Watch and learn
by esama
Summary: When God gives Hikaru his wish, he begins his journey again with a new goal in life, to prevent Sai from fading. Prequel to "Trial and error".
1. Prologue

**Watch and learn**  
**Prologue  
**

It was quiet. The room smelled like dust and old papers - time and ancient games. It could've been comforting had his mood been anything but what it was and it could've been soothing if his heart hadn't been breaking. Without needing to be told, without needing to think of it, he knew that nothing would be able to calm his hurting, thundering, shuddering heart - nothing would make his hands stop shaking, nothing would prevent his eyes from watering…

Hikaru turned the page of the kifu, and nearly winced at the sound of the stiff page rustling. He knew that it was just a copy of a copy, something printed in some print shop, something you could buy from any specialised store. Still, no matter what printing date was written in the covers, it felt like it was ancient, piece of nearly lost history. The pages felt like they were stiffened by time and could break if he handled them roughly…

Shusaku's kifu… Sai's kifu. It didn't look all that special to untrained eye, just mishmash of black and white dots with numbers in them. And even if you knew what the dots and numbers meant, it still wasn't anything special - one kifu among many… but to Hikaru it was a near relic. He knew that many Go players had studied these kifus and learned much from them, to those players these kifus were like guidance from the past, but to him… they were much more important.

His eyes trailed over the game played over hundred years ago, reading it with skill which came from knowing the game, and playing it until it became a second nature. As he followed the path the game had taken, he felt his blood begun to race with excitement. "Sai's hand here," he whispered. "Up down left right diagonal… it's incredible hand from all directions."

He could imagine how the game had went, how the opponent had been confounded by the hand. "After playing a hand like this… the opponent would be so blown away by the difference n strength that he'd lose the desire to continue…." He could imagine how Sai would look down upon the opponent as the opponent resigned, not with mockery, not with pity, but with certain pride and acceptance. Understanding the defeated and hoping that the defeated would learn from his loss.

"Sai…. He's…. he's a genius," Hikaru whispered with certain self loathing. "I… I should've let him play more. That would've been better than me playing," he frowned, looking down to the kifu desperately as if trying to make it understand, trying to speak to man who had died long ago, and to the spirit who had once been with that man. "How come I never thought that until now? Yeah, Toya would've been happier with Sai playing too! I should have let the genius Go player Sai play all the games!"

With a jolt, he came to realisation. "I see. That's what Torajiro did… because Torajiro, unlike me, was strong enough to try to become a pro when he met Sai… with Torajiro's talent, he was able to see Sai's strength… so he let Sai play…"

Standing up, he stared down to the kifu with desperation. "I didn't know anything about Go and didn't understand Sai's strength at all! I only cared about playing myself!" with self hate, he brought his hands up to grip his hair. "Even when I understood how amazing you are, I pushed you to the back! I'm an idiot!" He had been selfish. Not understanding Go he hadn't understood Sai, and when he got recognition for Sai's abilities, he had wanted to have similar abilities himself… he had wanted that recognition for himself, for his talent…

"Sai…" he whispered, bowing his head. The dam begun breaking, his eyes watered and single tear drop fell down. It fell to the kifu, causing a gasp from him. Quickly he tried to wipe it off so that the kifu wouldn't be damaged, but as he did so, he found him once again staring down to the game, to Sai's brilliance… he had always looked down upon Sai's abilities, never realising…

"I should've let Sai play," he cried, closing his eyes to hold back the waterfall of tears. "From the beginning… anyone would have agreed… it would've been better if I'd let Sai pay instead of me. All of the games. All of them! All of them!"

With a shaky breath he looked up to the ceiling. "I don't need anything! I won't ask to play anymore! So…!" his voice was rough and hitching with tears, the desperation giving it a tone he had never used before. Sniffling he gathered his strength and tried to be heard all the way up to heavens. "God! Please! Return things to the beginning! Return time to when I first met him!"

"Oh, I know that that is. You can play chess with it, right?"

Hikaru blinked with surprise. Gone were his tears, gone was the record room and the table, gone were Shusaku's kifu. Looking down he found an old, dusty Goban before him. Hikaru had his hand's resting on the each side of the Goban, as if he had just placed it down. And on the other side of the board stood young Akari, dressed to vest, polo and skirt, bowing and looking down to the Goban with curious look.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he looked down again. Underneath the layer of dust he could see spots of reddish brown, as if blood had seeped into the wood. His fingers shook as he remembered that no matter how he had tried to wipe the Goban clean, that dirt hadn't came off - not until later when it had faded on it's own, taking Sai with it as it faded and breaking Hikaru's heart in the process…

He swallowed down a sound which was trying to climb up his throat, knowing all too well that it would be a sob. God had heard him and granted him his wish. He had returned to the past.

xx

I'm a bit reluctant, putting this to 'net. Though I've written this a bit already, I'm not sure how far I can continue writing this. I've only just begun writing Hikaru no Go fanfiction and usually the first fics I write for a fandom aren't all that good and end up unfinished. However, I like the idea of this, and I want to hear opinnions of others.

And just a word of caution: this will be AU and Hikaru will be slightly OOC. My apologies for possible errors and please let me what you think.


	2. I  Opening the game

**I chapter  
Opening the game **

Hikaru had never thought as fast as he did at that moment - no Go game and the challenge of reading ahead could compare. He could've sworn that time itself turned slow as his mind bursted into thinking.

He was in his grandfather's shed. Akari before him was twelve - which would make him a twelve-year-old as well. He was in sixth grade, he was short, he was in the soccer team, he had failed his social studies test, he… he didn't play Go. He hadn't met Toya or Waya - heck, he hadn't even met Kaga, Mitani or Tsutsui yet! He hadn't been insei and he certainly wasn't a pro - just a twelve-year-old brat who had broken into his grandfather's shed to steal something to sell because his allowance had been cut due to bad test result.

His fingers clutched onto the bloodstained Goban before him. To think that he had once wanted to sell Sai's Goban for some pocket money. The Goban was _priceless_, not only was it over hundred and forty years old, it had been Honinbo Shusaku's Goban. The age alone made it expensive, but the fact that Honinbo Shusaku had played with it…

But scratch that. Sai. Sai was in the Goban, just waiting for him to announce that he could see the stains, that he could hear Sai's voice, that he would be ideal host for the thousand-year-old spirit. Sai wouldn't know him, to Sai he would be a stranger who just happened to be able to receive the spirit, so it wasn't exactly _his_ Sai, but it was still _Sai_… and he was waiting for Hikaru.

"Hikaru?"

The boy's fingers held onto the Goban tighter. He had a chance to make things right. He would allow Sai play - he would always allow Sai play, as much the spirit wanted, so much that he would get _sick_ of it… this time Hikaru would never deny the spirit. He wouldn't be selfish, he wouldn't put himself first because he was nothing compared to Sai. The ghost deserved to play and Hikaru would be damned if he would stand in the way of Sai's genius - he would shun that brilliance no more.

"Hikaru, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hikaru snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to the girl who was still bowing to look at him and the Goban. Akari was looking at him with worried look at her face, the kind of look she used to give when she was slightly spooked.

"You've been staring at the chess board for a while now," Akari frowned

"It's not a chess board, you dummy," Hikaru said, feeling a bit outraged. But of course she wouldn't know, this was time before she had taken interest in Go - interest which she had taken from his example… Shaking his head, he looked up to the girl with half amused and half worried look upon his face. "It's a Go board, a Goban. People play Go with it."

"That old men's game?" she asked with confused look. "Geez."

"Old men's -!" Hikaru nearly started to snarl, but stopped. Before Sai, he had thought that too - before Sai, the Go-lessons and most of all the first meeting with Toya Akira, he too had thought that Go was nothing but a boring game which old men played in their retirement. She would probably get suspicious if he would defend the game he had previously loathed.

"Well, I guess so," he muttered awkwardly instead and looked down to the board again. What to do? How had it happened last time? He had started to clean the board because it had been dusty, and then he had seen the stains… he hadn't been able to remove the stains and when he had complained about it, Sai had heard him… and possessed him, kind of. And when Hikaru had collapsed, Akari had screamed for Grandpa, who had called in an ambulance…

Grimacing at the thought of going to hospital again - the tests they had taken last time hadn't been exactly fun. He didn't want that to happen again - it would just cause unnecessary worry and spook Akari - as much as he enjoyed teasing the girl she had acted all worried and motherly for weeks last time. He needed to do it other way this time, in way that he wouldn't worry anyone and allow him to get Sai comfortably… and not only that, but he needed to get the Goban itself - so that he could check the stains later to make sure that Sai wouldn't fade this time.

Quickly looking back to the box from where he had gotten the Goban from, he found the wooden bowls holding the stones. Quickly taking the bowls, he handed them to Akari. "You carry these and I'll carry the board."

"Huh? But Hikaru…" Akari frowned worriedly while taking the bowls. "Should we really be doing this?"

"It's fine, Akari," Hikaru grinned in way he hoped to be assuring. "We'll be quick and sneak out. Grandpa will never notice us."

"But Hikaru…"

"It's fine, I promise," Hikaru winked and quickly took the Goban to his arms. It was good thing that it wasn't as tall as some Goban's were, or his twelve-year-old body wouldn't have been strong enough to carry it. "Do this favour for me and I'll pay you back someday, okay?"

The girl sighed and reluctantly nodded. Hikaru grinned with relief and quickly carried the Goban towards the stairs leading down from the shed's second floor. Carefully stepping the steps down, taking extra care because of the precious load he was carrying, Hikaru made it to the first floor. Akari followed him with a wooden bowl in each hand.

"Where are we going to take these" Akari asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna take them home," Hikaru answered with a grin. Akari clearly didn't seem to understand what he was thinking - after all, he was stealing something from his grandfather, his parent's were sure to notice. Hikaru however seemed confident, so she just sighed and sneaked after him and away from Hikaru's grandfather's loft without being seen.

By the time they got near to Hikaru's house, Akari started to fidget nervously. Hikaru glanced at her troubled face, and smiled a little. She probably didn't want to be involved in what trouble he would get at home. "You don't have to come all the way inside, just give me the bowls," Hikaru said, nodding towards the Goban he carried. She looked relieved, quickly placing the wooden Go-stone bowls to the Goban, before hastily saying her goodbyes and heading home. The formerly fourteen year old chuckled a little while looking after her, and then headed towards the door leading inside.

"Hikaru? You're late, where have you been?" his mother asked from the kitchen the moment he stepped inside.

"I was at grandpa's," Hikaru answered while quickly kicking off his shoes.

"I hope you didn't ask any money from him," her voice was stern. "Because until your scores get better, you are now allowed any allowance. Now, I realise that you want to buy more of that manga of yours, but school is important and -" she had stepped to the entrance hall, and was now looking at Hikaru and the Goban. "Is that a Goban? Where did you get it?"

"Grandpa gave it to me," Hikaru lied with perfectly straight face. "He said that he would give me money if I would beat him in go and then gave me this thing to practice with." Originally he had been interested in Go partially because of the money - back then he had been one money hungry brat… so the lie was probably the most believable one for now.

His mother sighed and frowned. "It's all about money for you, isn't it? Grandpa is a very good Go player for an amateur, you know. He has won in many amateur tournaments."

"Yeah, yeah, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?" Hikaru grinned while heading towards the stairs to put the Goban to his room.

She sighed again, shaking her head. "If you think so. Dinner is just ready, so head back down after you've taken that thing up."

"Yeah yeah…" Hikaru nodded. Soon he was at his room, placing the Goban down to the floor. After setting it down, he looked around in the room. It wasn't all that different from what it had been, would be, two and half years from now. All that was really missing were the Go magazines - in future the lower shelf of his bookshelf would be filled with Go-Weekly.

With a shake of his head, and last longing look towards the Goban, Hikaru headed down to eat. As much as he wanted to wake the ghost immediately, if he would do it he would miss dinner, his mother would worry, come up, see him unconscious, and call in ambulance. It was better to wake Sai when his unconsciousness would be dismissed as sleeping.

During the dinner, Mitsuko lectured again a bit about the importance of school and how he needed to bring his test scores up or else he wouldn't get any allowance ever. Hikaru promised half heartedly to do better while thinking back to the Goban upstairs. Soon the dinner was over and Hikaru headed back up with a piece of cloth to clean the Goban with.

As he gently started to wipe of the dust an dirt from the Goban - very careful when cleaning the blood stain as he _didn't_ want it to come off - he wondered what it was like for Sai, to remain inside a Goban. Could he see or hear the outside world? Had he witnessed all the years passing by? Remembering what grandpa had said about the Goban being in an antique store before Hikaru's great uncle had bought it, the now twelve-year-old boy wondered what it had been like, sitting on a shelf, watching the buyers come and go… none of them seeing the stains. Poor Sai.

Once the Goban was clean, and even the stone bowls had been cleaned up, Hikaru pushed the Goban closer to his bed and hopped down to sit - it would be more comfortable to pass out on the bed than on the floor. Once he was in somewhat comfortable position and sure that he wouldn't fall off, he looked down to the Goban. It was time to wake Sai up.

"Kaya board, hm?" Hikaru murmured, remembering what Sai had said once in Amateur Go Festival. Kaya was the wood used in high-quality Go boards - but the wood was rare and grew so slowly that it made the boards quite expensive. Tracing his fingers over the grid he smiled sadly. Kaya board with which Torajiro played - Honinbo Shusaku… the thing was truly priceless. "But I wonder if the stain would make it cheaper or more expensive," he mused aloud and trailed his fingers over the blood stains. In any other board the blood would bring the price down, but as it was Shusaku's blood…

"You can see it?" Sai's voice inquired softly, hopefully. "You can see the stains?"

Hikaru swallowed. Last time he hadn't registered it, but the tone of Sai's voice was heartbreaking. "I can," Hikaru answered with chocked voice. He knew that he should've maybe act like he was surprised or shocked - maybe a little frightened… but he couldn't.

"Can you… can you hear my voice?" Sai asked in even more heartbreaking tone. Hikaru couldn't stifle the choked sob that was moving up after being lodged in the middle of his throat for what seed like forever. Sai asked as if he didn't know if he dared to - as if his hope had been crushed so many times before that he was loosing his optimism. For one sorrowful moment Hikaru could imagine the thousands of times when Sai had asked that from someone near by, in that antique store, in anywhere… hopefully asking, pleading and wishing to play more Go… only to be unheard.

"My voice… can you hear it?" Sai asked again, now with quieter voice as if not expecting him to answer, as if already disheartened.

"I… I can. I can hear you," Hikaru answered quickly, his fingers shaking has he trailed them over the blood stains. "I can hear you…"

"You can? You can… you can," Sai's voice broke slightly underneath the load of emotions. "All powerful god, I thank you."

Hikaru gasped with amazement and relief as the Goban started to glow. As if rising from some kind of depths, Sai rose, embraced in ethereal glow. He was covered in a white cloth, nearly hidden underneath it, and in his hand he held the Ogi-fan. Hikaru swallowed. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful and frightening Sai could be - and gods how he had missed that fan.

"I will now return…" As Sai shifted closer, the cloth covering him surrounded Hikaru as well. Closing his eyes in the feeling of pressure entering his mind, Hikaru wondered if that cloth was the bond which formed between them, if that cloth was what bound Hikaru to Sai and Sai to Hikaru. If it was, he never wanted it to go away. "…return to the living world."

Hikaru let out a breathless gasp as the pressure on his mind got too heavy to bear. He slumped on the bed, but unlike last time when he had been grimacing with pain and fear, this time he smiled. Sai was with him again, and this time he would make sure Sai would _never_ leave him.

x

When Hikaru woke up, it was the morning and he felt more tired than he had in a while. Rubbing his eyes he looked around in his room, until his eyes landed on the old Goban. Memories rushed to his mind. Sai had left him, he had looked for the spirit, he had went to Hiroshima… and back to Tokyo where, in the old records room in the Go institute, he had screamed out to God to turn back the time… and time had been turned back. He was in past and Sai was with him again.

With a gasp, Hikaru sat up quickly. The movement didn't agree with his suffered brain and he nearly fell over as his vision was over taken by colourful blackness. "Woah," he murmured to himself while trying to regain his balance and vision.

"Are you alright?" Sai's voice asked carefully.

"Just a little dizzy," Hikaru murmured, rubbing his hand over his eyes while he lay down on the bed again. Looking up to the ceiling, he waited until his brain settled down. He thought back to yesterday and what happened, and what he was supposed to do now. Unlike he, who knew Sai, Sai didn't know him so… introductions were in order. "So, who are you?"

"Fujiwara no Sai," the ghost answered while taking visible form on the floor beside Hikaru's bed. While Hikaru tried to hold in the urge to rush to the spirit and hug him with all his strength, Sai looked at the bloodstained Goban sadly. "Once, long ago, I taught Go for the emperor in the Heian capital…"

Hikaru turned to his side, leaning his head to his palm as he re-memorized himself with each and every of Sai's feature. It wasn't like he had forgotten, but still… "You sound sad," he said carefully. Last time he hadn't exactly shown any sympathy to Sai when the spirit had told him the tale of his death, but this time he wasn't just a brat, this time he understood.

"I played Go every day and I was so very happy," Sai smiled sadly before bowing his head. "There was another who also served as the Emperor's Go teacher. And one day he commented to the emperor. 'Only one instructor is needed', he said. 'Why don't we play and the winner can remain.'"

Hikaru closed his eyes, trying to imagine the scene, trying to remain the Emperor's palace where Sai used to teach. He smiled a little at the idea of all wearing Tate-eboshi and dressing into Kariginu like Sai. "So, you played?" he asked, shaking the image from his head. "Who won?" as if he didn't know already.

"The game continued evenly. With everyone watching, it was a coincidence that only I saw it," Sai continued with troubled voice. "A white stone had been somehow mixed into his bowl… it's rare, but sometimes one of your stones gets mixed with your opponent's. Of course that has nothing to do with the match so usually it ends with the person saying 'Here is one of your stones,' and handing it over… but he…" Sai sighed heavily. "He waited for the right moment and… added it to his captured stones."

Hikaru sighed sadly. These days that kind of cheating in a big match would be utterly impossible, because the important matches were always watched intently, filmed and afterwards there would be kifus made… The deception would've been noticed. "Horrible cheating," Hikaru muttered.

Sai nodded. "I of course tried to retaliate, but it was too late. The emperor told us to quiet down and continue the game. With my mind still unravelled by the shock, I… lost." Sai was quiet for a moment, lost in the memory. Then he continued with rough voice. "Also branded a cheater, I was driven from the capital. I had lost my honour as a Go player and with my will to live with… I drowned myself two days later."

Hikaru held his eyes closed, his heart bursting with pain as he imagined Sai walking to some river and finding his death from among the water lilies. It was painful imagine, but in a certain way it made him happy. If Sai hadn't killed himself, then Hikaru would've never met him… He was so selfish, to enjoy the fruits of Sai's suffering.

"But even so, my soul was unable to rise to the heavens," Sai continued to speak sadly. "I wanted… to play more Go. My spirit attached itself to a Goban and time passed until I could hear voice of a young boy. 'Nobody else can see the stains. Why am I the only one who can see these stains which look so much like tears?' he asked."

"'Young child, if you are able to see my tears of sorrow… then let me occupy a part of your mind.' I answered." Sai was smiling now. "The child was interested in Go and took me on willingly… and I was able to play as much Go as I wished. He would've become a great Go played, but he died of disease at the age of thirty-four…"

Sai sighed while hiding his lips behind the fan again. "His name was Torajiro. He was a good person."

Kuwabara Torajiro, who later took the name of Honinbo Shusaku, invincible Shusaku. Hikaru nodded thoughtfully. "It must be his blood in this Goban," he murmured while touching the Goban almost reverently. Sai nodded and Hikaru looked up to him. "So, you want to play more Go? That's why you remained here, because you wanted to play more Go?" he asked even though he knew the truth more than well enough.

"Yes… For I have yet to achieve the Hand of God," Sai answered wistfully, dreamful smile on his painted lips.

Hikaru smiled a little while opening his eyes. _Never change, Sai_, he thought fondly. "You really love Go, don't you?" he asked warmly. Sai nodded eagerly like kid when asked if they liked candy. Hikaru chuckled at the ghost. "I play some," he said, causing Sai's eyes widen with anticipation. "And I guess I can take you to Go-salons - hmm, and maybe some NetGo…" Hikaru pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Getting a computer would be a good idea, but those things were expensive. With his allowance cut saving would be nearly impossible and there was no way that his parents would buy one for him - neither would grandpa… so he would need to get the money by himself, somehow. Sitting up in his bed slowly to avoid dizziness, he looked around in his room to see if he could sell something. There was his manga collection, the Play Station… if he would sell them, it wouldn't be quite enough for a new computer, but maybe he would be able to get second hand one. It would be enough as he didn't need it for anything else but playing Go. Internet connection was another thing, though…

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hikaru sighed. That would all have to wait, though. "We'll think about it later, I need to go to school now. I'll see if we can visit an internet-café or Go-salon after school, though."

"Go-salon?" Sai asked eagerly as Hikaru started to get ready to leave. Gathering his school books proved to be a slight difficulty as he couldn't remember clearly what subjects he would have that day. When he found schedule, it got easier.

"Go-salon is a place where people go to play Go - amateurs mostly, but in some of them there might be some decent players," Hikaru then laughed at the excited look on Sai's face - just before he was assaulted by the excited ghost.

"You're so kind! What is your name?" Sai asked enthusiastically while hugging him from behind.

"Hikaru. Shindo Hikaru," the boy smiled to hide the sadness which wormed its way into his mind. "It's nice to meet you, Sai."

xx

Hmm... Sai is strangely difficult person to write. You have to make him occasionally serious and occasionally funny without going overboard with neither and without leaving neither aspect of his personality into shadow or another... and make it believeable too. A challenge, that man.

**Vorpal **as true as all may be, Hikaru doesn't know that. That was his first time looking through Shusaku's kifu and he isn't familiar with Shusaku's history. Also, he's was in the kind of state of mind where he would not see any mistakes Shusaku - and Sai through him - would've made.

I apologise possible mistakes and many thanks for your comments.


	3. II Recording Sai

**II chapter **

**Recording Sai**

It was painful and Hikaru knew that it would just get more painful as time would go by. Sai was still Sai, his naïve ways and endless enthusiasm would probably never change, but Sai was still a bit different. This wasn't the ghost who had been with him through thick and thin, who had watched upon Hikaru's rivalry with Toya Akira and who had silently challenged Toya Koyo to be his rival…

But Sai was still Sai. That was enough.

While he was supposed to be concentrating to his social studies test, Hikaru wondered how he would go about this new chance in life. He would allow Sai to play, of course, as much as the spirit wanted. But how? Just in internet and the Go-salons? Or would he join Tsutsui's Go club? Would he aim for the professional Go world? No, not yet at least. Sai's style of playing was old, as good as he was, learning newer methods of playing wouldn't hurt… and Sai would probably want to learn too, once he would realise how much new knowledge of Go there was now.

"Shindo?" the teacher asked while walking pass him. "Your paper is empty."

"Huh?" Hikaru looked down. "Oh, sorry," he muttered and quickly took a pen. With a frown, he started to read the paper. It was one of those fill the blank spots test; This year, the new government reset the year to . Declaring Tokyo as the , they decided upon the capital of the nation… and so on.

"Oh, is this a history question?" Sai asked, his spirit taking a visible form at Hikaru's side, crouching on the floor and peering at the paper.

Hikaru smiled. _It is,_ he answered with his thoughts while looking down to the paper. The test certainly wasn't as difficult as he remembered it to be. His twelve-year-old self the test had been incomprehensible, but he had the mentality and memories of fourteen-year-old, nearly fifteen-year-old. And in those memories of fourteen-year-old there were history and social studies lessons where they had reviewed this same subject… not that he still knew the _exact_ answers, but hopefully he knew enough to get a passing score. Sure, he could've asked Sai like he had last time, but he didn't want to degrade Sai by using him like that… again.

After filling the paper with at least somewhat correct answers, he leaned back and bit to the end of his pencil in thought. Should he make contact with Tsutsui, Kaga and Mitani again? What would happen if he wouldn't? If Kaga wouldn't notice his talent like he had last time, the Haze Middle school Go-club might never come to reality - they would never go against Kaio's Go-club in the team tournament. Sure, Tsutsui probably wouldn't give up on the club even despite that, but if Hikaru wouldn't join the club, what of Mitani? Mitani could very well continue on his rather disastrous habit of cheating in Go to get money, and who knew where that would lead. Sure, Hikaru could attempt to make contact with the boy nonetheless, but with what excuse?

The Go-club held so many fond memories that he didn't want it to remain a memory - he wanted it to really happen. For Tsutsui's and Mitani's sake - and for the sake of all the other who joined it later on. But… he wanted to concentrate on making Sai happy. Glancing at the spirit who was looking around in the classroom with curiosity, the not-so-Pro-player sighed. Was there a way to guide his former-future friends, former and future, to the paths they had taken previously while ensuring that Sai would never go wanting…?

He frowned, trying to remember the time. If he was right, he had month until the Haze high school festival where he would meet with Tsutsui and Kaga. Month was more than enough to figure out what he would do and the right way to do it, more than enough time to find away to keep Sai as happy as possible while living his life in pace similar to his last time around. _I can find a Go-salon unknown but popular enough for us to go unnoticed,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe we can play Shidou-Go there for money and then save until I have enough. Even if I sell my manga and videogames and get the computer, there's still the internet expense I need to cover somehow… Shidou-go might just be enough._

Sai looked at him curiously. "Shidou-Go for money?" he asked while crouching at Hikaru's side again. "Why?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Hikaru snapped his eyes to the ghost. Sighing he smiled slightly. _There is a machine people invented little while ago. It's called computer, with it you can do many things. One of those things is playing Go with people all around the world - box with countless opponents in it,_ he thought fondly, remembering Sai's original reaction to the NetGo. _If we get money, I can buy a computer and then you can play as much Go as you want… Shidou-Go might be one way to get money…_

"Box with opponents in it?" Sai clearly didn't understand, tilting his head to the side with confused expression.

_I'll take you to a 'Net cafe someday and show you. _Hikaru smiled, poking the ghost gently to the cheek. _Or at least you'll see it when I get a computer… though that might take a while._

Sai pursed his lips with unsure nod. "B-but I can play Go before that, right?" he asked eagerly. "Or do we really need this… box to play Go?"

_Of course you can play Go. I was planning on looking for suitable Go-salon after school - and of course we can play together at home,_ Hikaru assured gently. Then he frowned slightly, remembering that Shusaku's Goban was the one he had at the moment. _Um… Do you mind playing with Shusaku's Goban?_ Hikaru asked from the ghost carefully. _I can get another one if you don't want to play with it…_

Sai frowned a little and thought about it. "I... I…" he hesitated before sighing and smiling. "I don't mind."

Hikaru nodded, understanding some of the things Sai left unsaid but not all of them. He knew that he himself didn't want to let that Goban out of his sight for long - not as long as those stains were the prove of Sai's existence. If Sai would begin to fade again, that Goban would warn him.

After the school was over, Hikaru headed towards the train station, wondering which place would be safe place to allow Sai play. At first he thought that none of the salons he had gone in the future would do, until he thought of the Go-salon where Waya and Isumi had taken him so that he could get adjusted to playing against elder opponents - Heart of Stone. It wasn't all that popular salon, so there was no danger of running to anyone he had met in future there. And the people who visited the salon weren't all that bad - with suitable handicaps and playing many games simultaneously, it would be bit of a challenge even for Sai. Besides, Hikaru liked the owner.

So, he headed there and found that it was just the same as it would be, two years from now. The owner was same, and though there were few customers he didn't remember seeing in the future, most of them he knew. The owner's wife looked at him curiously as he stepped inside. "Aren't you a bit young to be in a place like this, kid?" she asked, because indeed there were only people of thirty and up in the salon.

"Age doesn't matter in Go," Hikaru smiled widely. "I want to play strongest opponent here."

"Well, aren't you arrogant one," the woman frowned slightly, reminding Hikaru of the first time he had stepped in the salon. "I really don't like loudmouth brats."

"We'll see if it's all talk after he has played," one of the customers said with a smirk while holding his cigarette close to drag a breath through it. "I'll play you."

"Alright," Hikaru nodded and turned to the woman in the other side of the counter. "How much is it?"

"Five-hundred yen," the woman said with a look of slight dislike. Hikaru went though his pocket for the money, finding it quickly enough. After writing his name to the register, he followed the other customer to free Goban, eager Sai following closely behind.

_Since you last played about hundred and forty years ago, there might be some things you don't know,_ Hikaru thought to the ghost, who turned to look at him, listening closely. _New rules and such. One is the Komi rule. Because the black goes first, it has an advantage over the white. So, to compensate the first move, the Komi rule was set, it means that white is given pre-agreed amount of points before the game starts. The usual Komi is five and half moku. So to win you will have to have six points more than your opponent._

"Oh, I see," Sai thought about it while Hikaru opened his bowl of stones to find that they were black. His opponent grabbed handful of the white stones while Hikaru took one black stone. The amount of white stones was even, meaning that Hikaru and Sai would play with white.

Feeling a shiver running down his spine, Hikaru looked up. Sai was hiding the lower half of his face behind the fan while tears trailed down his pale face - tears of happiness. Hikaru's eyes softened. Last time he hadn't had any respect for Sai's tears, but this time he did. Sai had given all of his heart to Go, for someone like him being unable to play for as long as hundred and forty years… it must've been torture.

_I promise you, you'll get to play more. Again and again. Dozens, hundreds of games,_ Hikaru thought to the ghost, who gasped, turning to look at him with surprise. The boy smiled. _Every day, Sai. So much that you will get sick of it._ Turning to look back down, the boy's eyes hardened. Sai would play Go until the day Hikaru died.

After switching the bowls, sixth-grader bend his head. "Please," he said, not really expecting counter _please_. In these Go-salons they rarely paid attention to the formality you countered in contests and Pro-world. And like he thought, his opponent merely leered and placed a stone to the lower left star.

"Opening move is a star?" Sai asked with a surprise. "First hand on a star was quite unusual in Torajiro's era. Either this man isn't very good player or Go has evolved in these hundred and forty years…"

_Yep,_ Hikaru nodded, knowing that Sai had lot to learn of the modern go. _Where will you play then, Sai?_

"17-16, kumoku," Sai answered. Obediently, Hikaru played the hand, easily taking the stone between his middle and fore finger and landing it to the Goban with a nice sound. He could feel Sai's happiness seeping through the mental bond they had and found himself smiling.

The game was short and brutal. Hikaru felt a little sorry for the guy who had been utterly destroyed by Sai, as the man stared down to the Go-board which had been completely dominated by white. Hikaru thanked the man for the game and only then noticed that there were few people standing around him, who had looked at the game.

"Incredible," the owner of the Heart of Stone salon whispered while staring down to the Goban. "The style is very old, but… where did you learn to play like that, kid?"

"Here and there," Hikaru smiled while Sai basked in the afterglow of his victory - and first game after over century. "Anyone else interested of a game?" he asked, and immediately gained an opponent in the owner.

"What's your name, kid?" the owner asked while they switched the stones so that the owner could nigiri.

"Shindo Hikaru," the boy smiled. He got the black stones this time, and another game begun, this one getting more viewers than the last one. The boy and the ghost both ignored the people watching as Sai played the game and Hikaru placed the stones for him.

Sai ended playing as much as five games that day through Hikaru - each of them easy victories. Once the last opponent had given up, Hikaru decided that it was time for him to head home. "I'll come again tomorrow," Hikaru said to the owner and the customers, knowing that they would take the word out to the other customers who would come to see Sai's skill for themselves.

"Bye now!" he called while taking his backpack and heading towards the door. The owner and part of the customers returned the goodbye and even the owner's wife, who had previously been sour with him, smiled after him.

_This was a good day,_ Hikaru thought to Sai while heading towards the train station. "Or what do you think?"

"It was, it was," Sai nodded eagerly, looking at him with eyes which glowed with anticipation. "And we'll go again tomorrow?"

_Yep,_ Hikaru nodded, pushing his hands to his pockets to protect them from the cool autumn air. _I'm not sure if we can make any money by Shidou-Go in that salon… but that's not very important right now…_ Hikaru trailed away as he noticed that he was about to walk by a bookstore. Getting an idea, he quickly went through his pockets to see how much money he still had. "Just enough!" he muttered and quickly headed inside. Curious Sai following closely behind.

"What are you going to get, Hikaru?" Sai asked, trailing after the boy who quickly walked through the store, looking for right shelf.

_Kifu paper,_ Hikaru answered. _I'm going to start making a record of every single game you play._ Last time so much Sai's wisdom had nearly been lost because he hadn't bothered to write any of it down. But not this time, this time he would immortalize each and every game, right from the beginning.

_Ah, there!_ Hikaru thought with triumph and walked to the shelf where he could see go-related books. In the lower shelf, there were books and pads for making kifus. Hikaru didn't have enough money to get a book, but to his relief he did have enough to get two kifu-pads. Quickly picking two, he turned around to head towards the counter to pay for them, when he noticed two girls standing not too far from him, looking at the store's selection of sketchpads.

"…for how long?" one of the girls asked from another.

"Not long, just few months," the other shrugged. "I started to learn it because my cat doesn't like to be photographed. So, I'll just draw her instead. I'm not any good, yet, but my art teacher said that if I'll practice hard every day, I'll get better…"

As the girls headed away, Hikaru stopped to stare at the sketchpads and books. Then he turned to look at Sai, who was looking at him with confusion. The spirit couldn't be photographed either and no one but Hikaru could see him. If Sai would one day disappear again - which would never happen if Hikaru had anything to say in it - there would be no record of his existence but the kifus. There would be no picture and no one would even know he as a person had existed… unless Hikaru himself would show him to the world.

"Hikaru?" Sai asked with confusion as Hikaru walked to the shelf holding the sketchpads. Picking one which cost just as much as the kifu-notepad, he then took one of the kifu-pads away. Sai followed him with confused curiosity. "Is that for kifus too?"

_No, this will be for drawing,_ Hikaru smiled. He was absolute rubbish with drawing, he knew that… but he had been rubbish with Go too in the beginning. Everything could be learned and he _would_ learn to draw Sai. Determination burned in Hikaru's eyes while he paid for the two pads, the look on his eyes causing the girl at the counter to jump slightly. Hikaru hardly noticed as he pushed his purchase to his backpack and headed out.

That night, after quickly doing his homework, he easily wrote down the games Sai had played, surprising the ghost with his excellent memory. Hikaru was tempted to write down some of the games he remembered from the future - like the game Sai had played in the internet against Toya Mejin… but he decided against it. It was better to let some future things happen on their own course. Also that game had been the one Sai had enjoyed the most of all games. Even though Hikaru didn't know if it would ever happen this time, he didn't want to ruin it for Sai.

So, after finishing the kifu, Hikaru took the sketchpad and started to practice drawing. Confounded Sai was thankfully a patient target for drawing, sitting still until Hikaru had finished his horrible attempt. As Hikaru turned a page to start next one with determination to make it better than the last attempt, Sai looked at him curiously. "Is drawing a hobby of yours?" the ghost asked.

"It just started being," Hikaru smiled widely and continued drawing. Sai didn't seem to understand, but remained still, content after the game-ful day they had had.

xx

First, I openly admit that I cannot play Go, at all. I would so love to learn, but my internet connection doesn't allow any soft of net gaming and I live in a place where the game isn't exactly played... or known. So in this story I will avoid going to details with the games themselves, and if there are mistakes there then it's all due to my ignorance. I will however try to research and learn as I write this, and suggestions and possibly about and with the games are much appreciated

**Darak **I'm not sure if I know what you mean. Was it the diversion itself which was not logical or the way Hikaru acted during it? This story is AU and I will change things and the way they happened. The reason why Sai dissappeared originally will be different in this story than it was in canon. Also, I didn't mean to imply that Shusaku was originally a master player or anything, but Sai himself said that upon their meeting, Shusaku was interested in Go and took Sai willingly because of it - as I see it, Shusaku understood enough to see how good player Sai was. Sai also said that Shusaku could've been a great Go player had he lived pass his thirty-fourth year, so Shusaku himself probably did play occasionally, atleast enough for Sai to see his skill, whatever level it may have been.

**Vorpal** I intended Hikaru's vow to consist of never denying Sai from playing and allowing the ghost to play as much as he wants, which also includes playing against Hikaru. This will result the fact that Hikaru himself won't be able to play anyone else but Sai, so it's pretty much the same thing. Hmm. Linking getting rid of the games and comics with excuses of schoolwork, it's a good idea. Pity that I didn't think of it.

**Cody Thomas** I see I'm not onlyone who thought that. Hikaru and Yugi would probbly have lot in common to talk about.

Okays, that about it. Once against I apologise about errors, spelling or storywise. I'm still new to Hikaru no Go fanfiction, so I'm still rather stiff with it but I hope that once I warm up I'll get a bit better. I also apologise for the shortness of the chapters, but it's somewhat easier to write this way. And many thanks for your comments.

Edit: Edited Sai's comment on the star-point oppening move due to **Vorpal**'s educated comment, many thanks.


	4. III Securing the opponent

**III chapter  
Securing the opponent**

Week went by quite quickly. After school each day, Hikaru took Sai out to the Heart of Stone, where they immediately got opponents as everyone in the salon wanted to play against the strongest customer - who was Sai though Hikaru. The owner said that he could play in the salon for free, as he was already beginning to bring more customers - especially after Hikaru started to give teaching games. Hikaru was beginning to wonder that if he would hint that he needed some money, would the people he taught in the salon start to give him some compensation for his efforts.

Hikaru's mother, Shindo Mitsuko, had easily noticed that Hikaru had begun to smell like cigarette smoke. Unlike last time, when Hikaru had never really explained anything to his mother and had left her only with confusion, this time Hikaru did explain - he even took his mother to the Heart of Stone with him to show that no, he wasn't getting onto bad crowd and no, he hadn't started to get bad habits. She was confused and relieved in the same time, and after talking to the Go-salon's owner and customers, she allowed Hikaru to continue going there.

Though she did turn to Hikaru's grandfather, Shindo Heihachi, who through that way found out that Hikaru had stolen the Goban from his shed. There was a slight screaming match over the Goban, Heihachi didn't want twelve-year-old Hikaru keeping it because of the creepy rumours surrounding it… but after Hikaru nearly broke to tears of frustration at the idea that he wouldn't get to keep Shusaku's Goban, marker of Sai's existence, the old man quickly relented and let him keep it.

Hikaru and Sai hadn't played together yet, though. Every day Hikaru stayed late in the Go-salon to allow Sai to play and when they came home he wanted to practice drawing, so they had no time to have a match. Sai didn't seem to even notice, he was concentrated on being happy of being able to play so much already and in away Hikaru was relieved. If they would play, Sai would no doubt get a bit suspicious. Hikaru had learned Go from Sai, so there was hint of Sai's Go in his Go - and the spirit would no doubt notice it as well. It was probably best that he wouldn't play against Sai - at least not yet.

When Saturday came, Hikaru decided that five days per week was enough for the Go-salon and dedicated the day for NetGo. This time he didn't have friendship with Mitani to allow him weasel is way into the net free through Mitani's sister, so he had to pay for the net access.

_This is the place where we'll play NetGo. I told you about it, remember_? Hikaru asked while sitting down to one of the computers. It seemed like he hadn't sat at one in ages. For some reason it felt good. Familiar… even though this would be the first time.

"This is the box you told me about? With lots of opponents inside?" Sai asked while crouching down to look at the Macintosh with curiosity.

_This box connects us to other people with similar boxes,_ Hikaru thought to him with slight amusement while opening the internet and writing down the NetGo homepage address. _Its kind of like telephone, but with image and you usually write instead of talking._ He opened the page where he could get a user ID. _Now we'll make an ID for us - net identity. It will be the name we will be known in the net, and…_ Hikaru glanced at the ghost with a smile. _And as you will be playing, I think it's suiting that we will go by your name._

Sai looked at him with wonder as he wrote down **sai**. After selecting a password, he logged to the site. _Now, let's play_, he thought, knowing that it wouldn't take long for Sai to become internet legend again.

While Sai begun to slowly familiarise himself with the world of NetGo, Hikaru looked around in the café. When he didn't see what he was looking for, he motioned one of the waitresses to come closer. "Excuse me, do you have a printer in this café?" he asked.

"Yes, it's in the back room. All the computers in the café are connected with local network, so you can print from these computers too," the waitress said. "Is there something you want to print? It costs though."

"How much?" Hikaru asked while going through his pockets.

"Twenty yen a piece," the waitress smiled.

"Okay. I'll need to print something later, how is it done?" Hikaru asked, and quickly turned to place a stone for Sai who had begun to quickly pester him about not paying attention.

She chuckled and pointed at the computer screen. "If you're printing from the net, you need to open this menu here. Near the bottom of the menu it reads _print_. Click it and when another window opens, just press print there too and it sends the file to the printer. You got it?"

"I think so," Hikaru nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just call if you need help," she winked and went back to work while Hikaru concentrated to the game. He smiled a little at the old fashioned Fuseki Sai was playing. _Remember the Komi, Sai. In NetGo it's five and half unless it's a handicap game._ He reminded, as it looked like Sai was playing like he and his opponent had started on even ground.

"Oh, right," Sai muttered, tapping his lower lip with the Ogi-fan while peering down to the screen. Hikaru glanced at the ghost's face and chuckled warmly. This time he would never take that look of intense concentration and pure enjoyment for granted.

Once the game was over - Sai's opponent had resigned, which wasn't that much of a surprise - Hikaru tried out the printing, printing the match's kifu. It was simpler than he thought, and soon the waitress he had talked with before brought the print to him. "Thank you," Hikaru said while handing over the asked twenty yen. Then he looked at the kifu with a satisfied smile. The computer was certainly precise; all the information was carefully filed in the print with small writing which was easy to read.

"Isn't that the game I just played?" Sai asked with surprise. "How did someone write a kifu so fast?"

_No one wrote it. It came from a printer - it's another machine which can take pictures seen in here,_ Hikaru pointed at the computer screen, _and put them into paper like this. This way I don't have write a kifu later and I still have record of the game._

"Ooh, I see," Sai nodded and looked down to him. "But why are you making records of my games?"

_I just think that it's important,_ Hikaru smiled while tugging the printed kifu to his backpack. _I know a genius when I see one. Each of your game is an artwork, and I don't want to lose any of them._

"You… flatter me…" Sai blushed a bit, hiding his lips behind his fan while looking down to Hikaru with unreadable expression.

"Hmm-hmm," Hikaru hummed while turning to the computer again, scrolling through the list of online players. _Do you want to play another game? Ooh, I think I know that player, they should be stronger than the last one…_ Looking up to the ghost he saw Sai nodding with enthusiasm. With a chuckle, Hikaru challenged the player for a match.

_If I get a computer, you can play like that in home too,_ Hikaru thought to Sai while they were later heading home. He spirit was humming happily while walking beside him, causing the boy to smile fondly. _Though it looks like I need to get a printer too… this idea of my own computer is turning more and more expensive…_

x

Hikaru looked down to his notebook with boredom while fighting down a yawn. It was math class and he had already figured out the problems written on the blackboard and written the correct answers down. Currently he was drawing to his notebook - horribly drawn miniature Sai who was holding a roughly drawn fan while sitting on a Goban. He sighed heavily. Even if it was nothing but a pass of time, it showed how long way he had to go in drawing.

Leaning his chin to his palm, he tapped the table with his pen. Today was the day he would meet Toya Akira for the first time. Last time he had had a Go-class today. After the teacher had thrown him out because he had teased one of the students he had looked for a place where Sai could play. He had ended up in Toya Mejin's salon after getting the directions from another student of the Go-club… and there Sai had played a Shidou-Go against Toya Akira.

But did he want to? Closing his eyes with a frown, he continued to tap the table. The rivalry with Toya Akira had been one of the driving points which had pushed him to seriously learn Go last time… but this time he didn't need that drive - he already knew Go and even so he wasn't going to play. Sai was… so he ended with if it would be good or bad for Sai to meet Akira.

Hikaru smiled sadly. Sai had enjoyed playing Akira. Sai had always thought that Toya Akira had great potential - which was true, in the time Hikaru had known the other boy, the young Toya had improved in leaps… and one of Toya's motivations had been the rivalry with Hikaru. Toya had even entered the Kaio high school's Go club momentarily just to play Hikaru - or Sai, though Hikaru…

But the rivalry had been a somewhat bothersome affair too. It had drawn so much attention and trouble, among the insei and among the pros… heck, Toya Mejin had specially picked him when he had started playing the beginner-dan series. It was troublesome, but…it wasn't like he was going to be able to avoid attention anyway. Sai's talents were brighter than the light of sun, they would be without doubt noticed one point another. And…

Hikaru sighed. Sai was for now satisfied with the Go-salons and the NetGo… and maybe he would continue being satisfied with it, but in the Heart of Stone and in the net Sai would never get proper challenge. That laid in Pro world, in Toya Mejin -and maybe in Toya Akira, in some future day. Who was Hikaru… to deny that from Sai?

_Sai… how about visiting another Go-club today?_ he inquired. _And getting some variety to your opponents?_

"Hikaruu…" Sai appeared out of nowhere and enclosed Hikaru in enthusiastic hug. "You're so nice to me, getting me more opponents!"

"Hmhm," Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled. _I enjoy watching you play,_ he thought to the ghost. It was true to, he did enjoy watching Sai play almost as much a he enjoyed playing - and he much rather watched Sai play than played himself if it meant that Sai would stay. He chuckled to hide the slightest sadness which tried to seep to his mind. _Watching you play is like watching fine sword duel._

"Hmhmhmh, Hikaru! You're flattering me again," Sai said happily. Hikaru chuckled softly, feeling a twinge of self-loathing. Last time he had been less than flattering towards the spirit, most of the time he had acted as if the ghost was below him. Sai had never said anything of it - or at least not much - but it must've been somewhat hurtful to hear.

"Shindo?" the teacher asked, startling the boy out of his thoughts again. "Are you already finished with your work?"

"Oh? Yes yes," Hikaru handed the notepad to the teacher, who quickly read through his work.

"Hmm… very good. And you finished these very fast too. You've been improving a lot in many other classes as well," she peered down to him curiously. "Have you hired a tutor to help you with your classes?"

Hikaru grinned awkwardly. "Something like that." It wasn't like sixth-grade school work was difficult for him, who was nearly fifteen mentally.

"Have you started to draw as well?" the teacher bowed a bit, placing the notebook down and pointing at the horrible miniature Sai Hikaru had drawn. At Hikaru's sheepish nod, she smiled. "Stay after class. I may have something which will help you with it."

"Uh… thank you," Hikaru nodded, ignoring the fact that few of the students were looking at him incredulously. The teacher nodded as well and stepped forward to check how the others were getting along. Hikaru sighed to himself and looked down to the ugly sketch.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Sai asked incredulously, staring down to the sketch with blank expression, as if not knowing what he was supposed to think about it.

_I'll get better,_ Hikaru promised with a chuckle and closed the notebook. _I'll practice hard and get better._

After the class, the Hikaru stayed behind to talk to the teacher. It turned out that the teacher had an old book about drawing which had once been used in the Art class, but after the book had gotten to bad shape they hadn't used it anymore. "I was about to throw it away actually, but I thought that maybe you would like it. The covers are ruined, but maybe you can make use of it."

"I… thank you, thank you very much," Hikaru nodded enthusiastically while pushing the book to his bag. "I'm sure it will come in hand."

While heading out of the school building, Hikaru tried to look back to the day when he had met Toya Akira. What the time had been? He had been in the Go-class for about hour before going to the Toya Mejin's saloon, and the Go-class had been…? At four? Ah, did it really matter. Toya had probably been in the salon the entire day anyway.

With a shake of his head, Hikaru headed towards the train station. Sai trailed after him with a thoughtful expression. "So, we'll go another salon today?" the ghost asked. "Do you know that salon? Is there strong players there?"

_Strong players? Hmm…_ Hikaru smiled while taking his hands behind his head and looking up to the sky. _I think we might find some… potential in this one salon._

"Potential?" Sai asked curiously.

_Yes. I think you might enjoy playing against him… if we get the chance. We'll see._ Hikaru shrugged.

Not too much after that, he came to the salon and stepped inside. Compared to the salon where Hikaru usually took Sai, this club was cleaner as the people weren't allowed to smoke inside. There were also more customers there, and the sound of Go-stones hitting against the boards was like irrational music. Quite nostalgic sound.

"Oh, welcome," the manager, Ishikawa, greeted him when he stepped inside. Hikaru held his hand up in greeting and was given smile in return. "Is this your first time here?" she asked before pointing at the registry on the table. "Write your name here."

"Yes and yes, it's my first time here," Hikaru nodded and wrote down his name. Beside the slots for names were other slots where you were supposed to write your level of strength. "Hmm… Go-level…?" he grimaced. It would probably be bad if he wrote down ninth-dan - and even that probably wasn't enough to measure Sai's strength.

"You don't know your strength? That's okay," Ishikawa assured. "Just leave that slot empty."

"Okay. How much is it?" he asked while going through his pickets for money. _I really need to get a wallet,_ he thought to himself with annoyance, causing Sai to chuckle lightly.

"Five hundred yen," she smiled and accepted the money. After that Hikaru looked around, looking for Toya… but the boy wasn't there. He frowned slightly. Toya was probably still in school or something, but Hikaru knew for certain that he would come at some point.

"Looking for opponent, kid?" one of the elder customers asked, smiling kindly. The man was sitting at one of the tables with Goban before him and without an opponent. "I'm free to play."

_Might as well, we need to pass time while waiting for him anyway… _"Thank you," Hikaru nodded and after handing his bag to Ishikawa. Sai looked at him curiously after catching his thoughts, but didn't say anything as Hikaru took seat. Instead the spirit merely leaned forward, eager to play again. Hikaru smiled at the spirit's enthusiasm fondly while handing the white stones to the older player.

Sai got black and the game begun. It was nothing special really, as the opponent was no pro, but Sai enjoyed it as he enjoyed every game. Before the Fuseki was over, Sai had switched from serious laying to Shidou-Go, realising that his opponent was nowhere near the level of skill where he would need to play seriously.

"I can't see much potential in this game," Sai muttered behind his fan. "The old man is no beginner, but he will never shine either…"

_I wasn't thinking of him or anyone else here right now. The one with potential isn't here yet, but he should come sooner or later. This is his father's salon, after all,_ Hikaru thought with a smile. Sai nodded thoughtfully, and the teaching game continued.

Eventually the game ended. "You're good," the old man said, sounding impressed. "It was almost like playing against master Akira," the man leaned to look at Hikaru more closely. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Here and there," Hikaru smiled. "Do you want to discuss the game?" the old man nodded, and Hikaru begun to easily point out the man's mistakes and where he could've gone better. Sai gave him a thoughtful look while he did so, but didn't say anything. The ghost was already adjusted to the fact that Hikaru could keep up with his playing easily and see the same things he could see.

The salon door chimed as someone entered. "…now, this move here," Hikaru continued explaining, pointing at lower left corner of the Goban. He didn't notice the eyes which landed to him, turning immediately curious. "It was a good move, but I would've gone here instead. Then, next here… see, you would've been able to surround these stones here."

"I see, I see," the old man nodded and looked up. "Oh, master Akira, hello."

Hikaru turned his head to see that Toya Akira was standing behind him, looking down to the board with curiosity. He had to swallow down a chuckle at the sight future pro. He hadn't remembered short Akira had been - though he was shorter still. "Yo," Hikaru greeted the boy with a wide smile. _And here we have the potential I was talking about, Sai._

"This one?" the spirit asked curiously, looking at Toya with thoughtful expression.

_His father is Toya Mejin, who is at the moment the best player in entire _ _Japan__. This kid has been around Goban probably since he was born,_ Hikaru though. Ignoring the look Sai gave him at the mention of 'best player' Hikaru looked up to Toya. "Wanna play?" he asked from the future pro.

"You should play him, master Akira, this kid is really good," the man Sai had been played before nodded before peering at Hikaru curiously.

"Thank you," Hikaru said and turned to Toya again. "So?"

"I'll play," Toya nodded and looked around in the salon. "Let's go to the back."

Hikaru nodded and after thanking the old man for the game he turned and followed the other boy. He was a bit nostalgic while taking a seat in the exact same table as last time around. Shaking the emotion away, Hikaru opened the bowl before him to find that the stones inside were black. "What's your name, by the way? My name is Shindo Hikaru. I'm sixth-grader."

"Didn't you say that you knew him?" Sai asked with confusion, unheard by all but Hikaru.

"I'm Toya Akira. I'm in sixth grade too," the future pro smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

_I do know him, but… well, he's in a position where most of his opponents know him and have exceptions of him,_ Hikaru mentally shrugged. _I want to give him a chance of playing against someone who doesn't want to play him just because he's the son of the Mejin. And besides… you don't know him._

"Hmm… you're really considerate, Hikaru," Sai smiled to him with marvel. Hikaru merely shrugged mentally again. He also didn't want to draw attention to them just yet. If Toya would've known that Hikaru knew him from before, he would ask from where and Hikaru wasn't sure how he would answer to that question.

"So, how good are you?" Toya asked while opening his bowl of white stones.

"I'm not sure, but I haven't lost yet," Hikaru shrugged, placing his bowl down to the right side of the Goban.

"Not sure but haven't lost yet, hmm?" Toya looked amused. "Why don't you put down four or five stones then?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. If he hadn't known that Toya was already pro-level and that usually kids of twelve years had no chance against the other boy, he would've been insulted. Yet he knew. Toya probably had never met another like him; someone of his age who could really play equally against him… he probably assumed that there was no such person.

"I don't need a handicap," Hikaru said, while looking down to the board. For a moment he thought if he should tell Sai a bit about Toya - of the fact that until this day and this match, Toya had never faced someone of his age, who could challenge and actually win… but he decided against him. He was hiding many things from Sai, he wouldn't begin to tell him what to do as well.

"Well, uh…" Toya rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking embarrassed for Hikaru's sake. "Okay then. Why don't you go first?"

Almost feeling sorry for the unknowing boy, Hikaru nodded and the game begun.

xx

Not much to say this time. Sorry for possibly mistakes and errors and many thanks for your comments.


	5. IV Creating waves

**IV chapter  
Creating waves**

Hikaru sighed while leafing through the art book given to him by his teacher. He was trying to concentrate on drawing again, but the match between Sai and Toya Akira was still in his mind. It had gone pretty much like it had last time - Sai had played Shido-Go and won by two moku, yet something bothered Hikaru. It's not like anything had went differently. Ishikawa had even given the Children Go-tournament leaflet to him just like last time. Still… something was different from last time.

_Maybe the fact that I understand the butterfly effect this time…_ he thought to himself alerting Sai who had been contemplating on the floor. _Never mind, I was just thinking,_ Hikaru assured the curious ghost, who nodded and went to back thinking.

Last time Hikaru really hadn't understood what kind of ripples that match had caused to travel over the surface of Go-world. This time he did. Toya Akira had probably never been defeated by someone his age - heck, even most adults had problems defeating him even when he was merely twelve. Yet Hikaru - or Sai through Hikaru - had defeated Toya with ease and with Shido-Go nonetheless… It would make people curious. And as Toya Akira was closely connected to the top-most pros…

Last time those ripples had died away, only echoes and ghosts of them remaining later on. Hikaru had killed the Butterfly Effect by starting to play himself and leaving Sai in shadow - his dramatic decrease in skill had been enough to put an end to most of the curiosity people had for him... but this time he wouldn't that. This time he would never deny Sai from playing, therefore there wouldn't be decline in ability… and the ripples would flow freely, eventually turning into tidal waves.

But who would drown? Hikaru and Sai… or the Go-world?

"You are troubled," Sai said carefully but with certainty. "What are you thinking, Hikaru?"

"Hmm…" Hikaru flopped to his back on his bed and stared up to the ceiling. _The Go-world of _ _Japan__ is tightly knit group of people. In the top everyone knows everyone else … and Toya Akira, whom you fought, is… well, not yet, but he will be part of that world._

"Hmm… he must know so many good players," Sai murmured with dreamful look in his eyes.

_Probably… and that's what's worrying me,_ lowering the art book to his stomach, Hikaru took his hands behind his neck. He frowned at the ceiling. He knew he had organized the meeting between Toya Akira and Sai himself, but… _Are we really ready to be known by those people?_

"I'll take on anyone," the ghost assured with determination. "And I will do my very best to win, I promise!"

_I know you will - and you will probably win too,_ Hikaru nodded with a smile. He was ready for that world too, he had already witnessed it and familiarised himself with it - somewhat anyway. _So we might be ready. But is the Go-World itself ready?_

Sai was quiet for a while. "To me it sounds a bit like you're worrying for the sake of worrying," the ghost said with teasing voice.

_Hm… yeah, you might be right,_ Hikaru chuckled and took the art book to his hands again. _So many things have happened. I guess my brain is starting to pick up with the pace. _

"There's nothing wrong with worrying," Sai assured with a smile. "But stressing over things you may have no control over is somewhat useless."

_Yeah… what happens will happen, we'll deal with it then,_ Hikaru sat up in his bed and reached for his sketchpad and pen. Flipping the pad open and leafing over his previous attempts of drawing, he turned to look at his more or less unfortunate model._ I'll try drawing again, maybe it'll calm me down…_

Sai grinned awkwardly at him, quickly hiding the expression behind his Ogi-fan. "Um… can't you draw something or someone else for once?" he asked with slightest blush. "You've only been drawing me, and… that can't be good practice. Even in Go you need to play against many different opponents to get better - playing against just one won't make you any good…"

_What's wrong, Sai?_ Hikaru asked with a smirk. _Getting uncomfortable? Embarrassed? Or is my drawing really that horrible?_

"Ah…" the ghost grimaced behind his fan.

_What if I only want to draw you?_ Hikaru asked, opening the art-book from page where it had instructions how to get a better grasp in drawing human anatomy. Looking up he saw that Sai was staring at him speechlessly, clearly unsure how to answer his thoughts. Hikaru laughed and made a dismissing motion with his hand before steadying the sketchpad against his knee. _I'll try drawing other things too - later. Now stay still…_

After another horrible attempt at drawing Sai, Hikaru turned to look at his room to see what else he could practice on. Slowly blinking at his manga collection, he quickly stood up and started to leaf through the manga to see if they could help him any. In the end, he pushed the manga books back to their shelves. He wanted to learn to draw Sai in the exact way the spirit was, and the manga he had in his shelves, as well as some of them were drawn, wasn't exactly realistic.

With that the intention of selling the manga solidified. "Hmm… the second hand bookshop might still be open… I need to start saving sooner or later, might as well do it now," he muttered and after filling his backpack with the comic books, he headed out with Sai trailing after him. _I could check out how much computer, 'net and printer will cost me on the same trip…_

x

Hikaru sighed heavily. It had been so simple idea in the beginning - get a computer and Sai can play as much as he wants… and then it bursted into one mother of a problem. Even when he sold all his manga, his Play Station and his videogames and even when he turned his sights to second-hand computer and printer, he still didn't have even quarter of the money he would need - and there was the internet connection to consider.

He really needed to ask the owner and the customers of Heart of Stone if they would be willing to pay for him for lessons. He wouldn't need all that much really, nothing as fancy as what they would've needed to pay if he had been pro, but even a five hundred yen per lesson would've been good - he would need to give three or four dozen lessons to get the needed money, but it still would've been better than nothing.

Hikaru sighed to himself. He was entirely too young to have money problems. On top of that, the teachers at his school had apparently decided to hold a test marathon - they had had another social studies test last week. Not that the test had been too difficult, but it was getting tiresome.

Glancing up to the clock at the wall, Hikaru quickly bounced up from his bed. _It's about time to get going,_ he thought while quickly fetching his vest.

"Going? Going where?" Sai asked while glancing at the calendar Hikaru had gotten from Shonen Jump. "Isn't today Sunday?" he seemed confused, but it was understandable. With the weekdays reserved for the Go-salon and Saturdays for the 'Net café, Hikaru had decided that on Sunday he would have his day off. Usually he spend the day practicing drawing while Sai either meditated or - with Hikaru's held - read through the old Weekly-Go magazines Hikaru had gotten from Heart of Stone.

_Today is special. I'm going to take you out to see something, _Hikaru thought while pulling the vest over his sweater. He had managed to keep the children's Go-Tournament a secret from Sai so that he could surprise the ghost. Pushing his drawing utensils to his backpack, he slung it to his shoulder. _Come on, Sai. I promise you will like this._

Curious and eager, Sai quickly stood up and followed him out of the room. After bidding his goodbyes to his family, Hikaru headed out and toward the building there the tournament was held. Sai, surprisingly enough, didn't pester him to tell where they where going. Maybe he liked surprises - which actually would make sense, considering how much Sai liked to face the unexpected in life, death and Go.

_And… here we are,_ Hikaru said with a smile as he stepped into the enormous hall where dozens of children were playing Go while their parents watched from the side, silently encouraging their sons and daughters while intently watching the matches. _Children's Go Tournament,_ Hikaru glanced at the spirit, who was looking around with wide eyes. Sai made a nearly needy step towards the hall, clearly wanting to take a closer look. _Shall we look around?_ Hikaru asked, and stepped forward, the spirit following closely behind.

"This… this is incredible. So many children… all playing Go," Sai whispered with wonder.

_Some of these kids are younger than I am,_ Hikaru nodded with a wide smile, his eyes wandering from Go board to Go board. _And the air… it's so tense with concentration that you can nearly cut it!_

"These children have the same passion for Go that I had thousand years ago…" Sai smiled happily while trying to look everywhere, his fan held up before his face in fain attempt to hide how moved he was. "These children are telling me that things will be the same a thousand years from now…!"

_Go survived over thousand years for a reason, yep,_ Hikaru nodded while walking pass the rows of Go games. He had been moved the last time around, but this time he felt like his heart was bursting, as his shared the ghost's joy.

"Oh, look! On that board, in the upper left corner, if black isn't careful he'll die," Sai said, causing Hikaru to glance at him over his shoulder. The spirit was standing near, looking down to one of the games. "Here. This is where he needs to place his stone, 1-2."

"Hmm," Hikaru folded his hands with a smile on his lips. The player with black stones placed his stone on wrong place, to the spot just under the one he should've gone for. _Too bad,_ Hikaru mused with a thoughtful expression while remembering what had happened last time. He had spoken out loud and ruined the match for the two players - and the managers had dragged him away. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated to the board._ I wonder what made him place the stone on that spot anyway - oh, I see. Rather simple strategy._

"Huh?" Sai looked up.

_He'll go for 1-5 next - that way he doesn't only take two stones but opens two eyes to that cluster as well. He probably hopes that it will be enough to save stones,_ Hikaru mused with slightest amusement. It was very simple and very basic strategy, but you couldn't expect genius tactics from children such as these. _But that will only work if white doesn't take the stone he just played._

"Hmm… it won't save his cluster," Sai frowned thoughtfully. "There are still so many openings…"

_Yes, but if white will use them is another thing,_ Hikaru smiled and watched. In his move the white continued trying to surround the cluster and like Hikaru had predicted, the black played to 1-5, taking two white stones with that action. _In a tournament for children you can only expect child-like tactics,_ Hikaru shrugged to himself. _But who knows, the black might win yet. Shall we go see other matches?_

Sai nodded and followed him from the table. He was looking at Hikaru curiously. "Child-like tactics, Hikaru? You're a child yourself." The spirit pointed out while Hikaru glanced around to see if there was something interesting to be seen anywhere near.

_Yeah, I guess, _Hikaru thought. _Hmm… While the matches are being played, they probably won't show any presentations - usually in tournaments like these there re bit of Shido-Go played during the breaks, some booklets and books sold, they even might have a stall selling boards and such… oh, Master Ogata,_ he thought with surprise. The pro was standing with the judges and managers, dressed into his usual white suit.

"Who?" Sai asked, looking around.

_Ogata, that man over there, the one with glasses,_ Hikaru nodded, feeling a strange pain lurch inside him. Though the man had been drunk at the time, Ogata had been last to play Sai in the future which was Hikaru's past. Sure, Hikaru and Sai had played later that night, but the game had never been finished because in the middle of it Sai had… it was too painful to even think about it.

Coughing to clear the blockage in his throat, Hikaru looked up to the spirit. _He is a pro player, one of the best… you know, makes his living by playing Go,_ he clarified and turned to look at the blonde pro again. _He's ranked ninth-dan and I think he's student of the Mejin too…_

"Mejin…? Oh, Toya Mejin, the one you said to be the best in Japan," Sai nodded and narrowed his eyes at Ogata. "I wouldn't mind playing him…"

Hikaru glanced at the ghost, unsure if Sai meant Toya Mejin or Ogata ninth-dan. _Maybe someday you will,_ Hikaru assured softly nonetheless and looked up as a loud buzzer signalled either the end of the matches. Most of the kids had already finished their games, but the ones who hadn't begun to count their territories. Soon after victors and losers had been verified, one of the managers announced a half an hour break before the next round. Immediately people begun to chatter and mingle and the Shido-Go games begun.

"Hey," Hikaru called when he saw the player he and Sai had been watching earlier on, the one who had played black. "I was watching your game earlier. Which one won?"

"I did," the boy smiled with somewhat relieved smile. "It was tough, but I managed to win."

"Congratulations," Hikaru smiled and watched the boy walk away. "I thought he could win, mistake or no mistake."

"Huh, he made a mistake?" someone asked, causing Hikaru to whirl around. It was the boy who had played white. "I didn't notice, did he really make a mistake? Where?"

"Uh…" Hikaru glanced around and saw that whilst some were still reviewing their games, many of the boards were empty. "I'll show you," Hikaru motioned the boy to follow and walked to nearest free board. While the black haired boy curiously watched from side, Hikaru opened the stone bowls and with skill of pro-player started to recreate the game until it was in the spot where he had seen the mistake being made. He didn't even notice the boy and his mother giving him an incredulous look as he did so.

"See, here? His next move was to 1-3, remember?" Hikaru asked, placing the stone to the aid spot while the boy nodded slowly. "But what if he had gone here instead…?" he pushed the stone a little bit forward until it was in 1-2. "Now, if he had played here, where would've you played next?"

The boy looked at the board for a moment before playing to the same spot he had played back in the game. "Here, 5-6."

"And next your opponent goes here…" Hikaru placed another black stone and looked up to the other boy. "Where would you go next?" He didn't even notice that Sai was staring at him with wide eyes as he turned to look at the boy. Or the crowd which had begun to gather around them.

When he finished his explanation, few in the crowd made sounds of understanding. The boy looked pensive while looking down to the Go-board. Then he looked up to Hikaru, looking serious. "Thank you," the boy said sincerely. "I'll study hard and next time I'll see that without needing anyone to point it out to me."

"I'm sure you will," Hikaru said before bidding his goodbyes. Followed by thoughtful Sai, he didn't even notice that he walked right pass Ogata, whose curiosity had been caught by the crowd Hikaru had attracted. But by the time the pro found out what Hikaru had done - something no child except for certain geniuses should've been able to do - Hikaru and Sai had already headed out of the hall in search for a vending machine.

"Hikaru," Sai asked while they stepped to the corridor. "How long have you been playing Go?" there was a contemplative look about his eyes as he looked down to the twelve-year-old.

_Some time, _Hikaru shrugged carelessly and looked up to the ceiling. _It doesn't really matter, does it?_

Sai frowned a little. "But that problem you solved… it wasn't an easy one but you seemed to understand it with ease. How did you -?"

_I saw something similar some time ago, I just remembered it from that one,_ Hikaru thought and justified the deceit with the fact that it wasn't complete lie. He had seen the situation before - though back then it hadn't been explained. _Nothing more to it._

Sai didn't seem convinced, but thankfully he didn't push it. Hikaru sighed to himself and peered up to the ceiling. He needed to be more careful in the future, it was one thing that Sai knew these things, but Hikaru himself… Hikaru had no plausible explanation to cover up he skills in Go - as he hated lying to Sai, the deceit would have to go on.

Too occupied with his thoughts, Hikaru nearly ran into a man who was walking towards him from behind the corner. Strong sensation of Déjà vu attacked him as he quickly avoided the collision by stepping nearer to the wall. Speechless, he stared at kimono, hakama and haori clad Toya Mejin, who looked at him expressionlessly before walking pass him. Even after the man had walked pass him Hikaru stared after him, not sure how to feel about this chance encounter. It was so much like the last time…

"Hikaru?" Sai asked.

_That man is Toya Mejin,_ Hikaru glanced at the ghost. Sai's eyes immediately turned to the man, who was currently walking around another corner, soon to vanish behind it. Pausing for a moment, Hikaru continued. _Currently he is said to be closest to the Divine Move - the Hand of God_. Even if Hikaru hadn't known from before, the way Sai jerked at the words would've been indication enough about how much those worlds meant to the spirit.

"He… has the same goal as I?" Sai whispered, flipping his fan open and shut with agitation.

_Quite many pro's have that goal, Sai,_ Hikaru thought softly and glanced at the direction the Mejin had went before turning his back to the corridor. _Isn't it the goal of every Go player…?_ He thought more to himself than to Sai before shrugging. _One thing's for sure… the ripples are definitely growing._

Sai looked at with confusion after the last thought. Hikaru merely shrugged and glanced at the clock. There was still some time before the matches would resume. _Let see if I can find that vending machine…_

xx_  
_

Not much bout Akira's reaction, I'm afraid. We'll see more of him later, though. My apologies about possible mistakes and many thanks for your comments.


	6. V Dreading the challenge

**V chapter  
Dreading the challenge**

Akira gasped for breath, trying to calm down his thundering heart. He wasn't completely sure when was the last time he had ran like that - or when was the last time breathing had hurt his throat like it did now. Not that it really mattered - he would've gladly ran distance trice as long if it meant that he would get to meet that mysterious boy again, Shindo Hikaru.

_Please be still here,_ he thought while walking inside the building holding the children's Go-tournament. After week of contemplating over his loss against the boy with bleached bangs, especially after the somewhat horrifying realisation that Shindo had been playing _Shido-Go_ against him, he was itching to get more information of the boy. Who was he really, how long had he been playing Go, would he become a professional one day… could he be what Akira had been waiting for? Or had that game just been a fluke?

Before there hadn't been anything he could've done to get answers, but then, not even half an hour ago, Ishikawa had remembered giving a tournament leaflet to Shindo. The likelihood of Shindo being there was slight at best, but… it was all Akira had and he was desperate to know more.

Thankfully, his breathing had calmed down by the time he got to the main hall. His heart was still thundering though, now with anticipation. The hall was filled with tables with kids of many different ages playing Go sitting at them. The parents, managers and Pro's who were attending to the tournament were speaking at the sides quietly, but mostly the hall was quiet and concentrated. Akira smiled at the atmosphere, before concentrating on locating Shindo, if the boy was still there.

With barely contained haste in his steps, he began to prowl around the hall. Shindo had been dressed pretty casually the last time so he doubted that he'd see the boy with bleached bangs with suit on him. The bangs were pretty recognisable too, so sorting out who _wasn't_ Shindo was easy… and with it he soon came to conclusion that Shindo wasn't amongst the contestants.

Not left, not right, not among the watchers either… Akira was already beginning to taste the bitterness of disappointment, when one of the watchers moved slightly, revealing a figure standing near stall where they had Go-related things on sale. Dressed casually, boy with bleached bangs was looking down to the merchandise with his hands casually in his pockets.

_Shindo!_ Trying to be as collected and calm as possible, Akira quickly walked around the crowd and towards the boy. Shindo had a strangely soft look on his eyes as he studied books which had been put on view.

"Shindo," Akira said to alert the boy of his presence, stepping closer. "Shindo Hikaru."

The other boy looked up sharply, his expression tense and alert for split of a second, before it melted back to relaxed smile. "Oh, Toya, hello," the boy held up his hand in casual greeting. "Came to see the tournament?"

"Uh…" Akira hesitated. He couldn't say that he had just ran a long way and taken a train just to talk to the other boy, that would've been embarrassing. "I guess so. What about you? You're not one of the contestants, are you?"

"Nah, I'm just checking it out," Shindo threw a glance towards the games, his smile turning strangely nostalgic. "I've never really seen a tournament like this. Some of these kids are years younger than me, and all of them are so serious… it's awe-inspiring," he shrugged with a strange look about his face, even though he was smiling. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed?" Akira asked carefully. "You… you have never been serious?"

"About Go?" Shindo raised his eyebrows and smiled while tapping the floor distractedly with the toe of his shoe. "Not like this, I guess. I haven't entered tournaments or anything of the sort yet."

"Yet?" Akira blinked slowly. "You mean that you will enter some day? Are you going to become a pro?"

"Yes," the boy answered without hesitation, his smile strangely melancholy as he turned back to look at the books in the table before him. "Someday I will." Taking one of the books to his hand and flipping it over to see the back cover, he glanced at Akira. "How about you?"

"I will," Akira answered with similar certainty. The other boy nodded in answer and looked down to the book again, causing Akira to become curious about it. Stepping forward, he tried to se what the book was about. "Are you going to buy that? What is it?"

"Honinbo Shusaku's kifu," Shindo flipped the book over again to show the front cover. 'Invincible; The games of Shusaku', was the title. "I'm a bit surprise to see book like this here, but then again this is a Go tournament and it is _Shusaku_… hmm…" looking up from the book, the boy with bleached bangs looked at the one managing the stall. "How much is it for this?" he asked. When the vendor had given the price, Shindo quickly pulled a new looking wallet out of his pocket and took out the needed money.

"You're interested in Shusaku's games?" Akira asked slowly. Shindo had to be quite serious about Go to buy that book - it definitely wasn't cheap.

"Interested? I study the games almost every day," Shindo smiled while taking off his backpack to put the book inside. Slinging the backpack to his shoulder, the boy with bleached bangs looked at Akira curiously. "Soo…" he looked a bit awkward. "What's up?"

Akira drew a breath. "Shindo, would you -"

"Hey, you!" familiar voice interrupted him before he could finish the question. Looking towards the source of the voice, he saw Ogata Seiji walking towards them, the man's eyes resting on Hikaru. "You're the one who solved that problem during the last round, aren't you? Come with me."

Before neither Shindo nor Akira could say anything, Ogata begun to drag the boy towards the doors leading out of the hall. Shindo let out an annoyed yelp while Akira quickly followed, confused about why Ogata would want to grad Shindo away like that and in middle of their conversation too. He wasn't about to make a scene out of it, so he followed them out to the corridor, before speaking out. "Master Ogata, wait a moment," he spoke with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Akira?" the ninth-dan looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to him when you appeared," Akira motioned at Shindo, who had a look of awkward annoyance on his face. "What is going on?"

"He," Ogata motioned at Shindo, whose arm he was still holding, "did not only solve a difficult position of one of the matches but taught about it to one of the players. Your father, the Mejin, asked me to bring him if I saw him again."

"Oh, geez," Shindo muttered, tugging his arm free and rubbing it while looking up to the blonde pro with distain. "It wasn't that difficult and even though the black went about saving his stones a different way, he still won. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big -? It took _me_ a moment to figure it out and you say…!" Ogata made a frustrated sound, grabbed hold onto Shindo's arm and begun to drag the boy again. Wide eyed Akira followed. Shindo had solved a problem even pro would take a moment with? Was his skill really that great?

Soon they came to one of the offices, where Akira saw his father standing over a Goban with few of the managers looked down to it with interest. "Toya Mejin, I found him," Ogata said.

"Father?" Akira asked with confusion, looking from Shindo to Ogata and then back to his father. "What's going on here?"

Toya Koyo looked down to his son. "You know this boy, Akira?"

"Yes, I played against him once about week ago," Akira rubbed the back of his neck, not really with embarrasment but he wasn't feeling exactly content either. "I… I lost."

There was a short silence, during which Shindo wrenched himself free of Ogata's hold. Rubbing his arm with a sight frown, he glanced at Akira's father with contemplative look on his face. "What's going on?" he asked slowly. "Did I do something wrong, or something?"

Akira frowned a bit at the look his father was giving to Shindo. His frown turned to wide-eyed look of shock when his father spoke. "I want to know the extent of your ability," the top-pro of Japanese Go-world said in clear challenge.

_Father… wants to play against Shindo?_ Akira thought with shock, looking at Shindo who was answering the Mejin's challenging eyes with thoughtful look. Game like that would certainly determine the full extent of Shindo's skills, but… Akira had wished to play Shindo himself.

"You… want to play against me?" Shindo asked slowly.

"Yes. Sit down," Toya Koyo ordered while taking seat himself before the Goban. Shindo was still for a moment, glancing to his left with a strange look about his eyes, before his expressions faded into mask of seriousness. Slinging the backpack from his shoulders, he placed it down before taking seat. Akira swallowed as the air suddenly turned heavy and tense in the room.

"Three stones," Toya Koyo said while motioning at Akira. "That's how I play against my son, he get's three stone handicap." The message unsaid was definitely heard - Akira's strength and the fact that in this match Shindo's skills would be compared to Akira's. Akira wasn't sure, but for some reason he felt embarrassed. "But with you, it'll be four," the Mejin added.

Shindo's eyes flashed strangely for a moment, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he was trying hard to hold back a grimace. Glancing at Akira, Ogata and the managers, he let frown appear to his face. It was clear that he didn't like them watching. Nonetheless, with a lightning fast moves, he placed stones down to the four corner stars, the sounds of stones hitting the board almost violently loud.

Akira folded his hands to stop them from shaking. Who _was_ Shindo? Not only was the boy apparently immune the Mejin's aura, which frightened most people, he was insulted because of the handicaps. Was he really that arrogant, or… was he that skilful?

x

At first Hikaru had been insulted because of the handicaps Mejin had wanted to give Sai - it was a severe mistake and outrageous insult concerning how skillfull Sai was. That wasn't all, though. "But with you, it'll be four," the man had said, as if it was given that he couldn't be better than the man's son - as if Sai couldn't be better.

At the sound of those words, Hikaru had fully indented to gleefully enjoy of how Sai would completely trash the man. Sai, though happy about the chance to play the top pro, had a steely glint in his eyes as well, the kind of look he usually had when he wanted to give a harsh lesson. So, it was given that Sai would show the man what a mistake those handicaps were, yet…

Only couple of moves had been placed down and Hikaru's hand was shaking. What passion he had felt before was quickly withering away. His eyes clouded with the memory of game so similar and so different as this one… the game in the internet between Sai and Toya Mejin in the future which was Hikaru's past. The game after which Toya Mejin had retired from being professional Go player. The game after which… Sai became distant.

Hikaru's fingers curled in the wooden bowl of black stones. He hadn't noticed it back then, he had just taken it as one of Sai's tactics to get to play more, he hadn't… believed. Sai had been distressed, distant, worried… and afraid. Had he even smiled after that game? He certainly hadn't been his usually boisterous self…

Sai had known. Hikaru blinked sharply. Sai had known that he would vanish - Sai had even said it and Hikaru hadn't believed… ever since the game against Toya Mejin…! Had that game…? No, there had been moments when Sai had been sad before that too, but the game had certainly been a major turning point. After that there hadn't been any chance of going back. That game… had been the beginning of the end.

_I… I can't… this game, I can't…_ Hikaru pulled his hand from the bowl, unable to even word the horrible fear which was suddenly holding his heart in icy iron fist. _This game, it can't…_!

"Hikaru?" Sai asked worriedly from his side, looking down to him from behind his fan. "Hikaru, is something wrong?"

Hikaru's hand curled to fist. He had vowed never to keep Sai from playing, but the game against Toya Koyo had been the moment where the timer had started ticking. If he would allow this game to continue… would the ticking begin earlier? Hikaru looked to his side where Sai was standing, not meeting the ghost's eyes but just looking at him, searching for guidance and strength from the familiar figure. But it didn't offer any help, only reality and truth of what he could lose again.

"Hikaru?" Sai sounded panicked now, crouching to Hikaru's side to meet his eyes. From the look of his eyes, Hikaru could tell that even though he couldn't word his fear, the emotion itself was very clear for the spirit. "Hikaru, what is wrong? Is it the game, the atmosphere? I-if you don't want to continue, we can stop, we can go home…! Hikaru, please answer me!"

Hikaru sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the looks the other visible people in the room were giving him. It seemed that he usually acted so calm and agreeing around Sai that when he didn't, the spirit was immediately worried. Sure, Sai had been understanding back then too, Sai had been quick to soothe him back then too, but this time it meant more somehow.

_I'm scared, Sai. I'm afraid of this game,_ Hikaru whispered silently. _I know you want to play him, but…_

"It's alright, Hikaru, there are other opponents for me," Sai quickly assured, still looking a bit panicky. "We can leave, we can go."

Hikaru opened his eyes, relief biting into the fear, but the iron hold still remained. Swallowing the emotions and feelings he turned to the Mejin. "I resign," he said, causing Toya Akira and Ogata ninth-dan to inhale sharply. "I'm not ready for this game." _I'm not sure if I'll ever be._ He thought while starting to get up and taking his backpack. "Maybe some other time."

"What are you doing, forfeiting? The game has just begun!" Ogata sounded incredulous.

"I don't want to play it," Hikaru said honestly while slinging the bag to his shoulder. "And you can't make me."

"Yes I can -" Ogata begun to say, but was interrupted.

"It is fine, it's his choice to make, a pity as it may be," the Mejin said, looking at Hikaru thoughtfully while folding his hands. He looked for a moment like he was about to ask something, but decided against it and asked something else. "Are you planning of becoming pro?"

"I have few things to do before that, but someday I will," Hikaru said glancing at the board for a moment before stepping away from the table. If his knees shook a little as he turned towards the door, then so be it. Glancing at confused and worried Toya Akira, Hikaru smiled hollowly. "See ya, Toya," he said and walked out, worried Sai following closely behind.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked while Hikaru struggled to regain his composure. "Should you sit down for a while?"

_I'm fine, Sai, I just… I don't know,_ the boy sighed and ran his hand though his hair. The fear was nearly irrational, but it was possibly the strongest emotion he had ever felt. He didn't want to lose Sai, he was so opposed against the mere thought of it that to hurt. In the future-which-is-past, it… it had broken him apart and in a way he was still picking the pieces and trying to make himself whole again. Being with Sai helped, but the fear of it happening again… it was too much to handle.

_Toya Mejin is the best player in Japan_, Hikaru thought while heading towards the building's exit. _A worthy opponent for someone like you, but… I feel as if a game between the two of you… it would be so important, that it would change things._

"What things?" Sai asked softly.

Last time? It had changed casual happiness to cutting misery. _Too many things. I like the way I am now, with you, like this… I don't want that to change,_ Hikaru sighed and looked up to the spirit. _Any game, Sai. Any game in the world, but not… not that game._

Sai looked down to him with worried expression, his lips once again hidden behind the Ogi-fan. Then the ghost snapped the fan shut and smiled sadly. "I don't want you to be afraid, Hikaru. If that man is really pursuing the Hand of God, I would like… but I won't ask. Not when it causes you this much pain."

Hikaru smiled and quickly wiped his eyes before the stinging could turn into tears. "Thank you," he whispered out loud before looking forward again. Soon he was at the entrance doors and out of the tournament building. Sai followed him out, where Hikaru stopped to breathe in the cool autumn wind, hoping that it would calm his still aching heart and mind.

"Maybe you should draw something," Sai suggested gently. "As it seems to calm you down."

Hikaru looked at him with surprise, before smiling and nodding. Taking a seat in bench near by, he fished his sketch pad and pen and begun to draw Sai. While trying to remember the advices of the art book and draw Sai in at least somewhat recognisable form, he assured himself which each stroke of the pen that spirit was still there and that he wasn't vanishing. The pencil drawing, drawn with mind full of agitation and insides twisting with dread, ended up being the best he had drawn so far.

xx

My apologies for possible mistakes and I appreciate the comments, thank you.

Edit: fixed the komi


	7. VI Going for the prize

**VI chapter  
Going for the prize**

Even though Hikaru didn't, Sai seemed to forget about the failed attempt of playing against Toya Koyo soon enough - going to Go-salon the very next day after school possibly helped, and as they went again the next and the next… Sai had apparently nothing to complain about. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice that Hikaru was still wallowing in guilt because he had stopped the game, either.

Hikaru had begun to hint to the customers of Heart of Stone that he was little short in cash, he had even told them that he wanted to get his own computer so that he could practice against foreign players. All of the salon's customers, who were all now Hikaru's and Sai's student from the best to the worst, thought that it was interesting and proactive idea - a way of updating his still rather old fashioned Go - but as of yet they hadn't yet given him any payment for Shido-Go he played with them. But it was okay as Hikaru still visited the 'Net café on Saturdays, that was enough practice against foreigners for now.

Walking towards home after spending nearly all of the day after school in Heart of Stone, Hikaru looked up to the starlit sky. Ignoring the memory of universe on Goban and his own Go, he forcibly turned his thoughts ahead. If he wasn't completely off with his calculations, the Haze junior high festival would be this weekend. There he had met with Tsutsui who had had Tsumego presented with prizes for those who solved them. Sai had wanted the highest prize, Toya Mejin's Go-tutorial book, so Hikaru had asked Tsutsui to set up the hardest Tsumego… but before he had been able to solve it, Kaga had put his cigarette out right in the spot of the first hand.

Hikaru sighed. He wasn't still sure how he would go about making friends with those two. There was the team tournament between high schools which was coming - one which Kaio had won entirely too many times in a row. That tournament had been the beginning of the Go-club, Kaga had rather imperiously decided that Hikaru would pretend to be a Haze's student and they would attend to the tournament. They had beaten Kaio, but had been disqualified upon the moment Hikaru had been found out.

The tournament had been fun, but… Hikaru already knew that they would fail, so was it worth the effort? Taking his hands behind his head in thought, he thought back to the tournament. What a bunch of misfits they had been. He hadn't known how to operate the timer. Kaga had been carrying a Shogi-fan. Tsutsui had had a book helping him. Quite pathetic group of players, but Kaga was ruthless in Go, Tsutsui made _no mistakes whatsoever_ during the endgame, and Hikaru… well, Hikaru had had Sai.

It had been fun. Toya Akira had been there too, he had caught the end of the last game Sai had played through Hikaru. After it Toya had said that he would've wanted to play Hikaru in place of the player who had played him, and that he wouldn't run away. It had been one of the cornerstones of their rivalry… Toya's chase after Sai.

Hikaru sighed. He wanted to play in that tournament again. It had been so much fun… then he realised with a painful bang that even if he would do the things like he had and end up in that tournament, he wouldn't be playing. For a split of a moment jealousy and sorrowful happiness at the thought of Sai playing in that tournament fought over somewhere near his stomach, before the latter kicked jealousy's ass. He would not get greedy, he would not be selfish, he would not play, not again. He simply would not.

"Hikaru?" the boy was shaken from his thoughts by familiar voice. Looking up he saw Akari heading towards his direction with her family's dog. "I just went by your house. What are you doing out so late?"

"Huh?" Hikaru asked. "Um… playing Go. But I was just heading home."

"Go? You sure are into that lately," Akari frowned worriedly. "I heard from your mom that you started to go some G-salon too…"

"Hmhmm," Hikaru shrugged. "I guess so." Lowering his hands, he looked at the girl. If his memory served, last time it was Akari who had brought the Haze festival to his attention - she had tried to get him to come. He hadn't wanted to, too embarrassed about being seen with a girl, but had gone anyway after Sai had pestered him enough about it. "Is there something you want, Akari?" he asked. "Because I think I need to get home before mom gets worried."

"Oh, right," she went through her pockets and pulled out two tickets. "These. My sister gave me tickets for free food at the festival at her junior high school. Let's go there, Hikaru."

"Hmm…" Hikaru pursed his lips thoughtfully, as if trying to decide though he had already decided.

"I'm offering you free food," Akari dangled the tickets in front of his face as if they were something really tempting. "Come on, let's go. We can meet on Sunday around two o'clock in front of Haze junior high…"

"Hmm… okay, fine," Hikaru said, taking one of the tickets. "But you better be there," he added, remembering that the last time he had went Akari had been with some of her friends. Not that Hikaru had paid all that much attention to it back then; he had been playing against Kaga when he had noticed Akari the last time.

"Thanks!" Akari smiled widely while turning to continue on her evening walk. "I'll see you there, then!"

"Yeah yeah," Hikaru muttered while looking down to the ticket.

"Do you like that girl, Hikaru?" Sai asked slyly while appearing beside him.

_She's a childhood friend, we grew up together,_ Hikaru shrugged while pushing the ticket to his pocket. _I want to go because I want to check if Haze has a Go-club. Many schools do, but it never hurts to make sure._ And he wanted to make his initial contact with his former-future friends in semi similar way as he had the last time.

"Hmm…" Sai smiled behind his fan while Hikaru continued to tread along the street towards home.

x

Hikaru idly looked at the festival around him while waiting for Akari. It had certainly been a while since he had attended to anything of this sort - last time had been this same festival, more than two and half years ago. After that Go had begun to become more and more important, taking more and more of his time… not that he had minded it at all, but it was certainly nostalgic, being here, it made him feel like normal kid after his less than normal transition years from kid to teenager.

"This is a festival?" Sai asked curiously while looking around them. "A food festival?"

_Not just food, though there seems to be lot of it here,_ Hikaru shrugged. Food attracted customers, probably. _Schools like this one has lots of clubs - tennis-club, Shogi-club, tea-ceremony-club, book-club… and each club has a booth here, where they show people what they do in their clubs and things like that. I guess hey hope that some future students will take interest…_

"Oh, I see," Sai nodded seriously before looking down to him with careful confusion. "And… what is a _club_ exactly?"

Hikaru chuckled. _When there's enough people interested in some subject or hobby, they can make a club around it. In tennis club they play tennis and in Shogi club they play Shogi - they probably go to tournaments and things like that. That's generally what a club is._ He looked around. _And where is that Akari again…? Doesn't seem like she's here…_

"Hey, look… They are playing Go!" Sai was quick to notice Tsutsui's slot. He nudged at Hikaru's side excitedly, as if seeing Go first time in a while, as if they hadn't spend most of the day before playing NetGo. "Hikaru, look look!"

_All right, all right, I noticed,_ Hikaru laughed. _Your Go addiction is really insatiable. Let's go take a look then._

Tsutsui Kimihiro had a medium level Tsumego arranged on the board, and middle aged man with glasses was trying to solve it. "So black goes here… then white…" the man muttered while clumsily placing a stone. "Here."

Tsutsui smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But what if white goes here?" he asked, causing the man to give up with awkward smile. Hikaru smiled himself. It wasn't easy Tsumego for amateur player, but he could immediately see how it could be solved.

"Hikaru, that book…" Sai spoke, pointing at the prizes Tsutsui had set up to the table.

"Hm…" Hikaru looked down. There was the Go-tutorial Sai had wanted last time, one Kaga had ripped back then. Hikaru had bought it later for Sai himself since the prize book had been ripped, but maybe this time… "Toya Mejin's Go-tutorial, hm?" Hikaru muttered. It would be a good way to make up for ruining Sai's game with the Mejin.

"It's the prize you get if you solve the Tsumego," Tsutsui explained, his large glasses already slipping down his nose.

"Hikaru! I want it! Please!" Sai cried hugging the boy excitedly, looking down to the book with longing. "I want it!"

_Alright, calm down. I'll get it for you,_ Hikaru laughed mentally and looked at Tsutsui. "Can I go next?" he asked, pulling the chair in front of the Goban back. Tsutsui nodded and Hikaru took seat. The for-now-lone-member of Haze junior high Go-Club quickly arranged a simple problem for Hikaru to solve.

Without even thinking, Hikaru took a black stone, easily rolled it between his middle and forefinger, and placed it down. He and Tsutsui exchanged few hands, Hikaru losing four black stones before he collected the thirteen white stones from the board. "Give me harder one," Hikaru asked before Tsutsui could even offer him the prize - which would've been pack of tissues.

"Harder one? Well, alright," Tsutsui looked through his book, before arranging a bit more difficult problem. "This is a pretty advanced problem; even I would take a while on it. Please solve it in three -" Before he could finish, before Sai could even begin to say where to put the three hands, Hikaru had solved the problem.

"Huh?" Tsutsui looked shocked while the few interested men who were watching looked down with wide eyes. Even Sai was shocked, though no one else could see it. "That…" Tsutsui muttered. "Was fast…"

Hikaru ignored the can of soda Tsutsui was handing him. "Give me the hardest one so I can win the book, please," Hikaru said. "You can keep the other prizes."

"The hardest?" Tsutsui asked with surprise before looking back to his book. "You'd have to be at Toya Akira's level to solve this one…" he quickly begun to arrange the stones. Hikaru smiled a little. Last time Tsutsui had said those words, Hikaru had begun to pester him for information, but not this time as he knew more than enough of Toya Akira anyway. Besides, he didn't want to make a scene like he had last time.

When the Tsumego was ready, Hikaru grabbed a stone and easily slammed it down. Tsutsui gasped. "Toya is good," Hikaru said while taking another stone and placing it down. Toya was good. But against current Sai, as old as the spirit's Go was, he couldn't compare. Even against Hikaru himself, Toya could've lost - in two years the situation would be different, but right now Hikaru was maybe just a bit ahead of him.

"You… you solved it!" Tsutsui gasped while the people watching looked Hikaru with shock, and Sai stood beside the boy, speechless. Tsutsui pushed his gasses up, glanced at his book to verify that Hikaru had played it right, and then looked up to the younger boy again. "You solved a problem and you solved it _instantly_ too…!"

"Like said, Toya Akira is good. I'm better," Hikaru said which a casual shrug. "Can I have the book?"

"What is this about you being better than Toya Akira?" Familiar, cutting voice spoke behind Hikaru while still shocked Tsutsui handed the book to Hikaru. Hikaru glanced over his shoulder and saw Kaga Tetsuo, who had a cigarette in his hand. "Brat! It's not that difficult, being better than that pathetic loser in this lame game, I've beaten him too. Capturing territory on a table with stones? Hah! Shogi is thousand times more fun."

"That's matter of an opinion, jerk," Hikaru said with his eyebrow ticking with irritation. He hadn't remembered what a boastful bastard Kaga was. Or the fact that he was dressed into hakama, haori and kimono which decorated by Shogi-pieces. Hikaru titled his head back a bit. "You've beaten Toya Akira, huh? I find that hard to believe."

"Kaga used to attend the same Go-class as Toya Akira… though he's now in the Shogi-club," Tsutsui muttered while cleaning the stones from the board. "There are many people who know Toya Akira personally, since he doesn't appear in amateur tournaments…"

"And this guy beat Toya in that class, huh?" Hikaru asked motioning at messy haired junior high student. "That must've been years ago. And if he's really into Shogi now, his Go-skills have probably deteriorated."

"You damn brat!" Kaga growled, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping over it. "Who do you think you are, bastard?"

"Someone better than you," Hikaru stuck out his tongue. "Jerk!"

"You…!" Kaga looked like he was about to blow up. With a grimace he collected himself and looked at Tsutsui as if in attempt to ignore Hikaru. "Hey, Tsutsui. What happened to the Go-club you're building? You were all excited that if you could get three members and enter the team tournament, they'd let you have a club. Based on the situation, I'll enter," Kaga continued to speak with grin. "You know my ability; I'm thousand times stronger than you…"

"I don't want the help of a guy like you, Kaga," Tsutsui said proudly.

"Bah! Who was the guy begging me to enter the tournament the other day…?" Kaga asked with a grin.

"Hmm…" Hikaru leaned his elbow to the table and his chin to his palm. "First you say that Go is lame and pathetic and the next moment you're offering to enter a tournament. You really should make up your mind."

"You again?" Kaga glared at him. "Listen, brat, I don't want to hear what the likes of you have to say -"

"Likes of me, huh?" Hikaru's eyebrow started to tick again. "What's that then? Don't want to hear what your betters have to say, huh? No wonder you stopped playing Go, your skill wasn't enough to reach to the top so you just gave up and turned to Shogi instead… you're the one who's pathetic."

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Sai cried beside him. "You're angering him!"

_Yeah, intentionally too. Watch this, Sai. I'm going to get you a new opponent,_ Hikaru smirked mentally, while Kaga seethed in front of him. Hikaru allowed a lazy smirk to appear to his lips. "You beat Toya Akira, huh? You probably cheated… or Toya wasn't trying,"

"That's it!" Kaga growled and pushed Tsutsui out of the way, taking seat in the other side of the Goban. "If you're going to go that far, kid… then I'll show you just how good I am!" he slammed the bowl of white stones beside the Goban and took out his fan - one with kanji for Shogi in it. "Let's play. If I lose, I'll get down on my knees or whatever. But if you lose, you're taking a dip in the freezing pool!"

"Get ready to bow, then," Hikaru growled back with a predatorily grin. _Shall we play, Sai?_

"A game! You arranged me a game! Thank you Hikaru!" Sai was already hyped, all about Hikaru's earlier show of skill forgotten. "17-4, kumoku!" the ghost called joyfully white pointing with the folded Ogi-fan and obediently Hikaru slammed the stone down.

The game begun quite violently with shocked Tsutsui watching from the side… but the more hands they exchanged, the calmer it got. Soon Kaga begun to realise what kind of strength he was up against, and his hands turned less aggressive as he begun to seriously think. Hikaru smiled a little while watching the game progressing before him. Kaga was a descent player, but he had no chance against Sai.

"This is fun!" Sai said happily from behind Hikaru. "This one isn't as strong as Toya Akira, but he responds to me with interesting hands. There is no doubt about my victory, but this is still very interesting. He's much better than most in the salon."

_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Sai, _Hikaru thought back. Last time he had made a fatal mistake, placing a stone to wrong spot, but not this time. This time his concentration didn't stray from the board, this time there was no setback, this time… Kaga lost.

Hikaru leaned back with a satisfied smile, while Kaga stared down to the board with shock. There was no need to rearrange the board to count the territory. The junior high student knew he had lost - badly. "Now, I recall that there was something on the line here… what it was again… something about kneeling?" Hikaru asked with glee.

"Unbelievable," Kaga whispered while Tsutsui stared down to the board with shock. Looking up to gleeful Hikaru, the Shogi-player blinked slowly. "Just who…?" shaking his head, Kaga turned to Tsutsui. "Take off your jacket."

"Huh?" the confused Go-club president asked.

"I said take it off!" Kaga said again and begun to rather roughly to undress Tsutsui from the jacket. Then he threw it right to Hikaru's face, nearly causing Hikaru to fall over. While the sixth grader untangled himself from the jacket, Kaga looked down to him. "Tsutsui, we now have the members for the team tournament."

"Huh?"

"Me, you, and him," Kaga said. "He'll be the first board," the elder boy continued, pointing at Hikaru before pointing at himself. "I'll be the second board… and you'll be the third board," he finished, pointing at Tsutsui.

"Why am I the third board?" Tsutsui asked in outrage.

"It's in order of the ability. I can beat you and this kid can wipe the floor with me, so it's obvious," Kaga shrugged easily.

"But he's a grade schooler!" Tsutsui yelled, pointing at Hikaru. "We can't have a grade schooler as the first board! We can't have a grade schooler in the team at all, if they will find out -!"

"Tsutsui, you don't have anyone else right? Be happy, you can have your club now," Kaga grinned. Tsutsui didn't look entirely too happy as they continued to argue about it.

While the youngest of the three boys showed an expression of confusion, inside he was pleased. It looked like they were going to the tournament after all. "Tournament? Sounds interesting!" Sai mused happily at Hikaru's side. The boy with bleached bangs nodded to himself while Kaga and Tsutsui continued arguing. _I hope it will be, Sai,_ he thought.

xx

My apologies for possible mistakes and thank you for the comments. And I fixed the handicap thing in the last chapter


	8. VII Waiting for a match

**VII chapter  
Waiting for a match**

In the next Sunday after the festival, Hikaru stared up to the fancy school building where the tournament between Tokyo's junior highs would be held. Kaio junior high school. It was really fancy building, one of the best schools in the entire country. Hikaru knew that aside from the tournament, there was no way he would've been able to step one foot into the school. Last time, in past-future, Hikaru had been awed about it. Now he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling.

_Toya Akira will go to this school starting next year…_ he thought to himself while walking towards the entrance. _Figures really, with his father being who he is…_

"Is this really so special, this school?" Sai asked while following closely behind.

_They are very selective about their students; you have to be something really special to get into this place. It's probably somewhat expensive too. The education they give here is high level and so are probably the equipments, books, uniforms… things like that,_ Hikaru mused while walking up a staircase to the floor where tournament was being held. _In comparison to this place, Haze - where I will be going - is cheap and low-class…_

"Would you come to this place if you got the chance?" Sai asked curiously. "You are no average child yourself, Hikaru. I've seen your school performance and your Go ability… though I haven't seen you play yet, it still quite remarkable."

Hikaru grimaced. His school work had definitely been taken up a notch or dozen. He still struggled a bit with subjects like English, history and social studies, but the teacher was beginning to think that he was a budding math prodigy. The calculus they had in grade school really was so much simpler than what they had had in junior high that it was easy for him to solve. Maybe he should tone it down. He also needed stop making remarks about Go or solving Tsumego without Sai's help or Sai would sooner or later ask for a game. Sure, Hikaru could refuse, but… he _would_ not. He would not deny Sai again.

_No, I don't think I would want to come to a place like this even if they offered - which they won't,_ he shook his head to shake his worries away. This wasn't the time for them. _This isn't my kind of place - I'm too sloppy and too casual for this kind of place, I would never fit in. And I want to go to Haze._

Soon Hikaru arrived to the tournament room. _Hmm… I guess I'm a bit late. I don't see Kaga or Tsutsui… they probably haven't arrived yet._

Sai nodded thoughtfully, holding his hands against each other, hiding them both in his sleeves. "So, what kind of tournament is this?" the spirit asked while looking around in the large room with dozen Gobans waiting for players.

_Junior high team tournament. It's annual match between the junior highs of _ _Tokyo_ Hikaru answered, looking around curiously. _Each team has three players and the side that wins at least twice wins. There's the match up list…_ he walked to the list pinned to the wall to check it, as he couldn't quite remember which school they would be going against first. _Only eight boys' teams and six girls' teams? Not many… Oh, we're going against Kawahagi junior high first then?_

"Hmm…" Sai smiled behind him looking around the room, his eyes wandering over the adolescent players. "Isn't this exciting? My heart is beating fast… I can hardly wait!"

_These are just kids, Sai. I doubt you will find much challenge here, but…_ Hikaru smiled while looking around in the room. _These aren't people who are aiming to make their living with Go. These are people who play Go because they enjoy it._ In a way, players from clubs were warmer than those who were headed to the pro-world. Less pressure and more actual affection towards the game - not that pro's didn't love Go, they just had other agendas than just the affection.

"It will be interesting nonetheless," Sai smiled and let out a soft sigh. Hikaru nodded to himself, and then gasped slightly at the sight of someone he knew - someone who knew that he was most definitely a junior high student yet.

Quickly turning his back to the boy who lived in the same neighbourhood as he did, Hikaru found himself looking down to a Go game two boys were playing to pass the time. He blinked at the two of them. They were talking about Kaio; how their Go-club was the best in Japan and both apparently thought that the elite school would win the tournament hands down.

_If they already think that they can't win, they have already lost_, Hikaru thought to himself while looking down to their game. _You need to have some confidence in your abilities or you'll never win._

Sai nodded thoughtfully. Hikaru was about to step away from the board, when one of the boys brushed his sleeve against the stones. Hikaru's eyes narrowed. The boy's Go was too good for that grace to accidental - he was too skilled to be that clumsy when playing. "Hmph," Hikaru muttered while stepping away from the table. "Cheater."

Ignoring whatever the cheater had been yelling after him, Hikaru turned to look at the door, waiting for his team mates. Sai looked at him curiously. "How did you know he messed the game intentionally?"

_I've been in too many Go-salons not to recognise a cheater when I see one,_ Hikaru shrugged. _That was ridiculously simple cheat too… oh, Tsutsui, Kaga!_ His two team maters were walking in, Kaga yarning widely while stepping in. "Morning," Hikaru greeted them.

"You're here early," Tsutsui greeted him with a smile. "Good morning."

"Yeah, um, listen. There's someone here who knows me, we live in same area," Hikaru said to his two team mates quietly. "So I can't draw much attention to myself, okay? Though… as I'm the first board, that might be a bit difficult…"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted. "We will now begin the first round," one of the tournament managers called over the noise of filling the room, catching their attentions. Middle aged man with white suit begun to call who was going against whom, first setting the girls clubs before turning to the boys clubs. As soon as Haze's and Kawahagi's match was called, Hikaru, Kaga and Tsutsui found their way to the right set of tables.

It was so strange. Last time he had been the third board, and this time he was the first… it wasn't like he had anything to worry about with Sai playing, but it still felt strange. _You ready, Sai?_ He asked.

"Yes, yes!" Sai nodded with his usual enthusiasm.

Hikaru glanced to his right where the timer stood. _Oh, yeah. You haven't played with a timer yet, have you? In official matches like these, there is only limited amount of time. In these matches each person forty five minutes - quarter less than hour. You understand, Sai?_

"I do and that time is more than enough," Sai nodded with determination.

"Now begin." One of the managers called while looking down to his watch. While Hikaru opened his bowl to nigiri, Kaga snapped his Shogi fan open, causing the Kawahagi's first board to snicker.

"Your second board is from the Shogi-club?" looking at Hikaru with his sneer barely hidden behind his hand. "Didn't you have enough members? Couldn't even find three so you had to ask someone from Shogi club?"

Kaga looked like he was about to say something, but Hikaru, who had heard enough insults during his Go-career to recognise a weak one, spoke first. "Just nigiri," he said flatly.

"You sure?" the Kawahagi first board asked with grin while pushing his eyeglasses higher. "Shouldn't we look for a Shogi board for him first?"

Hikaru's eyebrow ticked. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on _me_? I'm your opponent, but if you really want to, I'm sure you and your second board can switch. In either way it doesn't matter. You're going to lose."

The other first board frowned. "Big words from a short brat. You don't even know my strength."

"It won't matter in any case," Hikaru smirked while Kaga snorted at his side in agreement. Hikaru's smirk turned to frown. "Just nigiri."

With a growl, the opponent first board took handful of white stones from his bowl. Following his intuition - which was probably based on fading memory - Hikaru grabbed single black stone from his bowl. The amount of white stones was odd number. "Good, I'm black," Hikaru said with satisfaction. Because of team-game rules, Kaga would be white and Tsutsui would be black.

"Please," the Kawahagi team said, the first board looking a bit irritated.

"Please," Hikaru returned with professional seriousness and glanced up to Sai. The spirit smiled and pointed with his fan. After starting his timer, Hikaru took a stone, placed it down to the spot the spirit was pointing at and hit the timer again. Thus the game begun.

Beside him, Kaga placed the second hand to his board, before glancing at his right, to Tsutsui… who was holing a book "Wha -? Tsutsui, what the hell -!"

"Kaga," Hikaru spoke quickly, remembering where Kaga's outburst had led. "Kaga, don't. Let him play as he wishes to."

"What?" the messy haired second board snapped.

"Sit down and play. Don't make a scene," Hikaru said with sternness he hadn't had when he really had been twelve. Kaga looked like he was about to argue, but stopped as Hikaru glared at him with the insensitivity learned in the Go Association in future-which-was-past.

"Whatever," the second board muttered and sat down again with a frown. With annoyed look, he turned to his game while Tsutsui sent a thankful look to Hikaru. The twelve-year-old just nodded and turned to his game, ignoring the way their opponents were grinning at them.

_Sai, show him your strength, please_, Hikaru thought, getting annoyed with the Kawahagi's first board's smirk. Sai merely smiled and pointed the next move. The game ended within ten minutes.

"Now, what are the magic words?" Hikaru asked with a smile while his opponent stared down to the board with shock. With a grimace, his opponent uttered the words of resignation. Hikaru's smile widened as the other two players from Kawahagi shared the first board's shock. Their sensei tried to encourage them, but it didn't help them much, since Kaga took only minute longer than Sai to beat his opponent.

"It's a pity that this isn't Shogi," Kaga muttered while glancing at Hikaru who had begun to clear the board. "I would've been quicker if it had been."

"Quicker than me, Kaga?" Hikaru asked teasingly while dropping last of the black stones to the bowl and shutting the lid. "I doubt it."

"Hmph," the elder boy snorted with a smile before turning to look towards Tsutsui. "I have a feeling we need to wait for our third board for a while," he said, opening and shutting his fan lazily. "Unlike you and I, Tsutsui will take his game to Yose."

"Hmm," Hikaru nodded. In the endgame was where Tsutsui's true power was. He could gain enormous amounts of moku during the end game because he was strongest in finishing the game and counting the moku. "You do know that he isn't actually looking at that book for advise, right?" Hikaru asked. "He isn't even looking at it really, he just holds it up."

"Huh?" Kaga turned to him.

"The book calms him down. He plays real opponents so rarely that he needs something familiar to relax - the book gives him a feeling of security, I guess," Hikaru smiled. Sai at his side looked at him with wonder, but he didn't notice. "In a way it's like your fan."

"I do not need my fan to give me any security," Kaga hissed. "I not some weak minded fool - I'm strong!"

"You are, but you still feel a bit better with the fan in your hand," Hikaru smirked. Kaga grimaced and leaned back as they waited for their third board to finish his game. Like Hikaru had thought, Tsutsui turned his game around during the Yose, gaining as much as twenty moku during the endgame and winning by half moku.

"Three to none victory, not bad at all," Kaga muttered with satisfaction after Tsutsui and his opponent had cleared the Goban.

With a smile Hikaru stood up and walked up to the administration. "Haze junior high. We won three to zero," he said, and the manager drew a line to the line up chart, making Sawara junior high their semi-finals opponent.

Sai though Hikaru was once more the first to finish off his opponent after the semi-finals begun. The difference in strength was clear to Hikaru and his opponent, but his opponent's teacher still begun to scold the one. "Ikeshita! Why didn't you attack the upper left area?"

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference," Hikaru said calmly, folding his hands and looking down to the board. Even if the opponent would've attacked the upper left corner, it wouldn't have been enough. He had lost too much in the lower half of the board. "I would've just killed him there too. His strength is no match for mine."

The teacher didn't seem to be listening to him though. "You still had a chance if you had…" the man was saying.

"Even if he had entered this area, it wouldn't have been enough," Hikaru said with clearer voice. "Look at the board more closely mister. His resignation was correct. He had no chance." Standing up and ignoring the look the man was giving him, he stepped to see how Kaga was doing. He smiled. _Good, looks like he's winning,_ he thought more to himself than Sai. Last time around Tsutsui had been the one to fight Kaga's current opponent and he had lost, even Yose hadn't saved Tsutsui that time.

"He would've had a bright future in Go if he was still interested in it," Sai mused from behind Hikaru. "But if he loves Shogi more than Go, then I guess it's alright. As long as his brilliance isn't completely lost."

_And considering that he's better in Shogi than he is in Go…_ Hikaru smiled before moving to check out how Tsutsui was going with the third board. Hikaru had been the one to fight that match last time around - and he had nearly lost it because he had played most of it himself. He had only given the game to Sai back then because Kaga had conned him to believing that if they wouldn't win, Haze wouldn't be allowed to have a Go-club.

_Good, good. Tsutsui is doing well too,_ Hikaru nodded with satisfaction while looking at the board. _Somewhat behind, but that will change once they will enter Yose. Looks like we'll have another three to zero victory._

"Aren't you the confident one," Sai muttered with amusement.

_How can I be anything else?_ Hikaru shrugged with a smile. _Kaga will win without a doubt and Tsutsui is monster in Yose. Very systematic and symmetrical monster._

"Monster in Go, huh?" Sai chuckled.

"And that's about it," Kaga said to Hikaru's left before looping up to the younger player. "Two wins now. How is Tsutsui doing?"

"Poorly," Hikaru smiled while folding his hands. "But they aren't in Yose yet. So that doesn't mean anything."

"Hm," Kaga nodded and stepped to observe the game as well. Tsutsui's opponent frowned at them because of Hikaru's words, but didn't say anything. Hidden behind his book again, Tsutsui continued to play calmly and systematically. Just as they entered the endgame, the Sawara opponent looked like he was about to win, but then Tsutsui begun to do what he did best. Hikaru and Kaga both smiled with satisfaction when Tsutsui won, even if it was only by half Moku.

"That's about right," Hikaru nodded to himself while going to announce their victory. As the administration drew a line to the line-up chart, marking their entrance in the finals, he couldn't help but feel proud. _I think this first board thing is getting to my head,_ he chuckled while turning to return to Kaga - Tsutsui had apparently headed for bathroom after his game.

"And you're not even playing," Sai nudged his side playfully. "But I guess it could be worse. You could be getting cocky and overconfident."

_I have confidence in you, Sai,_ Hikaru shrugged. _And in the Tsutsui's and Kaga's skills. So I am a bit…_

"That's what I mean," Sai chuckled. "You have the confidence leader has and that's never a bad thing."

_I hope not,_ Hikaru thought and looked up to Kaga with a smile. "We're going against Kaio next - and they have perfect record just like we. This is getting more and more interesting with each round."

"Yeah. Haze has never gone against Kaio in tournament like this - but then again… Haze has never entered this tournament before," Kaga mused with a grimace while snapping his fan open and close idly. "Kaio has the best Go-club in entire Japan - the members entering the tournament are selected from dozens of members. They are probably… pretty good."

"Are you getting nervous on me, Kaga?" Hikaru asked with surprise.

"Not in your life!" the elder boy growled, pocking Hikaru with his fan. "How about you, Mr first board?"

"There is nothing to be worried about in this room, not for me," the younger boy answered calmly. There was only one opponent he would worry about and that was Toya Mejin - but that was better left unsaid right now.

Not much after Tsutsui returned from the bathroom, hyped about going against Kaio next, the boys' final begun.

x

Akira followed the principal of his soon to be junior high down the corridor. Kaio junior high school. Since his father had attended the same school years ago, there had never been doubt about where Akira would go. The fact that he would get to the school was given too - Akira's talent in Go was widely known and his father was a very influential man. Of course he would go. But even though it was a very prestigious school, even though he knew that he would get the best education possible… Akira didn't feel all that joyous about it

"When you father was a student here, I was still a teacher. The school wasn't as nice either, it was made of wood back then…" the principal trailed away in thought. He chuckled. "We even played go sometimes together, your father and I."

Akira frowned a little but didn't say anything as the principal looked like he was about to continue. "I have something to ask of you, young Toya. If you make the selection and get into this school… could you possibly join our Go-club?"

The young Go-prodigy's eyebrows rose. "But I…" because of what his goal was and because of the rules his father and restricted him with, he had never been in a Go-club, or in a tournament as participant. He was, according to his father, so good that he could possibly dishearten his opponents

"I understand," the principal said, raising his hand to stop Akira from saying anything further. "A club is just a place to enjoy school life; it may be meaningless for a future pro such as yourself. However, having someone of your talent and stature, someone many admire, in the club… it would bring excitement to the club. It would perhaps courage more people to join and begin playing. All you would have to do is show up from time to time."

Akira sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not as strong as you think," he muttered, thinking one mysterious boy with bleached bangs and casual strength and wisdom.

"Haha, what modesty," the principal chuckled while standing up. "I can't believe a soon to be pro is saying that."

Akira looked down to the floor. He had only played against Shindo once, but even so he knew that Shindo was in level completely beyond him. Memory of that Shido-Go still stung, and what he had witnessed in the children's Go-tournament… Shindo was different. And Akira feared he would never be able to reach that level.

"We're hosting a junior high Go-tournament today," the principal said, not noticing Akira's momentary depression. "Why don't you take a look at our Go-club? I'm sure that you'll be impressed."

"I know that Kaio is at high level, but… I just…" Akira begun to say but was interrupted.

"Please take a look. It's right over there," the principal smiled and motioned to the classroom to their right.

With a sigh, Akira turned his uninterested gaze to the room, already hearing the familiar sounds of Go-stones hitting wood. At first he saw nothing particularly interesting, but then his eyes landed on familiar figure. He gasped. _Shindo Hikaru? _He thought wildly. _Why is he here?_

Immediately he was making his way to the room and towards the boy who had beaten him. Shindo was dressed in black uniform, playing Go against boy with Kaio's uniform… and Shindo was the first board! With the ease Akira could remember from the match they had played in his father's salon, Shindo was placing the stones down. The game wasn't far yet, but… Shindo's strength was still obvious. He was dominating the board with ease against the Kaio's first board.

Akira swallowed. It wasn't like the game Shindo had played against him. If what he could read from the board was true, Shindo had gone _easy_ on him that time. Kaio's first board wasn't good enough opponent to measure his strength perfectly, but… it was still obvious. Shindo was strong.

_Why… how..? How can he be this strong? How long has he been playing, who is his teacher? He… must be even more dedicated than I am to have this skill. He holds the stones with ease of someone who has played hundreds of games, so he must play a lot… and what did he say back in the tournament? He recited Shusaku's games nearly every day?_

Akira himself devoted all his free time to Go, so the idea of someone being even more dedicated than he was… it was both humbling and very hard to accept. The Go-prodigy folded his hands underneath his jacket and couldn't tear his eyes off the game. After waiting for his opponent's hand, Shindo took another stone and placed it down almost casually. With that the game was over, the blow of that last stone was too great. There was no way the Kaio opponent would be able to come back.

"I resign," the Kaio first board sighed, bowing his head, much to the shock of everyone around them. Akira turned his eyes to Shindo, who sighed and thanked his opponent for the game before staring to clear the board of the stones. After that the winner turned to look at the second boards, who had also just finished their game as well.

Akira frowned. Shindo hadn't noticed him? Well, there were many people there; Shindo probably wasn't interested in them. Shaking his head Akira looked up from the players as one of the adults in the room stepped forwards as Shindo and his companions stood up. "So, Haze wins the tournament this year," the man said. "Congratulations."

While the people who had been watching the game gasped at the thought of Kaio losing, Akira looked at Shindo's face. The other boy looked happy but he didn't have the expression of someone who had just won a tournament. He was content, but not celebrating. How strange.

Then one of Kaio's students pointed at Shindo. "Hey, you're Shindo… Shindo Hikaru. Hey, aren't in sixth grade?" the boy asked loudly, causing shocked gasp run through the crowd. Akira blinked with surprise. Of course, Shindo had said that he was in sixth grade? How come was he here anyway, this was junior high tournament!

Haze was disqualified and Kaio won. To Akira's opinion, Shindo looked like he had been expecting it as he bowed his head in resignation and stepped back. The boy with bleached bangs chuckled to himself before turning to look at Akira. "Hello, Toya," the boy greeted casually.

_He noticed me after all,_ Akira thought, trying to not look as surprised as he felt. Ignoring the awkward ceremony celebrating Kaio's victory though default, Akira smiled. "That was beautiful game, Shindo," he said. "I'm envious, though. Why couldn't I have been your opponent?"

"Because you aren't as much of a sneak as I am," Shindo grinned lopsidedly. "I hardly can imagine you worming your way into tournament you have no right to attend to." Turning to glance at the crowd, the other boy smiled. "It was fun, though…"

"Hmm…" Akira looked at the boy thoughtfully. Something was off in the tone of Shindo's voice, but he couldn't tell what. "I want to play against you again," Akira said softly. "You… I now know that I must surpass you to achieve the Hand of God… that's why…"

Shindo chuckled. "Hand of God, huh?" he asked, glancing at the future Kaio-student with strange smile, neither humorous nor sad. "Yeah, in the end that is what it's all about, the Hand of God." Turning to leave, the boy with bleached bangs waved his hand. "See ya, Toya."

As he watched the other Go-prodigy - because that was what Shindo was - leave, Akira wasn't sure if the boy had been encouraging or discouraging him. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't go after him to ask for a game either. Something in Shindo's attitude said that it wasn't the time yet. But it would be. That "see ya" told him that they would see each other again and they would play again.

_I don't know what is going on with you, Shindo or why you're making me wait, but I'll wait, _Akira thought grimly._ Just… don't make me wait for too long._

xx_  
_

My update pace is high because I'm writing a bit ahead. My apologies for the possible mistakes and errors and many thanks for your comments.


	9. VIII Anticipating the future

**VIII chapter  
Anticipating the future **

It had been some weeks since the tournament between junior highs. Hikaru had graduated from his grade school with mixed scores - he had best scores in the final exams but the scores from the previous years brought his records down a bit. It was nearly April now and soon Hikaru would enter Haze junior high.

But he was hardly thinking about that.

Since the tournament, which they been disqualified from though they had won without a single loss, Hikaru had been concentrating hard distracting himself. The tournament had reminded him of why he had originally fallen in love with Go - Sai and shown Go to him, Akira had driven him to it, but why he loved Go, that he had originally found in the junior high tournament. It was because to him to Goban was the sky and the stones were the stars and with each game he created a new heaven. When he had remembered that, he had begun to… miss it. Miss playing. Sure he handled the stones even more often than he had the last time around, but… he didn't play, at all.

Distractions were, thankfully, easy to come by. First was the Go-salon, Heart of Stone. When the customers had begun to take his hints and realised that he was offering them cheap Go lessons, his and Sai's day's were filled with tutoring. Sai played Shido-Go and Hikaru explained it - and in a way both of them were content with it. Sai had been a teacher when he had been alive and Hikaru was near specialist in reading the game, so both of them enjoyed and both of them learned from it. It was not only a good distraction for him; it also distracted Sai from his growing suspicion about Hikaru's skills.

With his schedule filled with lessons, Hikaru had managed to gather the money for his own computer and printer in no time. It had puzzled his parents a great deal, especially since he wasn't only going to pay for the internet connection but he also urged his parents to allow him to get a bank account so that he could actually deal with the bill himself. Muttering something about children growing up faster and faster, his parents had allowed it though. After that, NetGo had also become a great distraction and he didn't even need to go to the 'Net café's anymore.

There was also drawing. Every time he had free time in his hands, whether it was hours or minutes, he would determinately take out a sketchpad and begin to draw. On most days he drew as much as five drawings and on more boring days he could draw as much as twenty. With that tempo, his skill and the quality of his works was improving, but he still had a long, long way to go. Especially since he had realised that there was more to creating pictures than his stubby pencil and cheap copy paper.

For anyone who saw his room, he probably seemed like pretty strange person. On one side, the room looked like a small office with computer, printer and countless folders filled with kifus. And on other side it was small gallery with on entire wall covered with drawings and table filled with drawing utensils - he now even had a painting stand. Hikaru had to admit, he had turned pretty strange person - not that he minded as long as Sai would stay.

Sai seemed to be content also. After school Hikaru would take him to Heart of Stone where they would play Shido-Go until evening and when they got home they would play NetGo until night. Since Sai had gotten quite the reputation in the internet, there were always tough opponents there challenging him. So, though Sai hadn't been able to play pro's, he had gotten to play quite bit - and learn even more.

The spirit seemed content… but Hikaru knew him too well to believe his smiles. On too many occasions Hikaru saw the spirit staring longingly to the distance, not really seeing anything physical. Sai was dreaming of challenges and matches you couldn't find in the 'box with opponents in it'. NetGo was good for now, but Sai longed to play with actual wooden Goban with physical challenger facing him from the other side of the board. Even if he couldn't touch the stones or the board, its presence probably meant more to Sai than playing strong opponents in the internet ever would. And it wasn't like even the strongest in the 'net could give Sai true challenge, as they were mostly amateurs.

Last time around Sai would've gone weeks and months like that without Hikaru paying attention at all, but this time few deeper sighs and gazes to nothing were enough to make the boy feel guilty. He had sworn to do anything to keep Sai happy, hoping that it would keep Sai with him, so even smallest sign of sorrow was too much, even smallest sign made him act.

With these thoughts, Hikaru's plan of sticking to the original time-line started to change.

x

"I'm really sorry about not joining your club, Tsutsui," Hikaru said to his near heartbroken senior. It was few days after the first semester in the Haze junior high had begun. "I promise I'll help around as much I can, help you get more members and all that, but I won't join. I have… other plans."

"But Shindo… you were the best player in the tournament - you're the first board!" Tsutsui pleaded. "Kaga won't play either, he went back to Shogi… Please Shindo!"

"I'm sorry," Hikaru shook his head with a smile. "I'll still help you out; I might even sponsor your club a bit, but… I can't join it."

"Hikaru, why not?" Sai nearly wailed at his side, hanging onto Hikaru's neck so that the boy had to drag him along as they walked down the corridor. "The tournament was fun, I want to go again… the Kaio opponents were good players too. Hikaruu…!"

_I'm sorry Sai. But you can't be in a Go-club like this - or even if you can, you can't join the tournaments - when you're pro,_ Hikaru thought to the ghost while trying to untangle Sai's hand from his neck before he would choke. _I've already made the preparations, filed the papers. Thanks to the tutoring lessons we've been giving, I have enough money for then entrance fee. In the beginning of the summer - that's in two months - there will be the preliminaries and in the end of the summer… the pro examination will begin._

"Huh? What?" Sai asked with shock, taking even stronger hold of his neck.

Hikaru gave the spirit a suffered smile and then turned to nearly wailing Tsutsui. "Listen, I'll help you set up the posters and hand out fliers - I even know couple potential members I might be able to get to join. You'll get your club, I promise."

"Okay then," Tsutsui let out a deep sigh. Then he frowned. "Did you say something about sponsoring?"

"Yeah, I'll buy you pair of foldable boards," Hikaru said. "I've been giving Go lessons in one salon for a while now, so I've gathered a bit of money. I can spare some to be used in the club."

"No, no, you don't have to," Tsutsui quickly said. "Professor Tamako from the science department already gave us a Goban and set of stones which weren't being used. She even said we could use the science room after school, so you don't need to get us anything."

"One board may be fine for now when there is only one member, Tsutsui," Hikaru smiled. "But things won't stay that way long if I'll have my head. When you get more members, you'll need more boards. And trust me, buying couple foldable boards won't really even feel in my wallet."

Akari was easy enough to get interested in the club. Unlike last time, when Hikaru had had little patient and less understanding for the girl who hadn't been able to understand Go at all, this time Hikaru knew what to do and how to teach. After weeks and weeks of giving lessons to amateurs, some of them so old they had to be told ten times so that they would remember, he had also turned into rather patient teacher.

While playing with Tsutsui one board in the science room so that the boy would get some practice, he would teach Akari with another, easily noticing when she couldn't understand something and quickly explaining it. Whilst Akari didn't have the innate talent Hikaru had, she wasn't completely useless either and quickly begun to understand the point in the game.

x

Toya Akira was agitated. It had been weeks since he had last heard from Shindo Hikaru, and it was starting to worry him. Shindo knew where to find him, Shindo knew that he wanted to play him, and still. No word at all, not even a peep. Didn't Shindo understand how much it meant to Toya, that game which was making him wait? Or didn't the other prodigy care?

These thoughts were what drove him to Haze high school one day after school. Shindo had entered the junior high as a Haze student though he hadn't been one at the moment, so he was probably there and with the Go-club too - though why someone with skills Shindo had would bother with a junior high club Akira didn't know.

It was surprise to find out that none of the students he asked even knew that Haze had a go club. The very same club had won against Kaio in the tournament, and they didn't know it existed? It made no sense. Akira finally had to ask a teacher, who told him that they were in a _science classroom_ playing with someone's _second hand board_. As if club as strong as Haze's didn't have any support from the school.

Confused yet determinate, Akira headed towards the science room's window. As he neared the window, he begun to hear voices - and immediately recognised Shindo's calm voice which was explaining simple Go-strategies.

"Shindo!" Akira called, stepping to the window. It was quite surprise to see the boy with bleached bangs sitting at two foldable Go boards, playing a boy and tutoring a girl. Shindo's opponents jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, but Shindo didn't.

Looking over his shoulder almost lazily, the prodigy with bleached bangs hummed in inquiring tone. "Oh, Toya. Hello," the boy said and turned in the cheap bench he was sitting on. "What are you doing here?" he sounded so casual, as if he had been waiting for the meeting.

_Doesn't anything surprise him?_ Akira thought with confusion. "Why is someone with your level of skill in a school Go-club?" he asked while stepping nearer to the window. When Shindo didn't answer, he continued. "I thought if I'd wait, you would…" Akira paused slightly, not sure how to word that sentence. "…but you haven't," he said instead. "Will you ever come back to the salon where we played? I'm usually there…"

In the class room, Shindo stood up and walked to the window. Akira continued. "…but no matter who I'm playing I think of you, how you would respond to each of my hands. I'm working hard so I can become a worthy opponent for you… I'm waiting for you," the black haired prodigy smiled while Shindo looked down to him with unreadable expression. "I came here to tell you that."

Shindo was quiet for a while, before leaning his elbows to the windowsill. Then he leaned his chin to his palm, looking idly thoughtful. "Don't wait for me Toya," he said, causing Akira's eyes to widen. "I'm not behind you so you don't need to stop to wait for me. Look forward and I'll meet you there."

"Huh?" Akira asked with confusion as, once again, what Shindo was saying made no sense to him.

"We'll make our next match an official one," the other prodigy said with a smile.

It took Akira a moment to realise what he meant. The black haired prodigy's eyes widened and strange sensation of fluttering happiness bursted in his chest. Swallowing, he bowed down low before his future opponent. "I'll see you in the preliminaries then," he said with shaky voice before straightening up and turning to leave.

"I look _forward_ to it," he could hear Shindo's smile in the other boy's voice and found himself smiling as well.

x

After conning Kaneko to join the Go-club - though she had said that for now she would only enter the tournaments if needed - Hikaru started to think about Mitani, the cat-like boy with habit of cheating in Go. He couldn't say that he and Mitani had ever been all that close, but he had liked the other boy and on top of that Mitani had a skill in Go. It was waste to let him continue to cheat.

But… like said, Mitani was extremely cat-like - mostly with his personality. He was indifferent and independent, liked to do things his way and for his reasons, and rarely listened to the reasons of others. Last time he had learned his lesson, kind of, when the manager of the place where he cheated called in a player who cheated better to teach Mitani a lesson. Mitani had definitely gotten his paws burned with that game… Though Mitani hadn't completely forsaken his cheating habits later, they had become more of hobby than something he did for profit.

Should Hikaru wait until the Shu - the owner of Mitani's favoured Go-salon - would call in the better cheater, or should he do something before that? Hikaru decided that he didn't want to wait. He could teach Mitani himself - and maybe a bit gentler than the other player had.

To cover up the knowledge he had of the Go-salon's location, Hikaru visited a ramen shop near by and after eating asked the manager if he knew any Go-salons. He was immediately pointed to the direction of Shu's salon. While Sai celebrated because of the chance of getting new opponents, Hikaru made his way to the salon and looked around to see if Mitani was there. He wasn't, but that was all right.

"You wanna play?" the elderly owner, Shu, asked. "Children are five hundred yen."

"Hmm.." Hikaru fished out his walled and handed the needed money to the owned, before looking around to see if there was anyone free to play

"Hey, kid, looking for opponent? I'm free to play," one of the customers motioned him to come closer. "How much do you want to bet?"

"I don't bet," Hikaru said calmly while stepping forward and sitting down. Last time around he had been all for the idea, but he wasn't a money hungry brat anymore. And not only would betting be incredibly unfair with someone like Sai playing, but in Hikaru's opinion it degraded the game. Go, in his opinion, wasn't about money.

"Then I don't want to play you," the man made a dismissing motion. "Go away."

"Play me once. If you after that still want to bet against me, we'll make a wager of, hmm… five thousand yen?" Hikaru asked with a smile while peering to his bowl of stones. There was no way the man would try to make a bet after playing him once. He pushed the bowl to the elder opponent as they were white.

"Cocky," the elder man grinned while pushing the black stones to Hikaru. "Let's see your skill then, but you better have that five thousand ready, brat."

Hikaru merely smiled while the man grabbed handful of the white stones to nigiri. Hikaru took a single black stone and placed it to the board while the man did the same with his handful of white stones. The nigiri came out even, so Hikaru gave the black stones back to his opponent while accepting the white stones.

The game barely went past the eightieth hand and much to his opponents surprise Hikaru won. Easily. While Sai made some disappointed sounds at such a boring game, Hikaru grinned to his opponent. "Now, how about a bet, hm?" he asked teasingly.

"No way, I'm not betting against you. Heck, you're stronger than Mitani!" his opponent made motions of resignation. Hikaru merely chuckled and begun to collect the stones from the board.

"He can't be that strong," one of the other customers said with disbelief.

"Wanna try me?" Hikaru asked and offered the seat from which his previous opponent was quickly leaving.

By the time Mitani did appear, Hikaru had played against about everyone in the salon in short games - not that there were all that many customers. To his own amusement, he had somehow ended up playing with Shidou-Go against his first opponent. _I've been tutor at Heart of Stone for too long. This is starting to become natural for me, teaching,_ he thought while explaining differences between hand his current student had played and hand he would've played in the man's stead.

"For us," Sai corrected with a smile. "I'm the one playing after all. God was quite kind to attach me to someone like you, Hikaru. We nearly complete each other."

Hikaru's smile faltered a little at the reminder of the fact that he hadn't played _once_ in over half of a year. But then the latter part of what Sai took over his thoughts and he found his smile widening. Complete each other? Yeah. Like this, when they were teaching, they were like pieces of jigsaw puzzle. Sai played a brilliant game which Hikaru then explained with near perfect understanding. And that… was really something.

_That's a nice thought,_ Hikaru mused to himself and looked up to Mitani, who was staring down to the Shido-Go game. "There's another kid here? Cool. I'm about finished with this, so… wanna play?"

"Do you bet?" Mitani asked in return, the tone of his voice uncaring

"Only when I'm really mad at my opponent," Hikaru said, causing his current student to snicker. "I'll offer you the same deal I offered to this gentleman here. We'll play once. If you after that want to play against me, I'll bet five thousand in our next game."

"You're on," Mitani answered and undressed his school uniform's coat. Hikaru smiled a little and turned to finish the simple tutoring match he was giving to his opponent. The man thanked him profusely once they were done and Mitani took his place at the Goban while Hikaru gathered the stones from the board.

"You're student from Haze too?" Hikaru asked calmly, letting Mitani to nigiri. This time he got the black stones, so they switched the bowls. "At least that looks like Haze uniform." Sai pointed happily the first hand, and Hikaru snapped the stone down with ease.

"It is, I am," Mitani answered while taking white stone and placing it down as well. "I'm in third class."

"I'm in the first," Hikaru answered. They chatted more about their school and other meaningless things while they played. It didn't take long for Mitani to begin to realise the difference in strength - Sai's was way too great for Mitani to be able to cheat his way out of losing. Eventually the cat-like boy resigned, with an expression of someone who had eaten something sour.

"He is a good player," Sai noted thoughtfully from behind Hikaru. "Soft and gentle but well thought off. He has potential, that boy."

_Yeah, he plays with Go like kitty plays with ball of yarn… _Hikaru thought back while starting to clear the board of stones. _But kittens got claws too…_ Sai looked confused about his thoughts, but didn't have time to ask as one of the customers spoke up.

"Ooh, Mitani lost? That hasn't happened in a while," one of the elder men noted out. "Oi, Mitani. Play me next, I want to win back the money you took from me yesterday!"

"Thank you for the game," Hikaru bowed his head to Mitani, who was quick to leave the seat. Hikaru looked after him with thoughtful expression, closing the lid of the bowl. "I think I'll watch for a while, I need to stretch my legs once a while," he mused to dismay of few who would've liked to play Shido-Go with him. After quick look around the games being played in the rather quiet salon, Hikaru stepped to watch the game Mitani was playing.

Soon the game was over and the player begun to count territories - Mitani had been playing with white. "Hikaru, that child…" Sai immediately noticed what Mitani was going. "He is cheating during the counting of territory. He's moving the stones and increasing his territory while decreasing his opponent's."

_Yeah_, Hikaru frowned, his eyes skipping over the board and then to the lids of the stone bowls to see how many stones had been captured. then he looked at the board again. _It looks like he has three extra stones on his board too.  
_

Sai nodded thoughtfully. "You count fast."

_Memorising up to dozen kifu and the writing them down nearly each day has that effect on your mind,_ Hikaru mused. _In any case, this kitty definitely got claws._

Sai was silent, hiding his lips behind his fan. Hikaru glanced at him to see that there was strange dullness in his eyes. _Sai?_ the boy asked immediately, sensing that something was wrong. _Sai, what is it?_

"Huh?" Sai glanced at him. Seeing the worried look, the ghost's expression softened. "I'm sorry Hikaru. It's just that this reminds me of that time…" he turned his ancient eyes to the scene before them as Mitani was given his unjustly deserved prize. "Why do people do actions such as these? What can be gained by such cheating? There is nothing worth while in this world… that can be earned by such dirty actions."

Hikaru looked up to the sad ghost. He felt empathic for Sai, knowing that the spirit was remembering the game from thousand years' back which had driven him to his suicide… but also, he felt guilty. Because in a way, strange time-travel way… he was cheating too. He just hoped to God that Sai would never find out, because he really didn't know how spirit would react.

_We'll come here tomorrow, and see if we can do something about it,_ Hikaru thought while turning to leave. He wanted to take Sai away from the reminder of his demise - he wanted to get away the possibility of his own future demise. _Right now I need to draw something. _

x

In the end Hikaru ended up doing the same thing he had done last time. He waited until Shu got enough of Mitani's cheating and watched how the con-artist of a player trashed Mitani in the Goban. After Mitani had ran from the salon he won back the ten thousand yen the cat-like boy had lost in the game by letting Sai utterly destroy the con-artist. Then, by using those ten-thousand he bribed Mitani to join the Go club, knowing that Tsutsui and Akari would eventually force Mitani to play honestly.

He continued to join the Go-clubs sessions thorough the spring all the way to start of the summer holidays. Even though Haze wasn't able to enter the tournament - they didn't have enough members - Tsutsui and Akari improved greatly under his constantly tutelage. Mitani improved too, once he got over his pride and admitted that Hikaru - Sai - was better player and that he could learn from the future pro.

xx

Hmm... Since there seems to be people reading this story who know more about these things than I do, I would have a request to you readers. I would need some information about the title legues. When they begin, how many rounds of preliminaries, does everyone get to try out in the preliminaries or if you have to have good previous reords, things like that. I know some, but I want to be sure that I don't make mistakes later on.

My apologies for possible mistakes, and thanks for your comments.


	10. IX Taking steps forward

**IX chapter  
Taking steps forward**

Nervousness. Once Akira had hardly felt that - not even when playing his father, Ogata ninth-dan or anyone else from his father's study group. With those people he knew he was behind, that the games weren't about winning but about learning, so there was nothing to be nervous about. And outside that study group, there were no one who would challenge him - not the pros because of the fear of angering his fathers and the amateurs were no match…

But today he was nervous. As he walked towards the Go Association building, good half an hour early from the pro exam preliminaries which would soon commence, he was nervous… yet it had nothing to do with the preliminaries themselves. Instead it had all to do with one person who would be there, in those preliminaries, reaching for the same goal as he was. His rival. Shindo Hikaru.

Akira swallowed the slight bitterness. He had been training insanely for this. Each day since the beginning of their first school term, he had devoted every single free moment to Go. He had played against anyone better than him and learned everything he could - just to have a chance against Shindo. But… nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that it wasn't enough - it wasn't even nearly enough.

And what made him bitter… was the fact that he had no idea if Shindo thought he was worthy opponent at all, or if he was just entertaining him. Sure, Shindo had challenged him to take the pro test: "We'll make our next match an official one," what else those words could be than a challenge? But… there had been a strange quality in the way Shindo had said it. "Don't wait for me, Toya. I'm not behind you so you don't need to stop and wait for me." That hadn't been a challenge. It had been guidance.

So… had Shindo been challenging him… or steering him? While the possibility of the latter made Akira cringe inside, it also gave him strange feeling of pride. Shindo was better than he was, there was no doubt about it, but still he didn't ignore Akira or walk right pass him. The other prodigy had, in fact, pushed him to take steps forward… urging him to become stronger. Challenge and direction in the same time. Shindo advices him to become strong… so that one day they could play as equals?

How ever it was, Akira was nervous. It had been weeks since he had last seen the other boy - Haze hadn't even entered the junior high Go-tournament. Akira had honoured his rival's - or future rival's - request and looked forward, so he didn't know what Shindo had been doing. Had he improved too, had he been training, how much better was he now? Akira _did_ wish to test his strength against Shindo, but… he feared that the gap between them would be so very long.

Making his way inside the Association building and quickly to the sitting room near the study room where the preliminaries would be played. He glanced around to see if Shindo had came yet, but there were only insei and some outsiders there. The room was nearly silent and most who were waiting seemed to be nervous. Sitting down without a sound and ignoring the looks he got from few of the people in the room, Akira prepared to wait - not for the preliminaries but for Shindo's arrival.

In the end, Shindo didn't come. With a worried frown, Akira followed the outsiders and insei to the Study room, where they sat by the walls. He tried to look for the familiar figure from the other players, but then the administration begun to speak and he had to take his attention to the front of the room. "We will have a drawing to set up the match ups, so please come up when called," one of the pro's said and begun to call names.

To Akira's relief, he heard Shindo's name being called and saw the familiar boy walk up to the administration to get his number. Shindo was dressed as casually as he usually was and Akira could see how the administration looked at him - probably thinking that he was in wrong place. Shindo really didn't look like Go-player, in those clothing and with that hair. Perfect example of how looks can be treacherously misleading.

As soon as the numbers had been handed out - Akira ended up being number seven - the matches begun. Akira stole a glance at Shindo while the boy sat down in front of the Goban on the other side of the room, before turning his eyes to his opponent, happy looking short boy with short black hair. He needed to concentrate onto his current opponent and worry about Shindo later.

x

Leaning his head to his hands, Waya Yoshitaka frowned deep in thought. It had nothing to do with the pro exam preliminaries, though. His mind was in the match he had been playing in the internet in the previous night. Still running through the hands played and moves made in that game, he wondered if he could've been able to do something better to beat the unbeatable opponent. He knew it was silly - no one could beat _sai_, but still… no one could be completely _unbeatable_, could they?

"Waya… Waya!" familiar voice called to him through his thoughts, startling him slightly. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to look at his right where his fellow insei was sitting. "What are you thinking about so intensely?" Fuku asked. "Did you make a mistake during the first half?"

"No I didn't. Shut up," Yoshitaka glared at the other insei. It was the lunch break, after which the first preliminary match would continue. He should be thinking about his future and current matches, not about the game he lost against near unbeatable opponent.

Glancing around in the room, he could see how nervous others were. While the insei were rather casual about their nervousness, the outsides were mostly frowning very deeply, deeply thinking. But it was understandable; the chance only came once a year. It was certainly something to be nervous about.

In the side of the room, rather near to him, he saw two figures he couldn't recognise from the insei group, but who weren't worried like the other outsides were. One of them was huddled over some kind of book, pen in one hand and other hand holding a sandwich, while the other guy sat beside him calmly, reading a book. _Hmm… those two are pretty calm… wait_, Yoshitaka blinked, recognising one of the two figures, the one reading.

"Toya… Akira…?" Yoshitaka asked out loud, causing the black haired boy to look up with surprise while everyone's head turned towards the boy. Immediately the room was filled with chatter. "That's him?" someone asked. "I heard that Toya Meijin's son would be taking this year's exam, but…" other was saying. "Not many people know his face," someone else mused. "Yeah that's him…" someone in the other end of the room mused and other answered; "Yeah…"

"Aren't you the popular one, Toya," the strange kid beside the prodigy said with amusement, not even looking up from whatever he was doing, just taking a bite of his sandwich. Surprisingly enough, Toya scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed.

"I knew it was Toya," Fuku said from beside Yoshitaka. "He's my opponent today. He's dominating me on the Goban."

Yoshitaka frowned at his friend before hitting his friend to the back of his head. "How can someone trying to become a pro sound so weak?" he asked, still feeling more than slightly ticked off because of the fact that he very rarely won against Fuku. Fuku's speciality was Speed-Go, and it always got him when they were playing.

"Are you two insei?" Toya asked, lowering his book. The boy beside him looked up from behind his bleached bangs before going back to what he was doing with his book

"Yeah, this is my first year taking the exam," Fuku answered happily. "Waya is taking it for the third time, though."

"Shut up!" Yoshitaka glared at his friend.

"What? It's true," Fuku said with smile before leaning back. He sighed heavily. "I'm going to lose today… starting off with a loss. Oh man…"

"The game isn't over yet," the other insei frowned feeling annoyed that someone who could beat him would give up so easily. "Come from behind against this guy!"

"Yeah," the boy with bleached bangs spoke without looking up. "Giving up before game is even over ensures not only your loss but you will less likely learn anything either. Bad tactic."

"Yeah, exactly!" Waya agreed, before turning to look at the kid. "Erm… who are you?" he asked less than subtly. Toya looked comfortable around the kid - there were lots of free spots to sit in the room but the Meijin's son had taken spot near this kid, there had to be a reason for it. Besides, the kid looked like he was younger than Yoshitaka, yet he wasn't insei. He had to be strong to dare to try and take the exam.

"I'm Shindo Hikaru," the boy with bleached bangs looked up from what he was going and smiled before taking the book in his hands and turning it over. "What do you think?" he asked. To Yoshitaka's shock, the boy had been drawing them - and the entire room along with them. It didn't look half bad either.

While Yoshitaka was leaning forward to get a better look, even Toya craned his neck to see what the other boy had done. "You draw?" the black haired prodigy asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Shindo smiled, placing the book down to the floor and flipping it to first page before leafing through it. It was filled with scratches about random things - trees, buildings, streets, birds, people, random items, cars, trains… and one man with what seemed like outfit from Heian era. "It's my only hobby, I guess," the boy with bleached bangs smiled.

"What about Go?" Toya asked.

"You should know, Toya," Shindo grinned while shutting the book and pushing it to his backpack, which was sitting on the floor beside him.

"Hmm…" the prodigy nodded with thoughtful look. "Yeah," he snapped his book shut and stood up. "We should get back to the study room."

"Yes yes," the other boy said and followed him. Yoshitaka looked after them. The two were friends, huh? It wasn't like he knew much of the Meijin's son, but the other kid had to be something special to gain the friendship of someone like Toya Akira.

"We should head back to the study room too," Fuku said. Yoshitaka nodded and after taking his trash to the rubbish bin followed his friend out of the sitting room.

x

Hikaru sighed while sitting down before Sai's unfinished game. Waya and Fuku. The chances of him befriending with them this time were… less than likely. His time as an insei had been a strong base for their friendship the last time around, but this time he wasn't going to be insei… and neither of the two would pass the pro exam this year. Maybe if he would join Morishita's study group again… no. He didn't have the time for that, besides the Morishita-Toya rivalry had tired him out the last time around. Maybe next year when Waya and Ochi would pass the test. Without Hikaru taking the test then, Isumi would have chance at passing too…

Hikaru looked up as their opponent sat down. He nodded his head to the outsider politely before looking down to the half finished game. _Ready, Sai?_ He asked from the spirit who was already comfortably seated as his side.

"Ready!" Sai said with strange mixture of seriousness and busting joy. Hikaru smiled and took a stone while waiting for his opponent to place his hand. Sai had been in one continuous hype-mode since Hikaru had told him that they would become part of the pro world where they would be able to fight stronger opponents than those they found from the 'net. Meaning that Sai had been overly excited for nearly two months now. Not that Hikaru minded - in fact he enjoyed it immensely.

_Not a bad opponent for the first game of the preliminaries…_ Hikaru thought to the spirit following Sai's orders and placing the stones where the spirit wanted them to be placed. _Maybe not overly impressive either, but it could be worse._

"Hmhm," Sai nodded behind his fan. "It won't be long from here on, though," he and Hikaru both looked at their opponent, who was sweating. "He is still struggling somewhat, but the difference between strength is obvious."

_Yeah_, Hikaru mentally agreed, wondering if there was anyone in this room who could give Sai a proper chase. Toya maybe, but the prodigy had a long way to go before he could stand on even ground with Sai.

After few more hands, their opponent gave up. Hikaru thanked the young man for the game, before staring to clean the board. After marking his victory and his opponent's loss, he glanced over the room. Toya looked like he was about finished with his match against Fuku - at least if Fuku's expression was anything to go by. Waya seemed to be doing well, though - he looked calm and collected whilst his opponent was frowning.

_I guess I have no reason to hang around here anymore,_ Hikaru mused while leaving the record room and going to fetch his backpack and shoes. _Tomorrow there will be another match and one day after that… if you win three times in a row, we don't have come here in fourth and fifth day._

"We don't? Pity," Sai mused. "It was fun, playing in that room…"

_Well play lot more there, I promise,_ Hikaru smiled while slipping his feet to his sneakers. He looked back to the study room for a moment, feeling a bit nostalgic, before taking his backpack and turning to leave. _In any case, after three wins we'll have month's worth of time before the actual exam begins… Shall we go about our days as we have, visiting the salon and playing in the net… or will we do something special._

"Special?" Sai asked eagerly.

_Training,_ Hikaru shrugged. _Maybe. You've been playing a lot, but there are few things we haven't tried yet. Playing against multiple opponents is about as special as it has gotten. There are things like forcing a tie, blindfolded Go, one colour Go, hmm… I guess it would be quite interesting to play multiple Shido-Go as well…_

"Ooh, that sounds interesting," Sai said, looking excited. "Hikaru, can we try them? Can we, can we?"

_Well… one colour Go would be bit difficult, we would need opponent talented enough and I hardly think we'll find one of that sort anywhere near Heart of Stone…_ Hikaru mused while stepping out of the Go Institution. _I think we can try the others techniques though. But we'll save that till after the preliminaries are over._

It was given that Sai would win three times in a row in the preliminaries. Thankfully they didn't go against anyone Hikaru knew, because watching Sai play Waya or Fuku would've been a bit strange. Last time around Hikaru had done his everything to avoid being connected to Sai's abilities, constantly deceiving those around him, especially Waya. It was nice to have month's worth of time to prepare to face those people with Sai's abilities, instead of his own.

After securing his place in the main exam, he could immerse himself in training immediately though. Before that he sat down with his mother, who had been confused ever since he had told that he was taking the pro-exam. Unlike last time, this time he didn't want to worry her - too much anyway.

"I talked with your grandfather," Mitsuko said while they sat in the kitchen in serious quiet. "He told that the exam isn't cheap to take, but you didn't ask for any money."

"I saved from the Heart of Stone," Hikaru shrugged. "You know I've been tutoring the customers of the salon for little money."

"I thought all of that money went to the computer and the internet connection," she looked confused.

"I bought it months ago, and I need to pay the bill for the connection only once a month, so I got enough extra from the tutoring to save - especially since more people started to come to the salon," Hikaru mused. "The guys from the salon are pretty excited about me entering the exam, too. They're rooting for me."

"I can't say that I'm entirely content with you visiting such places, but I suppose that the people in that one Salon aren't all that bad," Mitsuko nodded, looking only half convinced though. "The owner seemed nice enough. Tell me more about this exam then."

Hikaru explained the simple idea behind the exam. "If I pass, I'll become a Go-pro - meaning that I will start making real money with it. I'll need to miss school here and there, play tons of games, visit seminars and conventions and things like that - enter pro-tournament… To put it simply, it will be my job."

"But you're only thirteen!" she looked at him with wide, worried eyes. "What kind of age is that to begin working?"

"Most pros begin young," Hikaru said while making a dismissing motion with his hand. "I'll still go to school and try to keep up, but after junior high I might not need to continue to high school at all - as I already have a way to earn my living… but that's years away, we'll see about that then."

She sighed and looked at him worriedly, puzzled. "I still don't understand but… you have been doing better in school since you started to play Go. I guess I can't stop you from doing this, but… you're just growing up too fast, Hikaru. As long as this is what you really want…"

"It is," Hikaru said with certainty. "Thank you, mom."

When that was settled Hikaru turned his eyes to Heart of Stone. As everyone in the salon knew that he was taking the exam, they were eager to help him train, always offering to be his opponents. Blindfolded games, multiple games, forcing ties… forcing ties while playing multiple opponents blindfolded. It went so far that the 'boys' of the salon threw together some of their money and bought Hikaru a half-circle table and office chair for the multiple games.

Sai's level of practice was really insane - it was probably the most Go-intense month of Hikaru's life. Hikaru enjoyed the practices almost as much as Sai did, but was rather relieved when the month was over and the main exam begun.

xx

Many thank yous, imaginary cookies and written applause for you Vorpal. That information will come hand in later chapters. I also checked out the websites and thank you for telling about them too, mindzine expecially. I couldn't find anything very informative on my own and wasn't sure if I had my facts right but with these I should at least be going to the right direction.

By the way, does anyone know who holds the Kisei title in Hikaru no Go? I think I must've missed than person...

My apologies for possible mistakes and thanks for comments.


	11. X Rationalising the mystery

**X chapter  
Rationalising the mystery **

When Akira entered the study room of the Go Association building in the first day of the main examination, Shindo was already there. The boy with bleached bangs was sitting just under the windows in seiza, and among everyone in the room he looked the least nervous. He actually looked rather serene in his idle manner.

"Shindo," Akira greeted the other prodigy. As Shindo hadn't seemed adverse about spending time with him last time they had seen each other, Akira didn't hesitate to sit beside him. "You're here early," the black haired boy noted out, as Shindo had been cutting it really close in the preliminaries.

"Woke up earlier," Shindo shrugged with easy smile. "Part of me has been expecting this exam so much that I couldn't sleep all that well." He glanced at Akira curiously. "You're early too, but that's given considering what kind of person you are."

Akira blinked, not sure if Shindo's words were insulting or flattering. "I guess," he muttered, and looked at the room. There were twenty six participants this year. Each of them would play twenty five games in round robin matches… three games per week for two months. "Nervous?" he found himself asking.

Shindo stared at him for a moment with look of confusion on his face. "Are you kidding?" he then asked unsurely. "With face like yours is really hard to tell, you know."

Akira found himself smiling weakly. "Stupid question, huh?"

"Pretty much," Shindo turned to look at the room, his dark green eyes travelling over the Gobans and the other exam-takers who were seated by the walls. "I worry about no one here," he murmured more to himself than to Akira. "But it doesn't mean I'm not taking this seriously."

Akira glanced at him thoughtfully before swallowing and looking forward. Shindo wouldn't go easy on anyone in this room. The black haired Go-prodigy had a feeling that most of the people here were soon to be crushed rather devastatingly… and smallest quiver in the back of his neck told him that he too would probably be unable to escape that faith.

_I hate this, not only fearing but knowing that I will lose… Someone like him shouldn't exist in this world, yet he does,_ he thought to himself bitterly while the administration joined them in the room. _I'll do my best and try to win. That's all I can do._

"Alright," one of the administrating pro's said while holding a list of names. "We will now begin the drawing. Please make your way here when you are called…" the lottery for numbers begun. Shindo was called to the front first and given number. Akira looked after him as he found his place in the study room and frowned slightly.

It stung his pride quite painfully, but he knew that once these two months would be over, Shindo would emerge in the Pro world possibly without a single defeat in his exam record. Akira smiled grimly. The pro world was waiting for him… how would they react to Shindo? That would be something interesting to see. _Not behind me, indeed. We haven't even played properly yet, and I know I'm the one who's behind._

x

Hikaru sat down at the Goban he had been pointed to, and waited for Sai's next opponent. Toya Akira was different from the rival he remembered. There was still spark of defiance in Toya's attitude; sign that there was some sort of rivalry between them but there was also something else. Respect which hadn't been there before - at least not in these levels. Hikaru wasn't sure if he was happy or sad because of it.

"When will we get to play him, Hikaru?" Sai asked eagerly, looking back to Toya who was standing up to get his number. "He must've improved greatly since our last match… ooh, I can hardly wait!"

_When the first half of this match will be over, I'll check it from the game record,_ Hikaru promised. He held back the fond smile though, because he didn't want to make their opponent think that he wasn't being serious. _But you need to be patient, Sai. It might be this very week or it might be two months from now…_ Hikaru's thought trailed away at the sight of their opponent as the one sat down.

It was Isumi Shinichiro. Hikaru held back the surprised expression. He hadn't seen Isumi in the preliminaries, which meant that Isumi had been among the top of the insei this year, those who didn't need to take the preliminaries. Whilst he was happy for Isumi for being good enough to make the top, he was also a bit anxious. Isumi was the kind of person who took defeat hard… for him Hikaru and Sai were the _worse_ possible opponent for first day.

But it couldn't be helped. Isumi hadn't passed last time in this exam and it was unlikely he would pass this time either. But he had a fair chance passing next year, so this exam and Sai's talent… perhaps they would be a good lesson for the now seventeen-year-old pro.

"Each person has three hours of time, and one minute a hand after that," the administrating pro called to the room. "The Komi is five and half. Now, please begin."

Hikaru and Isumi bowed their heads before taking the stones for Nigiri. Isumi got black so they switched the bowls. _Ready, Sai?_ Hikaru asked the unneeded question he asked these days every time before they had a game. "Ready," Sai answered, sitting at his left side and snapping his fan shut.

Hikaru and Isumi bowed their heads again. "Please," they muttered in unison and the game begun. The room was soon enclosed in tense silence, only broken but sounds of stones hitting the wooden boards. Couple contestants had to leave the room pretty soon so that they could regain their calm underneath the pressure, but Hikaru didn't even register it. Either he was too used to it, or it just couldn't affect him as he wasn't really the one playing.

Isumi, on the other had, was tense. Sure, there was good year between this Isumi and the one Hikaru had once known, but still… he was making slightly hasty hands he shouldn't have been making - hands he knew better than to make. He suffered of the same problem as many. Because it was the pro exam, he was pressuring himself to play harder and thus, played worse than he normally would.

"So nervous, so serious…" Sai mused worriedly while looking at their opponent with thoughtful look. Then he looked down to the Goban, where the signs of Isumi's nervousness stood out like sore thumb. The spirit flipped his fan open and hid his lips behind it - definite sign of his anxiousness. "Too serious. I can sense that he has great skill, but he's too tense to use it properly…"

_The pro exam is only once per year, Sai, and among all of these people only three will pass,_ Hikaru mused sadly, closing his eyes as if thinking. _It weight heavily on everyone's mind, except for you, me and possibly Toya. Rest here… they know how easily they can fail._

"Hmm… I wish we could do something to make him relax," Sai sighed, looking at Isumi with a concerned look over the fan

_There's little we can do. For now it's best to just play. Everything else would be disrespecting his skill,_ Hikaru thought with mental shake of his head.

"You're right. Let's continue," Sai nodded, pushing aside his worries and concentrating onto winning. The fan closed with a snap and the looked back down to the Goban. "Nervous or not, he is too good for me to go easy on him."

By the time lunch break came, Isumi knew he was losing. As they stood up to get some lunch, Hikaru looked at him thoughtfully, wondering if there was something he could say to calm the elder player down. Then he realised that if he would speak out, Isumi would take it for pity and get even more agitated. So instead of saying anything, Hikaru turned and walked to the table where the game records were.

_Six weeks from now. Toya will be our eighteenth opponent,_ Hikaru thought while glancing at the room to see that Toya was walking towards him with serious expression. "Six weeks from now, on Sunday," Hikaru answered to the prodigy's unsaid question while placing the record down. "Lunch?" he asked, nodding towards the sitting room.

"I don't eat in middle of game," Toya answered with slight frown.

"I gathered that from the preliminaries, but you could come to keep me company," Hikaru shrugged and headed out of the room. Surprisingly enough, Toya did follow him as Hikaru went to get his ready-made lunch. Few of the other contestants looked at him and Toya curiously as they took seat in the sitting room.

"Did you join the Kaio Go-Club?" Hikaru asked curiously while taking out his bento. Last time Toya had been part of the club - he had even pressed to get the third board in the tournament between junior highs so that he could play against Hikaru. This time Hikaru hadn't been in Haze and Haze hadn't been in the tournament, so he wasn't sure how things hand went with Kaio this time.

"For a while," Toya answered thoughtfully. "The principal thought that my presence there would encourage the club or something of the sort, but as me being there seemed to have exact opposite effect, I stopped going to their sessions…" the black haired prodigy looked at him. "How about you? Haze wasn't in the tournament…"

"I never really was part of the Haze's club, but I help them along when ever I can. Haze's Go-club really needs all the help it can get," Hikaru chuckled while opening the bento's lid. "I've been tutoring the club since the first semester begun, and I think they have improved some, but… without enough members they can't enter the tournaments. It's as simple as that."

"I see…" Toya nodded. They continued to talk about things unrelated to the exam, ignoring the looks everyone else were giving them.

x

He was quickly noticed, the kid with bleached bangs. Not only had he defeated the top insei in his very first match, he was apparently friend with Toya Akira _and_ holding up a winning streak. Given, since Isumi his opponents had all been outsiders, but it was still six wins and not a single lost. The only other in the group who had managed to hold onto such streak was Toya Akira - but unlike with Toya Akira, with Shindo each and every of his opponent had resigned. None of his games ever reached Yose.

The insei were all talking about him. Who was he? Who was his teacher? How long had he been playing? Where he had been until now? No one had heard of him, no one else than Toya Akira, and Toya wasn't exactly the talkative type. Few considered approaching the seemingly laid-back kid with bleached bangs and casual clothing… but they always balked. No one could exactly explain why, the kid seemed nice enough, when he spoke his tone was warm kind, but there was something else in him… something dangerous and strong.

The more they looked at him and his casual interaction with Toya Akira, the more they begun to realise that Toya Akira and Shindo Hikaru weren't actually friends. Shindo was friendly enough and Toya played along well enough to seem friendly, but trained eye could see the gleam in Toya's eye. Strange respectful jealousy. The kind of look you give to your superior when you want to be in their place. Also, occasionally when talking to Toya, Shindo got a strange tone to his voice. Softly amused and somehow directing, as if he was teaching. And in the end, Toya hung onto Shindo's every word.

The second insei Shindo played against was Fuku, on the eighth day. The match he and Shindo played ended within hour, but even so it was Shindo's longest match hand-wise though it didn't reach Yose before the insei resigned. Later Fuku, whose speciality was speed Go, told that it was like playing against race car and Shindo had been always quicker with his hands than Fuku had been.

Who gave the name, no one later remembered, but somehow the insei ended up calling Shindo _Oni_. Those who hadn't played against the undefeated outsider considered the name both ludicrous and somewhat rude. The name didn't stick though, because after hearing about it Shindo himself had bursted to laughter. "Fitting, though I think _Youkai_ would fit better," he had muttered with amusement before going and crushing another insei, Honda this time. Not much after that, everyone in the insei group was calling the undefeated outsider Youkai.

x

_Still undefeated, huh?_ Yoshitaka thought to himself while taking seat before the Goban. It was the fifteenth day of the exam, and he was finally going against the invincible player known as Youkai. _What a stupid name. And he's encouraging it himself, though… fourteen matches and each and every of his opponents forfeited. That is really something, but still… Youkai. Who would want a nickname like that?_

Well… one couldn't really say that Shindo was a normal type of person. The kid seemed kind and happy and still most of his former opponents fled from him quite quickly - and his future opponents were dreading their upcoming matches. Some were looking forward to playing against him, even though they knew they would probably lose and that of all exam takers, Toya Akira was possibly only one equal to the kid. That casual attitude mixed with the monstrous strength… in a way, Youkai was indeed a very fitting name. Kitsune Youkai maybe, because Shindo's appearance and attitude was like illusion over his skills.

Yoshitaka looked up as shadow was thrown over the Goban. The thirteen year old 'demon' looked down to him with an idle look, before sitting down. The insei frowned a little as his opponent arranged himself into comfortable cross-legged position. Shindo really didn't look like anything much… but Yoshitaka could feel it and see it in his opponents eyes. Shindo knew things most thirteen-year-olds didn't. And when the younger boy looked up and to insei's eyes, it felt like the boy could see right through him.

_Youkai indeed. No, I will not me intimidated by him,_ Yoshitaka frowned and looked down to the Goban. _Undefeated or not, I will not allow him to dominate me like he dominated everyone else. I will fight back._

Shindo got the black stones. Once the signal had been give, they bowed their heads in unison. "Please," was exchanged and the game begun. Youkai played his first hand calmly, and Yoshitaka answered it with forced calm. Third, fourth, fifth… by the time Yoshitaka played the twentieth hand, he knew why everyone was so terrified. Yet the game continued.

_Incredible… nothing I do has any effect,_ the insei thought. _I can't even attack because he is pushing on like… some kind of monster. Doesn't this guy feel my blows at all?_ Looking up to the short kid with bleached bangs, the insei frowned. _How can someone like him exist? No one can be complete unstoppable, right…?_

His eyes widened as he remembered another player who fit that description perfectly. _sai_. This guy, this Youkai, this Shindo Hikaru… he couldn't be _sai_, could he? How could someone so young be _sai_, the mysterious internet player no one knew much about, but whom everyone agreed to be better than most pro's? Impossible, yet…

He turned his eyes back to the board. That hand there, this hand here… all the hands. Yes, Shindo did play like _sai_. Yoshitaka had seen many records of the games _sai_ had played and, though that skill couldn't be easily duplicated, it was easy to memorise because it was both old fashioned and one of a kind. And Shindo did play like that.

_Shindo… are you _sai? The insei's eyes narrowed as he took another white stone and placed it down in attack he had seen in one of the internet games. The way _sai_ had responded to that attack had been interesting, and if Shindo would play like that, make the same hand as in that internet game…

Shindo did. Yoshitaka almost opened his mouth to ask, but ended up closing it. _Game now, questions later,_ he decided. _I can ask him during the lunch break._

By the time the buzzer signalled the lunch break, Yoshitaka was sure about Shindo being _sai_. As the other players begun to stand up and stretch their legs, the insei narrowed his eyes to his opponent. "Shindo," he spoke in serious tone. "Do you play NetGo? And is your name _sai_ by any chance?"

The so called Youkai looked up with surprise, before chucking and shaking his head. "I'm not him," he answered calmly while standing up and stretching.

Yoshitaka quickly stood up. _Him? Shindo knows _sai's_ gender? _"You know _sai_ then?" he asked eagerly. "_sai_ taught you to play Go, right? Your Go is so much like his, if you're not him then he must be your teacher!" he said it loudly enough to draw attention of everyone still remaining in the room - this including quite many insei and Toya Akira, who was quick to stand up and walk to them.

"My Go is like Sai's, because my Go is his," Shindo smiled strangely, stretching his arms up and behind his head.

"Huh?" the insei blinked with confusion.

"My Go is Sai's Go. I'm not Sai, though," Shindo shrugged calmly. "If I'm Youkai, then Sai is Yuurei." He turned to look at Toya. "Lunch?" he asked casually as if he hadn't been talking crazy things and turned to leave. Toya, looking just as confused as everyone else, quickly followed.

Yoshitaka stared after the two of them as his brain kicked to movement. _If Shindo is Youkai, then Sai is Yuurei? Youkai is a demon hiding its strength behind illusion and transformation and Yuurei is a ghost… then Sai is a ghost? That makes no sense, but it's not like Shindo is actually Youkai either… So what is a ghost anyway? Deceased spirit trying to finish a task left unfinished in it's death. So Sai is…finishing a task? Ghost can't touch physical things and… aren't ghost contained in a single place or item - wait. _

_ Shindo's Go is _sai's_ Go. Yuurei. Ghost. Can't touch things, finishing a task, contained in single place… someone who can't touch things, who passed on their Go to Shindo, who is contained in single place… maybe someone who is immobilised and maybe contained in hospital care? That would certainly explain why _sai_ isn't any pro we know and why he only plays in the internet. Shindo called _sai_ Yuurei, so… could it be that _sai_ isn't just contained in hospital, but… dying and passing his Go to Shindo as final act on earth? _

_Man,_ the insei's eyes widened a little. _It's a wonder Shindo didn't blow up on me. I better shut my mouth about _sai_ for now…_

x

"Don't you think we'll get into trouble for that?" Sai asked worriedly while Hikaru opened his bento box. It was obvious how moved he was about what Hikaru had said, though. He had this strange surprised blush on his face and he was hiding behind his fan again.

_Nah, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like people believe in ghosts anymore, He'll probably come up with some sort of wacky explanation which will make me your disciple or something like that,_ Hikaru dismissed the worry, while chuckling. _It'll be just fine._

xx

That was fun. _Oni _is a demon/orge/troll, _Youkai_ is a appirition/demon/spirit and _Yuurei _is a ghost. I won't be going further down that road, though.

To clear some confusion; I've started to break this into AU, meaning that it won't be following the original story line anymore. Hikaru is taking the pro exam year early in comparison to original, but Akira is taking it the same time he did lin original - and yes, Fuku was there during the time Akira took the test.

Thank you, Adamant and Vorpal for the information about the Kisei title holder. And extra thanks to Vorpal for further information, which will no doubt come in hand later on. And I'm not planning anything as drastic as making Hikaru and Sai just go and pick some titles. I wanted the information so that once the time comes, I won't be going completely off the mark with my writing.

Thank you to everyone else for your commnents as well and my apologies for possible mistakes.


	12. XI Revealing the game

**XI chapter  
Revealing the game**

Hikaru wasn't entirely sure who had waited the eighteenth day the most, he, Sai, Toya or the seventeen people forced to forfeit before Sai's strength. All he knew that on that eighteenth day, the Go Association's study room was heavy with anticipation, Toya was glaring at him from the other side of the Goban, his palms were sweaty and Sai was fidgeting eagerly at his side.

_Time to see how much he has grown,_ Hikaru thought while sitting down - not to the comfortable cross-legged position he usually sat in, but in seiza. Sai did the same at his side. Both of them drew a deep breath before looking down to the still blank Goban, still undecided battle.

"It has been… almost a year now," Toya spoke in strange, gruff tone Hikaru could remember from long ago, from times when Toya was anticipating a great and difficult game. "I've been trying hard… to get better since."

"I know," Hikaru said softly while opening his bowl to see that he had black stones before him. "Nigiri?" he asked. Toya nodded and grabbed handful of white stones while Hikaru took two black stones. The number of white stones came out odd, so Hikaru handed the black stones to his opponent and was given white stones in return. "I… have been waiting this game too," Hikaru said while bowing his head. _We have been waiting, haven't we, Sai?_

"We certainly have. I saw his skill year ago, and he was good already back then," Sai nodded almost regally. His eyes narrowed with a dangerous, predatory gleam in their normally dark depths. "It will be a pleasure to see how he has improved since then."

As the administration gave permission to begin, Hikaru and Toya bowed their heads in unison. "Please," rang through the entire room and the games begun… except in their board. Toya was thinking very hard and was certainly taking his time.

_Cautious,_ Hikaru thought to himself with small amount of approval when, after three minutes of thinking, Toya played his hand.

"He knows what he is up against," Sai nodded with endorsement as well, before pointing the next move with his fan. His painted lips stretched to smile as Toya spend another moment thinking. "And he is going to give me his best, throwing his all to this fight. This will be a most exciting game to play…"

Hikaru agreed silently while watching the fire begin to burn in Toya's eyes as the game progressed. Apparently Sai's skill was what Toya had been expecting… but eventually it started to be too much. Toya begun to sweat as he stared down to the board and the fire in his eyes begun to die underneath the pressure. Sai was really going all out against the prodigy. Just when Toya was about to snap, the buzzer rang, signalling the start of the lunch break.

"Toya," Hikaru spoke softly to his nearly broken opponent, who looked up with haunted eyes. "It's alright," he assured and stood up. "Come on." Toya followed him silently, his head slightly hung. Hikaru glanced at the insei who all rushed to see their game, but ignored them as he led Toya out of the study room. But instead of going to the sitting room, he led Toya outside where they sat to a bench near the Association building.

"There is a difference between your resolve and mine," Hikaru spoke while looking up to the sky, causing Toya to look up with dull eyes. Sai was looking at him curiously as well, but neither said anything. "You've given all your free time to Go, I guess you spend you every waking hour thinking and learning it, but me…" Hikaru trailed away.

"I've given my existence to Go," he then said, not sure if he was talking about Go, Sai or about himself. "My life, my mind, my heart… my very next breath exist solely for my Go. Even my drawings… For me there is hardly anything else in this world which matters, except the Go I play…"

"I'm not saying that you are not serious or that you lack determination," Hikaru assured when Toya looked like he was about to argue. "Mine is just slightly different. For you there are still other things this world which matter - other things in Go. You head for the pro-world, look forward to playing against title holders, your father, better opponents… you're looking forward to beating them, but all I care is the Go itself. Everything else, even the Hand of God, isn't as important as the game itself."

Sai was staring at him with amazement while Toya frowned, looking down to the ground. Hikaru sighed. "I love Go," he murmured. "And that's all there is. In a way I hope that you won't be like me, though," he added, causing his opponent to look sharply. "It's hard way to live a life. I don't think I would trade it for anything, but I still hope that… There's more to life than this. There won't be more for me, but you…"

"Hikaru…" Sai whispered quietly.

_That is how it is for you, isn't it Sai? For you, Go is all that there is,_ Hikaru scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. _I can't actually tell Toya that you're a ghost and all that, so maybe this will convey the reason for our strength to him…_

"I don't think you are talking about me, Hikaru," the spirit frowned.

Hikaru looked at him thoughtfully before turning to Toya. "You will get stronger, Toya. Each day, each game, each moment will make you stronger and one day you may… but I wish that you won't drown for it, like I have."

Toya was quiet for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding. "You're really strange person, Shindo," he muttered dryly, smiling weakly. "And half of the things you say make absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"I know," Hikaru smiled brightly and stood up. "Lunch, then?"

"Yeah… okay."

Toya forfeited the game twenty minutes after the lunch break, shocking all but those who had glanced at their board and seen that Hikaru had been dominating it from the beginning. So, Toya Akira's perfect record was sullied by one defeat while Shindo Hikaru's record remained spotlessly clean. It was enough to terrify Hikaru's remaining opponents, but for those whom he had played already it brought some realisation. If Toya Akira was forced to forfeit as well, then it was no wonder they had lost.

Two weeks from that marked the end of the pro-examination for that year. Shindo Hikaru became pro without a single loss, Toya Akira with one forfeit and Mashiba Mitsura with three losses. The pro-world, which had been awaiting the arrival of the Meijin's son, wasn't sure what to think of the idea of someone who had even better record than Toya Akira had. In the end they ended up disbelieving, thinking that Toya Akira had just stumbled and that if he had been playing seriously Shindo would've lost. So they continued to wait for Toya Akira and only few felt dawning dread because of one Shindo Hikaru.

Ignorance is bliss.

x

Year now, Sai thought to himself without knowing how he felt about it. He had been with Hikaru for a year now. Year ago he had woken from over century of hazy rest in this very room, woken by the boy who had then proceeded to fill his life with Go. It had been such bliss, Hikaru had taken him everywhere, allowed him to play more than he truly deserved and shown him how Go had changed since the last time he had seen it, and… Sai had to admit, he had selfishly enjoyed every moment of it, thanking God for allowing him to enter Hikaru's life. He really couldn't have asked for a better companion, yet…

It had taken a while, but Sai had begun to notice that something was wrong. Not with him, but with Hikaru. Only twelve at the time, Hikaru had easily been able to keep up with his pace with everything - Hikaru understood Go in the same level as Sai did, he understood the games Sai played with perfection and his mind, God, his mind… the memory, the understanding, the sheer capacity. Hikaru was truly amazing… he was probably better Go player than Toya Akira.

Yet Hikaru didn't play. In these twelve months, Sai hadn't seen Hikaru play once. To closest he had got to playing was when he had been solving Tsutsui's Tsumego in that festival months ago and since then Hikaru hadn't held the stones for himself, only for Sai. At first Sai had been planning to ask about it, but after too many times being distracted from it he begun to see that Hikaru didn't want to talk about it. Hikaru avoided even thinking about it.

Why not? If Hikaru was as skilled as Sai assumed, then why not to play? Why he avoided even talking of it? Sai hadn't understood. Hikaru had been so secretive, when even Sai had managed to squeeze a question through the barrier of secrets, the answers had been truthful but lacking the information Sai had been going for.

Maybe there was a reason. Maybe Hikaru had had a bad experience and he simply didn't want to play… maybe it was something mental. Sai had stopped pushing it after Hikaru had begun to show the signs of sadness, wanting to keep his partner happy, but… it was different now. Because of what Hikaru had said to Toya in that eighteenth day. Because what Hikaru had revealed.

Now he was beginning to see just _how_ wrong things were. Hikaru wasn't avoiding the subject of his own Go because of some past trauma. He was avoiding it because he sided with Sai's Go, not with his own. He pushed his own needs aside and favoured Sai… and it was wrong.

"You shouldn't be living for a dead man," Sai muttered out loud, not really expecting an answer but getting one nonetheless.

_What if I want to?_ was the answer and it cut the spirit painfully. He was ruining Hikaru's life and Hikaru was submitting wilfully to it. Even Torajiro had lived his own life, there had been more for him than Sai and Go, but Hikaru… Hikaru had forsaken nearly everything else. He had bought computer so that Sai could play NetGo, he had turned all his friends to Go… the boy had even started to learn drawing just to draw _him_. Anything else was irrelevant, only reason Hikaru drew anything else was because Sai had told him to.

Sai hadn't possessed Hikaru… but Hikaru was possessed nonetheless.

"It shouldn't be like this," Sai said out loud, looking up to Hikaru who was once again drawing him. In agitation, the spirit snapped the fan open, trying to seek comfort in the familiar feel and sound, but it didn't help much. "Why is it like this? Why won't you play, why won't you… it's not right, Hikaru. Why are you doing this? _Why_?" How many times had he asked that since the eighteenth day?

_Because I want to,_ Hikaru answered silently, without looking up from his drawing. _Because I chose to._

"What kind of reason is that?" Sai cried almost desperately. "Hikaru, can't you see what you're doing to yourself? What you are doing to your life?"

_I'm doing what I wanted,_ Hikaru answered with a frown, now looking up with unreadable eyes. But even though the dark green eyes were veiled in secrets, they were warm just as they always were when Hikaru looked at him. _This is what I chose for myself and I am content with this. This is how things are supposed to be. This way is right._

"No, it isn't," Sai argued back with a frown, shaking his head and hoping that the boy would understand. "It really isn't."

Hikaru made a strange sound, making Sai wonder when had Hikaru actually _talked_ to him. The boy always used their strange telepathy, which was understandable since he would look like insane person, walking around talking to ghosts, but… even when they were alone Hikaru spoke with his thoughts and not with his mouth.

"I thought…" Sai turned to look at the floor where he was sitting. "You went your way to ensure that I could play as much as I wanted and I enjoyed it very much. I didn't even care for anything else in the beginning, but I begun to realise that… something was wrong. You avoided the subject, so I thought that it must've been something painful to talk about and let it be, but now… You cannot do this for me. By God, it isn't right."

To his surprise, Hikaru laughed. _That's where you're wrong. God himself agrees with me in this, not with you._ He stood up and left his drawing to the bed. Sai looked after him as he walked to the corner of the room, where the antique Goban stood, unused but spotlessly clean as Hikaru cleaned it every morning. To Sai's surprise, Hikaru took it and carried it to the middle of the room, right in front of Sai, before sitting down himself. Hikaru looked at the Goban for a while with thoughtful expression, before looking up. _I guess it's time I tell you. Let's play, Sai._

The spirit's eyes widened as Hikaru took the bowls, setting them down to the floor and opening the lids. _I'll be black. Don't say where you want to go, just point with your fan and I'll place the stone for you. And please… don't interrupt me._

Hikaru played the first hand. _When I was twelve, I was just another brat among many. Greedy, money hungry and selfish, I broke to my grandfather's shed in search for something valuable I could sell because my parents had cut my allowance,_ he thought and looked up to Sai who was too confused to concentrate to the game. _It's your turn._ Hikaru added, and hastily Sai pointed at the board.

After placing the white stone, Hikaru took a black stone and placed it down as well. _Among the usual trash I found Goban old enough to be antique, old enough to be worth something. Yeah, I planned to sell Shusaku's Goban for my own greediness. Before I could, though, a ghost appeared from the Goban and I passed out. And it's your turn again._

Sai swallowed, staring at his companion as Hikaru stared at the Goban, placing more stones. _I didn't play Go and I didn't like Go - and I certainly didn't like him, that ghost who begun to follow me around. Whiny and childlike, he just wanted to play Go, constantly bickering about it. But eventually I gave in and started to take Go classes. I even took him to Go-salon where he played against Toya Akira, of whom I had never heard of before. Your turn Sai._

Sai's hand shook as he pointed and Hikaru sighed, continuing. _But as time went by I begun to see what there was in Go that made the spirit love it so much. I begun to see the beauty of it - how Goban is the universe and how stones are the stars and how each game is a new starlit sky… I began to learn it, to understand it. Most of all, I wanted to beat Toya Akira, whom I had begun to respect. After he passed the pro exam, I joined the insei to follow him…_

_The more I played the more I wanted to play. I got more and more selfish, until I didn't let the spirit play at all. Believing that we would be together forever, I didn't care of it either. We would have enough time later, right? He could play more later… right…?_

Hikaru stopped thinking for a while and they just played. As Sai looked down to the Goban, he saw that Hikaru wasn't just good; he was matching him hand by hand. The spirit frowned. Hikaru was better than Toya Akira was.

_The spirit begun to turn sad and I didn't notice. I didn't care. I was so excited about becoming pro and finally facing Toya again, I hardly paid attention to the spirit. "Another time," I said. "I'll let you play another time." With each game the spirit didn't get to play, he turned sadder and sadder. I think, by the time I noticed, it was too late. Even though I organised match between him and his rival, even though I allowed him to play the match he wanted to play, it was too late… and in a way, that match was the final straw…_

Sai's eyes widened as he saw tears glimmering in Hikaru's eyes. _Not much after that, two and half years after we had first met, on fifth of May… the ghost left. Because I was selfish and didn't allow him to play, because I took his reason for existing for him… he left me._ The tears trailed down and the game was forgotten. _I looked everywhere, I even when to _ _Hiroshima__ and Shusaku's grave, but I couldn't find him anywhere…_

Almost violently, the boy wiped his tears away. _I realised what I had done, that it was my fault, and what I should've done. I realised my mistake. I should've let the spirit play all the games, that way everyone would've been happier, that was the way things should've been… so I begged to God that I could do things over again._

"And God answered," Sai whispered, bowing his head. He had asked God for more time when he had died and his wish had been given him. Whilst someone else might've doubted Hikaru's words, he had no choice but to believe them. "You are… from the future and this… this is your past."

Hikaru nodded, his eyes still tearful but his face dry. _Next thing I knew I was in my grandfather's shed again, before that Goban again, about to start everything from the beginning. Except this time… I did things differently._

As he stared down to the bloodstained Goban between them, Sai could feel his shoulders shake. "You've been lying to me. From the beginning, you've been… deceiving me."

Hikaru didn't even try to deny it, his shoulders slumping and head falling in submissive resignation. _Yes,_ he simply answered, not even bothering with excuses or explanations.

"Why?" Sai looked up with desperate eyes. "I don't understand why you would do this for someone like me. This is your life, and… you're handing to over to me? I don't… this… Even if God allowed this, it isn't right!"

"Yes it is," Hikaru looked up, this time speaking out loud. "It is right. And I will _not_ allow you to disappear again, Sai. I will not live without you."

Sai frowned, trying to understand and failing. How could someone be so… selfishly selfless? How could Hikaru give his own life up like that, give up his own Go in favour of him, a dead person? Sai himself certainly wouldn't have been able to do it. "But Hikaru… what kind of life is it that you will live, then? Does this really… make you happy?"

"Yes," the boy answered with certainty and devotion. "This really does make me happy. As long as you remain with me, I will be content. If by never playing I can ensure that you will stay, then it's okay. It's okay."

Sai looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if Hikaru was telling the truth or deceiving them both. In the boy's eyes there was only pure determination and fidelity as he stared up to him steadily, not willing to back out. Soon spirit bowed his head in defeated resignation and Hikaru begin to clean the unfinished game away.

It wasn't right, but for now there was nothing Sai could do to change Hikaru's mind. And he hated himself because somewhere inside him, part of him was bursting with happiness.

xx

What a messy chapter. I know that when Akira became pro, Tsujioka was the second best of the exam and he should've been the one to make it with Akira and Hikaru, but I don't know Tsujioka that well... and I only remembered that Tsujioka was the second best after writing this chapter.

Wingsofeagle, I think Waya is cabable of lenghty thinking, he has to be as a Go player and on top of that he has a good intuition. And 3roo there won't be any pairings, atleast I haven't planned anything yet.

Thank you for your comments, and my apologies for the possible mistakes.


	13. XII Looking for pastime

**XII chapter  
Looking for pastime**

Hikaru frowned worriedly behind his sketchbook. Since their talk after the pro-exam - which they had passed with flying colours indeed - Sai hadn't been himself. They hadn't visited the salon and they hadn't played NetGo because Sai, according to himself, didn't feel like playing. Thankfully Hikaru didn't need to start playing as Pro just yet, so Sai's sudden lack of interest didn't affect their career, but it didn't mean that Hikaru worried any less.

_What can I do to make you happy again, Sai? You know I hate seeing you like this,_ Hikaru mused to the silent spirit, who was sitting stock still on the floor. Sai didn't answer, so Hikaru sat up from his bed and sat to the floor beside the ghost. _Sai, please… What can I do to make this right?_

"Stop living for me," Sai answered without looking at him.

_I can't do that,_ Hikaru sighed, lowering his eyes for a moment. _I like living for you and it's the right thing to do. God himself sent me back here, so he must agree with me._

"Maybe he had something else in mind," Sai frowned and glanced at him. "Because it is not right, Hikaru. No matter what you say, it is not right. This life was given to you, so you should live it. For yourself."

_You are entirely too stubborn for anyone's well being,_ Hikaru sighed while running his hand through his hair.

Sai lowered his eyes for a moment before looking at him again. "Tell me about… the other time. The future you came from."

_It's not really that much different,_ Hikaru looked up to the ceiling. _Well… back then I did join the Haze Go-club and went to the tournament with Tsutsui and Mitani. We lost, though, to Kaio. Hmm… I didn't become pro until I was fourteen, and I was insei for over a year before the pro exam. I wasn't pro very long, though, I only played couple games before the fifth of May…_ Hikaru sighed, turning to lean his back against his bed while he pulled his legs against his chest.

"And… you left that life wilfully after my… departure?" Sai asked.

_I didn't want to live my life without you. You had become part of me and I… I felt empty and so alone without you there. Given, it didn't last all that long before God sent me back, but it… it still hurts to just think about it,_ Hikaru held his head down and looked up to him with desperate eyes. _Never leave me, Sai. I wouldn't be able to take it._

"I mean that much to you?" the spirit smiled sadly.

_You said it yourself. We complete each other,_ Hikaru grinned and stood up. _Come on. Let's go to Heart of Stone. A little bit of playing will cheer you up._

Sai pouted at him. "I don't want to cheer up. I want to sulk."

_I'm sorry, but sulking doesn't fit you at all,_ Hikaru thought with forced cheeriness while stuffing his sketchbook and pencil to his backpack. Throwing the backpack to his shoulders, he turned to look at the spirit who was still sitting on the floor. _Now come on. We haven't visited the salon in a while, our students much worry._

"Our students," Sai muttered with strange tone before standing up reluctantly. "Hmm…"

_Hmm… the beginner dan series… there is still some time until then, but when they will begin, we'll be going against a title holder at first - sort of welcome to the pro world I guess,_ Hikaru thought to Sai as they headed towards the train station. _Last time around it was Toya Meijin - and we, uh, kind of screwed up the game._

"Screwed… up?" Sai looked confused.

_Erm… messed, ruined… well, you were desperate to play the game and I dreaded the idea of people linking your strength to my face again, so I kinda… had you playing him under fifteen Moku handicap so that people wouldn't see - well, the Meijin had reverse Komi, but still… it was a messy game_, Hikaru sighed, remembering the time. Sai had begged him to play the game and he nearly hadn't allowed it. And the way Sai had taken the seat before Toya Koyo in the Room of Profound Darkness, unseen by all but Hikaru… back then it had been annoying. Now it gave Hikaru a choked feeling when he thought of it.

"Is that why you are afraid of letting me play against the Meijin?" Sai asked.

_No,_ Hikaru shook his head. _You played another game, later one, about two and half years after you entered my life. It happened through internet while Toya Meijin was hospitalised after heart attack… I organised the match between you. I guess it was way I tried to make you happy, because you were so sad at that time… which was my own fault of course, but…_ Hikaru sighed. _But after that game you just got sadder. It was like that game marked the beginning of the end, after that there was nothing I could do to keep you. That is why I fear that game._

Sai was quiet for a while, before looking at him thoughtfully. "Why do you think I vanished?"

_Because of my selfishness, because I took your reason for existing from you. I denied you from playing and you begun to wither away. I guess that after that match against Toya Meijin you decided that you had done all you could and just… faded way,_ Hikaru frowned, looking at him with serious eyes. _But you hadn't. It was my fault, you should've stayed, you… There are still so many things you can do, things you need to do. This world can't lose your brilliance, Sai, I can't lose you… so never think that there's nothing more to do, there is still so much more, and I…_ Hikaru's desperate words trailed away as Sai reached out to touch him, taking hold of his shoulder.

"I'm not fading, Hikaru. I'm right here," the spirit assured, finally beginning to realise Hikaru's motives - and just how afraid the boy was.

_I… I know, I just…_ Hikaru stopped walking, staring up to him. _It just… I can't lose you, Sai. Not again. For any reason. I still fear so much, each time I go to bed I can hardly sleep because I fear that I wake up in a nightmare and you're not there. I need to check Shusaku's Goban every day to make sure that the stains are still there, and still dark… they begun to fade, you know. Before you vanished, so…_

Hikaru's breathing hitched as Sai enclosed him in embrace. Whilst every item, person and physical thing went right through Sai, to Hikaru Sai was just as physical as any other person, so it wasn't ghostly embrace. Instead it was strong and assuring one.

_I'm here,_ Sai whispered to him in his mind, for the first time using the silent way of speaking Hikaru commonly used. _So don't be so afraid._ Pulling back, the spirit looked down to he child he had been attached to and smiled. "Shall we go to the Heart of Stone?"

_Y-yeah. Let's go,_ Hikaru nodded.

By the time they got to the salon, he had managed to regain his composure. So even when the customers of Heart of Stone nearly mobbed him, still excited about him passing the exam, he could take them on calmly and just laugh at their enthusiasm. "I'm feeling like playing some Shido-Go. Anyone interested?" he asked while freeing himself of his backpack and leaving it at the clothe racks.

He didn't even notice that there were new customer in the salon as the men he usually played against quickly begun set up his 'teacher's desk', taking Gobans from the other tables and setting them on the half-circle table which was in the centre of the room.

x

"What is this?" the new customer, elderly man, asked curiously. "Who is this boy?"

"Shindo Hikaru - but everyone calls him just teacher around here these days," the owner of the salon laughed. "He started coming here about year ago, and has since been teaching the lot of us how to play Go. He just took the pro-exam and passed as with spotless record - twenty five wins, all his opponents forfeited."

"You sound proud," the elder man noted out with amusement and then frowned as the young teacher took seat in the inner side of the half-circle desk. On the table, there was four Gobans already set and four different opponents were getting ready to face the kid. "He's playing four at once?"

"Not just that, he'll be teaching them," the owner pointed at the kid's opponents, who all placed five-hundred yen coin to the table beside their Gobans. "Those games will basically lessons. Very cheap ones considering that he's a pro now."

"Hmm…" the old man folded his hands, looking thoughtful as the kid bowed to his opponents. His opponents bowed back and the games begun, all four. The five players were casually chatting from the beginning, talking about the games they were playing with the kid teacher pointing the boards and explaining everything in detail. "Can he really keep that up with four boards?"

"This is nothing, you should've seen him before the exam when he was training," the owner laughed. "He was terrifying to just look at, back then."

Their attention was drawn from the half-circle table to sound something made by the racks. The boy's backpack was there, and it had fallen to the side. Curious, the new customer stepped forward to see that a sketchbook had fallen out of the bag.

Taking it to his hand, he opened it, expecting to see scribbles… but instead he saw intense eyes of long haired man staring up to him from the first page of the sketchbook. Turning a page, he saw another drawing of a same man, except all of the man was drawn this time and not just the face. Dressed in very old-fashioned clothing and sitting in seiza, he looked like noble from Heian period.

He ended up leafing through the entire book. Though there were other things drawn, random things like buildings, houses, cars, crowded streets and random items, every other drawing was about the black haired man. And all the drawings were pretty good - and not the sort of simplified manga-style you saw young people draw these days. Instead the drawings were realistic, clearly drawn with actual models. The kid had skills.

The old man turned to look at the owner of the Go-salon. "How old is he?" he asked, glancing at the boy who was laughing at something along with the men he was playing against.

"Thirteen, I think," the owner said with a proud nod. "Which makes his status of professional Go player even more amazing."

The old man wasn't thinking about the Go, though. Instead he was staring down to the realistic drawings in the sketch book. "How long do you think their games will last?" he asked.

"Hour or two, depending on if the students have r have not improved since the last games," the owner chuckled. "You want to play against him?"

"No, just talk to him," the old man slipped the sketchbook back to the young teacher's backpack. "I can wait."

x

Hikaru chuckled as he and his student finished clearing the boards. "How about a break? I could use a drink," he said to the men, who all agreed - one of them was quick to fetch him a can of cold soda while the others headed a bit away from his so called desk to smoke - out of respect, they didn't smoke too near him these days.

"I like teaching with you," Sai said while Hikaru opened the can and took a sip. "When we are teaching, our skills compliment each other."

_Yeah, like pieces of a puzzle,_ Hikaru agreed and glanced up to him, leaning back on his comfortable office chair. _So you see? I'm not unhappy at all, living this life in this manner. I'm in fact very content._

"You still much miss playing," Sai looked down to him with worried frown. "You haven't played at all during this year."

_I played you the other day,_ Hikaru pointed out.

"Yes. But we only exchange forty hands," Sai looked like he was about to continue, but stopped to look up. Hikaru raised his eyebrows and turned his eyes to what the spirit was looking at. Elderly man he hadn't seen before was approaching the table with look of determination on his face.

"Hello. My name is Nakano Hayate. Can I talk with you for a moment, teacher?" the old man asked, pulling one of the four chairs back.

Like always, Hikaru felt a lurch of strange happiness inside him, hearing himself being called like that. It was especially flattering because he hadn't encouraged it; his students had started calling him teacher on their own. "Sure," he said, motioning the old man to sit down. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Yes, I'm new here," the old man nodded. "I don't want to talk about Go, though. You backpack fell," he motioned to the direction of the clothing racks. "And your sketchbook slipped out. I must admit that I leafed through it."

"Oh," Hikaru frowned at the words a bit before leaning back and sipping his soda. This was surprising turn of events, he had expecting the old man to want to talk about Go - it was Go-salon after all. "What about it?"

"Well, your sketches are very good. How long have you been drawing?" Nakano asked eagerly.

"Ah… it's been year now," Hikaru said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think I begun to draw about year ago."

"Only year and you're that good? You must practice daily!" the old man looked shocked before shaking his head. "I must admit that my interest is rather professional. See, I'm building a small art school not far from here - nothing major, just something where I'm going to be giving classes, holding up small galleries and such… and you, indeed, you have potential. Do you paint?"

Hikaru was for a moment too surprised to speak. "You mean like with oil paints? No, I haven't tried yet. I've played around with inks and water-colour a bit, but mostly I just sketch…"

"Maybe, if you wouldn't be too adverse against it, you could some day drop by the school. With talent like yours, it would be waste to let it slip away," Nakano said with serious nod while taking out a calling card and handing it to Hikaru. "I already have few students coming by now and then, so you would get to see what it's like."

"I… I'll think about it. Thank you," Hikaru looked down to the card as the old man sat up and walked back to the counter. Looking up to Sai, Hikaru wasn't sure what to feel about this encounter.

To his surprise, the spirit was smiling. "You should go, Hikaru," the spirit suggested. "Doing something other than Go for a while might not be a bad idea, and isn't there still time before the beginner dan series?" When the boy looked hesitating, he smiled wider. "Even I had other pass times than just Go… when I was alive."

Hikaru looked at him more curiously. _I thought Go was pretty much all you did,_ he admitted. _What did you do, except play?_

"Music. I played all the instruments seen in the court," Sai got a nostalgic expression to his face as he spoke. "I favoured Hichiriki and Biwa, I played at least one of them in a day…" seeing that Hikaru didn't seem to understand the ghost chuckled. "Hichiriki is a flute and Biwa is a lute. Or at least they were during my time."

_You miss playing,_ Hikaru noted, seeing the look of longing in the spirit's face.

"Yes, I do… in same manner I miss touching the Go stones, but it is not like I cannot hear music anymore," Sai smiled reassuringly. "You… I know you only begun to draw to draw me, but…if you enjoy it, you should go and learn more about it."

_Still going on about this 'live your own life' thing, huh_? Hikaru sighed and looked down to the calling card. _Might as well check it out, I guess…_

Hikaru did not only check out the budding art school, but ended up taking classes there three times per week after school. Nakano, who was quite excited about his supposed talent, was kind enough to give him individual lessons about painting. From the man Hikaru learned things he hadn't been able to figure out on his own - techniques and such. With them, the quality of his still simple paintings rose in leaps.

"I have connections with many art shops and galleries here in Tokyo. Few of them have already offered to buy and sell artworks of my students if I deemed them worthy enough," Nakano said while watching serious and concentrated Hikaru immortalise the scene they could see from the window. "With little bit of practice and experience, your works I would indeed deem worthy."

"Sell my paintings?" Hikaru asked with surprise.

"Yes. Not for much in the beginning, I'm afraid, you might not even be able to cover the equipment expense with what you get from your paintings, but… eventually you might find that people are willing to pay quite bit if they find something beautiful enough," the old man nodded sagely. "And I think you have good grasp on that beauty. Especially in the drawings and paintings you've made of that man from Heian period…" The old man looked at Hikaru curiously while the boy blushed a little. "I assume that you have had a model for most of those?"

"All of them," Hikaru nodded.

"I thought so. Well, you should think about my suggestion nonetheless. It's sometimes nice to turn a precious hobby and pass time into something profitable. And even if the money doesn't interest you, then maybe the chance to share your art does."

Hikaru did think about it. Wasn't the original reason why he had begun to draw been to show Sai to the world - to make the world see something only he could see? To make sure that Sai would always exist, to mark his existence somehow? It had been, and so Hikaru begun to plan in what form and what way he wanted to show the spirit to the world. It was more complicated than just making a picture of Sai, because that picture needed to contain Sai's presence, wisdom and personality all at once…

While he pondered this, the beginner-dan series loomed ahead and his opponent was already decided.

xx

I know there are mistakes in my writing, that's why I'm apologising after every chapter. English isn't my first language, and I wasn't actually enthusiastic student around the time I was supposed to be learning it, so... I'm bit uncouth. I do read my text before posting, taking of the worse typos and such, but I guess some mistakes still remain... Also, I'm not all that good working with beta readers or getting someone proof read my work. I either get annoyed or bored with them - probably because my past beta readers have had the tendancy of taking weeks time reading single chapters.

And I write Toya, Shindo, Shusaku in that manner because that's the way I've gotten adjusted of thinking them... and because my keyboard doesn't write letters ō and ū. If it would, then I would write Tōya, Shindō and Shūsaku.

No pairings in this story, that has been decided.

My apolorigies for possible mistakes and thank you very much for your comments.


	14. XIII Crippling the game

**XIII chapter  
Crippling the game **

Hikaru's hand shook as he placed down the phone. The Go Association had just called in to tell him that his beginner dan series opponent had been decided along with the date - the welcoming game where senior pro would play against him more out of courtesy than anything else.

Sai stood behind him silently as he tried to compose himself, looking at him worriedly. _It's the same as last time,_ Hikaru thought more to himself than to the spirit. _Toya Meijin will be my opponent, just like last time, but…_ he bowed his head, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. _Last time we botched the game almost purposefully and it was fine… but this time I, we… you…_

"I'm not fading, Hikaru," Sai quickly said, stepping forward. "I'm right here."

The boy looked up to him with tortured eyes. _The possibility is more than enough to make me cold. I know you want to play him - and believe me, I want to let you play him too - but I'm so afraid of that game, Sai,_ he sighed and lowered his eyes. _But I know we can't actually resign from it or skip it. That would be an outrage - not to mention enormous insult. And still…_

"I'm not fading, Hikaru. I'm here," Sai repeated to him a bit more sternly. "I'm not going away."

_Can you promise that?_ Hikaru asked desperately. _We thought that we would be together until my death the last time, and then you vanished without a word when I wasn't even looking…_

"If God sent you here because you wanted to keep me here, then your fear is illogical," Sai said softly. "If God allowed this, then why would I fade again?" Smiling to the still worried boy, the spirit snapped his fan open and shut again. "You should be more confident about my existence, as it seems to be the will of God."

_Who knows what God thinks or wants. He just might be playing tricks on me, on both of us,_ Hikaru sighed. _Or maybe this all is some kind of elaborate test. If it is, I feel like I'm failing it. Badly._

"God allowed me to remain for thousand years. He allowed you to relive your life - or few years of it anyway," Sai smiled. "I think it is safe to say that God looks upon the two of us kindly."

_Well he took you away the first time,_ Hikaru frowned before sighing. _I'm sorry, I'm being irrational. I can't help it._

"Don't worry about it. It's rather flattering," the spirit smiled softly, falling silent for a moment before speaking again. "Then… what shall we do about the game? I wish to play it, I wish it very much… but ultimately it is your choice."

Hikaru sighed again, scratching the back of his head for a moment in thought. _I don't know,_ he then answered. _But I think we should prepare. We need to look for some Toya Meijin's kifu and do some memorising… man, why did it have to be him? Why not the Honinbo or the Ouza or the Kisei… though, if I remember it right, Ouza is going against Toya Akira and Honinbo will go against Mashiba…_

"Honinbo?" Sai blinked with surprise.

_I haven't explained the tittles to you yet, have I?_ Hikaru was surprised before shrugging and heading up the stairs to see if he would find any of the Meijin's kifu from the internet. _I thought I had. The Ouza and the Honinbo are like the Meijin - big titles. The Honinbo is oldest, I think the last hereditary Honinbo gave the name to the Japanese Go Association to be used as a tournament title - it's given to the winner of the Honinbo Tournament. The current Honinbo is Kuwabara - I actually don't know his first name, everyone only calls him Kuwabara Honinbo. Seriously creepy old man…_

Sitting before his computer, Hikaru turned it on and leaned back in the comfortable chair. _It'll be quite interesting from now on,_ he mused. _This match, how ever it goes, will only be the beginning. After that there are the Oteai matches, the tournaments, the seminars, conventions, heck we might even get job assignments and teach bunch of students. It'll be slow at first, but it will begin after this match…_

"Oteai?" Sai asked curiously while sitting to the floor beside him.

_The ranking games,_ Hikaru said while logging on. _It's kind of like a tournament, the games are played thorough the year and we'll get certain fee for every game - and with certain percentage of wins, our rank will raise. It shouldn't take long, as you never lose._

Turning to the internet, Hikaru spend some time searching for Toya Meijin's games, quickly finding them from various sites. Though he could've studied them from the computer screen, he still printed most of them and spreaded them to the floor so that Sai could get a better look. The two of them were then quiet for a long while, memorising the Kifu. It was disconcerting for Hikaru to realise that he did it quicker than the ghost did - even if by some minutes. He quickly rationalised it away by assuring that unlike he who could skip to next kifu with a click, Sai had to physically move. He would've been a bit slow too if he had had to kneel on the floor… but it was still disturbing.

_This is what we'll go up against, however it will turn out,_ Hikaru mused silently to push his confuse and worried thoughts away. _The man's a genius, but you can't expect any less from someone holding so many titles._

"I want to play against him, Hikaru. Please, I promise I won't vanish," Sai crawled to him and attached himself to Hikaru's neck. "Please please please…" the spirit whined, his voice turning more and more childlike with each _please_. "I want to! Pleasee…!"

"Ack!" Hikaru gasped. _Oi, Sai! Breathing is necessary for my continued survival, you know!_ He sighed as ghost just held on stronger, muttering more _please_s. Bowing his head a bit, Hikaru thought about it.

God had given him this chance to let Sai and only Sai play so… logically it should be right. Besides, last time there had been over two years before Sai had begun to show signs of the sadness which probably had been the reason he had faded… Sai wasn't sad now. At least Hikaru hoped he wasn't. As long Sai would stay happy he would stay, right? And the spirit really wanted to play that game, yet… he had wanted to play it last time, and once he had gotten to play it…

"Sai?" Hikaru spoke aloud seriously, causing the spirit to stop his near incoherent pleas. "Are you happy… with me?"

Sai thought about it for a while before pulling his hands away. Hikaru looked at him over his shoulder and saw the spirit smile. "I am, I'm very happy being with you," Sai nodded. "Despite the fact that I don't like you doing this with the expense of your own life, you are… very kind to me. And I selfishly enjoy that."

Hikaru nodded. Glancing towards the window, he coughed and switched to silent version of their communication. _Once we've played against Toya Koyo… he will likely wish for another match,_ he thought, remembering the spirited way the Meijin had demanded for another game when Hikaru had tried to stop him from retiring. _Your skills… might only be matched by his and his skills… might only be matched by yours, in a way you two are disturbingly alike when it comes to Go…_ he scratched the back of his head. _And I guess that has caused him a great deal of pain in the past. Sitting that throne of Meijin there is no one… to truly challenge him._

"He is without a rival?" Sai mused quietly. "That is sad existence for a Go player."

_That it is…_ Hikaru agreed, wondering what would've happened to Toya Akira had he not showed up. Toya too hadn't had anyone to rival him before. Would've he too ended up like Toya Meijin, bitterly continuing to play and enjoy Go though he couldn't find the excitement in it anymore? Toya wasn't ready to rival Sai, not yet, but Toya Meijin was… but could they be the rival of both of those two geniuses? Could he allow Sai and Toya Meijin to go head to head without causing Toya Akira to turn bitter because of it? Probably not, but that wouldn't stop Toya from getting stronger and trying to beat Sai nonetheless.

He chuckled. Playing Go and living this life was like the stones on the board. On other hand you had pure white shell, expensive and beautiful; the great games between rivals and geniuses which take Go another step further towards the Hand of God. But even so black slate, dark and dull, takes the first hand: for every beautiful game, there is a poor game, a dark disappointment. And on the board itself, white certainly doesn't always win.

_I'll let you play that game, Sai. As long as you promise that it isn't the last - or the third last or even the hundredth last - game you play,_ Hikaru said, deciding to face his fears and beat them down. As Sai let out excited, thankful squeal and proceeded to hug the breath out of him, he hoped to God that he had made the right choice.

x

Even though Hikaru had already decided and promised to hold onto that decision, he was worried and nervous in the day the games begun. Unlike usually when he preferred to play in casual clothing of loose pants and looser shirt - or shirts - this day he wore his better pants and vest underneath which he had a button up shirt. The fact that he had taken time to dress up better than usually was a hard evidence of his nervousness.

"Akira is here to watch this," the Meijin at his side, who was dressed to his usual montsuki, said while they were walking towards the Room of Profound Darkness. They had just taken a picture - or the Go Weekly's reporters had taken it - in front of the Go Association, though Hikaru had been a bit too nervous to even notice it.

"I was aware that Akira was interested in you," the man continued. "But that's not just Akira. It's the same for me and few other pros - your record from the exam was impressive to say at least. I actually arranged this game today by choosing to play you."

_Like last time except year yearly,_ Hikaru mused more to himself than to Sai. _Toya's own game against __Zama__ Ouza will be tomorrow and Mashiba's game against Kuwabara Honinbo has already been… I think it's safe to say that we will come to watch Toya's match._

"You have seen the match before, haven't you?" Sai asked. "How will Toya Akira do?"

_He will lose. He will scare __Zama__ Ouza and Ouza will then try to teach some humility to Toya,_ Hikaru found himself smiling. _Doesn't work all that well, though…_

"I guess this time you will not resign before the game begins," the Meijin mused at Hikaru's side. "You will show me your strength."

"Yes," Hikaru answered, snapping out of his thoughts before looking up. _The Room of Profound Darkness,_ he thought and glanced at the ghost as Sai took in the elegantly decorated room with slightly wider eyes. _This is where the most important matches are held - title matches._

"This place… it feels nearly electric," Sai murmured. "I can feel that many great games have taken place in this room…"

_Yeah, and now you'll get to play one of them, just don't take my seat,_ Hikaru thought half amusedly and half sadly as he remembered what had happened last time - only other time - he had been in this room. Now that he thought about it, it was rather sad. How it must've broken Sai's heart, to be forced get up from that seat…

As the Meijin took seat on the other side of the Goban and the reporter and the person who would be taking the Kifu did the same, Hikaru took seat as well. It was really comfortable, the saizu chair. Yet he couldn't really start thinking about that, as the Meijin took the bowl of stones and he needed to do the same.

As Sai sat by his side, Hikaru glanced at him. _You'll have advantage in this game - he'll be playing under reverse Komi,_ he thought. It made the ghost frown a bit. _I know, I'd like to see an even game too, but that's how it always is in the beginner dan series, so please… don't take it as too much of an insult._

"I'll try not to," Sai promised with a slight smile.

"It's time to start," the pro who would be supervising the game said. "The beginner dan will go first and the Komi is a reverse five and half Moku. The allotted time is two hours each. Once you use that up, you will have one minute per hand."

"Two hours is more than I need," Sai promised with dangerous look about his eyes.

Hikaru nearly sighed before glancing at the spirit and holding his left hand beside his knee, making it appear that he was just resting it. _Sai, give me your hand,_ he nearly demanded. The spirit glanced at him with surprise, before smiling in understanding and pushing his long right sleeve back slightly. Then he easily slipped his long fingers amidst of Hikaru's own. Hikaru closed his eyes, squeezing Sai's hand before turning to look at their opponent.

"Please begin," the supervising pro then said, signalling the beginning of the game.

Together the Meijin and the First-dan bowed their heads. "Please," they said in unison before Hikaru and Sai turned their eyes to the board. Unlike last time this game had happened, Sai wasn't forcing himself under fifteen Moku handicap, so it didn't take as long as last time for him to begin the game.

x

Akira frowned slightly. He had been surprised to say at least when he had seen that Ogata ninth-dan was already in the room when he had entered, sitting near the monitor with a cigarette in hand and eyes fixed to the display. Now he didn't really care, though, as he too stared at the TV. The game between his father and his _future_ rival had already begun and Shindo hadn't played yet.

"You've played against him in the Exam - and if I recall correctly, you resigned," the ninth-dan glanced at the first-dan. Unlike rest of the go-word, Ogata knew that Akira didn't resign a game just for no reason - that the only reason he would do that would be because he had no other choice. "How was it?"

"He is unlike anyone I've ever met," Akira answered easily, now somewhat in terms with the fact that he couldn't rival with Shindo - yet. "I've actually played him twice. First time was about year ago… I lost back then, and now that I think about it's the only game I've seen Shindo take all the way up to Yose. But then again… that game was Shido-Go."

Ogata blinked before his eyes turned sharper. "Year go? He played Shido-Go against you just year ago?"

"Yes, in father's salon," Akira frowned. "Since then I did everything I could to get better, but even so… he crushed me completely in the exam. Even father hasn't defeated me like that, that cruelly. And he did that to each and every of his opponents in his exam - none of those games reached Yose. Many of his opponents were disheartened and ended up spiralling down to losing streaks."

"He is formidable then," Ogata frowned darkly.

"And very mysterious about it as well," Akira snorted. "Though I've tried to ask him about his strength, I haven't still gotten a single straight answer from him and he speaks nearly in riddles. It's maddening from time to time, but… I respect his strength. And one day I will be his equal." The words were said with determination.

"You don't see yourself as his equal now?"

Akira shook his head. "He doesn't either but he hasn't ignored me yet. It's like he thinks that one day I may be a worthy opponent for him. And I hope he's right."

The ninth-dan frowned a little before taking his cigarette to his lips and taking a breath through it. He was quiet for a while, staring at the screen. "Do you know who his teacher is?" he asked then.

"No, but he said something to one of the insei when he was asked about it on the fifteenth day," Akira frowned, trying to remember. "I think the insei yelled something about some Sai teaching Shindo how to play. And that Shindo's Go was like this Sai's Go."

"_sai_?" Ogata snapped with surprise, his eyes turning frighteningly alert. "You sure he said _sai_? What did Shindo answer?"

"Shindo said that his Go was like Sai's Go because his Go was Sai's Go," Akira shook his head a bit with confusion. "But that he wasn't Sai. I didn't really understand what he said. Oh, and he said that if he was Youkai then Sai was Yuurei." He shook his head. The conversation had really made no sense to him and when he ha asked about it, Shindo had just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

"What?" the ninth-dan looked confused.

"It's a nickname the insei gave Shindo after while, Youkai," the first-dan shrugged. "They said that it was fitting because Shindo was like some Kitsune, hiding his true strength under illusion. Shindo himself just laughed at it and said that it was very fitting. I didn't really understand that bit about Yuurei thought. The insei seemed to because he didn't ask about this Sai again."

"Hmm… His Go is _sai's_ Go but he's not _sai_? This might turn out more interesting than I thought," Ogata murmured with a slight smile. In the monitor, Shindo finally made his first move after good five minutes of thinking.

x

Hikaru frowned slightly. The game taking shape before him wasn't like the last time they had played the beginner dan series. And to his relief, it wasn't like the internet game between the Meijin and Sai, either. But it was nonetheless incredible game, unlike any game he had seen in what felt like eternity - the kind of great game which bought the Hand of God one step closer. Sadly, though, the reverse Komi was like a hindrance, crippling what could've been incredibly beautiful game.

Still holding onto Sai's hand, Hikaru took another black stone, rolled between his middle and fore finger, before placing it down to the spot Sai wanted it to be placed. After that he looked up to their opponent. Toya Meijin was beginning to see it - the tip of Sai's blade in the darkness. As the game would process, the man would begun to see it's true length and sharpness and perhaps then he too would see the reverse Komi as a hindrance that should've never been allowed into game like this.

Turning his eyes to Sai, Hikaru found the ghost looking at the board with same intensity as the Meijin. Both were deeply in the game, possibly deft to the outside world. Hikaru smiled slightly and turned to the board again as their opponent played his hand after moment of thought. Sai was, perhaps for the first time, complete concentrated making Hikaru believe that he had done the right thing, allowing this match.

_This is the reason why I came back,_ he thought to himself, knowing that Sai was too concentrated to hear. _This atmosphere, this intensity, that look on Sai's face. This is the reason. Because here, in this silence, this darkness, this silent roar of Sai's strength, here lies the key to the Hand of God. That is why… I am here._

_But…_ Hikaru looked up to Toya Koyo. _I wonder if he is the one who will be the one to help Sai there. The heart attack… though there is still time, it will probably happen. Is he fit to take that journey with Sai, or…_ Hikaru glanced at the camera. _Is it Toya Akira, who will be the one to join him on that path?_

Turning his eyes back to the game, Hikaru took another stone and after Sai had spoken the coordinates he placed it down to the board. _Sai is right, though,_ he continued his musings. _It will be a torture to watch that path take shape before my eyes, watch Hand of God come closer… and not to truly be part of it._

Hikaru's eyes steeled. _Yet this way is the right way. I would only hindrance that journey like the reverse Komi hindrances this game. And I will not allow myself to bring Sai down again._

Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes were drawn to something on the board. Something was wrong. Frowning, he searched the board for what he could feel there, in those formations, before it hit him like sledge hammer. _Sai, what are you…?_ He gasped silently and turned to look at the spirit. Sai didn't hear him, still deep in concentration. Hikaru swallowed and turned his eyes to the game again.

Sai was handicapping himself. Hikaru wasn't exactly sure with how much, but Sai was trying to make the game even. It was far more subtle than it had been last time around - meaning that the amount of Moku Sai had placed on himself was smaller - but it was still there, ebbing away the stain of the reverse Komi.

_This is the answer huh?_ Hikaru asked silently. _You won't suffer hindrances. You counter them._ He wasn't sure if it made him happy or sad. _Will you counter me too, Sai?_

x

Toya Koyo gazed down to the Goban before him with is hand folded. Any way he looked at it, there was little he could do anymore. Only the last of Yose was remaining, and he could already see the end of the game. He had lost by half Moku.

Looking up to the first-dan before him the Mejin couldn't help but feel impressed. This skill the boy had surpassed even that of his son. Akira was good, but this boy rivalled himself. Sure, there was the reverse Komi to consider, but even with it this game was brilliant and the boy's skill was something Toya had never seen before. A truly worthy opponent… but it made no sense. How could someone so young have this skill and this intensity?

"I resign," the Meijin bowed his head, trying to remember if he ever had resigned to so young opponent - not since the days he was under twenty, that was for sure.

"Thank you for the game," Shindo answered with a slight bow, but the words lacked any emotion.

Looking up to the face of his opponent, Koyo found that Shindo wasn't smiling. The boy was merely looking down to the board with unreadable expression, his eyes a little troubled. "It was a beautiful game," the Meijin said, to see the boy's response to it.

"It was," the boy leaned back a bit, still not looking up. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if gathering strength, before looking down to the game again. "A bit tainted, though."

Koyo narrowed his eyes, knowing that the boy meant the reverse Komi. He agreed with that sentiment, though. "I too would've liked us to play without handicaps," he looked down again. "It would've been interesting to play even."

"It was even," Shindo said, surprising the Meijin. Pointing at the board, the expressionless boy didn't seem to notice the look on his opponent's face. "Black was handicapped too."

The Meijin blinked and looked down again. Quickly looking back to the game, his eyes widened a bit. Yes… some of the moves Shindo had played made more sense if he took further handicap into consideration. To think the boy had forced an even game without him noticing it… incredible. Unthinkable too.

"You are certainly an interesting one," the Meijin mused. "Some time we will play again. Then… we shall play even match."

Shindo bowed his head. "We shall," he said simply and looked down to the board again. He looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth instead, smiling a wry smile. Before the Meijin could ask about it, the door to the room was opened and reporters from Go Weekly, who had left the room earlier, returned to the room to review the game.

x

"What were you going to say to him?" Sai asked as the reporters, record takers and the Meijin talked about the game. "You were going to say something about the game, weren't you?"

_It's nothing,_ Hikaru shrugged mentally. He could see a small mistake in the game - on both Sai's and the Meijin's part - but he didn't want to voice it. It was a bit similar to the game they had played in that internet game in future-with-was-past, yet it was different. In any case, there was a way through which the Meijin would've won and Hikaru alone could see it… but he could also remember Sai's reaction to his words back then. Maybe that had been part of the beginning of the end. In any case, Hikaru didn't want to take the risk.

_It was a good game, Sai, _he thought instead with a small smile. By the looks of the reporters, the game would make a quite an article - after all, it wasn't every day Toya Meijin lost, handicapped or otherwise. It would be enormous boost for Hikaru's reputation, beating the Meijin in the beginner dan series too… whether that was good or bad thing would remain to be seen.

"Hikaru," Sai spoke slowly, squeezing his hand gently. "I think it's time you and I finally played. Properly and without interruptions."

Hikaru glanced at the ghost. At first his eyes were worried and undecided, before they softened. _As you wish, Sai,_ he thought back. As he joined the talk about the game, he wasn't entirely sure if he was happy or afraid. _We'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow. Today we won't have the time to play properly and tomorrow is Toya's game against __Zama__ Ouza…_

_xx_

There are many translations for the **Yugen no Ma** which is the room in the Go Association where the title games and beginner dan games are held. I've heard it being called "Room of Mystery" and "Room of Great Darkness". However, "Room of Profound Darkness" was the first translation I encountered, so it will always be Yugen no Ma's only right name for me.

Esa MaRie, and everyone else who asked or mentioned my update pace... it's basically because I really like writing. I've been writing for years, original stories, fanfiction... and as I see it, the key to being able to write steadily is to write what you _want _to write and never force yourself to it - to do it on your own volition and own pace. Even though I'm posting these things here and enjoying your reviews immensely, deep inside I'm writing this story for me and me alone, because this is the kind of story I want to read. I'm probably enjoying this story more than any of you. (Key to writing, be selfish. It works for me.)

Thank you very much for your reviews and again my apologies for possible mistakes


	15. XIV Viewing the progress

**XIV chapter  
Viewing the progress**

While following Zama Ouza and the reporters back inside the Go Association building after taking the pre-game photos Akira tried to hide his frown. The game between Shindo Hikaru and his after from the day before was still in his mind. He had known that Shindo was good… but not that good.

Everyone were trying to mock Shindo's abilities by saying over and over that it hadn't been an even game, trying to somehow assure them that Shindo couldn't be that strong, but Akira knew better and his father knew better. It had been even game. Shindo had handicapped himself in silence and forced it to be at least somewhat even - and he had still won.

It was terrifying thing to think of. A boy of his age playing his father - the _Meijin_ - evenly and still winning...If that was truly Shindo's ability, then… how long would it take for Akira to catch up? He needed to catch up to someone of the Meijin level, that… wouldn't be easy at all.

And the reporters still had the gall to believe that Shindo was somehow below him. When they had been taking the pictures he had heard them mutter about his huge future and how he was the top most first-dan… Were they blind? Hadn't they seen what Shindo had done to his father? It was infuriating. It was like people around him were pulling on blindfolds when ever Shindo Hikaru stepped forward.

And Ouza… the man had been previously assuring him that there was no need to be nervous about his title and that all pros had once been in the same situation - and that he shouldn't lose his focus. Akira hadn't been nervous at all and had said that - and after that the man had been glaring at him. Sometimes the pro-players could be so childish. The man had probably been trying to _make_ him nervous.

But how could he be nervous about match like this after watching the match yesterday, after playing against Shindo Hikaru in the pro exam?

"This isn't your first time in the Room of Profound Darkness, is it, Akira?" Zama Ouza asked while they entered the stylish room. The pro and the insei who would be taking the record were already seated while they entered, and as Akira and the Ouza took seats, so did the reporters.

"Yes, it is," Akira answered, surprising his opponent.

"Even if it's the first time you've played here, you must have entered it before? This is a second home to your father after all," the Ouza said, with just hint of bitterness in his voice. "You never came here with him? Maybe to deliver something he left behind?"

"Nope, not once," Akira answered. He had actually been avoiding the room, even though he would've liked to watch some of his father's more important games. He had wanted to savour the first experience of the room for his _own_ game.

"You never sat there to record the hands or control the clock?" Zama Ouza motioned at the female insei who was in charge of the clock and making the record.

"I wasn't an insei, so I never had to do that," Akira answered again, wondering what the man getting at

"Oh, but rookie pros are often asked to do those jobs," the reporter from Go Weekly, Amano, said with a chuckle. "So you better learn how before April." Akira chuckled with him and the record takers. The Ouza didn't look pleased. The man apparently wanted him to be nervous.

"It's time," the pro who was going to supervise the game said. "The beginner dan will go first, and the Komi is reverse five and half Moku. Each side will have two hours and one minute per hand after their time expires Please begin."

Akira bowed his head. "Please." As the Ouza did the same, Akira glanced at the camera which would be sending the game to the viewing room. _Are you watching this, Shindo?_

x

Hikaru was. Sitting at the table with Mashiba Mitsura on other side of it, and Ashiwara Hiroyuki sitting at the Goban which was set just before the TV, he stared to the screen with concentrated expression. Though he knew how the game would turn out - or at least how it had turned out last time - he hadn't seen the beginning of it.

Mashiba and Ashiwara were both throwing glances at him - Mashiba was frowning rather darkly and Ashiwara didn't apparently know what to think of him. Hikaru mused to himself that Mashiba probably regretted not coming to see his game again the Meijin, but in the end he didn't really care what the other First-dan thought. He had never really liked Mashiba, not that he knew him all that well.

Ashiwara, apparently immune to uncomfortable and awkward silences, was the one to break the quiet. "So, you beat Master Toya. That's really quite the achievement," the fourth-dan said, looking impressed. "How did you do it?"

Hikaru glanced at the man. He was asking him _how_? What a difficult question to ask. Most would answer either arrogantly or modestly, but he really didn't know how to answer that question. First, he hadn't beaten Toya Meijin, Sai had, and he had done it with simple and pure _skill_. That was all there was to it. "How does anyone beat their opponent in Go?" he then asked. "By having more territory."

"That's… not what I meant," the elder pro looked a bit awkward. "That skill you have… it's remarkable. You must've had a good teacher."

"Hmm…" Hikaru hummed thoughtfully. He had the _best_ possible teacher, but that would be plain rude thing to say considering who Ashiwara had for teacher. And it wasn't exactly _this_ Sai who had taught him "Maybe," he mused while glancing at Sai who was looking at the television. _Did you have a teacher, Sai?_ He asked curiously.

"My uncle taught me when I was about your age," the ghost said with a smile. "He was a monk and very skilled in Go, he taught me many things…" there was hint of deep rooted sorrow in his eyes, and for a moment Hikaru wondered if it had anything to do with Go. There were so many things he didn't know about Sai's pass life, so he didn't know if the ghost had other heart aches than the game he had lost.

But now wasn't the time to ask. Hikaru glanced up as the door to the room was opened and he reporters walked inside. "Oh, master Ashiwara is here?" the red-haired reporter sounded surprised as he stepped forward. "Oh right, you're student of Toya Meijin."

Ashiwara smiled. "I'm also friend of Akira," he said before turning to look at the TV while the reporter, Amano, took the seat by the Goban. "I guess I would be the friend closest to his age. All other seem to be adults."

_What am I then?_ Hikaru asked silently with a frown. Then he blinked. _Hmm… yeah, now that I think about it, Toya and I… we're not really rivals this time, are we? The gap in skill is too great for rivalry just yet… does this make us friends?_

"I would certainly say that you two are friends," Sai assured him with amused smile.

Friends with Toya Akira? It was interesting notion, Hikaru mused to himself while turning to look at the TV. As this time he probably wouldn't be able to make friends with Waya and other insei like he had the last time, it would nice to have someone to call friend within the Go-world.

Amano chucked. "I wonder if that is why he is so calm and relaxed," the reporter said while taking out a cigarette. "It was amazing, usually the first-dan are either really excited or really nervous, but Toya Akira is neither." He glanced at the first-dan sitting across Hikaru. "Mashiba here was stiff as a board."

"Master Kuwabara is seriously scary!" the first-dan tried to defend himself. "He practically slammed his firs hand to the board!"

The reporter laughed. "You can't fall for something like that," he said.

"That does sound like something master Kuwabara would do," Ashiwara chuckled before glancing at Hikaru. "How about you then?"

"I was little nervous I guess," Hikaru answered. His nervousness had been for different reason than they expected maybe, but he had been nervous nonetheless.

"Despite your nervousness you did incredibly well," the reported said to him with a nod before turning to look at screen. "Now, how will today's game go…?"

Hikaru smiled a little while leaning his chin to his palm. _Why do I have a feeling that everyone here is in some kind of denial?_ he asked silently. _Last time around they were running around like headless chickens every time Sai played a game, but this time they seem to be avoiding the entire subject. Strange reaction._

"I guess they simply don't know how to deal with you, what to think of you," Sai mused. "Also, you have aura which makes people withhold their questions. In some subconscious level they know that they don't get straight answers no matter how they try."

_Maybe,_ Hikaru answered. _It's bit disconcerting in any case. It's like they don't want to believe that we're for real, you and I. Or like they've been expecting Toya so much that they don't want us to be here. _He looked up at the sound of door opening and closing, and saw that two insei had entered the room. Waya and Isumi had came to watch the game.

_If I were the person I once was, I might be jealous right now. Everyone is playing attention to Toya Akira, and nobody cares about me,_ Hikaru snorted with amusement while Mashiba greeted the two insei. _Woe is me and I shall have my revenge and all that jazz,_ he leaned his chin to his palm and watched how Ashiwara and Amano begun to recreate the game. _But thankfully I don't care about that anymore._

"Isumi, it would be nice if you could pass the pro exam this year," Amano was saying when Hikaru started to pay attention. The boy with bleached bangs hid the wince of guilt at those words - it had been mostly due to him that Isumi hadn't passed. The top-insei had ended up having losing streak after playing against him.

"Isumi _is_ stronger than me after all. Though I got lucky and passed," Mashiba said with a wide smile, causing Isumi's eyes to fall into the shadows of his fringe while Waya frowned darkly.

"Being lucky is also ability," Amano said, actually encouraging the other first-dan's attitude. "The one to defeat Toya Akira could be you, Mashiba."

"Hehe, I would like that!"

Hikaru snorted quietly. _As if,_ he thought. _Someone like Mashiba has about the same chances to defeat Toya Akira as snowball has in hell. Just by looking at the game being played you can see the difference. Mashiba can probably never match that ability._

Apparently Ashiwara agreed with him. "Sorry, but it's impossible for likes of you guys to defeat Toya Akira," the fourth-dan said, though he seemed to exclude Hikaru from what he said, glancing only at Mashiba, Isumi and Waya before turning to the Goban. "Even master Zama is struggling. Look at his two hands here," he motioned to the Goban.

"Yeah, that's not how an Ouza would normally play against beginner dan. He's serious," Amano agreed and turned to the Goban, motioning at certain hand. "A title holder would usually play defensively and attach here… master Zama is determined to win no matter what. This isn't like master Zama. He usually doesn't take these exhibition type games seriously."

"Maybe Akira made him angry," Ashiwara suggested with a smirk, while Waya and Isumi went to recreate the game in the other end of the room, apart from the rest of them.

"He scared him," Hikaru said softly, causing the pro and the reporter to turn to look at him. "It's obvious. Zama Ouza can what Toya is about to become and it scares him." He leaned his cheek to his knuckles and smiled. "No wonder really." _And I would expect nothing less… even if he's going to lose._

"I don't know, Hikaru," Sai said with thoughtfully look. "Toya Akira is playing very well. Better than he played in the exam. He has improved."

_He has the habit of doing that,_ Hikaru chuckled silently. At his side, Ashiwara and Amano joked a bit about how Zama Ouza was probably chewing on his fan - which apparently was the Ouza's habit when he was serious. Hikaru ignored them and concentrated onto the game.

"He's surrounding," Sai said as Toya played rather strong offensive move. "That hand will make things difficult for white. Depending on how white will react, this game will change from here on. Toya Akira's fangs have definitely sharpened."

_If white cuts there… the battle might get more complicated, it will be dangerous for both of them,_ Hikaru agreed. _But how will __Zama__ Ouza play? Will he cut and create that dangerous situation, or…_ Zama Ouza took the stone Toya had threatened him with. Hikaru frowned. _He avoided the fight. Makes sense though, against Toya that would've been dangerous route to take._

"Master Zama probably avoided it to make the game closer," Mashiba said looking at the screen.

"I don't think so. It seems to be that he felt he couldn't cross such a dangerous bridge against this opponent," Amano said. "Shindo is right. Ouza fears Toya Akira's strength, he doesn't dare to take risks." Glancing at Hikaru the man looked curious. "You had the best game record in the pro exam, right? How was your game with Toya Akira?"

"Toya was good, did all he could and resigned at the right time," Hikaru shrugged. "He has had pro-level skill as long as I've known him and with each game he gets better."

"As long as you've known him? I thought you only met him in the pro exam," Mashiba looked surprised, before shrugged as if he didn't care. "Anyway, I lost by four and half Moku to Toya in the exam."

"Oh, I lost to Akira by four and half Moku the other day too," Ashiwara laughed.

Hikaru glanced at them as Amano compared Mashiba to Ashiwara. _They only want to hear about his victories, huh?_ he thought with amusement. _That's kind of sad. Victories rarely teach you as well as defeats and failures do._

The game processed further. Toya was still attacking instead of protecting, as if trying to prove something. He was also trying to lure his opponent, making Ouza follow his hand and continue protecting… It ended up being his undoing, Ouza found an opening and begun to fight back. The game evened out and not much after that it was taken to Yose.

_He played a good though maybe a bit offensive game,_ Hikaru leaned back. _He rushed too far, he isn't reading ahead anymore. White is taking over, and there is little he can do about it anymore._

"Cheat, you knew this would happen from the beginning," Sai murmured, causing Hikaru to smile but only for split of a moment.

"Akira has gone in too deep," Ashiwara said with a frown. "He isn't reading Ouza's hands. He's…" Right then, Toya bowed his head and resigned much to the shock of everyone. Then Ashiwara, Mashiba and the reporters were quickly getting up to go and discuss the game with the players in the Room of Profound Darkness.

Hikaru leaned back with a smile. It was dark and snowing outside, just like it had been last time. "Improvement, certainly," he murmured aloud, startling the two insei who were making departure.

"Toya's play was certainly impressive," Sai nodded in agreement. "But he's not quite there yet."

_Hmm… it will get interesting from here on, no doubt,_ Hikaru nodded. _When April comes, our journey really begins…_

"Oh no, not in April," Sai said, hitting Hikaru softly to the top of his head with his fan. "It begins _tomorrow_. You have promised a game, and you are not backing down from that."

_Ah yes,_ Hikaru smiled crookedly. _Tomorrow it is then._

_xx_

I didn't like this chapter at all... next one should be better (insert drum roll here).

My apologies for possible mistakes and errors and many many thanks for your comments.


	16. XV Tying the attempt

**XV chapter  
Tying the attempt**

His room smelled like art. He hadn't even noticed it before, too adjusted to it probably, but when he stopped to do nothing he could smell it. Paint, watercolour and ink - more ink and watercolour than paint as he had ended up preferring them over oil paints. For some reason, traditional Japanese way of brush painting just felt right in comparison to oil colours. Probably because it was style as old as Sai and Go.

Hikaru closed his eyes. Nakano had suggested that he would uptake traditional medias for his paintings. Scrolls, folding screens, sliding doors, fans… things like that. Young painters didn't use them that much these days and his style wasn't exactly traditional, but according to Nakano they would just fit, his new style and those old formats. Hikaru hadn't yet taken the thought into application, but he had to admit that he liked the idea. It just had something Sai-ish in it.

"Hi-ka-ru," Sai's voice demanded his attention, causing the boy to snap his eyes open.

"Oh, sorry," Hikaru murmured and looked down to the reason why he had stopped doing anything. There was a Goban before him - Shuhaku's Goban - and Sai was on the other side of it, sitting in traditional seiza, looking impatient. Hikaru sighed softly while looking at the bloodstained Go board. _I guess I zoned out a bit,_ he thought.

"Hmm… don't think you're going to get off that easily, because you're not. You promised this game to me, and you'll play it too," Sai said stubbornly with half frown and half pout which he was trying to hide behind his open fan. "And you promised to play seriously too."

_Sorry, sorry,_ Hikaru chuckled while opening the bowls. _It just has been a while…_ over year, it had been well over year since he had played. Well, he had somewhat played when he had told everything to Sai, but that game hadn't been finished and both of them had been slightly too emotional to play properly - and neither of them had really been paying any attention to the game.

Why did he have a feeling that this game would change things in some - possibly dramatic - way? Hikaru took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Somewhat tense silence stretched over his mixed bedroom and the look in Sai's eyes told him that the spirit would see his skill even if that meant completely destroying him. But that was fine. That was what Sai always had done to him in Go.

_I'll go first,_ Hikaru finally thought to the spirit and took black stone to his fingers, taking the upper left star with it.

Sai's answer was quick and as Hikaru placed the white stone down for the spirit, he could see something flashing through his mind. Frowning slightly at the sensation that something was tugging on the edge of his consciousness, Hikaru took the lower left star and waited for Sai's hand. The spirit pointed his hand, and again as Hikaru placed the stone down, something flashed inside his head.

Games. He could remember the games where Sai had played these exact same hands. Sai didn't exactly have preferred opening moves, but Hikaru could still remember. In the 'net and in the salon Sai had used these moves now and then. Hikaru remembered the games, how they had processed, how they had evolved, where they had lead… each and every move that had been played.

What hand to play, what move to make… before he even noticed it, his mind was running through dozens, hundreds of possible hands. He found his mind flashing through not only the hundreds of Sai's Kifu contained in his memory, but through the future hands of this game. He couldn't even control it, it felt like his mind was working on its own… from memory.

He swallowed and placed his hand down. Something was wrong. Sai pointed, and Hikaru placed the white stone down before placing his own black one. The game begun to take shape before them and Hikaru was starting to feel slightly afraid. More games flashed behind his eyes, more hands and almost without his consent his hand played the game. The moves tugged on his mind and almost as if instinctively he could understand what was happening, but not quite… it was like he had forgotten the game and was playing it subconsciously rather than consciously.

Looking up, Hikaru saw that Sai was holding his fan with both hands while he thought. The gleam in Sai's eyes was nearly frightening as the spirit stared down to the Goban. For a moment Hikaru wondered what Sai saw in the game, because he wasn't sure what he was doing or what was happening anymore.

x

Sai frowned looking down to the game taking shape before him. He remembered the game he had almost played against Hikaru on the day Hikaru had finally confessed his secret. That game had given him some idea of boy's strength - which Sai had already back then thought to be beyond Toya Akira's level… but this… he hadn't expected this.

Looking up to Hikaru, Sai saw frown on the boy's face, and strange glint in his eyes. It wasn't the glow he was familiar with - it wasn't the look of determination he had seen in Toya Akira's eyes when he had played against the boy. It wasn't the silent, old strength he had seen in Toya Meijin's either. This was something else. Something different.

Pointing the next move, Sai studied the expression on Hikaru's face. With ease, the boy placed down the white stone, before pulling his hand back and thinking. Something flashed in the boy's usually dark green eyes - something was shining through, giving the eyes eerie shade of jade. Then Hikaru slapped down his stone in another move which seemed simple but felt deep and complicated.

Looking back to the Goban, Sai's frown darkened. Something was going and he couldn't figure out what. Hikaru's play reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what. It was so familiar yet unlike anything he had seen. Another stone and another and another… and Hikaru made a mistake. Sai frowned. After dozens of masterful moves, Hikaru had made a horrible mistake on the board and placed down a black stone in meaningless way in meaningless place. Strange.

Sai attacked the stone, just to see what Hikaru would do. The boy didn't care, slamming his next stone farther away. Perhaps he had realised that the stone was forfeit already and forsaken it. Another few hands were exchanged and then, with one more move, the shape begun to clear. And the forsaken stone was suddenly the master of the board.

Logic said that it was impossible, he was dead after all, but Sai's heart was beating fast and he had begun to sweat. Where had Hikaru gained this skill? From the future he had left behind for Sai's sake? The boy had told the ghost that the spirit had been the one to teach Go to him during those two and half years before his passing, yet… could it be that less than three years were enough to teach someone skill like this?

Tapping his lips with is fan Sai narrowed his eyes while looking up to Hikaru again. He wanted to ask Hikaru about it, but more than that he wanted to see this game to the finish. So instead of speaking, he pointed another move and concentrated to the Goban. It was exhilarating to realise that he had no idea which of them would win. Hikaru's skill was greater than he had anticipated. The boy was rivalling him hand by hand, and the formations - turning that forfeited stone into to such glorious hand... or had it been deliberate? Had Hikaru planned it like that?

Hikaru's memory was excellent. He could remember all the games Sai played with perfection, the spirit had witnessed the proofs of that each night as Hikaru wrote down the kifu of the games he had played during the day. That alone was already a great accomplishment, but could it be that Hikaru could read as far ahead as he could remember back?

Sai jerked slightly as he realised that he was at disadvantage in this game. Hikaru knew his Go probably through and through, having recorded it so carefully during the last year… but this was only the second time he properly witnessed Hikaru's Go. And unlike the first time, this time Hikaru was concentrated and serious. He didn't know Hikaru's game at all…

Suddenly the creeping tension he felt bursted to full blown excitement. He had expected a good game. He had even anticipated a great game. But this… this was something he hadn't foreseen. And it was wonderful.

x

Sai was smiling, Hikaru noticed. Hikaru also knew that smile - it was the smile which seemed beautiful and elegant but was hiding set of sharpest fangs in reality. He swallowed thickly. It seemed like Sai was about to get truly serious - which probably would end up with him cut in half… or in pieces.

Telling himself to relax, Hikaru took a deep breath as the game continued. He had done well for himself so far, he had even managed to surprise Sai with some unusual moves. Whilst the games still flashing behind his eyes were disconcerting, they were also offering him information he had neither thought nor used before. Without even knowing it, he had been studying Go thorough all the last year and apparently he had been good study too.

The stones clattered comfortably in the bowls and clicked against the wood nicely as the game continued. When they reached the early stage of Yose, Hikaru was shocked to find out that he couldn't tell which one of them was winning. He had thought that it would obviously be Sai - Sai was after all a genius - but now he couldn't see it. With single sweep of his gaze he could count both their territories and it came out almost even. Yet it wasn't over yet, there was still much to play and Sai had probably daggers in his sleeves.

But where would Sai cut him? Studying the board, Hikaru couldn't find many weaknesses in his formations and even less in Sai's. It was very close - too close for comfort. Looking up to Sai, Hikaru found the spirit staring at the board intently, frown marring his brow. Sai too could see how close they were.

The more hands they played the tighter it got, but in the mean time it was like sword play as they tried each other's defences. Thrust and parry, slash and defend… in a magnificent battle. Until finally, almost as if accidentally… they were at the end and nothing more could be done.

Hikaru leaned back a bit. Seichi would usually happen at this point - both players would begin to form squares of their stones and territories so that the counting would be easier… but with players like Sai and Hikaru himself there was no need. Both could read the board with ease.

_Just out of curiosity… did we play with or without Komi?_ Hikaru asked slowly.

"I'm… not sure. I didn't really pay any mind to it," Sai admitted quietly. Their eyes met over the Goban, and neither was completely sure what to say next. The silence stretched into uncomfortable level, until they turned their eyes back to the game.

_You didn't go easy on me, right?_ Hikaru asked softly. Not that he believed that Sai had - he had seen too many of Sai's games to not see if he went easy on someone. Especially when he was up against Sai himself. But he still needed to say it out loud, just to be sure.

"No," Sai shook his head. "I played as well as I could. Maybe there were things I could've done better, one of the hands you made ended up being harmful for me because I misread it and thought it was mistake on your part, but… no. I certainly did not go easy on you."

_Okay. I was just checking,_ Hikaru frowned, leaning his elbow to his knee and his chin to his palm. Then he made a strange dismissing, denying motion with his hand as if trying to push the truth away. _This is unbelievable, you know. There is just no way… no way this should've happened,_ the boy thought, falling quiet for a moment. _Damn it. I've seen many things happen in a game… but this… isn't happening._

"Hmm," Sai made a noncommittal noise, flipping his fan open and close, open and close. Neither failed to notice that either of them was saying it aloud. There was a stretched silence for a while again, as they studied their game over and over.

_There's just… there is no way, you know? No way. Absolutely no way,_ Hikaru was shaking his head now.

"Hikaru," Sai interrupted him sharply and softly in the same time, intruding the boy's arising denial before it could get any further. "Without the Komi, we are tied."

The boy's shoulders slumped slightly. _Yeah. I know. Do you realise just how wrong that is? I'm not supposed to be able to tie you, I'm not supposed to get this close… without the Komi or other wise. Heck, I'm supposed to lose to you even if I had the advantage of nine handicap stones! This,_ he motioned the game almost violently, _isn't right._

Sai didn't answer at first, looking at him thoughtfully. Then he flipped his fan open. "This gives a birth of one interesting possibility, though," he mused with thoughtful voice.

_What is that?_ Hikaru asked with strange look - as if he was both on the edge and tired in the same time.

"You've been trying to find a rival for me - you've been guiding Toya Akira towards that fate and you even overcame your fear to allow me play against Toya Mejiin…" Sai began to smile. "But now there is a third option," he hid his lips behind the fan. "Option you, apparently, have been disregarding from the very beginning."

_Sai…_

"You do realise that for me this is the only the second serious game possibly in all this year which reached end of Yose, don't you? The only other was the game against Toya Meijin," Sai raised his eyebrows. "Not only that, but it is a tie. You cannot dismiss the possibility anymore, Hikaru. _You_ may very well be the rival you have tried to create for me."

_With the Komi, I would've lost by five and half Moku,_ Hikaru pointed, trying to deny what Sai was saying.

"Then next time we will play with the Komi," Sai said simply. "Hikaru, you need to consider it. What if the God didn't sent you back in time merely to allow me to play? Maybe something went wrong in future, maybe I wasn't supposed to fade and maybe _this_ is right - maybe we are supposed to play. Maybe you're not supposed to just allow me to play; maybe _you_ are supposed to play _with_ me."

_That's lot of maybes,_ Hikaru thought, before falling quiet for few long minutes. Maybe he was supposed to play with Sai? It was a beautiful thought… so very beautiful. And the game between them was equally gorgeous. Hikaru's breath caught his throat as he was suddenly overwhelmed with realisation. He hadn't thought of it before, too busy sorting out the unused information in his head, too busy concentrating on playing… but now it came to him. _Sai…?_ he then asked hesitatingly, looking up with uncertain eyes. _I… I enjoyed our game._

Sai didn't answer, merely watched as the realisation that he had played first time in over a year caught up with Hikaru. The boy's eyes turned brighter and brighter until tears spilled over the edge. "I… really…" Hikaru sobbed, raising his hand to wipe the tears away. "… enjoyed our… game…"

_Now you know how I feel,_ the spirit answered silently, causing Hikaru to sob harder.

xx

I know it's barely realisitic for Hikaru to be par with Sai so please don't start pointing it out to me. Yes yes, I do remember Hong Suyong/Hon Syuon/Hong Su-Young, how ever his name is written. Also, I have this notion about the Young Lions Tournament taking place late May and early June. If someone knows better, feel free to tell.

Wow, three hundred reviews already. I really didn't think that this thing would be even nearly this popular when I started to write it... Thank you very much for the comments, and again my apologies for the mistakes and errors and such...


	17. XVI Recalling the beginning

**XVI chapter  
Recalling the beginning**

It didn't happen again. Next time they played, they took the Komi to consideration and Sai made sure to play very carefully and not to underestimate any of Hikaru's hands. Even though Hikaru still had slight advantage over the spirit, the fact that he knew the Sai's Go while Sai didn't know his, Sai was too good for it to make as much difference as it had in their first proper match.

But, the fact remained. Since the future-which-was-past, Hikaru had grown immensely. Watching Sai play all this year had been teaching him - Sai had been teaching him, though neither of them hadn't noticed it before or intended it to happen. Hikaru had simply watched and learned and now… the process he had made was almost scary. Especially since he had been in somewhere back of his mind worried that his skills would've gone down in his.

_I learned lot last time around too, on that summer when we played NetGo before I became insei. I learned just by watching you…_ Hikaru mused more to himself than to Sai after another game. He had lost by three and half Moku, but it was still incredible. Last time around their games had always ended with him resigning. _But not this much. Even if I have watched you play longer this time…_

"But you haven't been only watching, Hikaru. You've memorised every game I played - you can probably recreate every single one of them without aid of the kifu you have made," Sai said behind his fan. "There is also your age to take to consideration. And the jump through time."

_My age?_

"Hmm…" Sai looked thoughtful. "When you returned in time, you were nearly fifteen. Then you were back to twelve year old with memories of over two years you haven't even lived yet. Because you had already lived through the last year and taken in the things you learned during it, your mind was left free to take in other information. One is drawing which you learned quite fast. Other is my Go," looking down to the boy Sai smiled. "Your attention wasn't divided between these two and school work or other things you learned last time you lived during the last year. And you certainly have been concentrating onto my Go."

"On top of that, you're naturally a brilliant child, Hikaru. Your ability to memorise games rivals my own," Sai continued. "Over two years worth of extra memory and growth or not, you are a genius. It really shouldn't shock you so much that you have learned this quickly and to this extent."

"Genius? _Me_?" Hikaru asked out loud in disbelief.

Sai looked at him with serious expression. "What else could you be?"

x

How long had he been watching _sai_? Ever since he had found out about him - this amateur NetGo player who had gone months and months undefeated in the net. He had found out about _sai_ thanks to incident which had taken place during the Twentieth Amateur Go Tournament. After someone mentioned of some internet player, almost everyone in the tournament had begun to talk about this mysterious person. And all of them had said the same things; _sai_ was Japanese, stronger than pros and played like reborn Shusaku who had learned modern Go.

Ogata Seiji inhaled through his cigarette before leaning back in his chair. Out of curiosity he had gone to internet to find out about this player. He hadn't really had any high expectations - after all, they had said that _sai_ wasn't pro, so he couldn't be that good. Why they didn't think he was a pro, he didn't know at first, but it was verdict enough for him…

And then he had seen _sai_ play. _sai_'s opponent, though strong, was no match and was forced to resign well before the endgame. At first the ninth-dan had dismissed the skill he witnessed as stroke of luck on _sai_'s part. But _sai_ was immediately challenged to play again and again he forced his opponent to resign. After that second game, Seiji had been convinced that it really was skill and not luck which _sai_ had.

With little bit of searching, he found that there were entire forums and websites dedicated to Sai, where people had been collecting _sai_'s kifu and wondering about the player's identity. No one knew _sai_'s gender or their age, _sai_ never answered to anyone who tried to talk after the game and _sai_ never had given any information other than the fact that they were from Japan. There were theories, though.

The foremost was the theory of _sai_ being amateur. This theory was the oldest, originating from the first months when _sai_ had only been playing during Saturdays from ten in the morning to six in the evening in Japanese time. Why only on that day and during that time no one knew, but as many pro-games took place on Saturdays, it was enough to dismiss the possibility that _sai_ was pro.

After New Year, _sai_ had begun to play more. Now they played in the evening of every day except for Sundays, from seven to ten in most days and no longer spent the entire Saturday playing. Since it didn't happen during or after any pro-exam, people still stuck to the amateur-theory, but they did wonder. Why had _sai_ only been playing in Saturdays previously and why were they playing more now? What had changed? No one knew and _sai_ still talked to no one even as he continued to play.

From the great many kifu collections - there were literally hundreds of games _sai_ had played - Seiji found out that originally _sai_'s style had been very old and almost rusty - they had played almost exactly like they were hundred years out of date. But then they had begun to evolve and learn. "As if Shusaku had learned modern techniques" people said and it was very fitting statement. _Sai_ had gotten stronger, immensely so. If they had been good before, they were incredible now.

Seiji, among many others, had been trying to figure out who _sai_ was… but it had proven to be impossible. Someone had even tried to track him though the internet, only to find out that the NetGo server had slapped their strongest firewalls around _sai_ in order to protect their favourite player. Apparently _sai_ had brought so many players to NetGo that they wanted to secure his existence in the net. Many of _sai'_s hardest fans had also taken part in "protect _sai_'s identity" project, until _sai_'s IP address was about as protected as classified government files. No one knew is _sai_ knew about this or not, though.

So there had been only one bit of information and many theories… Then Akira had, during Shindo's game against Toya Meijin, said what he had said. "Shindo had said that his Go is _sai_'s Go, but he isn't _sai_," Seiji repeated to himself, unsure how many times he had said it or how many times he had tried to understand it. The only way for someone's Go to be someone else's Go was for latter to teach the former - students sometimes played in their teachers' styles. So… Shindo not only knew _sai,_ but _sai_ was his teacher?

It would certainly explain how Shindo had been able to defeat not only Toya Akira but Toya Meijin, even if the latter match had been uneven game.

Seiji's first reaction to that knowledge had been urge to rush to Shindo and demand him to tell who _sai_ was. He wasn't sure why he hadn't done that, though. Possibly because Shindo and the Meijin had been talking about their game till late night, after which the Shindo had been quick to leave. Few days later Seiji had heard that Shindo had been watching Akira's game against Zama Ouza in the viewing room, after that the boy hadn't been seen in the Go Association… but he would be, that was certain. When March would come, so would new dan certificate ceremony - and as a first-dan, Shindo would have to be there.

Yet Seiji didn't want to wait that long, he wanted to know now. What was it that Akira had said…? "…Shindo said that if he was Youkai then Sai was Yuurei… I didn't really understand that bit about Yuurei thought. The insei seemed to because he didn't ask about this Sai again…" There was someone among the insei who had known and asked Shindo about sai, someone good enough to recognise the similarity between Shindo's and sai's Go. Someone who had apparently understood the gibberish Shindo had been saying.

Hadn't Akira said that it had been on the fifteenth day? Quickly turning his attention back to his computer, he logged to the Go Association web page and searched the page with that year's pro exam results. There was a copy of the game record there. Shindo's fifteenth opponent had been Waya Yoshitaka… and the sight of his record of twenty five straight wins was a something incredible to see. When Seiji thought about it, he couldn't quite remember when someone had passed the exam without single loss last time.

"Waya Yoshitaka, huh?" he muttered to himself, glancing at the clock. "There should be still time. I might as well pay a visit to the insei session and talk a bit with the kid. Maybe he knows something I don't."

x

The spirit pursed his lips behind his fan. "You actually remind me of myself. Like you, I was also twelve summers of age when I begun to learn Go. I told you before that my uncle was the one who taught me, didn't I? He was the youngest brother of my father… and I was the good-for-nothing youngest son."

"Wha -?" Hikaru gasped, staring at him in shock. _Good-for-nothing? You? How can someone like you be good-for-nothing?_

Sai smiled sadly, bowing his head until Hikaru could only see his eyes over the edge of his Ogi-fan. "There was more to life during those times than Go, Hikaru," he said softly. "I guess I didn't tell you much about my family during your original time?"

_I never asked or was interested about that, so no,_ Hikaru shifted uneasily, once again reminded of his own selfishness and arrogance - and of how much pain he had probably caused to Sai in the future-which-was-past. _I was too wrapped up in my own things, I guess. But I want to know. Would you tell me, Sai? Please?_

Sai nodded behind his fan, before closing it and lowering it to his lap slowly - as if as a sign that he was laying himself bare before Hikaru. "My family had for generations before my birth held a high political standing in the court of the emperor. The Fujiwara family was always a very influential one before, during and probably after my life as well - Fujiwara's had control over Sesshou and Kampaku positions so my family was among the highest ranking ones of the court…"

_Sesshou? Kampaku?_ Hikaru asked with confusion.

"Sesshou was a title which was given to a regent assisting child emperor before he reached his adulthood or empress. Usually Sesshou ruled in the real ruler's stead," Sai explained. "Kampaku was title of the chief advisor of the emperor, sometimes regent as well. Together these titles were known as Sekkan - and families holding these titles were known as Sekkan families. Fujiwara family was a Sekkan family for many, many generations…"

_So, your family was basically… ruling _ _Japan__ during those times?_ Hikaru asked with surprise. _Man. You're like prince, or something._

Sai chuckled, shaking his head. "My grandfather held the Sekkan position when I was born and my father, grandfather's eldest son, was going to be his successor to the position of Sesshou or Kampaku. I was the youngest son of my father and I had two elder brothers, so no one considered that I could become part of the court in the way my father and my eldest brother could… I was sort of considered as extra in my family, even my younger elder brother was considered in that way. While our elder brother was groomed and taught to the ways of the court, I and my other brother were taught in other things. My younger elder brother was to become a Buddhist monk. I was to become a part of the military."

Hikaru's eyes had never been wider. "Military? _You_?" he asked out loud.

Sai smiled a little smile, understanding his shock. "It was all part of the political play. Buddhism had taken root in Japan some decades earlier and monks and priest were held in high honour in the court - my uncle, the one who taught me Go, was also a monk. Basically, it was for the family and family's stature that my brother became a monk, not for himself," Sai shook his head, his smile staying but changing slightly. "As for me, well… our family was strongly supported by the military families. My father wanted to strengthen that support and trust there was between those families and ours, and I guess I as the third son was the best way to do it. He hoped that I would eventually become a great warrior and gain a strong position among the military class, thus securing the support and connection between the military families and the Fujiwara…"

The spirit's smile was strange, sad, happy and slightly bitter in the same time. "But… I was a disappointment. Even though my training begun early on, I did not have the physique or the mind for war and battle. I did not gain physical strength even though I was trained by the best and I did not learn the martial arts they tried to teach to me. I also did not have the right spirit for it, as they said. I was too peaceful, I guess."

"My father saw me as failure and embarrassment," Sai said while looking at the Goban with distant look in his eyes. "When I turned eleven, he finally gave up on me and on his dreams of me being a great war hero. I became the black sheep of the family, the good-for-nothing-third-son… eventually I was sent to the shrine where my other brother and uncle lived. I guess he hoped that I would do some good as monk or priest… but, I didn't have the right spirit for that either. This time I was too emotional, too… selfish. It wasn't easy time of my life…"

For a moment the spirit looked very sad, and Hikaru was about to say something to comfort him when he spoke again. "But then my uncle introduced Go to me. I was very much like you told you were originally. I had been disappointed so many times that I had became little bitter and perhaps a little cold. I did not see any point in Go; in fact I considered it quite stupid and meaningless. Thankfully my uncle was a patient man… and eventually I saw the same thing you see when you look down to Goban. Heaven and stars." The sadness left Sai's face and truly happy smile bloomed to his painted lips.

"I lived few years in that shrine, playing Go with my uncle and the other monks. The more I learned the more I wanted to learn and as I learned I begun to love Go. After so many things I _couldn't_ do, having something I could truly excel in was wonderful, exhilarating…" he chuckled softly. "Soon I was better than any of the monks, even better than my uncle who was equal in strength with the current Go tutor of the court. And finally, when I was seventeen, I left the shrine and returned to the court. With the help of my uncle I challenged the current Go-teacher of the emperor… I didn't win, but the emperor was impressed with me. Thanks to that, I became a teacher as well, teaching together with the original teacher."

_Was he the one, who…?_ Hikaru asked silently, carefully.

"Yes, but that happened years later," Sai smiled sadly. "So, you see? We're really not that different, you and I. We started out quite the same. And if I am genius, then you are one also."

x

"What?" Yoshitaka asked with disbelief, staring up at the ninth-dan with confusion. It had been surprise when master Ogata had came to the insei session - other pros than the teachers rarely came - and when the ninth-dan had wanted to talk to him, that had definitely been a shock but… "You want to know about Shindo Hikaru… and _sai_?"

"I heard from Toya Akira that you know something," the blonde pro said with easy shrug of his shoulders while shaking a cigarette out of the case. Taking it to his lips before beginning to search his pockets for lighter, the ninth-dan looked down to the insei. "He quoted some of the things Shindo said about _sai_ to me and said that you might've understood some of it. I want to know."

"Aah… okay then. I didn't know that any pros were interested about _sai_, though," Yoshitaka frowned while leaning to the wall of the waiting room. "When I played against Shindo, I was immediately reminded by Sai's style of playing - which is pretty easy to remember since no one else has the ability to play like that. As we played more, I became convinced that Shindo must be _sai_… so, when the lunch break came, I asked him if he played NetGo, if his name in the net was _sai_…"

"Shindo said 'I'm not him'. The way he said it kind of made me believe right away that Shindo wasn't just another person who had seen Sai play - he said it so calmly and casually and on top of that he said _him_. Like he knew _sai's_ gender," the insei rubbed his chin in thought. "So I asked if he knew _sai_, if _sai_ had taught him to play Go. Their Go was so similar that it was the only explanation…"

"'My Go is like _sai_'s because my Go is his,' he said," Yoshitaka said, remembering the conversation with the same perfect memory which allowed him to remember and memorise games and kifu. "'My Go is _sai_'s Go. I'm not _sai_, though. If I'm Youkai then _sai_ is Yuurei.'…"

"Akira said that too - told me about the nickname you insei gave to Shindo. I don't understand it though, the part about Yuurei…" Ogata frowned slightly, looking at the insei with stern eyes. "Did you understand it?"

"Well… maybe. I do have a theory," the insei rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Shindo kind of excused himself from the conversation after that like he was dismissing the subject, so I got a feeling that it was something he didn't want to talk about. Then I thought about what he said. He was given the nick name Youkai because he sort of hides his strength behind his attitude and attire like Youkai hides in illusions, so… Yuurei was probably something similar."

"Yuurei are ghosts. They can't touch things, usually they stay in one place and in most stories they stay on earth because there is something they need to do, some task to finish …" Yoshitaka frowned. "So maybe _sai_ cannot touch things. Maybe _sai_ is contained in single place and can't leave… and maybe he is finishing a task by teaching Shindo his Go - maybe Shindo is his imprint. Or something."

"So you're thinking… that _sai_ might be unable to move. Physically impaired, perhaps…" Ogata narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe Shindo met him in hospital or something," Yoshitaka shrugged. "He begun to visit _sai_ on weekends - maybe he helped _sai_ to play in the internet in those times. That would explain the Saturday schedule of beginning. And maybe after new year, _sai_ got a laptop or something. In any case, I figured that it was a touchy subject, so I left Shindo alone and didn't ask again about it. If this is the reason for _sai_'s tightly held privacy, then… maybe some things are better left alone."

"Hmm… yeah, maybe," Ogata frowned thoughtfully, inhaling through his cigarette, holding the breath for a while, before slowly releasing it. "Thank you for sharing," he said.

"No problem," Yoshitaka nodded. "I should probably return to the study room. I have a game I need to finish." While heading towards the study room, he pondered what it would've been like, if _sai_ had been able to join the pro world. It would've certainly been something amazing to witness.

xx

I've always wanted to know about Sai's family, but it was never really explained in the manga and anime. I tried to base my version of it to actual facts, but as I mostly got them from internet they might be lacking. I decided to make him the third son because if he had been the first son then I don't think he would've made his living as a Go tutor - and I decided on military because of the times when in the manga the games between Hikaru and Sai have been illustrated as sword fights. I'll elaborate on Sai's supposed history later.

And no, I don't really play Go. I understand little of it, though, and am trying to learn more of it.

Thank you all very much for your reviews and my apologies for possible errors.


	18. XVII Entering the race

**XVII chapter  
Entering the race**

The first painting of Sai Hikaru painted to be sold was a brush painting on rice paper, meant to be made a scroll. After hours and hours of consideration, Hikaru decided to present Sai to the world in the way he had been - as a noble in the Heian palace. Hikaru had spent hours of researching and studying and talking with Sai about what the palace had looked like, until he had been able to paint it as correctly as possible. In the first painting, Sai sat before a Goban, dressed to his usual white Kariginu, looking down to some the game he played ages ago - game which had remained perfectly recorded within Sai's memory for thousand years.

Hikaru had expected to get almost nothing out of the painting - if he even got thousand yen, that would've been amazing. Nakano had had different ideas, though - and so had the owner of the shop where this first painting was to be sold. The price tag had somehow ended up being ten thousand yen… and the painting was sold the very next week with demands of more from few customers. Apparently the shop where the painting had been sold was visited regularly by art collectors and dealers, and most of them agreed with Nakano about Hikaru's skills.

By the time march started to draw near, Hikaru had painted and sold few small paintings of Sai. He had painted other people and other situations as well, like situations where Sai taught group of the court's women or played his lute or flute… but Sai and Go were usually at the centre of his paintings.

So, when March did come and the certificate ceremony loomed ahead, Hikaru didn't need to turn to his parents to get himself a suit. Thanks to the constant tutoring sessions at Heart of Stone and the extra money he got from painting - especially since Mr Yamagata, who owned the art shop, kept raising the price a bit with each painting - he was pretty well off. He had more than enough to buy himself decent suit and nice shoes.

On the day when Hikaru was to attend to the certificate and award ceremony, Hikaru got himself ready with ease. His mother muttered something about quickly growing boys while he fixed his tie and straightened his collar before tugging on the hem of his light grey suit to straighten the slight wrinkles of the fabric.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mitsuko asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Hikaru said while glancing at his backpack. His stylishly sport-ish backpack and his fancy suit really didn't fit together, but it would be overkill if he would get a suitcase. And very weird. "Heath certificate, resume… I'll settle the income thing in the same time as well as I already have a bank account and income tax forms."

"I-income tax…?" Mitsuko asked with shock.

"I picked them last week," Hikaru shrugged while taking his backpack. He smiled softly to the overloaded look in his mother's face. "Too much to take?"

"Y-you're just thirteen and you already have a job!" she ran her hand over her hair. "It just… you're not even out of junior high, and… what kind of world is this?"

Hikaru grinned. "Better yet, once I _really_ start working, I'll be making more money than dad," he chuckled at her, before looking up to the clock. "Don't worry about it, many pros become such around my age. I need to get going, though. Don't want to miss the train."

x

Akira tugged on the collar of his black suit with a frown. Shindo had the habit of cutting it close, but he still hoped to gods that the other prodigy wouldn't end up coming only five minutes early or something. This was important day after all… even if they were only extra.

He looked up as another pro whose name he didn't know - yet - walked over to greet him with the usual; "So _you're_ Toya Meijin's son", "Welcome to the world or pros" and "Everyone is expecting great things from you." He answered to it as politely as he could, smiling and thanking all the while wondering if asking for the man's name would be too impolite. Oh well, he would learn the man's name sooner or later.

Pros, Akira had found since the match against Ouza, were decided into strange categories. First there were those who played Go for the love of the game and those who had other agendas like money, power or fame - though playing Go for the fame was somewhat impractical. Strangely, those who loved the game were rare. Maybe they had loved it in the beginning, but somewhere pros ended up living for the power, trying to be stronger than each other, trying to be better, trying to get to the top…

The closer you got to the top, the stranger it became because the higher you stood the harder you fell. Like Ouza, whose position on his throne wasn't as sturdy as he would've liked. Like Honinbo who was constantly threatened by master Ogata who was shamelessly greedy for a title. They seemed like normal men, but inside they were different. Ouza could turn from kind man to a monster between blinks and Honinbo… well, Akira hadn't witnessed it yet, but he had heard of it. the old master, according to Ogata, could twist your own thoughts and make you doubt yourself - Ogata had said few words there which don't deserve reiteration.

Akira could count the actual people who he believed to be seriously, completely and without help in love with Go with single hand. First was his father, whose love was old, strong and strangely painful, something born over time which has became painful in lack of perfect opponent. Second was Ashiwara who loved Go with naïve enthusiasm of "love at first sight"… and then there was Shindo Hikaru.

Looking up to the sign which declaring the awards which would be handed down that day, Akira wondered about Shindo Hikaru. Before he had thought that Shindo was like him, someone who had begun to learn Go early on in the guidance of a better player - for him it was his father and for Shindo it was this Sai person. But then Shindo had said what he had said in the exam…

After moment of pondering, he came to conclusion that Shindo loved Go in manner which was like and unlike that of his father's and Ashiwara's. There was the "love at first sight" part and then there was the "painful time" part… but there was more. Shindo had said that he had given his existence to his Go. Akira couldn't completely understand it, but it seemed like something so powerful that it was painful.

The other prodigy was strange, but the more Akira learned of him the more he respected him. And though he wanted to beat Shindo, he no longer wanted to posses the exact same skill Shindo had. It seemed like painful existence.

"Oi, wakey wakey," hand moved over Akira's eyes repeatedly, startling him out of his thoughts. To his surprise Akira found the subject of his musings standing right in front of him, dressed into light grey suit. "What were you thinking so intensely?"

"Go," Akira answered easily and glanced the large clock which was hanging from the wall near by. "Half hour early?" he asked with slight disbelief. He had honestly expected Shindo to turn up only ten or five minutes before the ceremony would begin.

"I figured that cutting it close wouldn't be good idea today," Shindo shrugged before looking at him curiously. "And I figured that you would be here with your dad. Isn't he getting some kind of award today?"

Akira smiled slightly. He had entered with his father, but had ended up being separated from him when the administration and the other pros had pretty much mobbed his father. Figuring that it was better for him to stand alone anyway, since he was just an extra, he hadn't even tried to make his way to the Meijin again. "He was the best player again last year," he said instead while looking up to the front of the room

"Hmm," Shindo nodded, pushing his hands to his pockets while looking around. "I don't see Mashiba around… though he's probably sucking up to some higher dans."

Akira didn't manage to hold down the snicker, which then led into moment of mortification. He… hadn't just snickered, had he? Laughing at someone's expense was rude! To his surprise, though, Shindo snickered back. "That's the spirit, no need to be so stiff," the other prodigy said cheerfully. "Shall we find a seat?"

Soon they were seated at the back row of seats in the front of the dais. "So, what have you been doing since the beginner dan series?" Shindo asked while taking his hands behind his neck and leaning comfortably back.

Marvelling the way Shindo could make himself casually comfortable in suit, Akira shrugged. "Nothing much. Studied."

"Figures," the other prodigy muttered. "You're probably the top of your class."

Akira had actually meant that he had studied Go… but then again, he was the top of his class. "And you're not?" he asked. With the skill Shindo had in Go, he had to be good in school as well.

"Well… yes, at the moment, but that won't last long," Shindo shrugged, frowning slightly. "I've almost used up all my handicaps on that field," he muttered more to himself than to Akira, before glancing to his left. "Hoo, it's Mashiba."

Akira looked up as well as their fellow first-dan joined them. Apparently he was done 'sucking up' to the higher dans. Stifling a smile, Akira greeted the other rookie, before looking at Shindo, who secretively grinned back. "What have you been doing?" Akira then asked. "Since the beginner-dan series, I mean."

"Hmm…" Shindo looked up thoughtfully. "Training and painting, basically. I started to take some lessons in art to improve myself, though most of my time still goes to Go," he smiled gently, as if thinking about something but leaving it unsaid. Then he shook his head. "I need to find a sparring partner, though."

"Sparring… partner?" Akira asked with confusion.

"Yeah, for Go. I've really wanted to try one-colour Go, but in the salon where I usually train there isn't anyone skilled enough to play it with me," Shindo sighed. "It's the only training method I can't use…"

Akira swallowed, looking at the other prodigy. Shindo wanted to _train_ with one-colour Go? If that was the only method he hadn't been using, then… how did he train otherwise? Did Akira even want to know?

"One-colour Go?" Mashiba looked confused.

"Where you use for example only white stones, so that both opponents are using only white stones even though one is playing black," Shindo shrugged. "I've only tried it once and it was very interesting way of playing. I would love to try it again, but like said, I have shortage of opponents."

Akira smiled wryly. He would've offered himself, but he knew that he wasn't good enough for that. Sure, he could probably play one-colour Go, but he lost against Shindo even when they were playing normal Go. He didn't even want to think how utterly Shindo would destroy him in one-colour Go.

Then he realised what Shindo had said. "Salon?" he asked with shock. "Is that how you study?"

"Occasionally, but mostly I just play teaching games with the customers," Shindo shrugged. "My way of training is basically playing as many game as possible, but I also study kifu and such."

"You aren't in any study group? Do you have a teacher?" Akira asked carefully.

"You are being nosy," Shindo glanced at him amusedly as he quickly flushed to embarrassing shade of red. "But no, I'm not in any study group. And about having teacher, well… it's complicated," he smiled sadly and looked away from the other prodigy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Akira muttered quickly.

"By all means, be rude," Shindo laughed lightly, carelessly. "I'm rude, so it's a language I can understand perfectly."

Akira smiled slightly. He didn't really find Shindo all that rude - just annoyingly mysterious - but he guessed that some - or most - of the things the other prodigy said could've been taken as insults. "My father has a study group," he said carefully. "I'm sure he would be delighted if you would join."

While Mashiba stared at the two of them with surprise, Shindo thought about it. Then he smiled. "I guess I could check it out."

x

Later, in the afternoon sometime after they had been handed their certificates and been thoroughly congratulated, Hikaru, Toya and Mashiba made their way up to the room where the new player meeting would be held. Sai was still a bouncy bundle of happiness, hanging onto Hikaru's neck, muttering 'thank you' over and over again.

_Last time it was master Ogata who offered me the chance to join Toya Meijin's study group,_ Hikaru thought to the spirit. _I declined because of the rivalry I had with Toya Akira, but… this time it's different. And since it's apparently safe for you to play against Toya Meijin, I don't see any harm in it._

The meeting turned out quite simple - and paper work orientated - just like it had been the last time around. They handed in their resumes and health certificates - Hikaru and Toya also settled their income issues - after which they were handled envelopes, which held the match-ups for the dan games.

Quickly leafing through the booklet to where their schedule was, Hikaru found that his first opponent was some third-dan whom he didn't know. Quickly he went through the entire schedule and, much to his disappointment, he and Toya wouldn't play for months. "Pity," he muttered, closing the booklet with snap. Toya seemed disappointed as well.

"But we'll get to play him in the study group, right?" Sai asked eagerly from his side.

_Well, maybe. Mainly the groups are about discussion - talking about past games and such, learning from them and so on,_ Hikaru thought to him. _But we will get to watch Toya Meijin and hear his thoughts, that should be interesting in any case._

The meeting was soon over, after which Mashiba rushed back downstairs to continue sucking. Hikaru glanced at his former-future rival who was still reading through the game schedule. "About the study group…"

"Ah yes," Akira looked up. "My father should still be downstairs. Shall we go ask him?"

"Sure," Hikaru smiled, tugging his schedule under his arm. Together they made their way down from the meeting room to the hall where the awards had been handed out. Though the ceremony was already over, there were still many people there talking and by the looks of it none of them were in hurry to leave.

Toya Meijin was talking with few pros, Kurata Atsushi one of them. _That's Kurata, the one Meijin is talking with,_ Hikaru thought to Sai, who was trailing after him. _Back in the past-future, he was the one who showed me one-colour Go. Kicked my ass too, I was too confused about it and messed up. He's one of the strongest young players around, learned Go in two years before coming Pro… in the past-future, people had tendency of comparing me to him since I learned Go fast._

"Hmm… I wonder if he would be willing to play one-colour Go against us?" Sai mused thoughtfully.

_Maybe we'll ask one day,_ Hikaru smiled while Toya Koyo noticed the two first-dan's.

"Akira, Shindo," the Meijin nodded to them, causing the other pros notice them as well. "The new player meeting is already over?"

"Yes," the younger Toya nodded. "Father, would it possibly be alright if Shindo was to come to your study group?" he asked rather bluntly. Hikaru looked at him with mild surprise. He had expected Toya to say it more carefully, especially since they were in company of many pros… but then again, these were father and son - both who had enormous amounts of pride and same subtlety as sword pointing at someone's throat.

Toya Meijin regarded Hikaru with thoughtful look, before nodding his consent. "I guess we'll have our even game sooner rather than later then," the man said, causing Sai to let out an enthusiastic cry, while he pros around them - younger Toya included - looked at Hikaru in astonishment.

Hikaru smiled wryly, happy that he was by now adjusted to Sai enough to not jerk - too much - when the spirit did surprising things… and stay standing when Sai decided that it was good thing to cling onto him. "I'll be looking forward to it," he nodded. The Meijin nodded and turned back to the pros as if as a signal that Hikaru and the younger Toya were dismissed.

"So, when and where will this study group take place?" Hikaru asked from the younger generation of Toya as they walked away.

"At our house. Most study groups are held in the Go Association building, but since our house is rather large father sees that it's easier to hold the sessions there," Toya said. "I'll give you the address. Do you happen to have something to write -?"

"Shindo is coming to the study group?" voice from behind them nearly startled the two of them. In unison they turned around to see Ogata Seiji standing there with unlit cigarette on his hand and lighter in other. The blonde pro looked at Hikaru curiously. "I thought you already had a master."

Hikaru blinked slowly, wondering what the man was on about. Master? As in teacher? Well, there was Sai… but _this_ Sai wasn't his teacher, exactly. The Sai from future-which-was-past was his teacher. The current Sai was more like partner… Where had Ogata gotten the idea that he had a teacher? He had never said anything pointing to that direction… had he? Not that he could remember anyway…

Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, Hikaru smiled. "I have never seen a study group, so when Toya offered I agreed to check it out. Though Toya Meijin will never be my master, it should still prove to be a learning experience."

While Ogata looked at him with that strange mixture of curiosity and suspicion, Hikaru turned to look at his fellow first-dan. "I need to head home. Tell me the address and the time, and I'll be there on Tuesday."

After Toya had told him, Hikaru bid his farewells to the two pros and decided to head home - and do it quickly too. Ogata had had a habit of attacking him and demanding a match with Sai from him in the past-future. Hikaru didn't feel confident enough to tempt fate by staying near the man when he had that look in his eyes.

_It'll really begin from here,_ Hikaru thought while he and Sai were heading towards the train station. _Our race in the pro world, race towards the hand of God…_

"There's a melancholy echo in your words, Hikaru," Sai spoke softly from his side. "You… You can't stand me sad and I can't stand you like this. Hikaru, can't you just… just once a while…?"

_No,_ Hikaru shook his head and looked at the spirit seriously. _I'll play you. I'll play you as much as you want, but every other game is yours. That will not change, even though you know the truth now, I will still stick to my original plan. You will continue to play. That will keep me content._

Sai looked at him with a sad smile. "Sometimes being content and being happy are two different things."

xx

Like I said in the end of the last chapter, the history I used I got from the 'net. I don't know these things and 'net is always full of faults. Also, Sai's name was "Fujiwara no Sai", not "Fujiwarano Sai". There is a difference. For example if Hikaru had been born those days his name would be "Shindo no Hikaru". It's like saying "Sai of the Fujiwara" or something, I'm not sure. That's what I think anyway. Feel free to correct me.

This chapter will be followed by a break. It might be week, two weeks, month... I'm not sure, but **don't expect to see a chapter within next few days**. Thank you all for your comments and my apologies for all possible mistakes.


	19. XVIII Wishing for someday

**XVIII chapter  
Wishing for someday**

The following Tuesday Hikaru walked somewhat lazily towards the Toya-house from the train station. He had still time, seeing that he had came straight from school, so he wasn't putting much of effort to hurrying. His mind was a bit too filled with thoughts of school work, that taking a moment to clear his head wasn't a bad idea after all.

_I got a boost to my studying when I returned to the past,_ he thought lazily while staring up to the sky. _I was junior high school student about to enter my third grade originally and then I suddenly was back in grade school… so of course my marks improved. Now I've pretty much used up all that extra knowledge, and school is starting to become slightly more challenging._

"But it hasn't been two and half years yet - don't you still have year to go?" Sai asked with confusion.

_I wasn't all that good in school originally - only reason why I was even average was because I had you helping me._ _Without you I would've flunked history and social studies already back in grade school,_ Hikaru chuckled wryly. _Not that I really care all that much about school work - I really don't… But one of the reasons why mom and dad have allowed me to go on with Go and painting and all that, is because I have been getting good grades. It'll start getting difficult for me now on._

Sai regarded him with a slightest frown. "Maybe if you studied a bit ahead, you would be more prepared for the time until your extra knowledge really runs out," he suggested. "You are very good at memorising things, so it shouldn't be all that difficult…"

"Hmm…" Hikaru pursed his lips and looked down from the sky to see that he was getting nearer to the right neighbourhood. _I guess I could. I wouldn't lose anything anyway._ Pushing his left sleeve back to check his watch, he found that he still had over half an hour till the right time. _It'll be probably rude, appearing there this early… I wonder if I can kill time somewhere nearby…_

Seeing a bench near by, Hikaru took a seat before starting to dig his sketchpad out of his backpack. Sai sat beside him while he begun to sketch the street before him. "You've became very good with art, Hikaru," the spirit commented while leaning in and watching him draw. "Practicing daily for well over a year really has paid off."

_Yeah,_ Hikaru agreed with a smile, while outlining the street. _Nakano suggested that I could try painting something bigger. Like one panel screen_. _It would be nice to try something like that - who knows, one day I may be painting things like six or even ten panel folding screen…_

"If you want to, you should try it," Sai urged him.

_Still trying to make me live my own life, eh_? Hikaru glanced at him amusedly, causing the spirit to pout slightly. Chuckling, he turned back to the drawing. _I would like to try, painting folding screens and the like. The thing is, the materials for those things aren't cheap. Even though I have money of my own, I don't have enough for things like that - heck, I can't even make proper scrolls because I can't get the materials… also, where would I paint those things? My room isn't that big and I can't hang around the art school all the time._

_It would be nice if I could live on my own - but that won't be happening in years. Even if I am mentally sixteen now, I have the body of thirteen year old…_ Hikaru sighed. _I still have long while to go before I can move out._

"You… would be sixteen now if you had stayed in the future," Sai mused. "Are you sure you don't -"

_Yes, for the millionth time, I don't regret returning to the past,_ Hikaru glanced at him with annoyed fondness. _Accept it already._

"No," Sai said with stubborn pout.

"Blockhead," Hikaru muttered amusedly before turning back to the drawing. _Looking back and pondering if this or that was the right choice brings us nowhere, Sai. You decided to end your life thousand years ago and thus you are here. I decided to leave my life in the future and thus I am here. I'm happy with it - and even though you bicker about it, you are too._

Sai sighed heavily. "Maybe, but still… because I _did_ kill myself, I don't have any right to live like this. On your expense. Like some kind of parasite."

Hikaru looked at him sharply. _Is that how you see it?_ he asked with shock, lowering his sketch pad. _That you're just some kind of leech attached to my life? Does my opinion have that little importance? Sai, you killed yourself well before your right time, before you had done all the things you needed to do - God must agree because you're still here. You are supposed to be here. With me. Like this. You're not a parasite. _

The spirit sighed, bowing his head. "It's your life, Hikaru," he said quietly.

_And I'm content living with for you,_ Hikaru answered with smile, before looking up as he saw a very fancy red sports car pulling over right before him. He blinked slowly at the sight of the person driving it. It was Ogata.

"Lost, Shindo?" the man asked after lowering the driver side window.

"Killing time, I came early," Hikaru answered, feeling both confused and slightly suspicious. Ogata alone was dangerous enough, but Ogata equipped with a car? And not only was it car, it was _really_ nice car. Did being professional Go player pay really that much?

"Well, even if you start walking now, you'll be late. Get in."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to occupy same space as Ogata, but he really didn't want to be late either, so he quickly stood up, took his backpack, sketchpad and pencil, and made his way around the car. _Sai, sit to the back, I don't want to leave you behind,_ he thought to the ghost, who easily slipped through the side of the car and inside, unseen by the elder professional.

"What were you doing?" Ogata asked while driving away from the bench.

"Drawing," Hikaru murmured, quickly pushing his sketchpad and pen back to his bag, not really wanting the man to see them. "It's a hobby." And possibly future side-occupation, if he would ever get to that level.

Sai, in the back of the car, leaned forward curiously. "Does this man make you nervous, Hikaru?" he asked, examining Ogata's face curiously. "He doesn't seem too frightening."

_He's the creepiest guy I've ever met, right next to Kuwabara Honinbo,_ Hikaru thought back with wry smile. _In the past-future, after I let out one slip too many about you and my connection with you, he took up habit of attacking me out of nowhere and demanding to get to play you. And… well, I wouldn't say that it was a proper match since he was really drunk at the time, but your last game through me was against him, sometime after you played Toya Meijin in the internet. He… probably couldn't remember it later, but still…_

_He's ambitious man, as I see it,_ Hikaru sighed a bit while looking out through the window. _Very ambitious. His drive to get stronger is scary sometimes._

"Hmm… I see," Sai murmured, still looking at Ogata.

"We're here," the elder pro said, easily pulling the car to a parking lot before one rather old fashioned house surrounded by purely Japanese garden. While climbing out of the car, Hikaru wondered why he wasn't surprised that the Toyas lived in such traditional way. Probably because of the way the Meijin dressed. The man was like piece of something old and strong, something time couldn't erase no matter how it tried.

While Ogata locked the car, Hikaru begun to feel dread building somewhere in the pit of his stomach like lump of something cold and uncomfortable. Was this such a good idea after all…? _Sai_? He glanced at the spirit unsurely. _Could you… give me your hand again?_

The spirit smiled softly and took his fan to his left hand, before slipping his right hand to Hikaru's left. The boy sighed with relief and squeezed the hand in his gently before following Ogata to the front door of the traditional house. They were quickly let in by woman with short black hair enough similar features to be recognised as Toya Akira's mother. _I thought he looked very little like his dad,_ Hikaru mused to himself. _No wonder he's such a pretty boy._

"Oh, and who might this be?" the woman asked curiously, looking at Hikaru. "The new dan Akira mentioned about?"

"Maybe," Hikaru smiled and bowed slightly. "My name is Shindo Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"And I am Toya Akiko. Come in," the woman let him in before looking at Ogata who was already undressing his shoes. "The others are already waiting."

The blonde pro nodded and motioned Hikaru to follow. Quickly divesting himself of his footwear, Hikaru followed Ogata into the house, Sai following closely by his side. The spirit looked around in the corridor and nodded almost approvingly. "It's a nice house," he said thoughtfully. "It feels nice."

Hikaru glanced at him before turning his eyes forward. The house of his parents was nothing like this one - it was much more modern and without the old elements this house was filled with. Sai had never said anything about it, but the way he reacted to this place was proof enough. The spirit wasn't completely comfortable in the house of Hikaru's parents - it was too foreign for him, probably. Even in the time of Torajiro, there had been elements and things Sai had gotten used to during his actual life. In this time those elements were rarer.

But there was little Hikaru could do about that. It wasn't like he could remodel their house, and like said, he was entirely too young to live by himself. Maybe one day, though…

Someone was talking… and stopped as Ogata pulled sliding door open. "Ah, master Ogata… And Shindo!" Ashiwara spoke from the room they had came to. Looking up, Hikaru saw the fourth-dan looking between him and Ogata with confusion. "What is Shindo doing here?"

"He was invited," Toya Akira said, looking up to Hikaru and smiling before motioning him to take a seat on the cushion beside him. "I'm glad that you came," he said. "Father is too, though he isn't here yet…"

"Happy to be here," Hikaru answered while taking a seat, pulling Sai to sit beside him. Ogata took seat as well - unsurprisingly claiming the seat before the Goban. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"We were just talking about Honinbo Shusaku," the only pro Hikaru didn't know said before smiling. "Hi, I'm Sasaki," the man introduced himself before continuing. "There was article where a reporter asked a pro player who's the best ever Go player. The pro said that it was Honinbo Shusaku from Edo era."

"You're editing it a bit," Ashiwara frowned. "First the reported asked from Shogi pro who was the best ever Shogi player. The pro answered 'it's Habu, ask any ten pros and they will answer the same'. _Then_ the reporter asked from the Go-pro about strongest Go-player," he shrugged. "It's a pretty old article, though."

Hikaru blinked, trying not to glance at Sai who was suddenly holding his hand tighter. _Hoo, they're talking about you. Without knowing that they are. Is it just me or is this slightly disturbing?_ He asked with half amusement and half confusion.

"Yeah, it is a bit. Flattering too," Sai answered, unheard by all but Hikaru.

"Strongest Go player in history?" Ogata asked somewhat blankly

"Yeah," Sasaki said with a smile. "Go sure is a strange game. It's been studied for so long, yet people believe that the strongest player is from the distant past."

_More distant than you think,_ Hikaru grinned inwardly.

"Distant past or the near future," Sai said, looking at him meaningfully.

"Well, a player's ability lies in his individual talent," Ogata said with a smile. "Not in the time period he was born in."

"Yeah, against Shusaku's ability to read ahead and his unforgiving tough hands… Ashiwara or I wouldn't stand a chance," Sasaki chuckled.

"But you might be able to confuse him with some modern strategy," Ashiwara pointed out cheerfully.

_Not anymore, he mastered all those strategies already,_ Hikaru ran his hand over his mouth to hide his smile while Sai nudged at his side to try and make him behave. _What? It's true. You've pretty much mastered all the possible modern methods you've seen. Given, we don't know much about Go in _ _China__ and _ _Korea__, but in _ _Japan__…_

"And what if Shusaku were to learn those?" Sasaki asked amusedly.

"Then he'd be unbeatable," Ashiwara raised his hands, looking excited about the prospect. "Whether Toya Meijin could even - oops," he cut his speech short as the sliding door behind him opened and the Meijin himself entered the room, causing Hikaru and the younger Toya to smile amusedly in unison.

"Oh, you came, Shindo. Good," the man nodded with what seemed like satisfaction, to which Hikaru answered with respect. Then the man turned to look at his students. "The strongest player? Is that what you were talking about?" the Meijin asked.

"I was just talking about player that could be worthy rival for you," Ashiwara tried to quickly explain.

"I think of everyone as my rival," Meijin said calmly while taking seat across Ogata, on other side of the Goban. Hikaru felt that somehow the man's eyes were poring at him even though he wasn't even looking to his direction. "Master Kuwabara, master Zama, Ogata…"

"I mean, what if -"

"What do you think, master? If the Go saint from hundred and forty years ago, Shusaku, was in our world right now…" Sasaki said thoughtfully. "Wouldn't that be a great opponent for you?"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't improve anyone, trying to wish for such things to happen," the Meijin said. Hikaru jerked slightly at the words, causing the master to turn his eyes to him. "You don't agree with me, Shindo?"

Hikaru smiled wryly, holding Sai's hand tighter to which Sai answered with equally tight grip. "No. I don't," he said. "You may not be able to bring _Shusaku_ to this time, but it doesn't mean that his skill isn't here nonetheless. His Go still remains and if you just dismiss that, then… how can you ever improve?"

"That is not what I meant," the Meijin said, looking intrigued at his answer while the other students looked at Hikaru curiously - Sasaki and Ashiwara looked a bit insulted as well. "Akira told me that you study Shusaku's kifu. Or that you at least did at some point."

"I still do," Hikaru nodded. "Every day."

Ogata looked intrigued as well, motioning at the Goban. "Would you like to recreate a game of his for us?" he suggested with that annoying glint in his eyes.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, wondering what the man was after. "Which one of them?" he asked.

"The one you remember the best," the ninth dan said calmly. Hikaru answered with lazy and somewhat disbelieving blink, causing the man to frown slightly. "You don't remember any of them?"

"I remember all of them," Hikaru answered with slight edge in his voice, wondering if the man was really trying to insult him or get rise out of him. "I was wondering if you were trying to insult me or something. Still am actually."

"You can't actually remember all of them," Ashiwara said with shock. "They recoded over hundred of his fames. To remember them all… that's… impossible."

"Yeah, no need to get cocky even though you got invited to this study group," Sasaki nodded with a frown.

Hikaru's eyebrow ticked with irritation. _I'm starting to think this was a bad idea,_ he growled in his mind to Sai. _They honestly think that I would forget some of your games… I know that you and I, we have exceptionally good memory when it comes to Go and that for some it would be hard to believe, but still… that's just rude. _The spirit seemed to agree, his hold on Hikaru's hand tightening slightly

"I believe you," the Meijin said, surprising all of them, Hikaru the most. "I've seen your skill, and your style is strongly based on Shusaku. It wouldn't surprise me at all, that you'd remember all of those many games." He motioned at the Goban. "Would you recite one of them for us?"

"I think I like this man more the more I get to know him," Sai said with slight relief while Hikaru and Ogata switched seats. Taking the stone bowls, Hikaru begun with swift hand recreate one of the many games Sai had played as Shusaku - making sure that it was game which had been recorded and published. Recreating a game lost for all but him and Sai would cause some troubles. All the while he did that, Sai sat beside him, still holding his hand.

All in all, the study group ended up being a strange experience for Hikaru and it left him with mixed feelings. On one hand he enjoyed it immensely, talking and sharing thoughts with the Meijin. But on second hand, there was Ogata who was eying him suspiciously, Ashiwara who eyed him with disbelief, Sasaki who apparently didn't know what to think of him and Toya Akira who had turned silent as rock after the revelation of Hikaru's vast memory.

In the end, Hikaru was the first to take his leave. Realising how uncomfortable Hikaru had been most of the time, the Meijin walked him to the door. "I don't think I'll come again," the first-dan mused while slipping his feet to his sneakers. "I'd love to play an even game against you, but is study group thing isn't for me. It was a learning experience, but I guess I just… don't fit in these sorts of things." _Not anymore, I'm too much of a teacher to be a student again. Beside, most of his students give me the creeps._

"I understand," the Meijin nodded. "Perhaps someday…"

"Yeah. Someday." Hikaru smiled sadly, bowed his respect to the man and turned to leave, Sai silently trailing after him.

xx

I've been holding these chapters back, actually. I have two more chapters written and ready to be posted... but as it seems that I've gone head first against a writers block, I'm going to post them with about week in between chapters. Unless I get my inspiration back, that is. Pleace be patient with me and my uncooperatice brain.

Since I am an apathetic and mean person, I never review the stories I read. I actually wrote my very first review just some days ago - and I got answer to it too. It was kinda eyeopening. Am I being even more of a lazy bitch than I usually am for not answering your reviews personaly? Should I? I read all your reviews though. Some of them I've read twice or trice and I appreciate each and every one of them. I'm just naturally lazy and horrible person... and I probably can't change my more or less wicked ways.

My apologies for possible mistakes and errors and such...


	20. XIX Learning of living

**XIX chapter  
Learning of living**

"I resign."

Hikaru bowed his head and tanked their opponent for the game before staring to clear the board. Their first dan game was over and, not surprisingly, Sai had won with ease. The third-dan opponent of theirs didn't look too happy about losing to first-dan on the said first-dan's first game, but thankfully he didn't express his displeasure in other means than with his expression.

_We're finally here,_ Hikaru thought while walking to the table where the records were to mark his victory. _In the pro-world… how strange. In the past-future around this time I was still insei, struggling to get to the first class so that I could participate in the Young Lions Tournament…_ he trailed away with realisation._ Oh, yeaah, that tournament. I had completely forgotten about it._

"Hm? Tournament?" Sai asked excitedly.

_Young Lion's Tournament, it will be soon. It's a tournament where sixteen insei and sixteen pro's under the age of twenty and rank of fifth-dan will compete against each other. Most insei don't make it pass the second round though…_ Hikaru stretched his hands and headed out of the room. _We and Toya will probably be in that tournament… and you will no doubt win._ _But there's still few weeks time until that and Oteai is only twice per month... What to do in the mean time…? _

"Go to school, visit the salon, play in the internet and paint?" Sai asked, walking after him as he headed to get his shoes and backpack

_Yeah, well… yeah. I guess all we can really do is wait at this point. Until our rank rises and we get some attention to ourselves, it is going to be slow,_ Hikaru sighed, taking his shoes and dropping them to the floor. _Seems so slow, though. Oh well. What do you want to do today?_

"What do _you_ want to do?" Sai asked in return, looking at him pointedly.

Hikaru gave him a flat look before sighing underneath his stubborn gaze. "Okay, okay," he murmured while slipping his feet to his sneakers and taking his backpack. _We'll do what I want to do today. Hmm… don't really know what that is though._ While walking to the elevator and stepping inside, he wondered if he really wanted to do anything - other than the things he usually did. He was pretty adjusted to his life of constantly playing and occasionally drawing and painting that he couldn't really picture doing anything else easily.

_I think I'll stop by some ramen restaurant and have something to eat,_ he decided.

Finding a restaurant wasn't hard, there was one relatively close to the Go Association. After ordering some ramen, Hikaru found a spot to sit near the window and stared out through it while Sai took the seat across him. Glancing at the spirit, the boy frowned. _I've never paid any attention to it before, but… you can sit on a chair? I thought you couldn't touch things._

Sai looked surprised before turning thoughtful. "I can't influence physical things, I guess. I can't lift or move things but I can still feel them… somewhat anyway," looking down to the chair, he lifted his fan and snapped it open. Then, his lips hidden behind the paper of the fan, he looked up again. "You are the only physical thing I have any effect on."

Remembering the way they had held hands - on two occasions - Hikaru nodded thoughtfully. Sai could touch things, if the Go stones lay on the board he could lower his hands on them and feel them… but if he tried to move them, his fingers would just go through without any effect. _Can you feel the temperatures?_ he asked curiously, glancing at Sai's feet. He had never thought about it either, but Sai didn't have shoes, just white tabi-socks. Those must've been cold around the time when there was snow…

"No. I can't feel warmth and cold, I can't smell or taste anything," Sai looked away, his eyes saddening slightly as he continued to hide behind the fan. "Under my hands things don't feel like they used to. When I touch things, I feel… fuzzy. Like my hands would be surrounded by layers of clothing. Things feel dull somehow," turning to look at him, the spirit smiled. "But I do feel you. I can still feel the clothing on me… and this fan," he looked down to the Ogi-fan. "That's probably why I can't let go of it most of the time…"

Hikaru looked at him sadly before looking up as his ramen was delivered. After thanking the waitress he turned to his meal and snapped the disposable chopsticks apart from each other. _I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sorry for prying,_ he thought with little bit of guilt.

"It's alright," Sai smiled. "I have gotten adjusted to my non-existence long ago."

_That's sad way of putting it,_ Hikaru thought. _You DO exist, Sai. And if the world doesn't see it, then they will. I promise you, they will. And don't start an argument about who is living my life again; I'm getting tired with it._

The ghost chuckled. "This means that I'm winning."

_No way, you won't out-stubborn me,_ Hikaru mock glared at him while gathering some noodles to his chopsticks, ready to be slurped down. _I can be just as blockheaded as you, trust me._

"Then I will out-nag you. You'll see, I'll win," Sai said with superiority. "I always win."

_What about that tie then, hm?_ Hikaru snorted and turned his attention to his meal, hiding his fond smile to his eating. _Never change, Sai,_ he thought more to himself than to the spirit, seriously hoping that Sai would always remain the same. The spirit was intriguingly adorable mixture of naivety, slight arrogance and age old strength that it was… well, intriguingly adorable.

"I'll try not to, can't promise the same about my Go though," the spirit said with a smile.

After finishing his meal, Hikaru stepped back out to the street, again wondering what to do. it was too late to head to the art school, and… he couldn't really think of anything else. _Let's go to Heart of Stone,_ he finally decided. _I want to teach._

Sai nodded and followed after him. After some walking, one train ride and more walking, he came to his favourite salon, where he was immediately greeted with usual warmth while few people quickly moved to prepare his 'desk'. "How was your first game? It was today, wasn't it?" the owner of the salon asked curiously while Hikaru eased the backpack down his shoulders and to the floor.

"It was quick," Hikaru said, causing few people to chuckle. "It was a third dan, can't remember the name though. He was good, but… well."

"But nowhere near match for you," one of the customers laughed heartily. "With the way you train, it's no wonder. Heck, you even beat the Meijin!"

"What, he did?" new voice asked with shock.

Hikaru looked up. He had been, for a long while, wondering why one of the regular customers of Heart of Stone he knew from the future was missing. Kawai had had his part in Hikaru's growth and though the boy would deny it and say nothing of it, he had been thankful. Yet in this time he hadn't seen the man at all in Heart of Stone - he hadn't asked about it either, because he wasn't supposed to know Kawai here. But apparently the more or less forcible amateur had finally made his way to the salon.

"It wasn't an even game. It was the beginner dan series - that's played with reverse komi, you know," Hikaru smiled. "New customer?"

"Yeah, his first time coming here," the owner smiled, turning to look at the 'new guy'. "Kawai, was it? Well, this is Shindo Hikaru. He became pro last autumn, and has been coming to this salon for about year and half now. Has been teaching us how to play properly for months."

"Hoo, a pro?" the taxi driver looked curious, stepping forward. "I wouldn't have guessed, such a short little twerp you are," the man smirked and to Hikaru's utter horror ruffled his hair forcefully, ignoring his outraged yelp. "How about a game, Shindo-pro?"

"Gah," Hikaru answered, pushing the man's hand away. "I'll crush you," he muttered while trying to straighten his hair again, but behind the frown on his face there was nostalgic smile. _First time around, Kawai was already a regular here,_ he explained to curious Sai. _He was the one to take me to _ _Hiroshima__ after you… Anyway, he's a good player. Was the best here during my last time around, but since we have been teaching the others here near daily, that might not be true anymore._

"Anyone else interested of a game?" asked while making his way to the 'desk'. Kawai looked at the half-circle table with confusion while Hikaru took seat on the inner side. The man looked even more confused with the four Gobans already set to the table and the three other customers who took seat, leaving one of the middle seats to him. "Well?" Hikaru asked expectantly and quickly, albeit confusedly, the man sat down.

While the three other customers automatically placed their preferred handicaps, Hikaru turned to the 'new guy'. "Shall we start with four or five handicaps?" he asked while Sai examined the boards from behind him with eagerness.

"Four…! Are you insulting me, you brat?" the man asked with outrage.

"I am a pro," Hikaru said simply. Kawai glowered but placed the handicaps - rather violently too. The young professional merely smiled amusedly and the games begun.

After the games were over Hikaru, Sai and their students - reluctant Kawai among them - started new games. This time Sai played Shido-Go while Hikaru explained and taught about the finer aspects of the game. He was very proud to say that since they had started, their students had improved immensely - and if they would hold tournaments between Go-salons, Heart of Stone would be among the best ones.

_It would be nice if the Go Association would give me some teaching jobs,_ Hikaru thought later when they were heading home.

"You're very good teacher too," Sai agreed and giggled happily. "It is enjoyable, teaching with you like that."

"Hmm…" Hikaru nodded. _I agree. It is fun. However, I probably can't take jobs like that right now… there's school and everything. Maybe I could give classes after school… or during the summer. Yeah. It would be nice, having a summer job like that… that… but there's still a bit time until then._

x

Hikaru looked around in the crowded front yard of their school, before his eyes came to rest on his two friends. Kaga and Tsutsui stood with crowd of third year students, talking and laughing with them. Hikaru could remember how last time on this day he had mostly been thinking about Go, about the insei days, about the upcoming tournament, about Toya Akira… but this time he understood things a bit better. Kaga and Tsutsui had just graduated. They would be his seniors no more. They would be Haze's students no more.

He would miss the two, especially Kaga. It wasn't that he knew Kaga all that way or was all that friendly with the president of the Shogi club. Aside from Kaga's very random visits - mostly spurred by the elder boy's need to hide from the principal after he had been once more smoking on the school grounds - Hikaru had hardly seen him at all last year. But Tsutsui would occasionally visit the Go club after school, so Hikaru wouldn't miss him that much. With Kaga it was possibility that he wouldn't see the elder boy in months - if ever. He didn't even know to what high school Kaga would be continuing.

"Oi," quiet voice spoke from behind him, causing him to look back over his shoulder. Mitani stood there with Akari and Kumiko, Akari's friend. The one to speak had been Mitani. "We're going to grab something to eat. You coming?" the cat like boy asked, nodding towards the gates.

"Something to eat?" Hikaru blinked.

"Yeah! To celebrate the end of our first year! Next time we come here we'll be second year students!" Akari smiled excitedly. "We would ask Tsutsui too, but he's probably going to go celebrate graduating with the third years…"

"Hikaru, Hikaru! Go with them!" Sai quickly urged, nudging at his side. "Spend some time with your friends."

_Another 'live your life' thing? And knock that you, would you?_ the boy with bleached bangs groaned mentally, stepping aside and away from Sai's nudging… which didn't help much as Sai just stepped closer again with a stubborn look about his handsome face. Stepping to the side again Hikaru sighed. _Alright already… it isn't like I was going to decline anyway._

"…something to eat sounds nice," Hikaru nodded, not quite remembering when he had last just hung around with his friends - other than in the science room while playing Go. He glanced at Kaga and Tsutsui again to see that the group of third years were really heading off - probably to indeed celebrate. "Do you have some place in mind?"

"There's a good Okonomiyaki restaurant near by," Kumiko suggested carefully.

"Good. Shindo's paying," Mitani nodded and started to walk towards the open gates.

"I am doing _what_?" Hikaru asked with outrage, quickly following after him while Akari and Kumiko quickly headed after them.

"You're the one with a job and money," Mitani said blankly. "So you might as well pay for us."

"I am _not_ paying for you!" Hikaru huffed angrily. "You of all people have enough money to pay for your own meal, Mitani. I know you're still betting at Shu's salon." Though he no longer approved betting like that, he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of Mitani. He knew that Mitani had stopped cheating while ago, but even so the cat-like boy was mostly winning. Hikaru liked to think that it was because he and Sai played against Mitani so often.

"But the rest of us don't have that much extra money," Akari said, stepping a bit quicker to get to their side. She smiled sweetly at Hikaru - a bit too sweetly. "And you still owe a favour to me. From that Goban, remember…?"

Hikaru blinked with surprise and then tried to remember. "Oh, yeaah," he murmured. _I did say that I would pay her back later if she helped me carry Shusaku's Goban home from grandpa's…_ "Oh, fine. I'll treat you. Not you, though," he glared at Mitani. "You're more than capable of paying for yourself."

"Stingy," Mitani muttered, but didn't look too angry or offended. He just shrugged his shoulders indifferently, uncaring like he always was.

_Everything's moving ahead,_ Hikaru thought to Sai who was trailing silently after him. _Tsutsui and Kaga will continue to high schools and so on… maybe next year, the Go-club will be able to take part in the junior high tournaments and all that… and we…_

_The Young Lions Tournament will take place at the end of May. After that, in June, we will enter the first preliminaries of the Honinbo Tournament,_ taking his hands behind his head he smiled while Akari and Kumiko giggled as Mitani suggested that they should eat the expensive stuff since Hikaru was paying. _It's not a bad way, the way things are going right now._

"Maybe not," Sai agreed, smiling at Hikaru's friends before glancing at him. "Did you enter the Honinbo Tournament last time?"

_No. I officially became a pro at the end of March, and you… at May, and…_ Hikaru smiled and shook his head. _I didn't get to enter any of those tournaments last time, but it's alright. I'm very excited to see how it will work out. In those tournaments you will really get to test your strength, Sai._

"What of your strength then?" Sai asked quietly.

_I test myself against you every day these days, don't I?_ the boy with bleached bangs asked calmly. _And don't even try to say something about my skills getting rusty if I only play against you. I learn by watching and I'm watching the best. _

"You are too stubborn," the spirit sighed behind his fan.

_So are you,_ Hikaru shrugged. _But I think we established it months ago, that particular personality trait in the two of us._ He glanced at Sai and smiled at the sullen look on the spirit's face. _Don't be like that. I'm doing what you want me to do, right? I'm socialising with my friends, living my life and all that. _Sai didn't answer. _Oh come on… do you want to play NetGo, once we get home?_ Hikaru asked, trying to lure Sai away from those thoughts. _Or shall we play?_

Sai looked at him, clearly seeing what he was doing, but falling to it willingly. Snapping the fan shut, his slight frown melted away and he smiled. "Yes. Let's play when we get… home."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. As he turned his attention to his _living_ friends, he hoped that one day he would be able to play Sai in home where they both could be comfortable.

xx

Okay, this chapter is pretty sucky. I shall try and explain my self and paint a pretty excuse: I had to delete a large chunk out of this chapter because I noticed that in some moment of insanity I nearly made a horrible mistake-which-shall-not-be-named. Thankfully I managed to caught myself in time and rewrote nearly half of the chapter. It's pretty forced because of it, though.

I got through my writersblock. And it's pretty much thanks to the reviews I got. Now, I realise that answering revies might distract me from writing too many times for comfort. So I won't answer you lot personally unless you have something you want to know.  
You can review or not, it's always your choise, but considering that it was your reviews which got me through the writersblock, reviewing is good thing. I shall try to make efford at it too. Reviewing that is.

My apologies for the posible (many) mistakes in this chapter.


	21. XX Associating with opponents

**XX chapter  
Associating with opponents**

_Hmm… this brings back memories,_ Hikaru mused as he entered the large room where the first round of the Young Lions Tournament was held. There were already some pros and insei there, most of them dressed casually since the tournament wasn't exactly big or overly important. _Though the one time I was here, which was on this exact date actually, I was an insei. Lost my first game too…_

"You lost?" Sai asked with surprise.

Hikaru chuckled. _I wasn't exactly good back then. I was average insei at best, thanks to the long losing streak I had in insei sessions… I was the sixteenth of the class, when we entered this tournament. Hmm… it really brings back memories. They were fun, those insei days. Nerve wrecking too, occasionally…_

"Do you miss that time?" the spirit looked at him thoughtfully. "You could've been an insei this time around too, if you hadn't taken the pro exam early."

_Yeah. I guess in a way I do miss the insei days… mostly because I made few good friends as an insei. Waya, Isumi, Ochi too maybe…_ Hikaru glanced at the cluster of insei standing near the doors with their teacher. _They're all over there. You might remember Waya and Isumi from the pro exam, but Ochi is new - he joined the insei after the exam. He's the orange haired kid with glasses, and is among the best in the insei group._

"I see," Sai nodded thoughtfully. "Who is our opponent?"

_Fukui__ Yuta - or Fuku, as Waya calls him,_ Hikaru thought, nodding towards the insei. _We played him in the pro-exam - he's the shorted boy with cheerful face. Oh, look. Mashiba's talking to them. Probably mocking them… he's even wearing a suit._ Hikaru stifled a chuckle at the sight of Mashiba's white suit and necktie. Among the young pros Mashiba was the only one dressed up.

"He's a bit boastful, isn't he?" Sai asked amusedly.

_That he is…_

"Shindo," voice interrupted their silent conversation, causing Hikaru and Sai both look over their shoulder to see Toya Akira walking towards them with pro's rosette pinned to his shirt. "You're already here," the other first-dan said with slight surprise.

"Just came, actually," Hikaru smirked. "I'm not _always_ cutting it close. I can be early too, if I really want to."

"I suppose," the black haired prodigy murmured, looking away awkwardly. Hikaru glanced at him curiously. Since Hikaru's first and last time at Toya Meijin's study group, the younger Toya hadn't talked to him. It might've been because Hikaru came late and left early from the oteai games - Sai was always among the first to wrap up his game - but it also could've been because the young Toya was avoiding him. Judging by the look Toya had on his face now, it was the latter.

"Something is bothering you," Hikaru stated plainly, folding his hands and ignoring the looks the other pros and the insei were now giving them - or giving Toya. It was plainly obvious where they had set their sights.

"Maybe a little," Toya agreed and looked at him with strangely careful eyes, his expression nearly hidden behind the neatly cut hair. "You did not come to father's study group again," he stated the obvious.

"I didn't," Hikaru agreed. "It wasn't my kind of studying, I guess." _Best not to tell that I was insulted by the other students,_ he mused to Sai who nodded thoughtfully. Hikaru smiled and thought back to that day. _Ashiwara and Sasaki mean well and they are good Go players, but they also tend to say what they are thinking - Ashiwara especially. And they, among many, have been waiting for Toya Akira for so long that nothing else fits to their pre-drawn future._

"We insulted you," Toya said, surprising Hikaru and Sai who both turned to look at him sharply. "None of us students understood you, even master Ogata underestimated you. Only father understands… I realise that now," he had a strangely wistful look in his face. "I don't know how someone like you can exist, but it doesn't change the fact that I'll do all I can to beat you. One day."

Hikaru looked at him for a moment before chuckling. "Maybe you will," he said easily while Sai flipped his fan open and smiled behind it. "You grew immensely between our first game and the pro exam. It will be interesting to see how much you have grown since."

Before Toya could answer, voice called over the chatter which was filling the room. "Could I have you attention, please?" one of the administrating pro's called through the speakers, causing the rather noisy room to fall quiet. "Thank you. We will now commence the ninth Young Lions Tournament. Please take your seats, starting from the front, Uchiyama Norio first-dan and Hayashi Kouji from the insei group…"

As their names were called, Hikaru nodded his farewell and good luck to the other beginner Dan and went to his seat. Fukui soon took the seat before him, looking a bit nervous. It was no wonder, Hikaru and Sai had beaten him in the pro-exam after all. "Relax," Hikaru said while taking the bowl of white stones - the black went to the insei automatically in this tournament. "There is no need to be nervous."

"Umm…" the usually cheerful boy mumbled, looking up to him. "It's easy for you to say."

"Maybe, but there is still no need to be nervous," Hikaru said calmingly. "Just enjoy the game. Try to think that it's just another insei game and play like you normally would."

Fuku hesitated and nodded. Hikaru smiled and bowed his head as the games begun. Sai stepped forward with his fan snapped shut so that he could point the hands. He too seemed gently amused by Fuku's nervousness, but that didn't stop him from playing seriously.

Fuku played speed Go like he usually did. At first he was playing very well, but he begun to rush around the middle of the game. Reminding himself that it wasn't a teaching match, Hikaru stopped himself from commenting about it. It was amusing how much he wanted to say something, though. It was a tournament game after all; you just didn't start helping your opponent in serious match.

_I'm starting to get overwhelmed by some sort of teacher instincts, I swear,_ he mused to himself and glanced up to see that Ogata, in his usual white suit, was walking towards his table to, walking right pass Toya who was being watched by few pros already. Hikaru's eyebrow ticked slightly. _Oh man, I didn't remember he was here…_ he turned quickly back to the game, frowning slightly.

Ogata didn't get to watch the game for long, though. Fuku resigned not much after, realising that the longer he played the farther he fell. "Good game," Hikaru said to his solemn opponent. "You have the skill and the potential, but you need to hone your instincts. I would suggest playing against multiple opponents and I don't mean just once a while but daily… but I'm not your teacher so it's up to you."

"Is that how you practice?" Fuku looked up. "Playing multiple games?"

"Hmm… it's one of the ways I train myself," Hikaru nodded and begun to clear the board with the boy. These days simple multiple games weren't enough to be good training exercises for Sai.

"One?" Ogata asked, startling Fuku who apparently hadn't noticed the man before. "Just one? What other methods did he teach you, that teacher of yours?"

Hikaru's eyebrow ticked as he kept his eyes on his task. _Again with the teacher thing… where does this man get these ideas from?_ "Actually, it was a _friend_ from long ago who taught me to play multiple games, master Ogata. I don't really have a teacher. And I change my training methods so often that I've lost track of them."

Closing the lid of his bowl, he nodded to the insei and stood up, planning to go to watch how Honda was doing against Akira. Before he could, however, the blonde pro took hold of his arm. "Shindo, wait," the man said. "Even though you say you don't have a teacher, you still know him, don't you? You know _sai_."

Hikaru blinked slowly and turned to look at the man. "Where did you get that idea from, master Ogata?" he asked, honestly curious. Last time Hikaru had let it slip one time too many and the man has figured it out on his own, but he couldn't remember doing anything like that this time.

"Akira mentioned something and I talked to one of the insei some weeks back," the pro answered.

_Ah, Waya. I had completely forgotten that…_ Hikaru frowned a little. _I guess Waya did come up with the wacky explanation of you being my teacher, again I might add. It was pretty much the same last time, though back then I kept avoiding the subject and lying…_

"Are you going to lie again?" Sai asked with unreadable expression, his lips hidden behind the Ogi-fan once more.

_Nope. I'm not going to deny your existence ever again,_ Hikaru thought and shrugged. "I know him," he said to Ogata, who first tightened his hold on the first-dan's arm before letting go. Hikaru shifter his shoulders and pulled on the collar of his sweater to get the fabric straightened. "What off it? Before you ask though; no, I won't arrange a meeting. Not even a phone call."

"Why such secrecy?" Ogata asked with a frown. Then he shook his head before Hikaru could answer. "Never mind about that, he probably has his reasons. Can you arrange a match between me and him? Over the internet is fine."

"Sure," Hikaru answered easily, and suppressed a smile as Sai let out an enthusiastic cry. "How about the day after the tournament, say, around four pm? I need to know the name you go by in the net, though."

After Ogata had agreed and told the name he went by - which was simply enough Seiji - he left, leaving Hikaru to wonder what the whole thing has been about. _That man was obsessed back in the past-future and apparently he's exactly the same now,_ he mused while turning to go and see Toya's game. _But at least we got you some strong opponent, hm, Sai?_

"Yes! Thank you Hikaru!" the ghost said happily, nearly bubbling with joy beside the boy.

Toya was about finished with his game against Honda - and unsurprisingly he was winning. However, game against such opponent wasn't enough to help Hikaru determinate how much the prodigy had grown in the last months. Honda was good among the insei, but against someone like Toya Akira he wasn't even nearly enough. The other young pros gathered around the table seemed to agree with that sentiment; at least they looked accordingly crestfallen.

Hikaru sighed. _We will see his strength when we play against him in the final…_ Turning to glance around the room, he noticed that one of the tables had gathered quite lot attention - especially among the insei. Feeling curious, he walked towards the table to see that it was Mashiba's and Isumi's. Stepping closer, he looked down to the game.

_Hoo… as expected of Isumi. He has always been a good player,_ Hikaru thought. _Mashiba is good, but Isumi is better. It's a pity that Isumi didn't manage to become pro instead of Mashiba, he would've been much easier to handle…_

"Hmhm," Sai nodded thoughtfully. "This Isumi has a great potential. It's a wonder he didn't pass."

_It has lots to do with his nerves. Isumi is the kind of guy who takes losses a bit too seriously and end up spiralling downwards after them. He has skill, but he needs strength of will and confidence to back it up,_ Hikaru mused thoughtfully. _It was like that before too, in the past-future. Sometimes he just thinks too much._

_But it will be interesting. He'll be coming against us next. I'm curious to see how much he has grown as well…_ he smiled sadly. _He doesn't know me at all this time, but I still consider him a friend… Waya and Fuku too. I want them to improve._

Mashiba was grimacing at the Goban now, trying to look for a way to survive, but unable to see it. After a moment he admitted his defeat, though it seemed to come out with great difficulty. The insei around the game let out collective breath of relieved joy - apparently none of them liked Mashiba all that much.

"It was Isumi's game from the beginning," one of the insei said while turning to walk away. "The entire game went by his pace."

"Yeah, you're right. I thought Mashiba would do better," another answered while following her. "You can't tell which is the pro and which is the insei."

Hikaru frowned slightly. It was true, what they were saying, but Mashiba didn't seem to take the words all that well. "Heh. Beating me here is meaningless," the other first-dan said with a frown while gathering the white stones from the board. "…if you can't even pass the pro exam."

The insei gasped slightly and Isumi's eyes flashed with slight pain. Hikaru, on the other hand, snorted loudly. "Turning to insults when your Go isn't enough? You're that sore loser, Mashiba?" he asked, his words stilling Waya who apparently had been about to physically attack Isumi's opponent.

"Who asked you, Shindo?" Mashiba muttered with irritation before slapping the lid to his stone bowl and standing up. Hikaru smiled slightly after the other first-dan as he matched away with angry steps.

"Yeah, he's a sore loser," Hikaru muttered with a chuckle and looked at Isumi. "I look forward to playing against you in the next round," he said with a smile before turning to glance at Toya, who apparently was finished with his game - and so were about everyone else in the room as well. "Oi, Toya. Wanna grab some lunch before the second round?" he asked, causing the pros and insei to look at him with surprise - with exception of those who had taken the pro exam last summer.

The black haired prodigy hesitated for a split of a second, before nodding. "Sure," he then nodded. Hikaru grinned and ignored how people were looking at them as they made their way out of the room.

"Do you know if master Ogata had anything to do with deciding the match up schedule?" Hikaru asked while went to get their shoes. "Because I find it rather suspicious that we will meet at the final round. By the way, does ramen sound good for you? Because I know this great restaurant near by…"

Toya smiled slightly while pulling his shoes on. "Someone had their hand in making the schedules, definitely, but I don't know if it was master Ogata or my father. And ramen sounds fine."

"Your father?" Hikaru asked with surprise.

"Yes, he has taken interest in you, I guess," the other first-dan had a slightly darkened look in his eyes. "He's still wishing for that even game."

"Me too. And one day we will play it too," the boy with bleached bangs mused while checking that he had his wallet. "Let's go."

After quick lunch during which they talked mostly about future games and upcoming tournaments, they returned to the Go Association. Without bothering to bid luck to each other, they looked for their opponents and then went to take seat. Unlike with Hikaru, Toya's opponent was a second-dan pro, but that Hikaru knew well enough that it would make no difference. Toya would beat the opponent with ease nonetheless.

Concentrating onto his and Sai's opponent, Hikaru found that Isumi was suffering of the same thing that Fuku had been. The insei was nervous, looking at him cautiously as if waiting for him to attack. _Strange to think that I too was like that once…_ Hikaru thought. _It seems so long ago._

"It's easy for you not to get nervous," Sai mused. "You only play against me."

_Maybe,_ Hikaru chuckled mentally while opening the bowl of white stones. "You should take a deep breath and try to calm down a bit," Hikaru said softly to his opponent while placing the bowl and the lid beside the Goban. "There's no need to get nervous."

"You can tell?" Isumi half smiled and half grimaced.

"It's not that difficult to see," Hikaru smiled slightly. "You think too much. I had that habit too, some time ago. I basically forced myself to play unlike I usually would've, trying so hard to become better that I became worse."

_It happened back when I was insei,_ Hikaru explained to Sai who was looking at him curiously. _I played you every night. I wasn't all that good, but once I begun to really understand your strength, I kind of got scared of it. I feared your strength so much that I begun to hesitate even while trying to become stronger… it was kind of confusing, pressuring myself to play better and subconsciously holding back. Gives me a headache just thinking about it now._

"I'm sorry," Sai said. "I'm sure I didn't mean to frighten you."

_I know you didn't. It's alright, it was long ago and something good came out of it. I learned not to trap myself in my own drives and fears,_ Hikaru smiled slightly. _Learned to… well not to not fear strong opponents then turn my fear to something else. Courage maybe._

"How did you overcome it?" Isumi asked carefully.

"By losing many, many times," Hikaru chuckled. "I basically learned to accept that you can't win every time. That's the way life is."

"But…" Isumi looked at him strangely. "As far as I know, you haven't lost to anyone yet," he said.

"Not officially, but unofficially I get my ass kicked off the Goban every day," Hikaru chuckled and looked up as the administration gave the permission to begin. In unison he ha Isumi bowed their heads. "Please."

_It seems that I managed to calm him down a bit_, Hikaru mused as Isumi laid down the first hand. Sai nodded in agreement while pointing their move. The game then processed with steady, thoughtful pace. Isumi was playing carefully; apparently he could remember the pro exam and therefore knew what he was up against. There was also a little bit of anxiety in the black stones, but Hikaru could tell that the insei had improved since the last summer.

Not enough though, not against Sai. Like Fuku, Isumi started to realise how short he was around the mid-game. He played few more hands as if to see if there really was nothing he could do. After Sai rendered those hands completely useless, he bowed his head and resigned.

"Thank you for the game," Hikaru bowed his head in return and smiled while looking down to the board. "You've improved since the last pro exam."

"I have? Wait, you can remember that game?" Isumi asked with shock.

"I have good memory when it comes to Go," Hikaru leaned back, folding his hands. "Your general style hasn't changed much, but you've gained resilience you didn't have before. It's like you've been strengthening your Go."

"I… well, I've been going to some Go-salons with a friend, trying to get more experience…" Isumi ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe that has made a difference?"

Hikaru nodded. "Probably, plying in salons has helped me too. Would you mind if I would give you and advice?"

The insei looked curious. "Go ahead."

"You spend too much time thinking about your opponent when you are playing," Hikaru said. "I used to have that problem too, before I learned to control my emotions - somewhat anyway. I don't know how you can learn it though, so…" he shrugged. "Might not be much of a help…"

Isumi looked thoughtful. "I knew it before, but it helps to hear it being said out loud. Thank you," he looked at him curiously. "Which salon do you go to?"

"Heart of Stone," Hikaru smiled. "Maybe you should stop by. It would be nice to have more opponents - and the customers there are pretty strong for amateurs."

"Maybe I will."

xx

Twentieth chapter, woot. Now I'm all proud and stuff.

I'll think about possibility of Hikaru playing in the net. No, they will not be taking trip to Hiroshima. The whole flower vase thing won't happen either. According to manga this was the time when Kaga and Tsutsui graduated, I went with that. And I don't know what Sai does when Hikaru sleeps.

My apologies for possible mistakes


	22. XXI Deciphering of what

**XXI chapter **

**Deciphering of what **

Seiji shook a cigarette out of the packet and looked around himself in the front hall lazily. They didn't allow smoking in the main hall, where the Young Lions Tournament was taking place, so he was forced to smoke here, where the air ventilation took the smoke quickly out. Not that it didn't take the smoke out in the main hall… but apparently it wasn't becoming to smoke there, with so many young people present.

He frowned slightly as he took the cigarette to his lips and pushed the packet back to his pocket. They had allowed smoking in the main hall, though. It had been a while ago, but they had allowed it. But then they had begun placing those accursed no-smoking sings everywhere. They said that it was because of the debate going on about the smoking banns in restaurants and bars and such, but Seiji knew the real reason. It was because the Go Association was trying to attract younger population… or because they were simply fond of cruel and unusual punishments.

After lighting his smoke and taking long breath through it, he glanced around in the hall again. It was nearly empty apart from few other smokers. Everyone else was already in the main hall - and the hall was probably already a bit crowded. There had been quite many viewers in the second day as well - where both Shindo and Akira had defeated their opponents soundly - but as this was the final day and the final match, there were of course more people. Quite many people liked to see the final match, probably hoping that Shindo would be skilled enough so that they could gouge the true skill of Toya Akira…

It was truly strange - and amusing - how people refused to even consider that anyone in the tournament would be true match for Akira. Even as they were jealous and wanted to get a chance to try and beat the young prodigy, they were also strangely blind when it came to him. Just because he was Toya Meijin's son, they thought that he was somehow beyond everyone. Many hoped for his defeat, but were very set in the belief that only the higher dans would have chance.

And because of that, no one saw Shindo Hikaru. To them Shindo Hikaru was just some lucky fellow who had by some miraculous way gotten one over Toya Akira in the pro exam. To them he was just one of many underneath Toya Akira, and therefore they didn't care about him. To them as good as he was he wasn't good enough. To them he was already loser.

But four people knew the truth. Seiji knew. The Meijin knew. Akira knew. And Shindo himself knew. The chances of Akira winning the tournament weren't set in stone, but they were slight none the less. As much as he hated to admit it, Seiji wasn't sure if even he could've been able to beat Shindo Hikaru. The kid was simply something else, something new.

He snorted to himself. He liked to entertain the idea that the Go world was at the moment stagnant, like very calm pond. It was a good thing in a way, but if there was no current the pond would begin to grow full and eventually turn into a swamp. Water needed currents to stay fresh. They needed waves. The Go world needed waves. For years he had known that if there would be a wave to bring some current into the stagnant waters, Akira would be in that wave, probably in the head of it. But Shindo… he wasn't and would never be a wave. He was rain. Akira would circulate and refresh the waters, but Shindo would enlarge the pond - bring more water into it.

It would be left to see if the rain named Shindo would turn into rainstorm and smother the current named Akira.

_Damn… I've been spending too much time thinking about the damn Honinbo, I've begun to think like him,_ the ninth-dan thought to himself with small amount of amusement as he sucked a breath through his cigarette. Then he looked up to see that the subject of his thoughts had just walked in. Shindo was dressed into comfortable clothing with his usual backpack slung to his shoulder and hands pushed to the pockets of his sweater. The kid was smiling to himself softly as if he was thinking something amusing. When Ogata thought about it, every time Shindo was by himself and didn't know he was being watched he was smiling or chuckling.

Then the kid noticed him. "Oh. Master Ogata, morning," he said, raising one hand into casual greeting. There was strange reluctance in his eyes though. Ogata suppressed a smirk, knowing that for some reason he made Shindo uncomfortable.

"Good morning," the ninth-dan then answered, glancing at the clock. There was only ten minutes to the game. "You're cutting it close."

"Always do," Shindo agreed easily while shrugging his shoulders. Then he glanced at the doors leading to the main hall - and saw some of the people who had came to watch the game. "Lot of audience, huh? Here to see Toya, no doubt."

"Mostly, yes," the ninth-dan agreed while taking a final breath of smoke and stumping the cigarette to near by ashtray. "Does it bother you? That they're here to see Akira and not you?"

"Not particularly. I'm here to see Toya too," the kid chuckled shaking his head as if amused with himself. "I don't really care of people care about watching me or not. I don't play Go to get viewers or anything of that sort."

"Why do you play then?" Seiji asked, honestly curious.

"Because of Sai, of course," Shindo grinned before turning to head towards the main hall. "But you knew that already, didn't you, master Ogata."

"I had inkling," the ninth-dan admitted and followed him. The kid was certainly intriguing. It was easy to tell that he had been honest about his words - he really didn't care about fame and he probably paid no mind to titles or dan-levels either. Shindo was kind of like Toya Meijin in that aspect - he was very dedicated to the game itself and everything around it was irrelevant. Yet… the whole _sai_ part made it even more interesting.

Seiji smiled. Tomorrow he would get to play _sai_ himself. He could hardly wait - though being able to watch Shindo and Akira go against each other was good way to pass time until then. "What do you think of this game against Akira?" he asked curiously.

"I think that it will be interesting to see how much he has grown since the pro exam," Shindo said easily. "Now excuse me, I think I need to go to my seat."

_No_, Seiji thought to himself as he watched the young pro go and take his seat with Toya Akira facing him from the other side of the Goban. _We think, Akira, Meijin and I. We think that the outcome of this game isn't set in stone, but Shindo… he already knows. Interesting kid, definitely._

The ninth-dan glanced around in the hall to see if his teacher had come to watch this game. The Meijin hadn't said if he would or wouldn't, but Seiji was pretty sure that the man would. Toya Koyo had had a strange interest in Shindo Hikaru since the beginning. There was no doubt; the man would be here to see this game. And there he was, standing not too far away from the Goban. Surprisingly enough he wasn't surrounded by other pros, instead he was standing alone.

Walking up to his teacher Seiji didn't say anything, just looked at the man's face. It was concentrated. Everyone here probably thought that he was here to see his son win. That was probably why they had left him alone too, but Seiji could see the truth. The Meijin was here to see how Akira would fair against Shindo, wanting to see the game and not it's ending.

With no real need to say anything, Seiji too remained silent and turned his eyes to the Goban and two young prodigies who soon go against each other. And he knew that it would be all out game on Akira's part, the kind of game which would show the world what kind of skill Akira possessed. What Shindo would show them… that he couldn't predict.

x

Shindo seemed so at ease and relaxed. In a way it was annoying and in another it was embarrassing Akira. He couldn't help but feel tense. It had nothing to do with the spectators - even if his father was there they meant nothing to him. It was Shindo, who was making him anxious. Even though Akira had trust in his own abilities, going against Shindo was like going against mountain. It always felt like Shindo wasn't playing but looking down upon him from somewhere high upon. It had been like that in their first game and in their second game. And Akira couldn't help but feel that third time would not be a charm.

Taking a deep breath to try and relax, he tried to not look at the game as a challenge, but learning experience. Win or lose, Shindo would probably show him something that would be worth learning. He always did with his every game. These days it was rare for Shindo not to give his Oteai opponents pointers and advices after he had completely trashed them. The smart ones listened and took those advices to heart. The fools somehow managed to feel insulted. Akira would not be a fool.

To his relief he managed to relax his shoulders a little. Shindo, noticing the effort he had made, smiled to him slightly before looking up and glancing around. He seemed amused. Akira glanced around too to see what he was amused about and saw the people watching - watching him. With slight frown he wondered how it would amuse Shindo - if it was him, he would've been insulted. But then he realised. These people, these ignorant people… they were about to experience painful awakening.

Finding himself smiling, Akira turned back to his opponent. His smile wasn't amused though. It was, in a way, satisfied. The still unknown Shindo Hikaru, whose skill was still being underestimated… this game would perhaps change the public view on him. And in Akira's opinion, it was about the time for that to happen.

The administrator spoke through the speakers, announcing the final of the Young Lions Tournament, speaking about the price and all that. Akira didn't really pay attention, only waiting for the man to finally give his mark so that they could begin the game. "Please nigiri," the administrator finally said, and the two of them did. Akira felt small amount of relief as he got the black stones, but knew that against someone like Shindo it would make very little difference.

_You want to see right? You want to see how I've progressed… and I will show you,_ he thought with determination as he slapped the first stone down. _I will show you the result of my studying and training._

Shindo looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before smiling slightly and placing his first move down. Akira exhaled slowly and stifled a smile, knowing that his opponent knew what he was thinking and what would be the real motive of this game. For a moment the young Toya wondered when Go had stopped being about winning or losing, but decided to not think about it right now. He could ask those questions later - and Shindo would probably answer them with his usual bizarre insight.

_I'll show you my skill,_ he thought as he slapped another stone down with satisfying click._ And then… you show your skill to the Go world. It is about the time they undress their blindfolds and see you for what you are. Show them the true face of Youkai, Shindo._

x

Toya Koyo folded his hands in the sleeves of his montsuki, looking down to the game taking shape between the two prodigies. It was a beautiful shape. He had been playing against his son ever since Akira had been old enough to hold the stones, and he had along the years watched and marvelled the progress Akira was showing. He had seen it game after game - seen the brightness which marked his son as a true prodigy. Yet… thrown against someone like Shindo Hikaru, Akira could truly shine.

Koyo knew that Akira saw Shindo as oddity of Go - something unseen and unheard of. Even so Akira felt privileged to just watch Shindo, to talk to him and to play against him. Of course Akira was aiming to win, but more than that he was aiming to learn. To Seiji Ogata, Shindo was also an oddity, but Ogata saw the boy in grander scale - he had always been a man looking at the bigger picture. Ogata, though he hadn't said it, marvelled Shindo as some kind of new wind for Go, something to push things onward. But Koyo… he saw Shindo as _pressure_.

It was hard to explain. The boy acted casually, he smiled often, and he spoke usually in kind, understanding tones. Apparently he also had a streak for teaching and seemed to enjoy giving his opponents advices after their games. But Koyo remembered and would not forget that game in the Room of Profound Darkness. He would not forget the feeling. Not that presence, that pressure.

Maybe Shindo was an oddity. Maybe he was there to teach them. Maybe he would breath new life in Go. But Koyo's opinion was and remained the same. Shindo was pressure. He was there to push and push against each and every one of them, press on harder. Some of them would break under that pressure, some would shatter to pieces. But some… like Akira, some suffer that pressure for so long that they would turn into diamonds.

Koyo was glad for it for many reasons. He was glad that this gift of strength was given to someone with Shindo's personality. In hands of someone who only saw the titles and only concentrated getting stronger this strength would've been nothing but monster waiting to be unleashed. Shindo deserved this strength because in a way he was using it to try and make his opponents stronger. Even Koyo hadn't been saved from that, even he could feel that Shindo had something to teach him. In that game in the Room, in that single session of study… the revelation the boy was. Yes. Koyo still had much to learn.

_For some reason I can't help but think that he's here, in this existence, to bring forth the Hand of God,_ the Meijin shook his head with the thought. _It's as if he's trying to make us ready for that day…_ _But is he trying to bring it forth in us, his opponents… or will he be the one to grasp it one day?_

As the game progressed between the two Go prodigies, people around them begun to see. Akira was showing his skill and he was like dragon taking flight, but Shindo Hikaru was answering that brilliance with calm skill like phoenix burning in steady flame. The match was sound and it was radiant but it wasn't taking the direction many here had expected. People begun to see and understand. And to each other they were whispering the same question. Who was Shindo Hikaru?

"Who he is doesn't matter," Ogata murmured at the Meijin's side, getting the elder pro's attention. The younger one shook his head, not taking his eyes of the brilliant game. "It is _what_ he is that needs to be known."

"Hmm," Koyo found himself nodding. What was Shindo Hikaru and why was he there? Those were the things Go world needed to find out. Or maybe not. It wouldn't matter if they knew or not. Shindo Hikaru was already in, and he had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to get rid of the boy even if they tried. And for some reason, that thought comforted him greatly.

x

Hikaru was surprised by the game taking place in front of him. He and Sai had expected great progress from the young Toya, but Akira had done even better than they had expected from him. Toya had still ways to go before he could challenge Sai on even ground, but his skill was progressing in very high pace. Higher than last time.

_Stupid of me, to be surprised. Of course Toya would improve. He is a genius after all,_ Hikaru thought with a small, pleased smile._ Having the goal of Sai in his sight every day is certainly putting some speed behind his steps. He's growing faster this time than he did last time. I'm glad…_ the boy with bleached bangs glanced at the ghost at his side. Sai had unfolded his fan and was now looking down to the Goban over its edge. Hikaru smile softened and looked down to the game._ However…_

Toya was staring at the Goban, his eyes flickering over the formations and looking for a way to survive. Sai had firm hold on most of the territory and largest of Toya's formations was in the brink of annihilation. Any lesser player would've forfeited here instead of risking suffering a very embarrassing defeat. Yet the black haired prodigy wasn't saying it, he was still looking into the game, trying to find a way.

Hikaru smiled. Unlike Toya and probably anyone else in the room, he could see what was happening in the board. Sai had bad habit of testing Toya's responses and skills and that endangered cluster was another test. _You wanted to show us how much you've grown, Toya. This is a test of your growth. Can you see it? There is a way, both Sai and I can see it, but has your skills grown enough for you to see it?_

Minute passed. Then another. Hikaru leaned back and folded his hands. Toya was struggling to find the way and the small bead of sweat running down the prodigy's temple gave Hikaru hope. Toya wasn't giving up. Then, after ten minutes had passed, Toya's eyes flashed before narrowing. His eyes flickered over the formation and he nearly gasped. Hikaru's smile widened. _He sees it!_ he rejoiced as Toya took a stone and placed it down.

"He has grown," Sai murmured with similar joyful smile as Hikaru while snapping his fan shut. He pointed at the Goban demandingly, continuing to smile. "He has grown tremendously."

_And you can take pride in it, Sai. Because last time around, Toya wouldn't have been able to do that,_ Hikaru thought happily while casually placing the next move. _You are making him better, Sai. Because he is chasing you, he is getting better…_ As the game continued, Hikaru's eyes darkened minutely and his smile turned feral. _But I won't be left behind either._

The game reached the end of Yose and when everything was done they begun to count the territories. Toya lost by three and half moku, but even so he had expression of a person who had won. "It reached Yose," the other prodigy murmured while the people around them were whispering to each other in shock and surprise. "I didn't forfeit."

Hikaru nodded in answer, knowing that in a way it was a small victory for his opponent. _If you hadn't played games with him, he would've been forced to forfeit,_ Hikaru thought to the spirit who was looking very satisfied beside him. _That was kinda cruel of you, Sai._

"Yes, I made a test in the game, I wanted to see how he would response, how he had grown," Sai admitted easily. "But I certainly did not go easy on him."

Hikaru smiled crookedly. _You still have teacher's approach on Toya, Sai. You know it yourself. He still isn't a proper opponent for you, he doesn't make your eyes burn… not yet. But maybe he will be_, he thought bit small amount of pride. _Someday_.

xx

Sorry for the wait and prepare for another. It will be at least a week before I can update apologies for possible grammar errors.


	23. XXII Finding the teacher

**XXII chapter**

**Finding the teacher**

Yoshitaka frowned thoughtfully while looking down to the kifu he had printed from the internet. It had been a game between _sai_ and played named _Seiji_ which had been played just on the previous day. The skill _Seiji_ had displayed had not been that of an amateur but that of a pro, and Yoshitaka had no doubts about his true identity. Ogata ninth-dan had apparently begun to play NetGo. And his first game had been interesting.

_Even a pro can't handle himself against sai,_ the insei thought with half amusement and half dread while running his gaze over the brilliant, ingenious formations. _Ogata ninth-dan is nothing to frown at and sai just swept the floor with him. Shindo is really lucky, to have a teacher like that…_

"Done already?" familiar voice asked from behind him, causing him to look up. Isumi was standing at the sitting room door and by the looks of his calm expression he had won his game.

"Yeah. It was quick match," Yoshitaka nodded. Noticing that his friend was making no move to step in, he tilted his head to the side a bit. "You gonna head home now? Or are you going to go to the Nine Stars club?"

"No, I'm going to go to another place, some salon named Heart of Stone. Shindo goes there, he invited me to come too after the second game of the Young Lions Tournament," the elder insei ran his hand through his hair. "Said that he'd like some new opponents."

"Youkai invited you? Wow. I thought he only cared about pros and Toya Akira," Yoshitaka murmured. The end of the Young Lions Tournament had caused some quakes run through the Go world - the game between Shindo and Toya was the subject of many conversations now. People who had been worried about Toya Akira were beginning to see the bigger threat.

"I don't know," Isumi murmured, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure if he cares about anyone of us. It's our Go he's interested in," he shook his head as if to get rid of the idea. "Anyway, I'm going. You can come too if you want to." The elder insei looked at him hopefully.

"Hmm… he invited you, not me," Yoshitaka hesitated though he was interested to see how the famed Youkai played in non-serious environments like salons. "He might mind."

"I don't think so; I think he'd be delighted. After all, he wants more opponents," Isumi made a summoning motion. "Come on. It might be fun. Besides I know you want to come, with your _sai_ obsession and everything."

Yoshitaka winced a little, as Isumi hit a nerve. Then he glanced at the kifu in his hand somewhat reluctantly. He could ask Shindo's opinion about the game - heck, the Youkai had probably been there and seen the game being played. After moment of consideration, he ended up deciding that he had nothing to lose. He stood up. It wasn't like he had anything planned for the rest of the day anyway. "How come he invited you anyway?" he asked as they headed to fetch their shoes.

"After our game he commented me, said that I had improved since the pro exam," Isumi said with a thoughtful look. "I told him that I have been visiting Go-salons now and then, that maybe it had caused the said improvements. He then said it was probable and that going to salon had helped him too. I ended up asking the salon where he went to, and he said that maybe I should stop by there, that he'd like to train against new opponents."

"Hoo… being all chummy with Toya Akira's rival," Yoshitaka murmured, nudging his friend's side while they entered the elevator. "Setting your sights pretty high, aren't you?"

"Well… I just thought that maybe I could learn something from him," Isumi shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable as he pressed one button on the elevator floor. "You've played against him too - months ago maybe, but still. You should know that his skill isn't something you see every day."

The younger insei folded his hands and leaned to the elevator wall while it started to descend. "Yeah. It was months ago, but already then he… he's stronger than master Morishita. I'm not sure if that frightens or amazes me more." He shivered a bit at the thought of someone of only thirteen years being stronger that someone who had spent years and years playing Go. "Okay, it terrifies me a bit."

"I remember him from the pro exam. He was strong then, but in the tournament… he has been getting stronger," Isumi pressed his hands to fists. "It will be interesting to see how he practices." Yoshitaka agreed with that sentiment full heartedly.

What he had expected this suspicious Hear of Stone to be like… it hadn't matched with reality. When someone had true skills, like Shindo did, Yoshitaka couldn't help but connect those people with lifestyle similar to that of his master, the Toyas and Ogata ninth-dan. For some reason, he had always connected the top level pros with either classic, old-fashioned ways of living, or with very modern and stylish lifestyle. Shindo didn't exactly fit either of those images, but he still had expected the Heart of Stone to match Shindo's skills. Kind of like the salon Toyas owned, which was rather high-class among Go-salons.

But the Heart of Stone was average at best. There seemed to be good service of drinks and snacks in the salon, but overall the place was rather small with less than ten Gobans and little decoration. The customers seemed to be mainly middle aged men, who certainly didn't look like they were the richer short - one of them seemed to be a taxi-driver, if the hat could be taken as a clue.

_I don't know what I was expecting, but… On the other hand, the Youkai is a bit eccentric,_ Yoshitaka thought, scratching the back of his head while looking around. Shindo wasn't in the salon either, there was only about five customers and two managers.

"You going to play or not?" the woman behind the counter asked crossly.

"Um… We were kind of invited. Does Shindo Hikaru ever come by here, by any chance?" Isumi asked carefully, as if half expecting to hear that he had somehow mixed up the address and this wasn't the right place.

"You mean the teacher," the woman's sullen expression softened a little. "Yeah, he comes by almost every day, expect on the days when he has a game," she glanced towards the large clock hanging from the wall. "He should be coming here any minute, actually. Today he should be coming with Nakano too…"

"Nakano?" Yoshitaka asked curiously.

"Nakano Hayate, another regular," the woman shrugged. "Since you were invited by the teacher, you can go ahead and take a seat. It'll be on him, your first time here."

"Oi, does this mean that Shindo-pro has to pay?" the man with the taxi driver's hat asked curiously from where he had been watching two other customers play. "He never pays."

"He pays by coming," the other manager - probably the owner of the place - said calmly. The man smiled to the two insei. "Today is slow, but you should see it some of the busiest days. He's bringing us so many customers that we don't have enough Gobans most of the time. Makes me wonder if I should think about enlargement this business."

"You should make a business partner out of the teacher, that oughta bring even more customers," another man, apparently regular, laughed along with the other customers. The owner laughed as well, though he looked a bit thoughtful too, as if honestly thinking about making a thirteen year old partner of a Go-salon business.

"So…" Yoshitaka asked carefully as he and Isumi found seats. "How long has he been coming here? Shindo I mean."

"About year and half now," the owner said, chuckling at the memory. "Came out of the blue and asked to play against strong opponents. We thought he was just some loudmouth brat who had learned a little in some Go-class or something, but none of us could beat him even in the beginning. Since then he has been pretty much teaching us in finer points of the game. I've never seen anyone who enjoys teaching as much as he does."

"I've never even heard of anyone teaching the way he teachers," one of the customers laughed. "That kid can be terrifying at times. Like last summer when he was training for the pro-exam…" he shivered a bit. "See, I still get the willies when I think about it!"

"What did he do?" Yoshitaka and Isumi asked in unison, surprising each other.

"Well… I would tell you, but I don't think you'd believe me," the owned laughed.

"I saw it and I don't believe it," the customer cackled as well. "It's something you have to see to believe."

Yoshitaka and Isumi exchanged thoughtful looks. Before Shindo, they had heard about Go related studying, but _training_…? Sure, there was ways to improve memory and speed, but in the end the only way to train was to simply play, right? Could there really be actual training methods, something Shindo was using? Something that could explain his monster like strength? Was there a secret… some technique… that could make anyone as strong as Shindo was?

They heard an elevator making a sound down the hall. "That must be them now," the owner looked up. Yoshitaka and Isumi did the same, both now feeling more than eager to see Shindo in his more or less natural environment. Soon they heard two people walking closer to the salon, talking.

"…I would love to try that, I really would, but I don't have the space for something like that," it was Shindo's voice. "There's no way I can fit something like that in my room. The paintings I've been doing so far have been relatively small, I've been able to paint them in my room so that's been fine, but folding screens are different. They're _big_. So as much as I would like to try it, it's just not very good idea right now."

"Well, there are smaller folding screens than the usual large ones," this voice belonged to elder male. "You should be able to fit at least one panel screen to your room, right? And of course you still can paint at the school…"

"I can't hang around the school all day, Nakano," Shindo sighed. "I need to study you know."

"I know, but you could still try, at least one. If you could spend even an hour per day painting it then it would eventually be finished, wouldn't it? Besides, you want to do it, right? You said it yourself last week, as good as the scrolls are, they don't do your model justice," the older male, Nakano, was nearly pleading now. "Just one, Hikaru. That's all they're asking. And they're willing to pay good money for it too."

"Yeah, well I paint this one screen and then they will be wanting for more. I don't have the time for projects as big as those," Shindo groaned as the two of them stepped inside. The young pro glanced around the room and his eyes came to rest on Isumi and Yoshitaka. For a moment his eyes widened with surprise, before he turned to the elder man he had came with. "I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything right now."

Leaving the frustrated looking elder man behind, the young pro walked to the two insei, waving his hand in casual greeting to the regulars of the salon. "You came," Shindo spoke to Isumi, sounding delighted. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"I was curious," Isumi admitted while Yoshitaka glanced between the pro and the older man Shindo had been talking with. Isumi seemed interested about the conversation too. "May I ask, what…?"

"Oh, that?" Shindo glanced at elder man. "He's Nakano. He's my manager and teacher of sorts. Helps me sell my paintings - or as it seems these days, bugs me to paint more."

"You… paint?" Isumi asked with confusion as Yoshitaka looked back to the pro exam. He could remember that back then Shindo had in most lunch breaks had a sketchbook at hand, always drawing while eating.

"Yeah. It was hobby at first, but Nakano is intent in making is a side occupation for me," Shindo shrugged casually. "Some establishment wants me to paint them a six-panel folding screen, but I don't have the time to do something like that right now - nor do I have the place." He shook his head and turned to look at them. "So… interested in game?"

"Ah… sure," Isumi said while Yoshitaka nodded with eagerness. He hadn't gotten to see Shindo and Isumi play in the second round of the Young Lions Tournament, seeing another game would be nice even if he didn't get to play Shindo himself.

"Can I play too?" one of the customers - the guy with the taxi-driver's hat - asked.

"Sure," Shindo smiled while stepping away from the table where Isumi and Yoshitaka sat. "Help me set the desk, okay?"

The two insei then watched with amazement as the pro and the amateur took Gobans from other tables and took them to the half-circle desk in the centre of the room. Yoshitaka raised his eyebrows. He had thought that the table was for show or something, that the managers would set up drinks and stuff there, but… it looked like it had been set there for multiple games. And Shindo was planning to play them in multiple game.

"You two coming or not?" Shindo called with amusement as he took seat in the inner side of the table, in an office chair. By the looks of it, the chair was his and his alone and as no one in the salon seemed surprised by this, he had sat there many, many times.

Yoshitaka glanced at Isumi, not sure what to think. Playing multiple games against amateurs wasn't a big deal for them either, but Shindo was planning to play both of them at the same time? He wasn't sure if he should feel amazed or insulted. Isumi apparently ended up feeling curious, as he stood up and headed towards the table. Yoshitaka followed him, still feeling mixed feelings but wanting to see if Shindo could actually pull this off.

"So, you two are Shindo-pro's friends?" the taxi driver asked curiously while taking the black stones automatically and placing down his handicap stones.

Neither of the two insei knew what to say to that. "They're insei," Shindo answered in their stead while taking the white stones on Isumi's and Yoshitaka's Goban as well - apparently they weren't gong to nigiri. "I thought they would like practice a little."

"They were asking about how you trained for the pro exam earlier," the taxi-driver said in stage whisper, causing the two insei to blush. The man laughed and leaned back. "I'm curious too. How did you train for the exam?"

"Very insanely," one of the customers

"Hush, you," Shindo glanced at the speaker with a smile before turning to look at the insei. "Maybe I'll show you later. But now… let's play, shall we?" he bowed his head. "Please."

"Please," Yoshitaka and Isumi echoed, glancing at each other. The fact that Shindo was going to play them simultaneously was still a bit confusing, but both could see the seriousness in each other. Multible-game or not, they would play all out against the Youkai. Turning to their Gobans with concentrated expressions, they begun to play.

They began in surprisingly steady way. Shindo's hands were calm and collected - it was clear that he had played multiple games so many times that they failed to agitate him anymore. What was surprising in the game was the fact that even as the two insei played seriously and all out, Shindo did not only manage to keep up with his usual level of skill, but he was _teaching_ the third player, whose name was apparently Kawai. The young pro was constantly giving the amateur pointers and advices and the more he taught the more Yoshitaka realised that the amateur was no poor player. For an amateur, he was very good.

Shindo's ability to divide his attention was amazing. Curious to see if he could divide it further, Yoshitaka opened his mouth. "Yesterday, _sai_ played again master Ogata in the net," he said carefully to the pro, causing Kawai to look up. "Did you see the game?"

"Of course," Shindo's answer was easy though a bit incredulous, as if it was obvious that he had seen it. "I'm always watching Sai's games."

"Who's Sai?" Kawai asked curiously.

"A very dear friend of mine," Shindo smiled. "Watch for the lower left corner, Kawai. The shape's pretty risky there. Try coming up with a way to protect it."

"What did you think of the game?" Yoshitaka pressed forward while placing down his stone.

"It was a good game, but master Ogata still has things to learn before he can compete against Sai," Shindo smiled a somewhat proudly amused smile. "But then again, everyone has."

"He has never lost, has he?" the insei asked curiously. In the net _sai_ definitely hadn't, but in real life…

"Well… one of his games ended up in a tie some time ago," Shindo's smile was a bit smug now. "But it might take a while before that happens again. He's too adaptive to be caught by same trick twice…" he looked thoughtful for a moment. "That might be why he's so strong, now that I think about it. He had uncanny ability adjust his skills…"

"How would that explain his strength?" Yoshitaka asked curiously.

"Because thanks to it he learns from each game he plays," Shindo mused. "And from every opponent he plays. Well, most geniuses are like that, but he takes it to another level. Takes what you throw at him and integrates it into his arsenal, sort of. And with the amount of games he has played…"

What a horrible thought, opponent who got stronger with every blow. Yoshitaka glanced at Isumi. He knew that his fellow insei wasn't as interested about _sai_ as he was, but even Isumi frowned a little at the idea of such opponent. Turning back to young pro, Yoshitaka frowned. "How about you, then?" he asked. "Does the same apply to your skills?"

"To this skill, yes, but I learn by watching him," Shindo answered with easy smile.

_He speaks as if his skills and he are two different things,_ Yoshitaka frowned a little and turned back to the game as Shindo turned to explain something to Kawai. _He's really difficult guy to understand, the Youkai._

The games didn't last long and no matter if Shindo had three going against him all at once - even if one of the games was apparently a teaching game - Shindo beat them all. After the games the young pro spend long while explaining where they had gone wrong in the games and where he had gone in their stead, making them realise just how far below they were in comparison to the pro. It was a very humbling thing to experience and somewhat frightening. Shindo was younger than both of them after all.

"I think it's time for me to head home," Isumi muttered, staring at the game with troubled expression. "But… you wouldn't mind if I came again?"

"Not at all," Shindo grinned. "You're going to have a go at the pro exam again this summer, right? Maybe I can help you out a bit. You and anyone who might be interested."

"You want to teach us?" Yoshitaka asked with surprise.

"Why not? I like teaching," Shindo shrugged and glanced at the salon. "Though this might not be the best place, since you need to pay to play here… hmm…"

"You can some of the empty classrooms at the art school, if you want to," Nakano quickly said, causing Shindo, Isumi and Yoshitaka all to look at him. The elderly man was smiling widely. "Free of charge," he promised.

"You just want me to spend more time there so that you can bug me to paint, don't you?" Shindo narrowed eyes, making the man shift guiltily. The young pro snorted. "Hah. I see right through you, old man, so don't try to fool me. I'll think about it, thought. It, and the whole folding screen thing."

"Would we have to pay?" Yoshitaka asked carefully.

"Of course not," Shindo waved the matter aside. "I have no need for money, especially not after the Young Lions tournament. Teaching is something I do because I enjoy, not because of some award."

"Well, in that case I think I know few people who might be interested," Isumi nodded thoughtfully. Yoshitaka nodded too. In the insei group there were great many who would be interested in learning under the pro who could beat Toya Akira. Especially since the said pro was going to give these lessons completely free of charge.

"Good. I'll be here on most weekdays after school. So you know where to find me," Shindo nodded. After the two insei had nodded in agreement and bid their goodbyes, Shindo turned to the regulars of the salon and asked if any of them were interested in teaching matches. As the two insei headed out, they saw that the number of Gobans at the half circle table quickly rose to six and Shindo begun to play against all of the current customers of the salon

"He's kind of strange isn't he?" Isumi asked as they entered the elevator down the hall.

"Yeah, but that won't stop me from learning all I can from him," Yoshitaka murmured. "Honda, Fuku and Nase would probably like the chance to learn from him as well…"

xx

I know some of you were anxious to see Sai vs Ogata match, but I had already written this and trying to squeese anither chapter between this and the previous one wouldn't work. I'll try and make it up in the next chapter.


	24. XXIII Finding the student

**XXIII chapter**

**Finding the student**

It made no sense. Even after days worth of thinking, it made no sense whatsoever. Seiji sucked a chest full of smoke and growled to himself. Well, in a way it made perfect sense. The game had been clean and clear - he had been weaker, his opponent had been stronger and the result was his loss. But the idea circling around the game, around his opponent, in his mind… that continued to puzzle him.

Because no matter how he thought about it or what angle he took, his instincts told him that Shindo Hikaru and mysterious _sai_ were one and the same. His instincts remembered the game between Shindo and Akira and the game between him and _sai_ and said that Shindo and _sai_ were one and the same. But in the same time he knew for certain that they weren't. He knew that Shindo Hikaru didn't lie when he said that he and _sai_ were different beings. He also knew that Shindo didn't lie when he said that his Go was _sai_'s Go. And he knew that it made no sense.

_Sai_'s and Shindo's Go had been disturbingly alike from the very beginning, that he had known for a while. But he had bypassed it by accepting Shindo's words and believing that to a point Shindo was imitating his teacher - that because _sai_ had taught him Go it was somewhat alike to _sai_'s Go. But now he knew for a fact that it wasn't only somewhat alike. Shindo's and _sai_'s Go were _exactly_ alike. As if they were one and the same… but how could that be? It couldn't be! Shindo was only thirteen years old, how could he have the years of experience _sai_ had?

It was driving him insane. The only explanations he could come up with, even with the theory of hospitalised _sai_, were that Shindo was either the best mimic in the world or suffering from very weird case of multiple personalities. And that made even less sense.

Almost violently stumping his cigarette to the ashtray beside his computer, the blonde pro threw a glare towards nearby clock. It was still early… and it was Wednesday. Shindo should still be at the Association. He narrowed his eyes. Pondering this alone would take him nowhere - and Shindo was usually rather open… in infuriatingly cryptic way, but he never actually said no when he was asked something. Shindo and his secretive friend _sai_ had given him this headache; one of them would relieve him from it too!

With a determination burning his eyes, the ninth-dan swiftly stood up, grabbed his jacket ad everything he needed, before heading out of his apartment and towards the elevator. Before long he was in his car and speeding out from the underground parking lot and towards the Go Association. While driving, he quickly lit another smoke, hoping that extra amount of nicotine would ease his nerves. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just jump at the boy and demand answers. Shindo simply wasn't a person you demanded anything from.

That was one of the things which made no sense. The aura around Shindo. He looked and often acted like a brat, but when you got close enough you always got the feeling that you were in presence of someone special. Shindo didn't even need to play or sprout out those cryptic sentences of his and one could tell that he was special. Had it been anyone but that one boy, Seiji would've easily pushed against the boy until he would get the answers he wanted, but… you couldn't push Shindo Hikaru anymore than you could push against rain. Rain either moved around you or you got tangled in it, and that was that.

And again the damn brat was giving him a headache. The man narrowed his eyes as the familiar building came to his view. He was quick to slam his car to his reserved space, and without a hitch he was out and heading towards the building entrance. Throwing the half smoked cigarette to nearby trashcan, he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

The hall was nearly empty, but that didn't bother him as he headed towards the elevator to get up to the upper floors faster. Shindo would either be playing or he wouldn't be in the building at all, that was the way with the kid - or so he had heard from Akira. "He's usually the first to leave," Akira had said. "Once I asked why he was in such hurry and he just said that he had a painting he wanted to finish. I knew he drew a bit, but I guess his art hobby is a bit more serious now…"

Thankfully, the doors to the room where the games were held were open. Glancing inside, the ninth-dan swept his gaze over the games and players until he saw the familiar two-colour hair. Shindo wasn't playing though. He was pointing at the game, explaining something to his opponent. Apparently their game was already finished.

As if knowing that he was being watched, Shindo raised his eyes from the Goban, and looked straight at Seiji. The first-dan raised his eyebrows with surprise and question, to which Seiji answered with flick of his hand, silently telling the brat to get over. Shindo frowned a bit before turning to his opponent, saying something and bowing his head. Then he stood up, quickly marked his victory and his opponent's loss before joining Seiji in the hall.

"Can I do something for you, master Ogata?" the boy asked while they walked away from the doors so that they wouldn't disturb the players.

For a moment the elder pro wondered if he should soften the question a bit, to make it more polite. He decided against it. Shindo was the kind of person who was impossible to insult - or if he was insulted, it was hard to tell. "Tell me honestly. Are you _sai_?" Seiji asked in calm, serious voice as they stopped to stand in the hall.

"Honestly, I am not Sai," Shindo answered with similar calmness, looking curious as he leaned against near by wall. The kid folded his hands, making himself almost annoyingly casual in the position. "I think I've said so before. What makes you ask?" he didn't sound insulted - or even confused - at all. Merely curious. As if he had been expecting it but wanted to know why nonetheless.

"Your Go and his are exactly the same," Seiji answered with certainty.

"Of course," Shindo allowed with easy nod. "The Go I play is Sai's, so of course it would be the same." He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That's impossible," Seiji murmured with a frown, hating the fact that he was easy in telling if people were lying. Shindo was being so openly honest that it was disconcerting. "It's impossible for someone to play someone else's Go so perfectly… but I know you can't be _sai_ either. You're simply too young. It makes no sense at all! How can you play _sai's_ Go so perfectly?"

"I just do it," Shindo shrugged, his eyes for the first time straying away from the other pro. It wasn't because of awkwardness of discomfort, though. Instead it was as if Shindo was looking at something Seiji couldn't see. "Because he can't."

The elder pro grimaced slightly before thinking about it. It would be no use trying to ask Shindo about _sai_'s identity. Even if Shindo was painfully - and cryptically - open about everything, _sai_'s identity and location was something Shindo wouldn't tell. So instead, Seiji had to go with what he had, what bits of information Shindo was giving him. Concentrating onto the boy's words for a while, Seiji realised something he hadn't thought before.

"You're playing with _sai_'s Go," he spoke slowly, thoughtfully while looking at the boy with realisation. "You've always played with his Go - as long as you've been pro you've only used his Go."

"Actually a bit longer than that, but yes," Shindo nodded. "What of it?"

"Does this mean that you have two sets of Go in you?" The idea was insane, impossible and incredibly exhilarating and it was burning somewhere behind Seiji's eyes. He leaned forward, dimly registering that Shindo was now looking a bit uncomfortable. "You have _sai_'s Go… and then you should have your own Go. And no one here, not a one person in the Go world has played against you when you play your _own_ Go. Isn't that right?"

"Er…" Shindo grinned awkwardly. "Well, yeah. I've only ever played against Sai with my own Go."

Seiji stared at him with wide eyes before grinning. "I've played against your teacher. Now I want to play against _you,_ Shindo Hikaru."

"Play against - _what_?"

x

Hikaru stared up to the elder pro with shock. Master Ogata wanted to play against _him,_ as in not Sai? Where on earth had the man gotten the thought that it would be a good idea? As soon as the young pro thought he had the man figured out, he did something like this! Seriously, where did Ogata get these ides from?

_He has to be insane,_ Hikaru thought a bit wildly. _He's maddening enough to be insane. Seriously, this man wants to play against me?_

"I think he is very smart," Sai murmured with smug smirk only half hidden behind his fan. "Even if a bit mislead. He thinks that if you can imitate me to this extent then your true skills must be greater. Even though that thought is deluded, he has the right idea. You should play him, Hikaru."

_WHAT?_ Hikaru snapped, forcing himself not to turn to glare at the spirit - he didn't want Ogata seeing such action and drawing even more conclusions. _I thought we had already talked through and settled this subject. I will not play, and that's that. I'll only play you if you want me to. No one else._

"You've been shrouding my skill into a veil of it being imitation of… well, my skill," Sai said calmly. "Therefore he would think that you have another set of skills as well. Your real hand, which he is now demanding to see…" the spirit glanced at the boy. "If you won't play him, or if I will play him now he will believe that you are me and that believe will not change later on."

Hikaru stifled the grimace. He didn't want to play, but more than that he did not want people thinking that he was Sai again. He wanted them to see Sai as a different person, person of his own instead of just some strange part of him. Ogata along with Waya had always been in the head of Sai's fans, so what he believed mattered in a strange way… but to play? Actually play a somewhat serious game against someone other than Sai? He wasn't even sure if his skills were good enough to match against Ogata!

"This is an excellent chance to measure your skill, Hikaru, and his," Sai whispered to him with voice full of temptations. "We've seen how he matched against me - glorious game as it was he wasn't enough. Now how will he fair against you?" he smiled thoughtfully as Hikaru swayed with indecision. "You've been getting closer and closer in our matches. Ever since our first game you've gotten steadily better. In each game against me you push me a bit further. How far will you push him?"

_What if I lose?_ Hikaru asked, his determination crumbling fast.

"You will if you think you will," was Sai's simple answer.

Hikaru bit his lip, still swaying on the edge for a moment. Then he remembered something he had forgotten entirely. "Oh, I can't today," he said with something akin to surprise. "I promised to teach bunch of insei today. They're actually supposed to be waiting me at the lobby!" The teaching session had been decided in the previous day, Isumi and Waya had came back to the salon to ask if he had the time and he had said that he had, after his game of course.

"Excellent," Ogata nodded. "We'll play before them. What a better way to learn than by watching a great game?"

_What a teacherly approach on the subject. Man after my own heart,_ Hikaru thought grimly while Sai chuckled. "I didn't book any facilities here," he said with a frown. "We're going to a school I go to, the headmaster said that I could use the empty classrooms."

"A school? Well that's perfect then, isn't it?" Ogata asked, apparently not about to give up. "Best place for students to learn."

"It isn't a normal kind of school," Hikaru sighed, giving in. "And it's not really close by either. We were planning on taking a train. But I guess you wouldn't use public transport to safe your life…" Shaking his head he glanced around to see that they were near the shoe-shelves and clothing racks. Quickly walking to his backpack - with Ogata closely following - he dug out his sketchpad and ripped a clean page off it to write the address to it. After writing it, he handed the paper to the man. "See you there in… a hour maybe?"

"Forty five minutes," Ogata said with a stern nod and walked away, already pulling out his packet of cigarettes. Hikaru looked after him with disbelief before groaning.

_I hope he gets lung cancer,_ he thought sullenly while taking his shoes. Sai didn't join his grumpiness, though. The spirit was happily clapping his hands together - or fan and hand - apparently happy that Hikaru would play against someone else. The teen glared at him while shifting his foot to get it to better position in his sneaker. _I'm starting to think you don't like playing against me and are trying to get rid of me._

"What? No no no, I like playing against you!" Sai quickly assured, throwing his arms around Hikaru as if to strengthen the statement. "But I want you to play other people too. It'll make you stronger and give experiences you can't get by simply watching or playing against one person. Don't be mad at me…!"

_Hmph. You know well enough that it's impossible of me to be mad at you. I'm just… irritated,_ Hikaru sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Then he reached and patted Sai's cheek gently with a slight smile. _I know you want me to play and in a way I guess I even understand why, but… I want you and you only to play. I don't… never again, I want never to play if by doing so I take away your chance._

"Sharing is caring," Sai said hopefully, causing Hikaru to look at him with surprise. The spirit blushed. "I heard one of the pros talk during one break when you were drawing, one woman used those words..."

_Ah, I see,_ Hikaru chuckled. With a shake of his head he took his backpack and headed towards the elevator. _We'll, at least this once, let's share master Ogata…_ Hikaru shuddered a little while stepping inside the small metal lift. _That sounded just horribly wrong… and what on earth will I say to the insei? I was supposed to teach them..._

"People can learn by watching," Sai said, looking at him meaningfully as the elevator begun its descent. "You are prime example of it. And this kind of chance might not come again. You can teach them some other time."

"Not really a chance," Hikaru murmured, not fearing to talk since they were alone in the elevator. "More like obligation, but oh well. Promise is a promise. They should understand… and it _is_ master Ogata. They might even consider it a privilege."

"Exactly," Sai smiled. Hikaru chuckled in answer and looked up as the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. With a shake of his head, Hikaru walked out and glanced around in the hall. He smiled at the sight of Waya, Isumi, Fuku, Nase and Honda sitting at the benches of the hall. Waya and Isumi perked up at the sight of him and greeted him with just slightly hesitant smiles.

"Did you guys wait for long?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"Not at all, we just came actually," Waya glanced at the clock hanging from the near by wall. "You wrap your games quickly."

"I was done about twenty minutes ago, but we had after game discussion," Hikaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "And, hm… well, a bit of a snag has come into our plans. One of the higher-dans kinda wants to play me and I kinda promised we would do it in… about forty minutes," he glanced at the clock as well. Isumi and Waya slumped a bit at the words "I'm really sorry guys," Hikaru murmured forlornly. "If you're willing to wait I can still teach you after the game."

"Will we have enough time to get to the art school after your game?" Isumi asked worriedly. "If it's against a higher-dan it might last a while."

"No, actually we agreed to play the school," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "He thought that it would be swell idea playing in front of you guys. Something about you learning by watching the game. Infuriating man."

"We could get to watch you play against higher dan? Up close?" Waya asked with wider eyes.

"Yes, I think that was his idea, he might even stick around to watch me teach you, if you still want to come," Hikaru grimaced. _Yeah, he'll probably stick around if not for any other reason then to just make me uncomfortable. Event thinking about that Ogata makes me feel annoyed!_ Sai chuckled softly at his side.

"I want to go," Waya nodded eagerly and glanced at the others. "What about you? Oh, right, Shindo, these are Nase Asumi, Honda Toshinori and Fukui Yuta," the brown haired insei pointed at his friends one at time. "We're all in the first class in the insei group."

"Hello," Hikaru smiled, waving his hand in greeting. "So. Coming?"

They all agreed to come despite the snag, and so together Hikaru and the five insei headed out of the Go Association building and towards the nearest train station. "You had a game today, right?" Nase asked curiously after while of silence, probably wanting to break the ice. "How did it go?"

"Is there actually any doubt of how it went?" Waya asked with confusion.

Hikaru chuckled. "I won. It was a good game, Hashimoto is one of the better players among the second-dans, he should be a third dan soon." The game had been good, but for Sai it probably hadn't been as satisfying as playing against people like the Toyas and Ogata could be. But Hashimoto was young and had still time to learn. Hikaru pushed the thought away and stretched his hands. "Two mores games… if win them, I'll rise in rank." Though it would be Sai's rank really and not his, it would be nice being a second-dan. It felt like he had been a first-dan forever.

"That's quick," Honda said with surprise.

"He has straight wins, so it's no wonder," Waya shrugged. "So, who is this higher-dan we'll see you play."

Hikaru grimaced. "I'd rather not say. You might not believe me." No matter how special he was, he was still a first dan - for a while. Someone so low in rank did not associate with someone like Ogata Seiji - not unless you were Toya Akira, that was. "Let's just say that it's a surprise."

"How mysterious of you," Nase smiled a little. "This might even be interesting."

Hikaru chuckled. "Maybe."

While they boarded the train which would take them to the station closest to the art school, Hikaru looked back to his insei days during that timeline which was gone now. He remembered the first day in the insei group, how he had let his mouth ran a bit and ended up with a very strange reputation. No one had believed that he could ever be Toya Akira's rival and therefore he had been kinda branded as liar. No one had said it out loud of course, they had just thought that he was a rookie trying to appear touch, but… he could understand it now. Of course it had changed when Toya had turned back and looked at him, but still...

This time things were so much different. As much as he wished, these people weren't his friends. This wasn't the Waya who had demanded answers from him when he had tried to not connect Sai's strength with his face. This Waya and this Isumi hadn't - and wouldn't - take him out to get some experience in the salons. This Fukui wasn't the one with whom Hikaru had enjoyed second games of speed Go while others had still been playing their first games in the insei sessions.

Hikaru glanced at the spirit standing at his side and sighed with smile. Sai was smiling while looking out of the train's window. He seemed happy. As long the spirit would remain that way, it would be alright. He looked at the insei who were still a bit leery about him. It was okay though. Maybe they would warm up to him. His old friendships were gone, but… no one said he couldn't build new ones.

Soon they came to their stop and Hikaru ushered his perhaps soon-to-be-students out of the train and begun to lead them towards the art school. As Nase, Fukui and Honda seemed curious about the school, Hikaru explained a little about it, telling that he had been going to few afternoon classes there and was now fiends with the headmaster and allowed to use the classrooms for painting. "He was kind enough to let me use one of the empty classrooms for this."

"You don't seem very artist-ly," Nase said carefully.

Hikaru chuckled. "Don't let appearances fool you," he said somewhat amusedly. "Though I don't really think that I'm artist or anything. I'm actually not even sure if I'm all that serious about it," he smiled a little and glanced at Sai who was silently walking beside him. "There is just something I need to show to the world and art is the only way to do it."

Not knowing what to say to that, the insei remained quiet as they walked towards the school. Soon they came to the place where Hikaru had mastered finer points of painting. While the insei wondered what to make of the building, Hikaru looked around half worriedly and half his fears immediately confirmed. He had hoped that he would have check the class room and maybe clean it a bit before the man would come, but no. Ogata Seiji's red car was parked not too far from the entrance and the man himself was standing near it, leaning to the side and enjoying a smoke.

The young pro glanced at the large clock hanging in the school wall. _He's a bit early. Doesn't this man have any patience_? Hikaru wondered with slight irritation before heading towards the man. He could hear the insei gasping with surprise as they realised who the man was.

"Forty-five minutes?" Hikaru asked dryly.

"I didn't have other plans," the man answered calmly, eyed the insei while sucking a breath through his cigarette. Then he threw the thing to the ground and put it out with his heel. "Shall we?"

"I need to talk to the headmaster first," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "But let's."

xx

Heh, who saw that coming? I'm not being evil on purpoce - though I would love to take the evil-credit. It's a clifhanger because I haven't been able to write the match yet, even though it's all planned out already. I planned to put it in same chapter, but it just didn't work out. So it will be in the next. Place your bets, people, who will win in Shindo vs Ogata match? (insert rumroll here). Winners will get imaginary cookies and written applause.


	25. XXIV Revealing Youkai's hand

**XXIV chapter**

**Revealing Youkai's hand**

Yoshitaka had never had habit of chewing his nails. Even though his mother did it occasionally, he had never really felt the need to do that. It might have something to do with the fact that nervousness wasn't exactly an emotion he experienced often. He usually preferred to take things head on and worry about them later so he rarely felt that emotion… so why were his teeth itching to gnaw on his nails now?

He glanced between Shindo and Ogata while the former was leading them towards this empty classroom where this whole ordeal would apparently take place. It was so strange. He and the other insei, who were silently trailing after him, had been expecting this to be slightly bizarre but hopefully educational day. They had hoped to learn something from the strange and near mysterious Shindo Hikaru who had openly invited them to lean from him. Yet it had turned out to this strange situation where they were literally struck speechless.

But what exactly was making them silent? It wasn't just master Ogata's presence or the fact that the man had for some reason or another requested a match. No, it was the presence between those two, the first-dan and the ninth-dan. It seemed near electric in strange static kind of way. You could practically see that those two were rubbing each other in wrong way. It nearly made the air between the two spark with anxiety.

Logically Shindo didn't have a chance. It was master Ogata after all, the disciple of Toya Meijin, one of the top most players. This man was on bar with the likes of the Meijin and Ouza - and his strange vendetta and rivalry against Kuwabara Honinbo was beginning to be legendary. Logically against someone like this man, any first-dan would've lost - even Toya Akira… but since when Shindo had had anything to do with logic?

It wasn't right, heck, it defied logic but Yoshitaka had no idea how this match would turn out. He knew that it would be even match with no handicaps and it would be no teaching match. This atmosphere wasn't that of casual friendly mach either. Shindo wasn't acting like it and Ogata seemed casual enough, but the air about them was thick with seriousness.

But it was strange. Something was going on here. Something beyond of what he knew. It had to be _sai_ related - almost everything in Shindo was some how connected to _sai_ - but in the same time it felt different. Shindo felt different. It was just something about the way the young pro walked which seemed different. Less confident than before. Less casual.

"Here we are," Shindo murmured, as they stopped to a classroom door. He pushed the door open and stepped in while clicking the lights on. Ogata was the one to go inside next and the insei followed. Yoshitaka glanced at them to find that every one of them was a bit wide eyed. He realised that he was probably too. The whole situation was just bizarre.

"Oh…" Shindo murmured suddenly. Looking up, Yoshitaka raised his eyebrows at the sight of clean white folding screen standing at the back of the classroom. Glancing at Shindo, he saw slightly annoyed look about the young pro's face.

"Significance?" Ogata asked, looking at the folding screen as well.

"Very bold hint," Shindo snorted. "The headmaster wants me to paint something, nothing more." As the young pro with bleached bangs turned to look at the classroom, Yoshitaka did the same. There were only two tables there and no desks and benches like in usual classrooms. The tables had been taken by line of Gobans - brand new Gobans by the looks of it - and pile of cushions.

"Are those all new?" he couldn't held but ask.

"Yeah," Shindo nodded, walking to the Gobans, followed by the rest of them. "There is a class here specialising in woodworking, apparently making Gobans is part of the classes. According to Nakano they finished making these just last week, and want someone to test them, or something. They're nothing like the go-association Gobans - these ones are made from Spruce, not Kaya - but they should do…"

Ogata ran his hand over one of them. "Surprisingly well made," the man commented, before glancing at the cushions. "I guess we will be sitting on the floor then?"

"Unless you absolutely must have a chair, yes," Shindo rolled his eyes while taking one of the Gobans and carrying it to the middle of the class. Almost instinctively, Yoshitaka grabbed the stone bowls that had been sitting beside the Goban while Isumi moved to take cushions. While putting the Goban down, Shindo looked slightly surprised at their help before nodding and smiling as thanks. Nase was in meanwhile getting cushions for the rest of them, but didn't put them down yet. She, and the rest of the insei, was waiting for the players to take seat first

"It's a pity we don't have a timer," Ogata murmured while stepping towards the Goban.

"Timer? You really want to make this a serious game, huh?" Shindo chuckled while sitting to his cushion in traditional seiza. He looked up to the insei. "You guys wouldn't happen to have timers? Don't most of cell phones have those these days?"

"I have one!" Nase said quickly while Isumi pulled out his cell phone with a nod.

"Alright," Shindo smiled brightly. "You two will take our time, both will have hour and byo-yomi will be, hm… two minutes. How does that sound?"

"Three hours and byo-yomi will be five minutes," Ogata said back.

"No way, I'm not going to spend the entire afternoon playing against you, I won't have any time to teach the insei," Shindo said with a frown. He looked at his opponent from head to toe and narrowed his eyes "One hour and half, and two minutes."

Ogata's answer was cool look. "How do you expect us to have any sort of game with that kind of times? We will barely have time to set the stones! You promised me a good game, Shindo, and I'm not going to let you take you're your word." The man was quiet for a moment before adding; "Two and half and four minutes."

Yoshitaka blinked at the realisation that the two were actually haggling about the time. He glanced at the other insei to find Honda looking a bit shocked, Nase looking between the two pros while still holding the pillows to her chest and Fuku scratching his cheek with confusion. Isumi answered his look with equal perplexity and little bit of bewildered amusement.

"Two hours and three minutes - and that's final," the corner of Shindo's lips was twitching as if he was about to break into smile - or grimace. Smothering the expression into mask of seriousness, the young pro opened his bowl of stones to find them black. "Now Nigiri," he ordered,

"Fine," the elder pro said with amused tone. As the man grabbed handful of white stones, Nase quickly handed the cushions around so that the five insei could sit down to watch. Yoshitaka took seat beside Shindo, Honda sat beside him while Isumi, Nase and Fuku sat to the other side. The white stoned clattered against the Goban while Shindo dropped down a single black stone. The count came out odd, so the two players switched stones.

For some reason Ogata seemed pleased as h settled his bowl in front of him. "I was hoping for you to get the opening move," the man said to his opponent. "Best way to learn is to start from the beginning. Please." The man bowed his head while Isumi and Nase quickly readied their phones.

"Please," Shindo answered before looking up with irritated look. "So now you're a student too, huh?" He rolled a black stone in between his middle and forefinger and stared down to the Goban. "And since when did do people talk in supposedly serious match?"

"This isn't a serious match, and you can talk during Go," the blonde pro sounded amused but watched very closely as Shindo examined the board. Yoshitaka looked up to Shindo as well, confused by the time the young pro was taking. Shindo looked a bit tense and little unsure. Glancing back to Ogata, he saw the man frowning. "How long has it been? Since you played like this?" the man asked curiously. "Against someone else than _sai_, that is?"

"Well… I maybe, possibly… never really have, actually. I think," Shindo chuckled and slowly placed the stone to the lower left star. Yoshitaka blinked with confusion. Didn't Shindo play all the time? Not in the Association, the young pro was playing in the Heart of Stone. There was something he was missing here.

"Never?" Ogata didn't look surprised as he took a white stone and easily snapped it down to the board.

"I play him all the time, though, so it shouldn't be a problem," Shindo murmured and took another stone. "And, hum… could we leave the discussion after the game."

"Hm. Sure."

Shindo was stiff, anyone could tell that he was. The whole posture of the boy was awkwardly tense. In comparison to Ogata's casually straight posture, Shindo seemed almost wired. Was it just because he was playing a high level player like Ogata? No, it couldn't be that. The two were so casual with each other that they must be on contact often. Shindo and nervousness didn't fit together either, and it really wasn't that. Shindo was tense and his playing was strangely careful, but he didn't seem nervous.

Looking down to the game taking place in front of them, Yoshitaka blinked. Then he narrowed his eyes. Something was off with the way Shindo played. He wasn't playing sloppily or poorly - actually, so far his hands had been quite solid, but… something was off. Something was different. Leaning forward, he examined the black's shape again and again, trying to figure out what seemed different.

Then Ogata began to attack almost as if to test Shindo. Shindo protected with strange hand, and when Ogata threatened further Shindo made another strange move. The hands were strange, effective but odd… they somehow didn't seem to fit with what Yoshitaka knew of Shindo. When they had played the multiple game in the Heart f Stone, Shindo had reacted differently to similar threat.

As the game progressed, the anomalies grew larger in quantity. Looking up to Shindo with confusion, Yoshitaka saw that the young pro was frowning. Was Shindo pressuring himself to play differently because it was Ogata ninth-dan? That was the problem which bothered Isumi; he pressured himself to try harder and did worse than he usually did. Was Shindo doing the same? No, actually Shindo looked like he was beginning to ease up a little. Like he was beginning to relax.

Confused and disturbed, Yoshitaka looked back to the game and decided to keep a close eye on it. By passing Shindo's strange play, the game was going pretty evenly so far. Something told him that Ogata wasn't really trying yet, though. So far the man had been only testing Shindo's responses with careful pushes and that's all.

As if to agree with his thoughts, the elder pro looked up. "Warmed up yet?" the man asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I think so," Shindo nodded.

"Good," the blonde pro nodded and everyone could tell that he begun to play seriously from there on. Yoshitaka blinked as the game continued. Though the hands were exchanged in same pace, it still seemed faster somehow. Like as if the two had been walking before, circling around each other and were now running.

He hadn't really ever studied Ogata ninth-dan's records seriously. Sure, he had seen few of the man's kifu in the Go Weekly when there had been big enough match going on - like the match the man had against the Honinbo shortly after the Young Lion's Tournament. Even though he hadn't exactly studied the man's kifu, he had known that the ninth-dan was good. How ever… the man's skill was surprising.

Yoshitaka leaned back a bit, staring intently at the game. It was no wonder the man was already ninth dan though he was so young. The man was a genius himself - the kind of man who had grown from people like Toya Akira and Shindo Hikaru. Yet it wasn't the same. It wasn't just talent, the man's skill. It was also vigorous practice. He had the Go of a person who dedicated his every other thought to Go.

And Shindo, he wasn't answering with the miraculous strength of Youkai. Shindo was playing with a Go of a… different person, somehow. It was Shindo's Go, Yoshitaka could see that. He could still see the hints there, some of the hands Shindo made were similar to the way he usually played but mostly he played differently. As if he had… two hands. One was Youkai, the monstrous strength of true genius, and other was this. Even though it was brilliant in its own right, this lacked the brilliance of the usual skill Shindo played. This was… shadowy Go.

_I don't know what I'm thinking anymore,_ Yoshitaka grimaced and leaned forward again. Pushing his thoughts aside, he concentrated to watching the game. Both players were pushing against each other vigorously, unwilling to pack down… and then, after few more hands, Shindo made a horrible mistake.

It seemed like for a moment everyone had stopped breathing. Shindo pulled his hand back and didn't look up after laying the stone down. Master Ogata looked at his young opponent for a while as if waiting for something. _He's waiting to see if Shindo resigns,_ Yoshitaka realised. _That was a pretty big mistake, anyone can see that. He should've protected instead of playing that hand... Maybe Shindo can still pull through, but if Ogata takes advantage of that stone, it will be hard…_

Shindo didn't resign. Ogata took a white stone and placed it down before looking up to his young opponent again, now seeming calculating. Shindo took a black stone and after moment of contemplation placed it down. The situation didn't change; the horrible mistake was still there. Few more hands were exchanged and then Ogata only needed place two stones to kill one of Shindo's larger clusters. Surely Shindo could see that?

Ogata placed his stone. There was no way for Shindo to save that cluster now, no matter where he would place his black stone the cluster was doomed. Where on earth had Shindo's usual skill suddenly gone? He should've been able to see that shape easily! Yoshitaka couldn't help but look up to the young pro for some sign of Shindo's plan. Before he could even begin to try and search Shindo's face for sign, he froze.

Shindo's usually murky green eyes seemed to glow in eerie shade of jade. Emotionlessly the young pro took a stone and dropped it to the board. Too captivated by the look of monster shining through the young pro's eyes, it took Yoshitaka a moment to turn his eyes back to the Goban. What he saw there caused him to freeze.

_How didn't I see that before?_ He blinked. H didn't know exactly when or how, but somehow Shindo had created quite a problem for Ogata. The horrible mistake was suddenly in critical place and if Ogata killed Shindo's cluster of stones, Shindo would do same to his cluster. There had been no mistake in the first place. Shindo had planned it all and Yoshitaka couldn't for the life of him tell where Shindo had started planning it. How far ahead did he read?

_His Go is _sai_'s Go, but he is not _sai_. Yuurei, Youkai_, Yoshitaka's wayward thoughts murmured. _Why do I suddenly have a horrible feeling that this is the first time we actually see even a glimpse of the true face of Youkai? So far it has only been the Yuurei, ghost of _sai_'s Go in Shindo…_

Ogata snorted softly and did the reasonable thing. He protected his cluster. With a swift stone, Shindo took two of the stones threatening his cluster and the situation was resolved. Yet the game continued. Letting out a tensed breath, Yoshitaka stood up slowly and circled around to check the phones of his fellow insei to see how long they had been playing. Over two hours already?

Returning to his seat before the game would move on without him, he turned his attention to the stones. He couldn't tell who was winning, it looked quite even for now. It took him a moment to remember that it was a game between first and ninth-dan. How on earth could Shindo play evenly against someone like Ogata? The young pro was really amazing.

_The pro exam are coming soon, the preliminaries will begin in week and half,_ he thought to himself with a tense smile. _Will this year be the one when I will get to join the pro world? Will I after this test get the chance to watch up close how this monster named Shindo will progress?_ He certainly hoped so. Keeping up with Shindo would be impossible, but Isumi was right. Learning from him was a privilege one shouldn't waste.

The game moved to Yose and the fight for the last bits of territory begun. It was like masterful dancing and dodging where there was still space to move, little clash here and there. It was like masterful chaos in some way and Yoshitaka realised soon that for these two, every moku counted. Leaning forward he tried to see which one f them was winning, but it was hard to see. The board was strangely messy. Rather like abstract piece of art.

Somewhere in the middle of the Yose. Shindo sighed and dropped the stone he had been holding. All the insei seemed to snap their eyes to him as he stared down to the board with thoughtful eyes. Then, finally, the unbeatable Youkai shook his head before bowing it. "I resign," he murmured before glaring down to the Goban. "Damn it."

"When you play with _sai_'s hand, you play better," Ogata spoke in somewhat cruel voice. "Your real hand is good, but not as good."

"Huh?" came collectively from the Insei, except from Yoshitaka who had somewhere along the way realised the truth. Shindo Hikaru had somehow two hands. Yuurei's hand and Youkai's hand. And apparently, Yuurei's hand was stronger.

"I know," Shindo smiled sadly. "No matter what form or fashion, Sai has always been stronger than me." He was quiet for a long before looking up with burning eyes. "But don't think you're that much better than me. You just got lucky! And we will have a rematch someday."

"That we will," Ogata agreed with a strange half smile. He turned his eyes back to the game. "That was an interesting move you pulled here," he said, pointing at the so-called mistake. "Some of your moves are like _sai_'s, but not this one. Where did you learn to lay down traps like that?"

"Here," Shindo said, patting the floor. "In the bottom. I think it happened back when I didn't know much and Sai stood over me like mountain," he chuckled. "Everyone starts from the bottom. I guess I took piece of the bottom with me when I tried to overcome the mountain."

"Interesting metaphor," Ogata snorted.

"Says the water man," Shindo said pointedly and leaned back.

As the two talked, Yoshitaka leaned back thoughtfully. _I wonder how he does it. Not just the go, which is miraculous enough, but this. First he has Toya Akira and now master Ogata. How can someone make such powerful friends so easily?_

_Friends indeed_, Yoshitaka shook his head with mild amusement. The two pro's before the insei continued to talk about metaphors, occasionally snapping cryptic sentences at each other as it was some kind of race for the best comment. Those two weren't rivals, they weren't teacher and student and despite the sparks flying between their glares they weren't enemies either. What else could Shindo and Ogata be than very strange friends?

xx

What a beautifully sappy ending. I'm a bit dissapointed with this chapter. I couldn't make it dramatic enough. Oh well. Imaginary cookies and written applause to those who bet on Ogata. I was going to wait few more days before trying to write this, but the last chapter got insane ammount of reviews, so I wrote it quicker than I planned to. My apologies for possible grammar errors and other possible mistakes.


	26. XXV Showing Yuurei's face

**XXV chapter**

**Showing Yuurei's face**

Hikaru hadn't really kept an eye out for the title tournaments - all he had really paid attention to was the fact that his was going to enter the first preliminary of the Honinbo tournament in the second week of June. He had been busy with everything else. Not only with the Go and the tutoring sessions he now had with the Insei, even the art was only one of the things taking his time. The first semester of his second year in junior high was almost over and he was a bit excited.

So, when he was called to the records of the seventh game of the Honinbo finals, he was a bit surprised. He hadn't been called to take the records before. Sure, he made kifu all the time, daily even. Taking a kifu of official game was a bit different though, because time was also needed to be recorded. He hadn't done that before so before the match he was supposed to attend to, he studied that kind of kifu making. Whilst doing that, he didn't even stop to check who would be playing. Kuwabara Honinbo was the one being challenged, of course, but Hikaru hadn't bothered to find who the challenger was.

So it was a bit of a surprise to sit down to that table and get ready to make the kifu and see no one else but Ogata Seiji walk in. The pro looked about as surprised as Hikaru, raising his eyebrows at the now second-dan curiously. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders casually and the man half smirked. The younger pro glanced up as the elder pros took seat at his each side. He didn't pay much attention to them, though, turning his eyes back to Ogata.

It had been… interesting since their game. The game itself been had been interesting enough but after that for some reason Hikaru had felt like he wouldn't be able to get rid of the man anymore. It had been some days ago, but since then Hikaru had seen the man three times. Two of them had been accidental; he had met the man in the Association lobby after a game. The last meeting hadn't been so accidental; the man had actually appeared to the art school just after Hikaru's tutoring session with the insei. Each time they had had lengthy conversation.

It was strange, though. The man still most of the time gave Hikaru the chills, but he didn't seem as infuriating or intimidating as he had before. Even though Hikaru had been forced to resign their game, it had been very close. Though Hikaru hadn't liked losing at all, the idea of being nearly equal with the man somehow chipped away the creepy-factor.

Ogata was interesting man to talk with, he had to admit though. Even though he was wilful, stubborn and all that, Ogata shared great many things with Hikaru. Sai had been the one to point out their largest shared trait. Hikaru wouldn't have even realised it if the ghost hadn't said it out loud.

"Master Ogata isn't like me," Sai had said thoughtfully when they had been back in Hikaru's room, reviewing the game. "He is more like you. He doesn't want to be best, the Hand of God is not his goal. He simply wants to play great games against great opponents."

_And how would that make him like me? Aside from you, he's the only person I've played in this life time,_ Hikaru had pointed out.

"Because you don't want to be the best either," the ghost had said easily. "Like him, you are searching for a game. Like him, you are looking for ideal opponent. For you and for me."

There were many Go players playing for many reasons. Toya Meijin and Sai played to be the best, to reach the Hand of God - they weren't the only ones but they were the best ones. Toya Akira played probably because it was in his blood - Hikaru doubted the young Toya had ever even considered another career option. There were many like Toya who begun so young that it was all that they really wanted. Then there were some players who simply enjoyed or were good at the game. Others played to win. Great many played for the money and the supposed fame… It made Hikaru wonder how many thee were of his and Ogata's kind, the ones who were searching playing so that they could play great opponents.

_Though,_ Hikaru mused thinking about how Toya Meijin had retired from the Go-world in the original time-line. _I think every Go player is looking for their perfect match. It isn't even nearly satisfying playing against weaker or stronger opponents, people always want to find equals._

"Hikaru," Sai, who was sitting behind him, snapped him out of his thoughts. "Pay attention, you have a duty to perform."

_Ah, yes, sorry_, Hikaru frowned and looked up to see that Kuwabara was grapping the white stones for the nigiri. The Honinbo got the black stones, which Hikaru quickly marked down. Then, soon after, the game begun and Hikaru concentrated on taking the record. _This game will take two days to be played,_ he mused more to himself than to Sai. _It will be interesting to see a game which lasts that long…_

And long it did indeed last. Both opponents took great deal of time thinking and played very well thought hands. One could easily se the difference between the two. Now that Ogata was against an elder opponent Hikaru could see that Ogata's style of Go was rather intense, forceful. It hadn't shown against Hikaru because his Go was, in a way, very quick and rushed - power and speed were hard to measure against each other. But Kuwabara was different. He was suborn, patient player and held himself steady against Ogata.

_Is it the age which makes the difference?_ Hikaru wondered while marking down the last move of the game.

"Experience and personality as well," Sai leaned over his shoulder to look at the game. "Many things in a person affect their Go. Master Kuwabara's Go is as it is thanks to years and years of playing against many, many opponents. It makes him strong, but…"

_But?_ Hikaru glanced at him.

"It also makes him weak, in a way. Every player has their weakness. I have mine and you have yours and this man has his," the ghost snapped his fan open, hiding his smile behind it. "But he certainly is like an old fox… I would truly enjoy playing against this man."

_Kuwabara Honinbo and Toya Meijin, hm…_ Hikaru suppressed a smile. _Two kings of Go, only ones who just might be enough…_ he leaned for ward and concentrated onto the game taking before him. _But it will be a long journey, before you can take that seat currently occupied by Ogata. Honinbo tournament lasts for three years when you start from the bottom._

Sai sighed morosely. "I know."

The game seemed to last forever, not that Hikaru minded. Whilst he preferred to play quick games, he knew the value of games like this. Games like this were like the one played in the internet between two giants in future which was the past now. Hikaru and Sai had great time analysing the moves each opponent made, until the time began to run out. It looked like Kuwabara would be the one to seal the game.

The pro to Hikaru's left spoke up to the end of the first halve of the game. "It's ti -" the man begun to say but Kuwabara cut him by grapping a stone and slapping it down, thus handing the sealing abruptly to Ogata. Hikaru frowned a little while the pro turned quiet. Then the man continued with awkward cough. "It's time. The person who has the next turn will seal the game," he said.

Ogata didn't look too happy - but he rarely did. Hikaru examined his slightly tensed posture with curiosity before turning to look at the awfully nonchalant Honinbo. _I think we have a little battle of wills going on here,_ he mused to Sai with little bit of amusement. _I heard Ogata won the last game two months ago. I guess the Kuwabara wasn't too happy about that…_

Sai nodded thoughtfully and together they waited for Ogata to make his call. It took the man good thirty minutes before the ninth-dan looked up. "Kifu, please," the man said and Hikaru handed it along with the pen to the man. Using the windowsill as support, the man wrote down his next move before folding the paper so that no one else could see it until the next day. Then, as the pro at Hikaru's left sealed the kifu in envelope, the two players begun to clear the board.

"I'm starved, it's about time to get some dinner," the Honinbo spoke as they did so. "They have a great eel place near here," he glanced at Hikaru with one eye. "You should come too, kid."

Hikaru smiled slightly. "Thank you but no thanks," he said as politely as he could muster. _That old man gives worse creep-wipes than Ogata. This is about as close I want to get to him right now…_ Sai chuckled behind him softly. _Don't laugh. I don't even like eel. I mean, come on, eel…!_ It caused the spirit to laugh even more.

"Suit yourself," the old man murmured and stood up. "Well, I'm going to change, so please wait for me in the lobby," he said to the other pro's, then looking at the one who had sealed the kifu. "You're coming too, right, Kakimoto?"

"I'll be there as soon as I have placed this in the hotel safe," the man promised, then glancing at Ogata who was getting his coat. "Will you be joining us, master Ogata?"

"Sorry, I'd rather not right now," the man said, glancing at Hikaru meaningfully. The second-dan nodded and quickly sat up to follow him out of the room, wondering what the man would want to. Before he could ask though, he noticed that they had been followed by the Honinbo.

"Ogata," the old man called for the man's attention, causing Ogata to glance over his shoulder. "In your heart do you already think you've won the game?" the old man asked, causing Hikaru to narrow his eyes slightly. The old man was smiling but there was some edge in his words.

"Don't be silly," the young pro smiled back with equal edge. "The game has just started."

"Exactly. It will come down to tomorrow," the old man nodded, holding his hand up. "Bu the way, did you seal the game properly?" he asked. The question seemed innocent enough, but it caused Hikaru to throw a worried look at Sai who looked equally concerned. Kuwabara continued. "That was your first time doing it, right? This Honinbo tournament final is your first time playing games over two days. And I have sealed the first six games…"

"What are you trying to say?" Ogata asked with seemingly lazy expression, but Hikaru knew the man too well by now to fall for the apparent casualness.

"I just hope you didn't make a mistake, that's all," the Honinbo smiled, patting the younger man's shoulder. "Humans make mistakes after all… It has even happened once before," now the old man was beginning to look sly. "This is a highly stressful title game. Did you get nervous sealing a game for the first tine ever? Did you get confused about the arrangements, where the stones were? It is A, is it B… You might have known it was A, but accidentally wrote B."

Hikaru turned to look at Ogata, whose idle expression hadn't changed at all. He could see the tension, how ever. Even if it was visible only in the way the man was holding his hand, he could see the agitation. The old man was trying to disturb the man's mental balance, make him doubt himself… and it was working.

"Your mind is tired from playing all day…" the Honinbo smiled cuttingly. "Can you be certain that you didn't make a mistake?" there was a small pause before the old man begun to laugh. "Are you starting to worry?"

"… geezer…" Ogata murmured with a tight smile.

"Now," the Honinbo said cheerfully, turning around. "Time for dinner. You sure you don't want to come along, kid?" he asked, looking at Hikaru.

"Positive, thank you," his smile was even tighter than Ogata's.

The old man smiled and glanced at Ogata final time over his shoulder. "Ogata, earlier you said you felt that a new wave was coming to the word of Go, didn't you?" the old man brushed his hand over his smile. "That sounds like fun. It's too early for me to leave… from this Honinbo title. I also want to wait for that wave."

Silently the two younger pro's watched the eldest one leave. Once the old man was out of hearing range, Hikaru glanced at the ninth-dan. "Psychological warfare," he said simply.

"Oh, yeah," Ogata agreed. "His best forte."

"Are you going to let it work?" Hikaru asked quietly. The man glanced at him sharply, causing Hikaru to simply raise his eyebrows. "Words only get to you as much as you let them. When you sealed the game, did you think you made a mistake? You thought about it for half an hour, that one move. Can you really let him believe that after all that thinking it could still be a mistake?"

After looking at him for a while with surprise the blonde man chuckled. "You are entirely too smart for your age," the man murmured. "Come on. Let's get something to eat," he said and continued to lead Hikaru - and Sai - towards the staircase. "How are your students doing? The exams begin soon, don't they?"

"Preliminaries will begin next week," the younger pro nodded. "Only two of them will be in the preliminaries though. Three other are among the best of the class, so they automatically pass…"

The elder pro glanced at him. "Do you think any of them will make it?"

"I'm certain that at least one will make it," Hikaru murmured thoughtfully. "But that's all I can say for now. It's left to be seen I guess."

"Hmm…" Ogata nodded. "How did you end up as the record taker anyway? It was different guy last time."

"Mashiba called in sick, I think," Hikaru pursed his lips. "There were no first-dans available so they called me. Not that I mind, it has been a privilege to watch your game so far." He glanced up Sai who was currently looking towards the direction they had came from longingly, his chin hidden behind the ogi-fan. "Sai would love to play in that room," he murmured out loud, causing the spirit to look back to him with surprise.

The elder pro looked at him thoughtfully. "What is he like?"

"Sai?" Hikaru asked and smiled sadly. "Enthusiastic about almost everything. You can't tell if you only see his Go, but he is really a very kind person," he glanced at the ghost and smirked. "Even if a bit childish and whiny at the time."

"What was that, Hikaru?" Sai asked sharply.

"Childish?" Ogata looked surprised. "I can't imagine that… His Go is nothing but childish."

"He's childish about everything but Go. Go to him is… well, the reason for his existence. He takes it very seriously," the younger pro shrugged and stretched his arms. Aww, don't be mad, Sai. You're the one who thought planes were giant birds..

"I would like to meet him," Ogata murmured, causing Hikaru to grimace. "I know I can't," the man assured. "I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with his health or something of that kind. But… it would be nice to have a face to relate to his skill."

Hikaru blinked. "That can be arranged," he said and smiled. "I'll show his face to you after the second half of your game against the Honinbo. That sound alright to you?"

Ogata looked surprised before nodding. "Thank you," he said simply, but just that told the boy how much the man wanted to see his idol's face.

Hikaru shrugged. "So… food?"

Ogata snorted and nodded. "Food."

x

Ogata didn't win the game against the Honinbo, though he did put up one hell of a fight. The Honinbo, who Hikaru liked less and less the more he saw of the man, thankfully didn't see the need to rub it in too much. Though the other pros and the Honinbo headed towards the same eel place they went last time for discussion, Ogata again did not join them instead he waited for Hikaru.

_He probably wants to dirstract himself from the defeat for a while,_ the boy mused. _I know I would after wanting something as hard as he wants a title and unable to get it…_ With slight smile, Hikaru took out the bag he had brought with him and pulled out one of his many sketch books - the latest one. Between the pages was one of his better watercolour paintings of Sai's face. Without bothering to say anything he handed it to the man.

Ogata looked surprised as he took the painting into his hands. "I have to admit, I was waiting for photograph," the man sounded amused, though his eyes were as sharp as ever as he took in Sai's face. "So this is the face of Yuurei… Did you paint this?"

"Yes, it's as accurate as I can possibly make him," Hikaru said, looking at the painting with critical eye. "It's one of my best close-up paintings of him so far. Usually I sell the better ones, but this one is so small that didn't bother."

"He's… younger than I thought," Ogata murmured. He glanced up to Hikaru. "How old is he?"

"Um…" Hikaru frowned and glanced at Sai who hiding embarrassedly behind his fan. _Aww, is Sai shy? How cute,_ the boy cooed mentally with fond amusement. _I can't really believe that I never asked your age though. How old are you? I mean… how old were you before you, um… because I can't really say that you're thousand years old, now can I?_

"Twenty-four," the spirit said, still looking at Ogata with embarrassment. "I had just seen my twenty-fourth summer."

Turning to Ogata, Hikaru shrugged. "He's somewhere in the middle of twenties," he said the vague estimation to cover up the pause. "Under twenty-five, I think."

"He's younger than I am?" Ogata seemed surprised. "I thought that he would be… his Go is older than he is."

_Yeah, you can say that again_, Hikaru grinned mentally and glanced at the nearby clock. "Dinner?" he asked.

"Sure."

xx

Okay, that was a strange chapter, just a excuse to kinda get feel to the whole Hikaru Ogata friendship thing. Anoter rather rushed chapter, but oh well... and I have no idea how old Sai was when he died or how old Ogata is, I just threw estimation.


	27. XXVI Chasing ties

**XXVI chapter**

**Chasing ties**

_Hm… I wonder if Shindo has yet done anything like this…_ Akira mused while looking around in the hall. Large banner proclaimed the amateur tournament it hosted - not a big amateur tournament, but tournament none the less. Tables had been arranged in rows and many Gobans had been laid out for the game - there already were some people playing, not for the tournament but just for fun. People older than his father and younger than him… all just enjoying the game.

_He's the best among us second-dans, everyone knows it,_ Akira thought. _Well, I know it anyway. Not just that, but he would love a thing like this. Amateur tournament with people of all ages and on top of that Shidou-Go… yeah. This is just like something he would like. Makes me wonder why they called me to cover for Sakurano Chieko and not him…_

But of course he knew. Shindo, as good as he was, lacked the fame Akira had. Akira, being Toya Koyo's son was in position literally no one else was. Just his name gave him popularity Shindo did not have. _But I suspect my name over Shindo's won't do any good for anyone for long. He is building his own reputation; it won't take long for him to overtake me._ For some reason, he rather liked that idea.

"Oh, master Toya, good morning," one of the people who had organised the event greeted him. "Thank you for coming today."

"Good morning," Akira greeted the man and the other man who was with him with a smile. "Master Sakurano had something come up, so I came in her stead."

"We have heard about that," the other man, who was in his way to being bald, smiled joyously. "But, wow, a pro as an eight-grader. How impressive."

Akira smiled and nodded his thanks to the compliment. It was probably one of the reasons why Akira had been called. His age made him special as well. He was exception of the norm; people usually thought that Go-pros were like his father and the Honinbo - elder people who preferred to dress very traditionally. Someone as young as him… it drew peoples attention. _And Shindo is even worse than me. He breaks every rule of how Go-pros should be like,_ he thought with little bit of amusement.

"I hope this isn't rude, but do you have experience with Shidou-Go?"

"Yes," Akira said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I've played Shidou-Go plenty in my father's Go salon."

"I see," the balding man nodded with satisfaction. "Well, good luck with the quadruple game this morning."

At Akira's surprised expression, the taller man - who still seemed to have all of his hair - explained. "You'll be participating in multiple board games. First one first thing this morning and then after noon you'll participate in more such games - but I heard that master Ashiwara will be joining you. We appreciate the both of you for coming."

Akira nodded in understanding before his attention was called by irritated shout. Looking over his shoulder he saw one of the elder players admonishing the younger ones about putting cup on a Goban. He smiled a little at the sight. "The tournament hasn't even started yet but everyone is freely playing Go…"

"Well, everyone here loves Go," the manager explained.

Akira nodded. _Shindo really would've loved to be here. This is the way Go should be in his mind - or at least I think so._ He shook his head. _And now I should put my mind to the present_. "Who are the four people I will be playing against in the morning?"

"The city councilman, his assistant, and two of his supporters," the taller manager said.

"The assistant is a young fellow, who was recently hired, but I hear he's quite strong at Go," the balding man smiled.

"The councilman, frankly, is not very good… but please let him win," the taller one said worriedly. "Losing puts him in a bad mood."

"These are the people who sponsor the tournament and make all this possible," the balding man nodded with awkward smile. "To rent this hall, the prizes for the winners… well, everything costs money."

The taller man chuckled. "The council man always tries to lower the amount of handicap stones, so it can be hard to let him win," he said.

Akira smiled a little. _I have a feeling that these two work together very often. They nearly finish each other's words,_ he said and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Hey!" Annoyed voice broke their conversation. "Why didn't anyone come down to greet me?"

Looking up they saw a stocky man with a fan, along with a three other people. Akira suspected that they were his opponents even before the taller manager stepped forward to placate the man with a fan. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. We didn't realise you would be here so early…"

"We came early so we could meet Sakurano Chieko!" The councilman yelled. "We have been looking forward to that. So where is she? Not here yet?"

Akira stifled the urge to sigh heavily as the manager tried to explain that Sakurano wasn't there and they would be playing against him instead. _I have a feeling that that man isn't here because he loves Go,_ he mused to himself. His father had taught him early on to try and not to judge people by their personalities, but it was rather hard when he saw one like this.

"…we had Toya second-dan come instead," the manager said, motioning towards Akira, who quickly tried to wipe all of his negative emotions from his face.

"Toya second-dan?" the councilman asked, fanning himself with the paper fan. "He looks like snotty-nosed brat." The words cooled some of Akira's face, but only for a split of a second.

"Toya second-dan is the son of Toya Meijin, and big things are expected of him in the Go world," the manager tried to explain, but Akira wasn't sure why. To placate the displeased councilman or to placate Akira? Probably the councilman.

"Bah, the son is not the father," the councilman snorted. Apparently he wasn't easy to pacify. "Oh well, give me some cold tea."

As one of the managers quickly led the councilman to get something to drink, the taller manager came to apologize to Akira for the councilman's behaviour. "It's alright," Akira smiled slightly. It wasn't like the managers could do anything to make the councilman any more pleasant. Some just were like that, and as a pro Akira knew better to take insult of the councilman's words.

_We can't please everyone, it's a simple fact of life. Everyone are different, the world would be a dull place if they weren't. It stands to reason that some of people in this world would be less pleasant than others, but there is nothing we can do about it. All we really can is tolerate it, in one way or another,_ he mused and for a moment he had to wonder who had planted that thought to his head. His father or Shindo? It sounded like something that both of them could say.

He followed the councilman and his assistant with his eyes and frowned a little as the man stepped on black Go-stone which had fallen to the floor. And after his assistant had picked the stones up and placed them on the table to his left, the council man had his cold tea - and placed the glass directly to the Goban next to him.

"Haa... Now, should we get things started?" the council man asked. "I have to make the address, right?"

_Yeah, that man does not appreciate or respect Go in any level, _Akira sighed. As the councilman and his supporters walked onwards, the assistant quickly picked the glass up and cleaned the stain it had left. _That man, on other hand, does,_ Akira thought, mildly pleased by the man's actions. The assistant glanced at him, and if he was embarrassed by his employer's actions, he didn't let it show.

Some time afterwards the councilman, Kurimoto Shosuke, addressed the people in the hall, welcoming them. The managers then announced the beginning of the tournament. As people started to play, Akira took his seat by three tables where four Gobans had been laid out. The councilman, his assistant and his supporters then took seat.

"Five stones for me," the man who had taken the outer right board said whilst placing the handicap stones.

The man on the outer left placed six stones. "If it's five stones for Itoi, then it's six stones for me," he said, and Akira was mildly pleased. The man apparently knew better than to overestimate himself.

"What about you?" the councilman asked from his assistant. "Three stones?"

"Oh, yes," the assistant nodded, placing the stones. "That's what I was told when I played Shidou-Go with a pro."

"If you only put three stones, then it's three stones for me. I can't place more than you," the council man nodded and placed the stones.

Akira blinked with worry. "Are you sure that three stones is enough?" he asked carefully.

"Yes!" the councilman said pompously. "I always beat pros with five stones!"

Akira stifled a sigh. _Five before and now three? I don't want to pass judgement on anyone, but that man has too high opinion about himself._ Pushing his emotions aside, he bowed his head. "Then… Please."

The councilman's assistant and supporters bowed their heads in return, but the councilman didn't. It didn't surprise Akira much, though. As he raised his head, he looked at the Gobans wondering how he should go abut this. Letting man like this win would be quite problematic - and not only because of his pride. No matter how often he played Shidou-Go, he had learned Go by playing strong opponents. Letting someone so weak win…?

"You shouldn't make such a face," the councilman frowned at him. "You pros only exist with customers. You better learn to be more amiable."

"Sir, there's no point in going after the kid just because master Sakurano didn't show up…" the councilman's supporter at Akira's right - Itoi? - said.

Akira stifled another sigh and looked at the boards. _Four…_

"What's the matter…" the assistant spoke with a slight smile - or was it a sneer? "…master Toya?"

_Four people like this,_ Akira looked up to the man. _I'm to let one of them win? And the most pompous one? It's what I should do as a pro - to abide by the wishes of the customers. But… what makes me a Go player does not want me to lose to anyone, intentionally or not._ He reached for the white stones. _What would Shindo do in my stead…? He never loses. Doing something like this would go against his entire character - not to mention it would be an enormous insult to his skills. But customer is always right, and he probably would go against the managers' wishes… so what would he do…?_

Placing stones to all four boards, he got an idea. This time it was a smile he was forced to stifle. _I shall go about this in true Youkai way._

x

Hikaru smiled a little at the looks his students kept giving him. It was some time since the preliminaries, and all his students were now in the pro exam. Now, in this break between the preliminaries and the actual exam, his students were all very intent about their studying. Waya especially had been quite persistent about it. Or, to be more precise, Waya was very persistent about being able to train. He wanted to do it as Hikaru - Sai - had done it year ago, when Hikaru had been going through the exam. So, after weeks of teaching the insei, Hikaru had bended.

Stepping out of the elevator, Hikaru lead the insei to the Heart of Stone. They were all fidgeting just slightly - though Waya and Honda tried to not show it and Isumi tried to not do it. It was strange how much it meant to them, to see this, but on other hand it made quite bit sense. They were learning from him because of his skill. Of course they wanted to know how he maintained it. _How Sai maintains it,_ Hikaru corrected it.

"By playing a lot," Sai answered, trailing just step and half behind him. There was a slight skip in his steps and his eyes were glowing. He was anticipating this as much as the Insei. "By playing very difficultly."

_Indeed,_ Hikaru stifled a chuckle. They hadn't really trained since the last summer, not in the manner they were about to. They had played and played and played, but this sort of training was different from playing.

"Teacher!" the customers and the owner of the Heart of Stone greeted them joyously. "Brats!" Kawai added happily, earning a glare from Waya and Honda. Hikaru allowed the amused smile to spread to his face. He was so adjusted to Kawai's antics that the way his students reacted to them just amused him.

"Hi, guys," Hikaru greeted the customers and the owner. "Wanna help me out a bit? The Insei want to see what I did last summer."

"Hoo, training again?" the owner chuckled whilst two of the customers quickly went to ready the desk for him. "How many Gobans?"

Hikaru glanced at Sai. _How many? Four?_ he asked silently.

"Four sounds good," Sai said with excitement glowing in his eyes. "Quickly now, I want to play!"

Hikaru chuckled. "Four," he said to the owner whilst taking off his backpack and leaving it by the counter. Then, as the insei undressed their jackets, he walked to the desk. To the surprise of the insei, he pulled the office chair away from the half-circle table and pushed it towards the corner. Then he took seat in it, his back towards the Gobans. Sai sat happily to the floor in front of him, his back against Hikaru's legs so that he too couldn't see the Gobans.

"Blindfolded Go against four boards?" Nase asked with shock. "You really can do that?"

"Just watch," Hikaru smiled over his shoulder as the owner of the shop along with three customers - Kawai one of them - took seat in the half-circle table. _Remember the handicaps. Three for Kawai, four for the owner…_ he thought to Sai whilst closing his eyes.

"I remember," Sai promised.

Hikaru heard how the stones were placed down to the Gobans and how the insei stepped forward so that they would be able to see all the Gobans. "Are everyone ready?" Hikaru asked. After getting affirmative answers, he smiled and bowed his head. _Ready, Sai?_

"Ready," the ghost answered

Hikaru smiled. "Please," he said to his opponents, who answered in kind. Then the games begun.

x

Akira reached to place a stone to the further left Goban. _You can know person's ability after ten hands,_ he mused to himself while glancing over the Gobans at further left and right. _These two on the sides are average. The handicap is about right with them…_

He looked up to the councilman. _As I thought, this person is not impressive at all. I better play softly so I don't get too far ahead…_ even with his skills, the councilman would be able to tell if he would go all out on him. _But as expected…_ Akira's eyes settled on the councilman's assistant. _This person is strong. I can't play soft against him._

The games slowly took shape, not only in the boards but in Akira's head as he planned ahead. How he should play, where, when… what route to take and how to make it seem natural. He needed to do it all carefully and not arouse suspicion. Softly here and with true strength there. Never carelessly. _Careful… gentle but forceful…_

The games continued, their shapes strengthening and setting. Soon Akira had the pattern of them figured out and he knew how to play with them all, how to make it all natural. Whilst part of him wondered if Shindo ever played like this, the part which was playing pushed the thought away. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not now.

The councilman placed stone. Just as Akira took a white stone to place it down, the councilman took the stone he had placed. "Actually, I'll go here instead," he said, placing the stone in to another position.

Akira looked up. "Once your hand separates from the stone, you cannot move it," he said. "Such a move constitutes an immediate loss." _And every Go player should know that and respect that._

"Geez," the councilman fanned himself with a displeased frown. "Don't be such a stickler. The other pros never cared."

Akira frowned slightly. _This man has uncanny ability to blame others for his mistakes,_ he mused with slightest bit of annoyance. Then he pushed the emotion down. "Well, it was the third time, so I…" he murmured while placing his stone down.

"Bah!" the councilman snorted uncaringly.

Akira was tempted to snarl something along the lines of 'The rules of Go are same for everyone, even city councilmen!' but withheld it as the games continued. _It makes no difference how much he breaks the rules; his skill will remain the same,_ he thought, glancing over the boards again. _Those stones placed in the beginning… the handicap has been mostly eliminated._

The games continued and as they did he evaluated each game in his mind. The councilman and his supporters were easy enough, but the assistant was more skilled. It made the whole thing just slightly bit more challenging, but made no real difference.

_Now,_ he thought as the games approached endgame. _I'll gain two moku with the next hand in that board… and four in that one… good. I have all the hands read until the end. At this rate it it's as I intended…_ He glanced at the assistant. _But he is not making it easy._

He concentrated onto the games and stopped thinking about the opponents. _Now adjust…_ he thought, playing the games both in his head and in front of him._Adjust._ He turned to another board, taking a white stone and thinking quickly before placing it down. _Adjust all four of them…_

The games continued. His gaze skipping over them, Akira narrowed his eyes with satisfaction. _Alright,_ he glanced the assistant's board. _Let him go there, and he…_ the pro frowned. _…is finished._

The assistant looked mildly surprised as the game ended. They arranged the stones so that they could count the territory, but Akira didn't really need to. He already knew the outcome of the area-counting. "White: sixty-three moku… Black, sixty-three moku," the assistant spoke, looking shocked. "…a tie."

x

Yoshitaka frowned at the scene before him. If he wasn't there in person, witnessing it, he would've suggested that it was all hoax. No one could play blindfolded Go against four opponents at once! Not anyone below the titleholders anyway. But here it was, right in front of him. And not just was it before him, but it was amazing. Because Shindo didn't seem to even be struggling with the games.

"He really played like this last summer when he was practicing for the exam?" Nase asked from the owner, who was waiting for Shindo to name his next move. "All the time?"

The owner smiled a secretive smile. "Just watch," he said in a way which made Yoshitaka wonder if there really could be more to this whole thing than what they were already seeing. Blindfolded Go - Shidou-Go at that - against four people. What more could there be into these games? Wasn't it difficult - and mind blowing - enough as it was?

Calmly Shindo, who was not only facing the walls but had his eyes closed, named the next move. His grasp of the games was really uncanny. He didn't hesitate at all whilst playing and there were no poor moves. He played as well as if he would've been facing the boards and watching them. _It's amazing. I already know that his memory is like no one else's, but this… to think he can visualise and memorise all this all and play so well whilst doing it._

Looking towards the calm pro, the insei frowned. _He's still so young and yet so powerful. If he wouldn't be so willing to teach, I would hate him for his skill. Hate and fear him._ It seemed to be pretty much to the other insei, who were looking between the games and their young teacher with expressions of mixed feelings in their faces.

Not for the first time, Yoshitaka was slightly shaken by the idea of how lucky they were that Shindo was such a willing teacher for them. At first they had been lucky because Shindo hadn't asked for any payment, but now it was more than that. The things they had learned from Shindo were things they probably would never be able to learn from anyone else. Go was universal, but Shindo's skill was utterly and completely unique. And he knew tricks no one else knew.

_No. We know some of them now,_ Yoshitaka looked down to his hand. _In Shindo there is _sai_'s ghost - Yuurei in Youkai. And now bit of that in us too. Bit of _sai_'s skill is in us…_ it was both understandable and worrying how proud he felt because of that. _To learn from_ sai _is privilege only Shindo has. But we can learn from Shindo. And whilst Shindo offers that to everyone, only we, his real students, have been marked by it. _And now… they would carry pieces of _sai_ with them.

He looked up and decided to concentrate onto the games. One of them was apparently just about to end. Peering closer, he made a quick counting of the territory. They seemed pretty even, which was both surprising and not. Usually Shindo blew his opponents away so being even was surprising, but then again he was playing blindfolded Go against multiple opponents, so…

The game ended and the customer arranged the stones for territory counting. Yoshitaka blinked with surprise. "A tie," the man said and for some reason he sounded satisfied.

"I've never seen anyone get so near to beating him," Honda murmured, but there was uncertainty in his voice. Yoshitaka couldn't blame him, or the other insei who all seemed puzzled. Shindo Hikaru did not lose, period. There was something going on.

"T-this one looks like it'll end in tie too," Fuku whispered to Isumi, catching Yoshitaka's attention. Looking at the board of Kawai, he blinked. It too seemed even. Actually all the boards seemed even.

_He can't… it's impossible. No one can intentionally tie games blindfolded and against four opponents!_

x

"Shall we recreate the game and discuss?" Akira asked with slight sigh of relief. _Now that this person is out of the game, it should be easier to play…_ he mused whilst the assistant cleaned the black stones from the board. Trail of sweat ran down his temple. _Thankfully._

Whilst recreating the game and explaining the mistakes the assistant had made, Akira continued paying attention to the other boards, keeping them in his mind. There was still lot of adjusting to do, and even though the toughest opponent was out of the game, he could no lose his concentration.

After being down with the discussion, Akira concentrated onto the other games themselves. _Adjust, adjust… if I go here, he should go there. It'll balance it all out and then… yes, that game will be over._ And it was. Soon the councilman's supporter who sat left to Akira was finished. The area was arranged and counted, and the result didn't surprise Akira at all.

"Oh, a tie!" the balding man with glasses blinked with surprise. "Woah, so close! Those four stones I lost made a big difference."

Akira swept the stones aside and recreated the spot where the man had lost the stones. "Right here," he pointed. "You pressured me and intended to return after I defended. But white has another option, so it wins here…"

The assistant was looking at him with thoughtful look. Toya could imagine what he was thinking, but paid no mind to it. Soon the discussion was finished and he was able to concentrate onto remaining two games. The councilman's game was the next one he was able to finish. He sighed silently once it was over and they arranged the board for territory counting.

"Twenty, forty… seventy-seven," the councilman counted while fanning himself. "Oh, you have seventy-seven moku too! A tie!" the man sighed with a slight grimace. "Damn… so close. I would've have won just one more moku. Yes! I felt I was playing well."

"Oh, you got a tie too, sir?" the supporter at Akira's left asked.

"Too? Huh? Then, you also…?" the councilman frowned. "Hey, don't compare me to you. I had only three stones, you had six."

"No, no, I was meaning that it is rare," the supporter quickly explained.

"Yeah, that is rare," the councilman murmured. "Anyway, who cares?" he then laughed loudly. "This means I can compete with a pro with only a three stone handicap!" with a wide smile, he turned to the assistant. "Oh yeah, you placed three stones too, right? How did you do?"

The assistant was quiet for a moment. "It was a tie," he then said. Even the councilman slowly seemed to realise the implication of that.

Akira concentrated onto the last game, not yet giving any thought to the other. It was so close to finish that he would be able to discuss about the game with the councilman later better. With few more moves, the game was over, much to his satisfaction and relief. _What a troublesome game,_ he mused, stiffing the relieved sigh.

"Hmm…. Was I caught at the end?" the final opponent murmured as they rearranged the board. "Let's see, did I survive…" soon the board was set and they counted - or the man counted, Akira already knew how the count would come out. "… Oh, damnit! A tie!" with a sigh he looked up. "Man, I thought I had won…" he blinked at the shocked look the councilman was giving him. "Hn? What's wrong?"

As Akira cleaned the board, the councilman laughed somewhat desperately. "Haha, all four of us… hey, such a rare event…" he glanced at Akira with growing realisation. "Could not… happen… Wait, such an event… Can it even be done? Huh?" he frowned with troubled expression. "Because I played like I always do."

As the shock struck the man silent, Akira looked at him somewhat coolly. "Now, shall we recreate the game from the first hand?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Go ahead."

x

Hikaru smiled, shifting his foot forward and nudging Sai with his knee slightly. _Good job,_ he thought to the ghost proudly before looking over his shoulder. In his half-circle desk, all four boards were arranged to territory counting, all four of them ties. The Insei, Waya, Isumi, Honda, Fuku and Nase, were all looking between him and the boards with shock. "That's how I trained last year," he said, leaning his elbow to the backrest of the office chair.

"That's… really insane," Honda murmured with troubled expression. "Tying four games blindfolded… that's…. crazy."

"No way I could ever do that!" Fuku muttered. "You even made it look easy!"

_Well, for Sai it is easy,_ Hikaru mused, standing up while content Sai did the same. _It's not like these opponents are strong ones. Against the insei, or other pros this would be slightly more difficult, even for him._

"I would welcome the challenge, though," Sai said suggestively.

Hikaru chuckled quietly whilst pushing the office chair back to the desk and taking seat sp that he could help in clearing the boards. "If you really want to train like I do, you could start slowly," Hikaru suggested. "Playing blindfolded games, or multiple games… stuff like that. Or you can stick to what you're doing now. It's your own choice."

The insei glanced at each other thoughtfully. "You did tell me that I should play multiple games," Fuku murmured. "In the Young Lions tournament," he explained to the other insei.

Hikaru nodded, taking handful of white stones and gently putting them back to the wooden bowl. "I did. I think it would be a good method of training for you, as you're best at speed Go." Soon all the boards were cleaned. "Man, I'm hungry," he murmured and looked up to the Insei. "Shall we go get something to eat - not sushi!" he quickly said, looking at Waya piercingly. "We went to eat sushi last time."

"Not ramen either, then. We had ramen in the time before the last time," Waya narrowed his eyes to him. Hikaru narrowed his eyes in return.

"How about hamburgers?" Nase asked before they would start arguing.

Agreeing to that, Hikaru thanked the owner and customers of the salon, before leaving with the insei. As they headed towards nearest burger joint, he mused to himself how like and unlike before it was. _In the past-future, around this time I was going around from salon to salon with Waya and Isumi. I had weakness about playing against elder opponents; I was sort of solving that…_

"You've never had any problems with playing against elder opponents now, so I guess it was solved," Sai mused.

_It was. In Heart of Stone and by Kawai, actually. Getting used to his antics helped me a lot,_ Hikaru smiled whilst the Insei started to talk about the ways they had studied for the upcoming exams. _This is not exactly like that time, but it reminds me of it…_ he and the insei weren't friends in the same fashion they had been in the past-future, but he took what he could get.

"…I'm still worried a bit about Kadowaki…" Waya murmured, getting Hikaru's attention.

"Kadowaki?" he asked.

"Kadowaki Tatsuhiko," Waya explained. "He's a former Go champion who won the collegiate Meijin, Honinbo and Juketsu titles… he entered the exam too, passed through the preliminaries with ease."

"Hmm… strong one then," Hikaru thought.

"Yeah," Isumi sighed. "We better do our best, we insei. Last year the only insei to pass the test was Mashiba…"

"Yeah, because of certain two strong outsiders," Nase glanced at Hikaru.

"Hehe," Hikaru grimaced awkwardly. "Do I have to apologise for passing?"

"Nah. But because of this Kadowaki guy, we need to watch out," Waya murmured. "All these strong outsiders… bah."

Hikaru smiled a little, though couldn't help but feel a bit confused. _There was no Kadowaki the last time around…_ he mused. _I guess I've changed things somehow. Well, it can't be helped now, I guess._

"Take things as they come," Sai suggested.

_Right._

x

The managers of the event weren't too happy about the tie Akira had orchestrated, but since the councilman and his crew weren't angry about it, they let it slide. Akira did apologise to the assistant for it, but the man assured that it was fine - though he did tell him to hide what he was doing better the next time. That it was rude to the customer if they find out.

Ashiwara, on other hand, was pissed off. "I just heard about this morning's quadruple game!" the man yelled at him the moment he found him.

"Ashiwara," Akira looked up with surprise, hands clasping around the can of soda he had just gotten out of the vending machine. "I just…"

"What do you mean 'just'?" Ashiwara cried. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Um… I'm sorry?"

"No! Don't waste your talents at a place like this! We're in-between the games that determinate dan level, but the first qualifier for the Honinbo tournament just started! And the first qualifiers for the Meijin tournament and Fuji cup are on the horizon!" Ashiwara took his soda and sat down with an agitated sigh. "You may be undefeated ten-to-zero so far. But the more you will the more games you play. Spending your energy at events like today it just waste."

Akira blinked at the sight of Ashiwara drinking his soda. _That man has no tact,_ he thought amusedly.

"Are you a bit frustrated these days?" the man asked.

"I am not."

"When I look at you from far it seems like you just can't relax and are always worrying about something," Ashiwara murmured and chuckled. "You shouldn't worry. Nobody is chasing after you."

Akira turned to look away. _Nobody is chasing after me indeed. It's me who's chasing,_ he thought. _And I hate the feeling, but it feels like each moment makes the distance longer. I'm being left behind…_

He frowned slightly. He saw his rival all the time in the Go Association, but the last time he had really talked to him had been in the Young Lion's tournament. _What is Shindo doing?_

xx

I am ashamed and sorry for the long break with this. Most of all I'm pissed - at myself - for not being able to write this until now. Thank you a million thanks for all the reviews and comments and I swear I'll do my very best to update sooner.


	28. XXVII Realising the beginning

**XXVII chapter**

**Realising the beginning**

Hikaru rubbed his lower back with a sigh while looking at the large screen spreaded before him. _I shouldn't have agreed to this,_ he thought to himself while Sai, who was standing behind him, peered over him to see what he had been painting. Of course he had known that painting a large screen like the six-panel byobu would be lot of work, but he hadn't thought that he would be doing it at the expense of his lower back.

"But it's very pretty," Sai commented from behind his fan.

_I've only started detailing the background. Admit it, it's a mess,_ Hikaru chuckled while allowing his eyes wander over the painted portions of the screen. The colour scheme was darkish with deep hues of red, orange and brown. Even though he had only gotten so far in painting it, one could already recognise some elements of the screen - the Heian-styled palace room and the trees and leaves shaded by autumn. Once it would be ready, it would show an image of Sai sitting by a Goban with a finished game before him.

_But I think it's going to be good. Unless I break my back while painting it,_ Hikaru sighed, rubbing his knuckles against his back before leaning forward again. Painting folding screen wasn't as easy as he had assumed. It wasn't like he could put the thing into a stand and draw it while standing, no. It was spreaded to the floor and you painted it on your knees. And whilst Hikaru was used to sitting on his knees - being Go player, seiza was no stranger to him - he wasn't used to reaching forward like that.

With a sigh he took his brush to the plate where he had the paint. After dipping the brush gently in the paint, he leaned forward again and continued to paint the details of the floor. After watching him for a while, Sai sat down to the floor on the other side of the screen. "Why did you pick that scene to be your first byobu?" the ghost asked after a while.

_It seemed right,_ Hikaru glanced up and smiled sadly. _That's where everything started, I guess._ He looked back down and glanced at the game sketched to the byobu - game only Sai and now Hikaru knew. _If that game hadn't been played as it was… you wouldn't be here. That's the beginning._

Sai flipped his fan open and hid his expressions behind it before nodding. "I guess I wouldn't be," he murmured. "Thinking that game still brings me a bit of pain, but in light of this, of you… now it's different. Now I'm…" he didn't seem to find the right words.

Understanding what the ghost couldn't say, Hikaru nodded with a smile and continued to paint. It was like with him and the past-future. Thinking of it hurt and part of him wished that Sai had never left him, but now… he and Sai had relationship closer than it had been in the past-future. Things were different… and maybe a bit better. But he wouldn't be able to put it in words, not now and probably not ever.

Just as he leaned back to take more paint, he heard knocking rattling the door of the classroom - which was now called Go-Gallery thanks to the studying sessions and Hikaru's Go related art. Thinking that the visitor was probably Nakano - who one again had come to see how the Byobu was coming along - Hikaru sighed. "Come in," he allowed and continued painting.

"Yo, Shindo!" the voice that greeted him, surprisingly, belonged to Waya.

Glancing up with confusion - they hadn't planned any studying sessions for that day - Hikaru blinked at Waya and Isumi. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, sitting up straighter and lowering the brush to the plate of paint. "We didn't have plans for today, did we?"

"Well, no," Waya said. "But we don't need an actual schedule, do we?"

"I suppose not," Hikaru mused, feeling a bit happy about the fact that his students felt casual enough to just visit. It was step towards the goal of moving them from student category to friend category. "What can I do for you two?" he asked as the insei stepped forward to see what he was painting.

"We were going to visit a Go-salon today. We were wondering if you would like to come with us," Waya shrugged.

Isumi pulled out a piece of folded paper. "A while back, a guy from one of the places Waya and I went gave us these directions," he said, handing the paper to Hikaru. "He said that we could play against strong opponents here…"

Hikaru blinked. He remembered the slip of paper - and the salon itself. It was the Korean place where he had played against that Korean insei. _I think the boy was called Hon Suyon..._ he frowned a little.

"Huh?" Sai asked, quickly making his way around the byobu to see the slip of paper. "What boy?"

_In the past future, I visited this place with Waya and Isumi. It's a salon where lot of Koreans go to - I met the owner's nephew there. Hon Suyon, he was a Korean version of an insei. We had a brilliant game,_ Hikaru smiled a little before something nudged on his mind. Something else had happened there… something important.

Hikaru frowned a bit at the feeling before making a quick decision. _I think you'd enjoy playing him, _he thought to Sai and then looked up. "I know this place. Or, I know of it," he handed the paper back to Isumi. "Could you guys wait for a moment? I need to clean up before we can go."

"We'll help," Isumi offered. Hikaru nodded with a smile. Together the insei washed the plates Hikaru had been using while Hikaru tenderly cleaned his brushes - which were slowly becoming extensions for his hands. After they were done, Hikaru quickly picked up his bag and locked the classroom. Soon after they headed out of the art school, Sai silently trailing after them.

"How did you know I'd be here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"We called your house first, your mother said you'd be here," Isumi shrugged.

"Hm. I guess that makes sense," Hikaru nodded. Whilst heading towards the Korean salon, they chatted about Go and studying tactics - about how Fukui had started playing multiple games more often and how Honda had started training his memory with blindfolded Go. While wording his approval it was hard for Hikaru not to feel too giddy about it. Being possible the source of inspiration to the insei, it felt even better than he had thought.

Sai chuckled while walking beside him. "You're truly becoming a teacher, Hikaru," he mused out loud, tapping his lower lip thoughtfully with his fan. "The achievement I felt when ever my students got better at Go, when ever my advices made them improve… that is what made me teacher originally. Rare people understand how fulfilling that is."

_I certainly never did,_ Hikaru chuckled. _I thought it was a drag - boring and uninteresting. Why teach about Go when you could just play it? That was what I thought… but it's different now._ Part of the reason why he enjoyed it so much was because he could do it with Sai - because it was another way to leave marks of Sai on the world around him. Also the improvement of their students was the fruit of their combined labour, and that felt somehow very nice too.

"I think that might be it," Isumi pointed at one sign after they taken a bus and walked for a while. The sign he was pointing had an image of kifu in it along with words written in Korean. While looking up to the sign Hikaru remembered that the last time he had been here, he had gone out to get a drink - and like that he had ran to Hon Suyon.

_That was one abysmal meeting,'_ the pro thought with mild amusement. "Let's go then," he said, shaking the memory and thought from his head even as Sai looked at him curiously. Thankfully the insei didn't notice anything, merely nodded and headed forward.

The salon was pretty much like Hikaru remembered. While it wasn't the same level as the Toya salon, it was definitely level higher than the Heart of Stone - as far as the furbishing went anyway. The customers were mostly Korean just like Hikaru had remembered. There were so many people there that most of the Gobans were occupied and there were few people watching the others as they played.

"Isumi?" Waya asked with slight confusion.

"Yeah. Seems like most of the people here aren't Japanese," the elder insei answered, glancing at Hikaru. "Did you know?"

"Yeah, I've never been here, though," Hikaru answered, folding his hands. _Not in this time anyway._

"Where is that boy you spoke of?" Sai asked with excitement. "Is he here?"

The pro with bleached bangs looked around. Mostly the customers were middle aged men; he couldn't see Hon Suyon anywhere. _No, seems like he isn't,_ Hikaru frowned before sighing. _I'm sorry, Sai. Maybe we should just watch how Isumi and Waya play against these people._

The ghost was disappointed but quickly hid it behind his fan. "Gouging their skills might be easier from the bystander's point of view. We know how they handle themselves against me, but they're familiar with my Go - even if they can't beat me, their reactions have built a slightest pattern out of familiarity…" Sai nodded thoughtfully. "Seeing them play against people whom they have never played against before might be interesting."

"Don't just stand there," the man behind the place's counter smiled to them with mild amusement. He was Korean too, but his voice had hardly any accent at all. "Please come in."

"Yes," Hikaru nodded and glanced at the insei. "How about you two play and I'll watch? I want to see how you handle yourselves against people you've never played against."

"That sounds fine," Isumi nodded and stepped forward to pay for the fare, Waya doing the same. While accepting the money, the man behind the counter looked at Hikaru curiously. "Does he have to pay the fee even though he doesn't play?" Isumi asked seeming a bit surprised. Apparently he and Waya had gotten to the fact that Hikaru didn't have to pay at the Heart of Stone.

"I suppose not," the man said thoughtfully. "Though I'm curious… who are you three?" he looked between Waya and Isumi and then glanced at Hikaru who was looking at the other players of the Salon. "Some sort of school club?"

"They're insei," Hikaru motioned absently at Isumi and Waya. "I'm their teacher."

"Insei?" the manager asked with shock. "You guy's are trying to become pros? Really?" at Isumi's and Waya's shocked nod the man seemed awed. "My nephew is a kenkyuusei too - that's what they call insei in Korea. He's actually here or a vacation right now, though it seems like he isn't here right now…" the man glanced over the salon with a frown. Then he noticed Hikaru. "Wait, you're the teacher of these insei?"

"He's a pro," Waya cut in. "And I have an actual master, Shindo just gives us lessons now and then."

"You're already a pro? That's amazing. Were you an insei too?" the man asked with curiosity.

"No, I wasn't," Hikaru answered, turning his eyes to the man. Then he looked at Isumi and Waya. "Are you going…" his words trailed away as the door to the salon was opened and closed. Short black-haired kid with a baseball-cap had had waked in with a plastic bag in hand. _It's him,_ Hikaru blinked nudging at Sai's side. _That's Hon Suyon._

"Oh?" Sai asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he hid his lips behind his fan.

Noticing what he was looking at Isumi and Waya glanced at the Korean kid and then at Hikaru again. "Do you know him, Shindo?" Waya asked with surprise.

"No," Hikaru shook his head, already wondering how he could temp the boy to a game. Looking confused, the boy said something to the manager of the place, after which the two changed some words. The kid's eyes widened slightly and settled on Isumi, Waya and then on Hikaru as the elder Korean spoke. Apparently the manager had told the boy who they were.

"This is my nephew," the manager then said, motioning at the boy. "Hon Suyon, age twelve. Like I said before, he is trying to become Go-pro in Korea. Maybe you guys should play some games with him?"

_It could be interesting if Waya and Isumi played against him… but I want Sai to get this game,_ Hikaru frowned, looking away. _Though maybe that would've been a bit of an over kill, setting you against the poor kid… but still, you might've enjoyed that game…_

"It's alright," Sai smiled at him, closing his fan slowly. "Watching him play might be as interesting as playing against him."

_Yeah… I suppose so,_ Hikaru nodded despite his doubts and disappointment. He turned to look at Isumi and Waya. "Maybe you should. It would be interesting to see how you match against a kenkyuusei."

x

Suyon frowned slightly at the way the blonde-banged Japanese kid talked to the other Japanese. He may not understand the words, but he could understand the tone of his voice - and though it held mild interest, it was somehow disappointed. As if the kid had been expecting more! Like he was disappointed by the fact that Suyon was a kenkyuusei…!

Suyon's uncle Hyun had said that the Japanese were insei - and that the blonde banged kid was actually a Japanese pro! Was that why the kid had the gall to sound disappointed? Because he was a pro, he was looking down of Suyon?

_He thinks I'm below him just because I'm not pro yet?_ Suyon frowned. _I thought that Go was almost dead in __Japan__; they keep getting beaten by __Korea__ and __China__ all the time anyway. What I hear is that the Japanese version of the kenkyuusei research only has two classes here - which is pathetic in comparison to the race of the Korean kenkyuusei research…_

"Suyon, these two would like to try playing against you," uncle Hyun said, motioning at the two elder ones of the Japanese kids.

"Those two?" Suyon asked before motioning at the kid with bleached bangs. "What about him? He doesn't want to play?"

"He's pro - and their teacher from what I gathered," his uncle answered. "I guess he wants to watch how his students handle themselves."

Suyon frowned. _Teacher huh?_ he thought. _He's barely older than me. He can't be that good. I bet he just doesn't want to play against me - wants to just stand aside and watch how his friends get their butts kicked and then act all high and mighty about it. A teacher, yeah right._

Then Suyon smirked, idea coming to him. "I'll play them on one condition," he said, pointing at the shortest Japanese kid. "Once I've beaten the other two, he'll have to play against me!"

While the Japanese kids blinked with surprise, uncle Hyun looked worried. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Suyon. That kid is a pro."

"Yeah, according to whom?" Suyon frowned. "They could be lying for all we know - and besides, Korea is… Korean kenkyuusei aren't soft like these guys. I bet a Korean kenkyuusei could easily beat any Japanese rookie pro!"

He could see that his uncle's worry and pride were fighting inside him - partially he was worried for Suyon but partially he agreed with him. Japan was near pathetic these days when it came to Go - it had been good once, but those times were long since passed. Korea and China were much better these days.

"I'll ask them," uncle Hyun then said and turned to speak to the Japanese kids. Suyon waited impatiently, looking at the Japanese kids and gauging their reactions. As the two elder Japanese kids turned to look each other with strange expression, a wide grin spreaded to the face of the so called pro.

"They say they'll do it, but these two warn you that the kid-pro is much better than he looks like," uncle Hyun said to him. "He's apparently so far been almost undefeated - they only know about one time he lost and it was against ninth-dan player."

For some reason that just angered Suyon further. "So he's supposed to be good or something? Yeah right! I bet I'd get more out of playing the customers here!" he pointed accusing finger at the kid the bleached bangs. "That's it! I'll play him right now! I bet these so called students of his won't even offer me a chance!"

"Suyon…" his uncle called after him but the kid ignored it.

Instead Suyon matched to the nearest empty Goban. Putting aside his groceries, he sat down and opened the bowls. "Come on!" he almost snarled at the so called pro, who merely blinked at him with confusion. "Play me and I'll show you that even so called Japanese pro can't win against me!"

x

_What just happened?_ Hikaru turned to the manager of the salon with confusion. "What is he saying?"

"He wants you to play against him," one of the customers said instead, holding up his fan with mild amusement. "He says that he can beat even so called Japanese pro."

"So called?" Hikaru repeated softly, more out of confusion that insult. Waya and Isumi beside him seemed more shocked than he was, but it seemed like they were withholding whatever they wanted to say. _Might be because I've dealt with this kid before, but for some reason I'm not even annoyed about this._

"Or you might be more mature now than you were the last time around," Sai noted. "Will we play, Hikaru? I want to play!"

_You always want to play,_ Hikaru thought with amusement before turning to look at Hon Suyon. The black haired Korean was glaring at him while taking his cap off. "Alright," he said out loud. "I'll play him." _Or Sai will in any case._

Stepping forward, Hikaru pulled a chair and then took a seat. "Nigiri?" he asked and the kid nodded curtly. As Hikaru took two stones from the bowl of black stones, Hon grabbed handful of white stones, setting them down almost angrily. After counting the white stones, they switched the bowls until Hikaru had the white stones and Hon had the black stones.

_I have no idea how this happened - I was about to give up the hopes of getting to play against this kid,_ Hikaru mused while setting the lid of the stone bowl aside. _But this is good. Now Sai will get to play against him,_ He glanced at the ghost who was already scanning the empty Goban with interest. _Excited, Sai?_

"Very. It has been a long time sine I've gotten to play a foreigner," the ghost said with slightly giddy undertone.

_You play foreigners all the time in NetGo,_ Hikaru thought amusedly.

"It is not the same," Sai said, his eyes widening slightly as Hon placed the first stone down without the traditional greeting. "It seems like this child is very angry at us," the ghost mused before smiling. "Very well. If he wishes to forsake manners, then I shall too." Then, with swift movement, he pointed the spot where Hikaru was to place the first white stone.

Happily Hikaru did as asked.

x

_Why am I not surprised that this turned out like this?_ Yoshitaka sighed, running his hand through his hair as he watched how Shindo and the kenkyuusei started to play. _Seriously, Youkai. You're a trouble magnet or something._ He stifled a chucked. _This would be like __Korea__ versus __Japan__ match if I didn't know the Youkai. This Korean kid is in for one hell of a surprise. I hope that he can handle it, though._

"Umm…" Isumi hummed beside him, catching his attention. The elder insei was looking at the manager of the salon. "What level is Hon within the kenkyuusei?"

"In Korea's kenkyuusei research they have from class one to ten and each class has ten members," the manager answered. "Each month, the top four raise to the higher class while the bottom our fall to the lower class," he turned to look at the Korean kid. "Suyon has steadily made his way upward through the classes and those around him believe that he will eventually become a pro."

Yoshitaka frowned thoughtfully while Isumi did the same. "So he is very talented," Isumi said while Yoshitaka wondered if it the kid was talented enough to threaten the Youkai.

"He is but… he stumbled," the salon's manager said with a frown. "For the first time, he was demoted a class. It seemed he gained a bad attitude from just that, and dropped again the following month," the man sighed. "And this month's pro exam… well, as expected, he failed. After that his father thought he could use a little break so he sent him to me."

_Not good enough to threaten the Youkai then, not even nearly good enough,_ Yoshitaka mused, folding his hands. His eyes skipped to Shindo's face. _But it seems that the kid's good enough to make him interested. With Youkai, that counts a lot more than people think._

"What level are you guys?" the manager asked curiously.

"Well… in the Japanese Go-institute, there are two classes. We," Isumi motioned at himself and at Waya, "are among the top of the first class."

"It's a totally different level!" one of the customers, who had soon gathered around the game to watch, said with amusement. "Korea has many more children trying to become pros. Their strength is incomparable to Japan's!"

Isumi frowned slightly while Yoshitaka send a mild scowl at the man. For a moment he was tempted to say something, but decided not to. It wasn't like he could deny Korea's superiority in that field - in Japan Go wasn't as popular as it was in Korea and China. It was a mere fact.

"What about him then?" the manager of the salon asked, motioning at Shindo. "He was never an insei, was he?"

"No. He was an outsider who passed through the pro exam last summer," Isumi said. "Without a single defeat too… he's already a second-dan."

"Wow," the manager murmured, turning his attention to the game.

Yoshitaka did the same, frowning slightly. The game was progressing quickly but in true Youkai manner. _He's using the_ sai _hand, the Yuurei hand,_ the insei mused. _Not that these people know that he has two hands - heck, even I don't believe it at times. Though, by the looks of it, this kid wouldn't be able to stand even against Shindo's true Youkai hand…_

One could easily see that the Korean kid was starting to realise the difference in strengths. He was trying to hide it, but his eyes held the same sort of shock Yoshitaka himself felt even now every time he played against Shindo. _The sort of "how is this possible?" shock. I still at times can't believe that Shindo is for real. Though I guess he isn't in a way… using the Yuurei hand…_

The insei shook his head and concentrated to the game. Then he smiled a little. _It's amazing. This kid doesn't offer a proper challenge, but it's obvious that Shindo's still enjoying the game a lot._

x

_This… this is bad!_ Suyon thought almost wildly while snapping another stone down. _This kid is good… too good! How can he… it's almost as if he's reading ten or fifteen hands ahead - and nothing I do seems to have any effect! It's like playing against high-level pro!_

Suyon almost winced as the other played placed down another stone. There was no weakness, no flaw. Every stone was masterfully played and ever stone seemed to push him back a little bit more - and Suyon was already so much behind…

_No don't think like that! I'm better than this, I can beat this kid!_ Suyon swore, but there was a nagging doubt in the back of his head. Nothing he did had any effect. _Maybe… maybe he wasn't being arrogant. Maybe he really is as good as he seems to think he is…_

He frowned. _No! I will not lose! I've already lost so many times. Back in the kenkyuusei research… I kept loosing. It felt like I had forgotten how to win. I won't lose again. I won't!_ He slammed another stone to the board, rabidly reading the shapes and trying to come up with a way to gain the upper hand. _I'll beat him._

After the other kid had placed another masterful stone, Suyon frowned and spoke out. "If I happen to lose to you, then I'll remember your name," he said, though it was obvious his opponent couldn't understand him. _If I lose here, I'm finished. I won't allow that to happen. I won't lose to some so called Japanese pro. I won't._

While one of the customers translated his words to the kid, Suyon took another stone and placed it down. He would not lose. He wouldn't allow himself to loose. Even if this kid was playing flawlessly… Suyon would not be pushed back.

x

Hikaru stifled a smile. The game was progressing about as he had suspected it would. Hon played as well as he remembered him to play, though the game was quite different from the one Hikaru had played against the boy in the past-future. And Sai, well, he was playing like Sai usually played against new opponents. Studiously. Hon didn't even realise, but Sai was committing all his responses to memory and probably analyzing them even further than the kid himself was.

_Hon is getting beaten and Sai is getting a lesson,_ Hikaru mused while placing another stone down for Sai. _It's a bit cruel but that's Sai for you. If he finds something new in Go, he will learn it and then incorporates it to his own in a way. Well, it's not like he is going easy on Hon… Sai isn't good at going easy on his opponents._

"This child has some interesting and unique hands," Sai mused while eying the board thoughtfully. "He is not good enough to even challenge you yet, but he will get there. He has all the ingredients for greatness."

_Heh. I guess you're enjoying this game then,_ Hikaru mused while watching how Hon played another stone. _I'll recreate the game I played against him for you later, so you'll get another perspective on his skill. It was one of my greatest games at that time, to be honest._

"I'd love to see it," Sai said with a smile before straightening his back slightly and pointing another move. "Yes, this boy's hands are quite creative. He is so intent on willing that he isn't playing conservatively - instead he is throwing his all against me."

_Waves against mountain's side,_ Hikaru thought.

"Yes, but with enough time even those waves can grind the mountain into nothing but sand," Sai chuckled. "If not nothing else then a stream can create a path for itself even through stone. And this child is definitely trying."

_I guess so,_ Hikaru mused, happy that Sai was enjoying the game so much.

The game continued. As it went, Sai's superiority in comparison to Hon's skill became more and more evident, but stubbornly the boy wouldn't back down. In a way Hikaru had to admire that - he remembered the times when he hadn't stood a change against Sai and had quite often ended up throwing a fit over it. He had given up whilst this kid wouldn't, and that was in a way admirable. A bit foolish too, because the kid had already lost. Hon just wouldn't admit it.

The Yose was painstakingly long and still ruthless. Once it was finished, Hikaru didn't want to count the stones. Sai had won, everyone knew it, and at this point it would be just cruel to count the territory. But the Korean wouldn't have it and while he started to rearrange the territory for counting, Hikaru did the same.

_Overwhelming victory,_ Hikaru sighed while Hon stared at the board with mixture of disbelief and horror. _He should've forfeited long before Yose._

"He wanted to see it to the end, win or lose," Sai said calmly. "Some players are like that. All or nothing. Do or do not."

_There is no try,_ Hikaru completed the thought with amusement but didn't allow it to get to his face as Hon's eyes turned brighter. As the younger boy bursted to tears, Hikaru watched calmly, partially knowing how the boy felt.

"He was defending his own and his country's honour. Losing in situation like this is probably painful," Sai mused. "But he played well and honourably. He has nothing to be ashamed off." Hikaru nodded silently.

Then Hon cried out something to Hikaru first in Korean and then in heavily accented Japanese. "Your name?"

Hikaru blinked and then frowned. Last time around he had been happy to tell his name, he had been proud to tell his name. He had felt like he had achieved something great, but this time… this time it wasn't him who had played. And for some reason taking the pride for this… felt wrong.

With a frown Hikaru turned to the manager of the salon. "Could you translate something for me?" he asked and with surprise the man nodded. "Tell Hon that my name is Shindo Hikaru and that my Go comes from my teacher, Sai."

"Hikaru?" Sai asked with confusion.

_I don't want to make any mistakes. This is your skill not mine and I want the world to know it, even if they can't understand it,_ Hikaru thought. "Could you tell him that?" he asked from the manager. "Please."

The manager and the customers all seemed confused - apparently none of them had heard of Sai, which was bit of a relief. Isumi and Waya understood but they also seemed slightly confused about why he would disclaim his skill like that. Still the manager translated the words.

"Sai?" Hon asked, motioned at the game between them.

"Sai," Hikaru nodded with satisfaction, leaning back in his chair. _I'm not sure if he understood, but it's your name he should remember not mine. It's your name he should connect to this skill, not mine._ Despite himself, Sai gave him a small thankful smile.

"Shindo?" an unfamiliar voice asked from beside him, making him look up. It was a man with shot dark brown hair and mildly Korean-ish features.

Hikaru blinked with confusion. The man seemed familiar somehow… then he remembered who it was. _The teacher from Kaio's Go club! Oh yeah he was there the last time around too - in the past future!_ "You're the teacher from Kaio Junior high?" Hikaru asked, making Sai's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm surprised that you remember me," the man smiled. "It was over year ago since I saw you the last time," the man seemed thoughtful. "I still remember the game you played, though. You were in grade school, and still showed a go that anyone would be impressed with. I… honestly speaking, I thought it was a fluke."

_Hah. There are no flukes when it comes to Sai,_ Hikaru thought amusedly.

"Even though I heard that you had gone to Haze Junior High, you didn't join the Go club and weren't in the next tournament. I thought then that your skill was just a coincidence and that you couldn't do it again…" the man chucked. "I felt like my interest had been betrayed then… and now I find that you're already a pro! I guess you didn't join the club because you planned on taking the pro-exam…"

Hikaru frowned a little. Something was nagging in the back of his head as the man continued to speak.

"I see now that it wasn't a mere coincidence that you played that game over year ago so perfectly. This game proved it. Your hands were all strong and masterful…" the man chuckled. "Now I believe that the game you played against Kaio was no illusion. It was really played by you."

Hikaru's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered how the conversation had gone the last time around. The man had said those words the last time too - or something similar anyway. Except at that time, the game against Hon had been played by Hikaru, not by Sai. And the man's compliments had been directed at Hikaru, not at Sai. And then the man had said that he believed the game against Kaio had actually been played by Hikaru - and not by Sai. Without knowing it, the man had claimed one of Sai's games for Hikaru!

And how had Hikaru reacted to that?

_'Kaio's teacher acknowledged me so much that he said a game you played was mine! Who that person is seeing, is me now. Sai doesn't exist in his head anymore! Some day I'll erase Sai inside Toya's head too!'_

Suddenly Hikaru felt horribly ill. Quickly he covered his mouth, swallowing the bitter taste that had suddenly filled his mouth. "It's Sai's," he said with choked voice. "They're Sai's. All the games are his."

_Hikaru?_ Sai thought to him with worry.

"Shindo?" the teacher asked with confusion. "How could the games be someone else's? I saw you play them - and you played them masterfully! It's clear now, the skill you have -"

"It's Sai's skill, not mine," Hikaru only barely managed to keep himself from yelling as he struggled up. The world seemed to be somehow spinning around him and he almost fell over. "I'm sorry. I… I need to go," he said, turning to leave. _I need to get out of here. I need to… I need to paint._

"Hikaru!" Sai ran after him as he quickly hurried out of the salon.

"What was that about?" the Kaio's teacher asked with confusion. He turned his eyes to the two insei who were too shocked to even follow their teacher. "What did he mean about that? Who is Sai?"

"Sai is his teacher in Go," Waya answered with a frown. "Ever since the beginning Shindo has been saying that his Go is Sai's Go - that he is playing Sai's Go because Sai can't play it. What I've gathered, Sai is somehow incapable to play and because of that Shindo is playing sort of in his honour."

"He doesn't like it when he's being congratulated for his games. He always claims that they're not his," Isumi nodded. "I've never seen him react so badly to it, though…"

That evening Hikaru painted with fervour and desperation, and Sai couldn't make him say what had disturbed him so much. And all Hikaru could think as he painted was that it was his fault. That in the future - which he prayed would never happen - he had started it. He had personally, with those accursed words… started to erase Sai from the world.

xx

After such a long break, this chapter was a bit dificult for me to write. I think I broke the flow here and there. The game between Hikaru and Hon Suyon was rather important in the manga and I feared that I completely botched up that meaning. Maybe I did. I'm not sure of "Hon Suyon" is the right spelling for his name, I've seen so many of it. And the version of Hikaru no Go sneakily suggested that "kenkyuusei research" is the Korean version of "Insei institute" or something like that, so I went with it. If it's wrong, then I'll come back and replace it.


	29. XXVIII Sharing his story

**XXVIII chapter**

**Sharing his story**

Sai watched Hikaru as the teen stretched. Their first game in the first Honinbo tournament preliminary was over. Sai had won, but the game had been long and by the looks of it, Hikaru was tired. But that was no wonder after all the time and energy Hikaru spend on painting.

The ghost frowned slightly, opening his fan and hiding the displeased line of his mouth behind it. Ever since that day in the Korean Go salon… Hikaru had been a little different. Or not really different but he had reverted back to the way he had been in the beginning, whether said had realised it or not. Back before he had befriended with the insei and Ogata and started to relax… back when he had been truly possessed by his goals.

But this went just a bit over possession. Hikaru was… obsessed with his goal now. It was a subtle change and no one noticed it. After all it was normal for Hikaru to paint and write kifu's and all that, but Sai knew better. Only he knew the amount of energy and time Hikaru now spend "immortalising Sai."

The ghost closed his eyes for a moment while Hikaru started a discussion about the game with his opponent. The first byobu had been finished - and it had truly been a masterpiece. Hikaru had been almost painting it with his tears and blood, or so it seemed to Sai anyway. The desperation had been overwhelming and so had been the results. And the detailing Hikaru had put to the thing - with Sai's help he had even recreated the actual game from thousand years ago, just to paint it to the byobu.

The byobu had also been sold - and Hikaru had gotten much more out of it than he had suspected but to Sai it seemed that is young friend hardly noticed. He was already busy painting another byobu - and it didn't seem to matter that no one had requested one. Or that just some time ago he had been assured that he had no time for such things. On top of the new obsession with folding screens, Hikaru was constantly sketching and drawing as well.

Sai had wanted Hikaru to enjoy the drawing hobby. He had wanted Hikaru to have something for himself, something different… even if Hikaru had been using him as the model ever since the beginning drawing had been Hikaru's, not Sai's. But this obsession… it was taking things a bit too far.

On top of that, Hikaru had started to spread Sai's kifu in the internet. With some difficulty he had created "internet galleries" for them in some "forums" or whatever they were. He had said that this way more people would have access to Sai's genius and brilliance - and though the thought warmed Sai a bit, it also worried him slightly.

_He was getting better. Ever since he befriended with Ogata and the insei, he started to get better. He started to… relax. But now it seems he reverted back to the way he was - and then some,_ Sai frowned, opening his eyes and slowly closing his fan. _It was something that teacher from Akira's school said… something about it frightened Hikaru. But I can't figure out what it was…_

He looked at the teen, who was pointing at something in the Goban and animatedly explaining it to his opponent. Even if Sai was the only one to see it, there was hint of dark circles under Hikaru's eyes. _He's… slightly broken again. And even more selfish about this selfishness of his,_ the ghost thought with slight desperation. _But how can I fix this? If this goes on… I fear that he will start skipping meals and sleep in his obsession to make me last._

And no matter how many times Sai had tried to assure the boy that he was going nowhere… it didn't seem to help any. And the fact that Hikaru was so lost in his desperation that he had stopped believing Sai worried the ghost more and more.

Sai remained silent and thoughtful until Hikaru and their opponent were done with the discussion. Then the ghost sat up to follow his young companion as Hikaru went to mark the victory. _I should head to the school,_ Hikaru's stray thought reached him. _I need to hurry and finish the byobu so that I can start a new one._

"You just started painting the second one," Sai pointed out with a slight frown.

_I took long time painting the first one,_ Hikaru shrugged dismissively. _I wasted time. I should finish this second one faster._ He stretched his hands as they walked to the corridor. Then he smiled. _I'll paint another game of yours to it. Something from thousand years ago - some teaching game you played against some of your students._

Sai hid his worried frown behind his fan and nodded with a sigh. Then he glanced back to the game hall. "It seems like Akira is almost finished with his game," he pointed out, trying to stall Hikaru a little. "Maybe we should wait for a moment so that you can talk to him? We haven't seen him in a while, have we?"

_Really?_ Hikaru asked with slight disinterest. _I think we see him all the time._ With a shake of his head he turned his head forward, about to go to fetch his shoes.

"Please Hikaru," Sai pleaded quietly. "Don't you want to know how he's doing? We haven't played against him since the Young Lions Tournament…" Though Sai was interested about how the young Toya was going and if he had improved, he was pushing the subject because of Hikaru. Because Hikaru needed a small break from his obsession - whether he would admit it or not.

Hikaru frowned but sighed, taking his backpack from the lockers where he had left it for the duration of the game. _Alright then,_ he thought to the ghost, though he did not look pleased. _Let's have a chat with Toya._

Satisfied but far from happy, Sai followed Hikaru as the teen headed back to the waiting room. After getting a cup of water from the water cooler, Hikaru sat down. Then, much like Sai had suspected, the teen pulled out his sketchbook and started to draw - and the spirit was once more the subject.

"You have been drawing me a lot lately," Sai pointed out carefully. "Maybe you should draw something else for a change."

_I want to draw you,_ Hikaru thought back with slightest stubborn undertone. With a sigh the ghost let it be, knowing that nothing he could say right now would change the teen's mind. Hikaru was being just too wilful. All Sai could hope was that talk with Toya would at least make Hikaru relax a bit.

Hikaru was almost done with the sketch when Toya finally came out and noticed him. Sai looked up hopefully as the black haired teen walked towards Hikaru, who was too busy with his sketch to even notice. "Shindo?" the young Toya asked.

Hikaru glanced up and faked a quite believable smile. "Hi Toya," he made a small salutation with his pencil. "How did your game go?"

"It went well I guess. I won," Toya nodded, looking at Hikaru curiously. "Were you… waiting for me?"

"Yeah. Yeah I was," Hikaru chuckled - another faked expression but Hikaru had been disturbingly good at lying right from the start. With a shake of his head, the teen with lightened bangs closed his sketchbook. "Honestly I'd rather be painting right now, but… the part of me that is obsessed with Go had to find out how you're going." He flashed a smile at the other teen. "It's been a while since we've had a chat - or a game - huh?"

"Yeah…" Toya nodded, scratching his neck. "It's been since Young Lions tournament, I think." He coughed softly. "So, uh… what have you been doing? Painting obviously, but…"

"Well, I started to tutor group of insei some weeks ago," Hikaru mused thoughtfully, drumming the sketchbook with his fingers. "But aside from that and the official games I play here, that's pretty much all I've been doing. I've been a bit busy painting."

Toya blinked. "You tutor the insei?" he asked with slight surprise.

"Yeah, it's fun. I enjoy teaching and I guess they feel like that I have something to teach to them." Hikaru shook his head. _Sai has, not me,_ his mind strayed for a moment before he continued. "They'll all be in the pro exam too; I'm a bit excited about it. It will be interesting to see if they'll pass…"

Sai watched how the two chatted back and forth about what they had been doing. Hikaru was faking his interest in most part and to Sai it was obvious that the teen was only keeping up with the conversation to please the ghost. But here and there Sai could almost see that Hikaru was actually enjoying talking with Toya. Almost.

"You look distracted," Toya pointed out after a while, looking at Hikaru perceptively. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm, well there is this painting I want to finish," Hikaru mused, looking thoughtful. Then he seemed to get an idea. "I know, how about you come with me to the place where I paint?" he asked with sudden, honest excitement. "I could show you something I've wanted to show you anyway."

_Hikaru…_ Sai hung his head with disappointment. Why hadn't he thought that Hikaru could do something like this, just to get back to painting?

"Uh," Toya looked shocked for a moment before the expression on his face turned a bit awkward. "Well… painting? It isn't really something I'm interested in, but…" he glanced at the clock hanging from a near by wall. "I guess I could… for a little while anyway."

"Alright!" Hikaru jumped up. "Let's go then!"

As the two teens, one dragged by the other, made their way out of the waiting room, defeated Sai followed with his head hung.

x

Akira stifled a sigh as he followed his not-quite-a-rival towards whatever place Shindo was taking him. Of course he had known that Shindo was serious about art - most of the time he was in hurry to get back to it when ever he was at the Go-Association. It was nothing new in the world of pros. Most of them had other things filling their lives and dividing their attention - jobs, studying, families…

_But I guess I didn't think that he'd drag me away just to show his art to me,_ the young pro mused, glancing at the proclaimed Youkai who seemed maybe a little bit too excited about the whole thing. _If it had been something Go related I would've understood. Even if he wanted to play a game against me - I would've been thrilled. But his art… He's good, I give him that. What ever sketches I've seen him made are really good… but I'm not all that interested in art._

The young pro brought his hand up to massage his neck. _Well, if I endure it this once, maybe eventually he'll be willing to play a game against me. It's been too long since our last game._

"Here we are," Shindo said, dragging the other teen out of his thoughts. They were in front of… school. Akira glanced at the other pro, as Shindo pulled the doors open. "It's an art school. I took some lessons here and then the principal of this place more or less became my art manager," the teen with bleached bangs shrugged. "This is where I paint most of the time. Also, I hold the study sessions for the insei here."

"Really?" Now Akira was a little bit curious. It wasn't actually shocking that Shindo was giving lessons - teaching was something he knew Shindo liked to do so it actually made sense. Why he was teaching insei - who probably already had plenty of teachers - Akira didn't know, but it didn't really matter either. "Do you use some classroom here or…?"

"Yeah. This place is perfect also because there's a woodworking class here where they make Gobans," Shindo chuckled as they walked inside. "They're cheap things, most too crude to be ever sold, so we can use them freely. Most of the time they end up just piling up the school's storages anyway, so the headmaster is delighted that we use them. And even if they're not top quality, they serve their purpose."

Akira nodded thoughtfully. He was honestly more interested about seeing the Gobans than Shindo's artwork, but he'd rather not say it. He didn't want to insult the other pro. _Maybe I can ask him to show them to me later…_ Akira thought while following Shindo deeper into the school.

"Alright," the other pro murmured when they had come to one closed door. He pulled out keys from his pocket and quickly opened the door. "I come here all the time so the principal gave me spare keys," the other pro explained and opened the door. The first thing he did in the classroom was to click the lights on.

What Akira had been expecting wasn't quite what he got. The room was obviously a classroom - there were even desks there, though they were all pushed underneath the windows to be out of the way. The walls were more or less covered with sketches and small paintings and on stances stood slightly lager paintings, some of them still unfinished. And there, in the end of the classroom, taking quite bit space, was a large six panel folding screen and by the looks of it, Shindo was in process of painting it.

"This is my classroom - the Go-Gallery," Shindo smiled proudly. "There's the art, the sketches, the paint, the Gobans…"

Akira turned to look at the direction where Shindo was pointing to see that there really was Gobans in the room - about dozen of them, all tall ones with well crafted legs. They stood in the floor just underneath the windows and the tables. Though Akira couldn't tell for sure from that distance, they looked pretty well made.

"Go-Gallery?" Akira asked, now with bit of curiosity.

"Yep, that's what people started calling this place after I started giving the insei lessons here. Also most of my art tends to be Go-related so that affected it too I guess," Shindo shrugged walking forward and to the byobu that was laying on the floor. "This is what I'm working on right now. I've already finished one of these and sold it though…"

Carefully and now with interest, Akira walked forward to see the byobu. It was still sorely unfinished, but he could already see that it was a scene at some garden and that there was going to be handful of people in it. The people were just barely sketched onto the screen but he could tell - mostly from the elaborate hairdressing - that most of them were women from Heian-era. And by the looks of it, they were sitting by a Goban.

"It's still unfinished, but I'm hoping that I'll finish it soon," Shindo mused with a smile. He motioned at one outline of a character - male by the looks of the characters clothes - and then glanced up. "That's going to be _him_," he then pointed at another painting near by, and Akira looked up.

There was a tall watercolour painting there about a long haired man in Heian-styled clothing. The man was sitting by a Goban and by the looks of it he was recreating a game. Straightening his back, Akira's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the painting - or the Go-game being recreated in it. It didn't look like just any game one could see these days - the way of playing was… different, old.

"That is Sai," Shindo mused, crouching by the Byobu.

"Your teacher?" Akira's eyes widened as he took in the painted man with more interest. The man was young with long hair - and if Shindo's interpretation was to be believed, very handsome as well.

Whilst Akira hadn't been as curious about the mysterious character that was Shindo's teacher, he had checked the net to see some of his games. Sai's style of playing was eerily like Shindo's - it was easy to tell that there was a deep-rooted connection between the two styles of playing. Sai was admirable player, that was for sure, but with Shindo and his version of Sai's Go around, Akira hadn't been as obsessed about the man as some seemed to were. He trusted that there was a reason for the mystery, for the fact that Sai only played in the internet.

"He's younger than I thought," Akira noted out.

"He has an old soul," Shindo chuckled knowingly, sitting down to the floor beside his byobu. "But don't let appearances fool you, he can be a bit more childish than my paintings portray."

"Hmm…" the black haired pro nodded, sitting down beside him, his eyes still in the painting. Then he glanced at the other painting. Most of them - no, all of them - were about Sai. Some of the sketches in the walls were about other things, but most of Shindo's art revolved around Sai. "You paint him a lot. Why is he… he's in Heian styled clothing in all the paintings. Why?"

"That's how I see him, I guess," Shindo mused, turning his eyes to the byobu. "Though there is a story behind it all too, I suppose…"

"A story?" Akira glanced at him.

"Yeah," the other teen motioned at the folding screen before him. "About Fujiwara no Sai, a Go-teacher in the emperor's palace some thousand years ago. The story of Go-teacher is… Sai's story. Most of my art illustrate him and his story."

Akira blinked with confusion and slight interest. "Your teacher writes stories?" he then asked, making the other pro glance at him with surprise. "Is he a novelist, a writer?"

Shindo looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to the byobu. "Who knows," he then murmured. "All I know that he has a story to tell and he can't tell it himself. So I try to tell it for him, through these paintings."

Akira nodded in understanding. "Why did you make your teacher the character?" he then asked curiously. "Because of the names?"

"Yes I guess. Also I just like painting him," Shindo chuckled. "He gets a bit flustered about it these days too. It's amusing to watch at times."

There was a short silence as the two looked at the paintings around them. Then Akira coughed, now more curious about the so called Go-Gallery - and the stories behind it. "How does the story go? About the Go-teacher?"

Shindo leaned back, looking thoughtful. "Well, it's a long story. It starts with Fujiwara no Sai being born into the Fujiwara family, as the third son of the man who would inherit the Sekkan position from his own father…"

Akira listened with interest that surprised him, as Shindo summarised the story about a boy born into a noble family who had failed his own family's expectations and then send into a shrine. There the boy had found a Go and eventually had returned to the palace where he had gained the position as the emperor's second Go-instructor.

"The story has a sad ending," Shindo mused sadly. "The first Go-teacher eventually grows to dislike Sai, maybe even becomes jealous of him - Sai is half of his age and steadily growing stronger in go, so the first teacher probably felt threatened. So he suggested to the emperor that the two teachers should have a game - and the one who won would remain as the only teacher.

"But the first teacher cheated in the game - there was one white stone in his bowl of black stones, and when people weren't looking he added it to his captured stones. When Sai raised his voice to lay blame on his opponent, the first teacher spoke out first - accusing Sai of the crime he himself had committed. Then as the game continued, Sai's concentration wavered and he lost…"

Shindo was quiet for a moment. "Fujiwara no Sai was banished from the Heian Capital - mostly because of the accusation rather than because of the lost game. No one wanted a Go player who had cheated around after all… Then, some time after being banished, Sai drowned himself."

Akira stared at the other pro with surprise. The ending came rather abruptly. "Why did he kill himself?" he then asked. "Why didn't he… I don't know, go to another town and become a teacher there?"

Shindo threw a knowing look at him. "Imagine that you were accused of cheating and no one could prove your innocence - not that it's possible these days. Because if this, you would be banned from the Go-institute and from ever playing in any official tournaments… how would you feel?"

When Akira couldn't answer, Shindo stretched his hands. "That, I guess, is how Fujiwara no Sai felt."

They fell into a thoughtful silence. As Shindo stared at the byobu, Akira found himself wondering what his life would've been like if he had lived in those ages. What had Go been like then? Quite different from what it was now, probably. And yet still the same. "Go never changes," he murmured out loud.

"It never does," Shindo agreed, suddenly standing up. "But it evolves." As Akira watched with confusion, the other pro fetched one of the tall go-bans from underneath the table. Shindo smiled a strange, sad smile to him. "Shall we play for the honour of Fujiwara no Sai and all who like him were wrongly accused of cheating by their less honourable opponents?"

"Yes," Akira answered without hesitation. Even though it was a chance to play against Shindo, the answer came out without a hitch because of the look in Shindo's eyes. Whilst to Akira it was just a game, to Shindo it was really a homage to Fujiwara no Sai - and to others of his kind.

x

Long after Toya had left, Hikaru still sat by the Goban, looking down on the game he had played in Sai's honour. He wondered what Toya had felt, witnessing Hikaru's own hand instead of Sai's hand, but it didn't matter all that much. He could deal with what ever his former rival had thought later if he really needed - because in the end, the game had been for Sai, not for Toya.

Turning his eyes to the ghost, Hikaru smiled sadly. Sai's hand was gently clasped in his and with his other hand, Sai was holding up the unfolded fan. Even with the fan hiding his face, Hikaru could see the tears that were still trailing down the ghost face.

_This game was played in honour of Fujiwara no Sai, who died well before his time,_ Hikaru thought gently, tightening his hold on Sai's long-fingered hand. _And to all others like him who suffered injustice over a Goban. To all the stories untold and... for the one I will tell.  
_

The ghost didn't answerer but Hikaru wasn't really expecting him to. The teen closed his eyes with a smile and enjoyed the quiet moment - and the knowledge that now someone, even without really knowing it, knew Sai's sad story.

xx

The chapter title is a bad pun, I'm sorry. I'm going with Hon Suyon as the kenkyuusei's name since I already used it, that's how I'm adjusted to thinking him - and the way his name is spelled isn't really that important for the plot since he won't even make another appearance in this story. Thank you for pointing out the mistaken spelling, though. Someone also mentioned something about Hikaru writing a book about Sai - I'm _sorta _going to use that idea,_ kinda,_ so consider it stolen.

Shorter chapter this time, but oh well. Yay for telling Sai's story - as sneakily as it was done. Finally we're starting to approach the end of this story - just some 5 or so chapters to go, I think.


	30. XXIX Observing recovery

**XXIX chapter**

**Observing recovery  
**

"The main pro exam started some time ago," Seiji pointed out, watching how Shindo added the finishing touches to the latest enormous painting the kid had been working on. The elder pro had seen the boy's art before, but now, seeing the six-panel folding screen the boy was painting, he realised the true depth of the boy's affection towards art. And Shindo's affection towards his teacher was quite obvious as well - _sai_ was the model for most of Shindo's art works. "How are your students handling it?"

"Isumi and Waya are both still holding their winning streaks, Honda seems like he's doing well too, but Nase already has a loss or two," Shindo glanced up before turning his attention to the painting. He was currently detailing some Heian-woman's hair. "But a few losses is nothing if she can win the rest of the games, so…"

"Too early to say, huh?" the elder pro nodded, turning his attention to the windows. Noticing that one of them could be opened, he walked over and opened it. Shindo glanced up with surprise only to roll his eyes when Seiji pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Try to keep the smoke from coming inside, would you?" the teen asked, turning his attention away again.

"After all the paint fumes you've breathed, a little bit of smoke isn't going to kill you," the elder pro answered calmly while shaking out a cigarette and searching for his lighter. Soon he had lit the cigarette and could breathe in a calming breath of smoke.

"My paints don't have fumes. They're mostly ink or water colour paints," Shindo answered calmly. "I don't like the oil paints too much - mainly because of the fumes."

"Hmm…" Seiji looked at him for a moment thoughtfully, before turning his eyes away. He had originally sought the young pro's company because of something he had heard from Akira - that during one game played in this very same room, Shindo's playing style had changed completely and it had been like playing against a completely different person. He had wanted to find out if Shindo had used his own hand against Akira. But now, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Staring at the street below the window, the blonde man smirked somewhat amusedly at himself. It was stupid and childish but he had for some reason thought that playing against the true Youkai was a privilege reserved only for him - and for _sai_ of course. Shindo wasn't as good player as _sai_, not yet… but he was still among the best players Ogata had ever played against - one of the most interesting ones as well. Shindo had an interesting style of playing - mixture of old and new, straightforward and sneaky…

It was stupid of him to think that Shindo wouldn't play against others with his true hand. The boy had said that he'd rather not play with his own hand - because of _sai_ no doubt - but still… it was stupid. Shindo had known Akira longer than he had known Seiji - and according to Toya Koyo, Shindo had been, in some ways, looking after Akira. Or Akira had in a way allowed himself to be looked after. However it was, it was natural that Shindo would show his true hand to Akira… Seiji had no right to think otherwise.

And still he had felt a slight, strange betrayal - even a hint of anger - when Akira had told him about the match he'd had with Shindo in the art school. And now he was annoyed with himself for feeling it.

"Did you come here for a game, master Ogata?" Shindo asked after a long silence.

Exhaling a small cloud of smoke, the elder pro thought about it. "No," he then decided. He was feeling too stupid right now to play - Shindo would destroy him on the board. Glancing over his shoulder, he wasn't too surprised to see that the teen wasn't even looking up from the painting. "Is that another order?" he asked. "The one you're painting right now?"

"No, I just wanted to paint it," Shindo straightened his back and scratched his temple with the back of the brush he was using. "I think this will be my last big work for a while, though."

"Why is that?"

The young pro looked up with a slight frown. "Sai has been a bit…" he searched for words before shaking his head. "I think I've been concentrating onto art a bit too much lately - I might've even been neglecting Go. So after this one is done, I'm going to concentrate onto other things."

"Onto _sai_?" Seiji asked, wondering if something had happened. His longstanding belief that _sai_ was physically weak and sick made him wonder if whatever illness that ailed Shindo's teacher had gotten worse. It was a somewhat worrying thought, but though the ninth-dan tried to ignore it, he had to wonder if _sai_ was actually… dying. They said that the great ones died young - Shuusaku had died too young as well.

Shindo hummed thoughtfully and bent down to paint again. "Yes. I've been making him unhappy lately and I don't want to do that."

Seiji nodded thoughtfully. He had to wonder what sort of student worried about his teacher's happiness. Seiji really didn't - but then again, Toya Meijin seemed to be perfectly content with his life. Akira might've, but then his teacher was also his father so it was natural… Shindo certainly did - heck, the kid had developed two styles of playing for his teacher's happiness, to play in _sai_'s stead. It was somewhat amazing, to see someone's devotion to their teacher. But, if _sai_ really was badly ill, it also made sense.

"Are you going to give the insei lessons if they become pros?" the blonde pro asked after long period of silence.

"Probably not," Shindo said thoughtfully. "I've taught them as well as I've been able to so far. There is still dozens and dozens of things I could teach them, sure, but… there are things they need to learn on their own. During their games, from their opponents…" the young pro smiled. "I can teach them the techniques Sai and I use, but right now… it might not be a good idea. They need to develop their own skills and styles on their own - otherwise it would be just me passing Sai's skills to them, and that's not right."

The young pro tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "I can help them get better, but… I can't help them grow," he said with a frown before glancing at the elder one. "Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Seiji assured amusedly.

Shindo nodded, turning his attention to the painting again. "Besides, they're all great players. To keep teaching them endlessly would be an insult to their skills." With that said he dipped the brush carefully in the paint and continued painting.

The elder pro snorted amusedly while crushing the remainder of his cigarette against the outer side of the windowsill and throwing it out. Then he closed the window and walked up to inspect the byobu. He had only briefly seen the last one, but Shindo's skill was just as visible in this one as it had been in the one before. "It's easy to see why Nakano is trying to build you a career from this."

"Maybe," Shindo frowned. "Trying to balance my time between two jobs isn't very easy, though."

Seiji snorted, shaking his head. "Welcome to the world of adults, brat."

"Yeah, yeah, I've been here for a year already. And on top of that I'm still in school too," Shindo rolled his eyes and glanced up. "Did you ever consider any other occupation besides Go?" he suddenly asked.

"Once upon a time," the elder one shrugged. "But it was long ago. I became pro when I was pretty young too, after that there was no need for anything else - nor was there any interest either." He glanced between the byobu and the artist painting it. "If you would have to decide between Go and painting, which one would it be?" Shindo was pretty damn skilled and serious with both of them.

"Go, of course. No choice there really," the young pro answered shaking his head. "But I do enjoy art. More than I thought I would when I started." He chuckled and continued to work. "You're going against the Meijin soon, aren't you?"

"Hm, yes," Seiji nodded, thinking to the Meijin tournament. Soon he would challenge his teacher for the Meijin title. Again.

"What an enthusiastic response, I can see that you're very excited about it," Shindo chuckled.

"Hmm yes, well… I'll think about it when the time comes," the elder pro answered and folded his hands. "It looks like you're almost done. Want to get something to eat once you are?"

"Sure."

x

Sai sighed to himself and smiled while Hikaru checked the results of the pro-exam from the Institution website. After the game with Toya, Hikaru had slowly calmed down and now it seemed like his obsessed depression was about over. Hikaru had even promised not to start another byobu in a while, and that meant more to Sai than he completely understood. Now all Sai could hope was that Hikaru's spirit wouldn't decline again.

"So, who do you think will win?" Sai asked, leaning forward to see the game record in the computer screen. "Who passed in your time?"

_Waya and Ochi passed when I was there,_ Hikaru answered, folding his hands and leaning back. _Isumi, ah, stumbled in our game and spiralled in losing streak for a moment, that's why he didn't pass. It might be different this time. It's this guy who worries me,_ he tapped the screen.

"Kadowaki Tatsuhiko?" Sai read from the screen and looked up to Hikaru. "The insei mentioned him, didn't they?"

_Yeah, they did. This guy wasn't in the exam when I was there, and so far he has won every game he played,_ Hikaru sighed. _Isumi and Waya are still holding strong and so his Honda, but Nase… and there's Ochi too…_ he shook his head and turned the page off. _Well, if they can't make it, there's always next year._

"If they won't make it, will we still continue teaching them?" Sai asked curiously.

_Maybe, but like I said to Ogata, we've already taught them pretty much everything they need,_ Hikaru shrugged. _Teaching is fun but…_

"But they need to go their own way, yes," Sai nodded and smiled. "It will give us some free time, though. Especially since you're not painting as much anymore… what shall we do?"

Hikaru seemed to think about it for a moment. _Well, we still have our own games, the Oteai games and the tournaments. You'll still get to play on the internet. And as for me…_ he sighed, throwing a morose look towards the stack of books sitting on his desk. _I gotta start studying again. The main reason why mom and dad have let me continue with Go and art like I have is because of my scores at school. But now…_

Sai nodded thoughtfully. The summer holidays were long since over and Hikaru was back in school - and unlike before, he no longer got high scores naturally. They were still above average, but not as good as before. Hikaru had used up the advantage his extra knowledge had given him. "Do you think they really would make you stop with Go?" he asked worriedly.

_Nah, probably not. Not with grandpa being so proud of me and stuff,_ Hikaru chuckled. _But they might cut it. Take away the computer and make me study in the evening and so forth, _he glanced at the ghost. _It's alright. I'll just start to study. Maybe I'll ask Akari or Kaneko something. They're pretty good with school stuff. I could even pay them back by giving them Go-lessons or something…_

"Hikaru!" his mother's voice interrupted his train of thought. "Would you come down here, your father wants to have a word with you."

_What now?_ Hikaru thought while standing up with a sigh. Sai quickly followed step or so behind him. Downstairs Hikaru's mother Mitsuko and father Masao were sitting at the dinner table, Hikaru's father with a stack of formal looking papers sitting before him. _Uh-oh, this looks serious…_

"You think something is wrong?" Sai asked, fidgeting slightly as Hikaru stilled at the doorway.

_One way to find out,_ Hikaru thought and visibly braced himself for the worst. "What's up?" he asked carefully. "I don't think I've gotten into any trouble lately. Have I?"

"No. We just thought it was high time we talked to you about a few things," his father spoke, motioning towards the seat across him. "Take a seat, Hikaru."

Sai wasn't sure if Hikaru's parents noticed the slight nervousness that had taken hold of the boy's shoulders, making them unnaturally stiff. Feeling a bit nervous himself, the ghost sat to empty seat beside Hikaru, unseen but giving his support to his partner. Hikaru's father wasn't around much and usually didn't have the time to talk to his son, so this had to be a special occasion.

"So, what's going on?" Hikaru asked with a slight frown.

"You know that since you're still a minor, your mother and I still monitor your bank account," Masao spoke, taking out a certain paper. Sai recognised it as copy of Hikaru's bank statement. "So far we haven't had any reason to interfere with it, how you use the money you make is your own business. However… these days…" the man frowned at the statement.

"Yeah," Hikaru grimaced, glancing at the statement.

Sai blinked with confusion and nudged the boy's side. "Is there something wrong with your money?" he asked. How people handled their money was different in the modern time in comparison to the ways of the Heian period. Sai couldn't even begin to try and understand the complicated system that housed Hikaru's wealth. And though there had been taxes back then too, these days they were quite bit more complex.

_No, nothing's exactly wrong, but…_ Hikaru sighed and leaned back in his seat. _Other than paying for the internet connection and buying my art supplies and such, I haven't really used any of my money. The prize I got from the Young Lions Tournament and all the rest… I have barely touched any of it. It's been just piling up in my account,_ the boy explained. _And I get money from two directions - Go and art._

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sai blinked.

_It is, but my dad's a businessman,_ Hikaru snorted mentally, keeping his face somewhat composed. _He's pretty strict about managing money._

"Have you given any thought about what you will do with this?" Masao asked, lowering the paper to the table. "Are you going to just keep saving it until you need it, or…"

Hikaru hesitated. It was obvious he hadn't given it much of a thought. "Well… I don't know. I guess I'd rather keep on saving it," he said carefully. "I'm going to move out one day, and I'll need money then, right?"

"You haven't given any thought on investing?"

_There, see?_ Hikaru thought, clearly stifling the urge to roll hi eyes while Sai hid his smile behind his sleeve. "Dad, I'm fourteen - and I'm busy with school and Go and my art all the time," the boy with bleached bangs said out loud. "I haven't actually had the time to sit down and wonder about things like that, you know? Besides, money isn't that important to me."

"It used to be," his mother reminded teasingly.

"Well, I didn't have any then," Hikaru huffed, gaining amused looks from his parents. "Now I have more than I need, so no need to think about it, right?"

His father chuckled. "I suppose so," he mused, taking out another paper. "You've been dealing with your taxes alright until now?"

"Well, the institute is used to having young pro's around so they helped me loads with it. And Nakano is helping me with taxing my art work. So far they've been kind of part of the school so it's been easy but after I sold the byobu…" Hikaru sighed.

"It gets a bit crooked when you have two individual jobs," Masao nodded. "Do you need help understanding the procedure of individual income tax?"

"Nakano has been doing pretty good job until now, I think I can manage," Hikaru shrugged.

Sai relaxed a bit by Hikaru's side as the boy and his family continued to talk about Hikaru's wealth and how to manage it. It was one of the worries he hadn't considered - Hikaru had seemed well off and Sai, being a ghost, had no use for such things. It was nice to see that someone was worrying about it, though and that Hikaru was properly taking care off that side of his life.

Actually, it was good to see Hikaru taking care of any side of his life. Most of the time he didn't seem to care about it at all.

Later when they headed back upstairs, Hikaru asked him something he hadn't considered before. _You know, it's kinda your money too. I mean, you're the one who plays all the games so it's actually mostly your money,_ the boy thought, looking at him thoughtfully. _Do you want to do something with it?_

"Do something?" Sai asked confusedly. "Hikaru, I can't do anything with it, I'm a…"

_Well, I could. If you wanted to see something or go somewhere or something like that, I could pay for it and take you there and so forth. Like if you wanted to visit __Hiroshima__ and go see Torajiro's grave or something…_ the boy thought and looked away. _Something like that._

Sai stilled, startled by the offer. To go see Torajiro's grave? He had seen it. His Goban had had been kept there for a while after the man's death, so he had seen the place. But to see it now - and to have Hikaru offering the possibility? It was touching. "Thank you Hikaru, for offering that," he spoke softly. "But I'm fine as I am."

"You sure?" Hikaru asked out loud quietly while closing his bedroom door.

"Yes," the ghost smiled. He knew what it meant for Hikaru to offer that. That, even more than the fact that the boy had stopped painting so furiously, was a sign that Sai's partner was well again. "I had many years with Torajiro, and I have seen his resting place. I am with you now, and this is where I want to remain."

Hikaru eyed him for a moment before nodding and smiling widely. "Shall we play a game?" he then asked, moving towards the Goban. "I think I need to study for an hour or so after it though."

Sai nodded without hesitation and soon they started to play. It was nice to see that Hikaru was back to normal.

x

There were certain times when Akira was immensely grateful for having a part-time job at his father's Go-salon. It was one of the few places where he could truly relax. At the institute and even at home there was always a certain aura of constant competition that he couldn't shake, but here… surrounded by amateurs who played Go only for the enjoyment of it, he could relax his shoulders. Well, of course there had been times when he had faced a challenge at the salon - this was where Shindo Hikaru had stepped to his life too - but those were rare occasions.

_I wonder if this is why Shindo enjoys teaching so much,_ he pondered to himself while he and the customers he had been teaching cleared the boards before him. _Because it is very calming. Shindo's skill is so intense that maybe only while teaching can he relax…_

Thinking of the other second-dan made him almost frown but he held it back, not wanting to alarm the middle aged couple he had been playing. Instead he smiled and exchanged a few pleasantries as they made their leave. But once he was left alone at the table, the thought crept back to the front.

The last game he had played with Shindo in the art-classroom that smelled like ink, it had been… odd. Not bad, in no way had it been bad, but it had been different from Shindo's usual style. While playing in the art classroom, the game that was homage to Fujiwara no Sai, Akira hadn't felt the usual barrier that he ran into when he played Shindo. The other' strength hadn't been as… overwhelming as usually. But it had been quirky, tricky sort of playing and no way easier than playing Shindo usually was.

_Like playing another person,_ he mused. He had said as much to Master Ogata, but he wasn't satisfied with the answer. His thoughts of the game were divided into two different opinions that made understanding the game just more complicated. One part was certain that Shindo had been going easy on him because it had felt easier somehow. But another part was assuring him that it was most certainly not so - how could it be when understanding that playing had been so _hard_? It had been like playing against a snake with things that he overlooked suddenly turning against him and harmless stones turning into swords that cut his attacks and pierced his territories.

Akira sighed. Just when he had thought he had finally started understanding the mystery of Shindo Hikaru, the other shoe was dropped. Now he was somewhat certain that he didn't understand anything.

"Good afternoon, young Toya," a voice interrupted his musings and Akira looked up to see a familiar face. It was Amano from the publicity department. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get an interview. Your winning streak is still continuing, right?"

"Yes, for now," Akira answered and part of him cringed inside. In three weeks he would finally go against Shindo officially in Oteai. _We'll see how my winning streak survives through that._

"How many is that now, about twenty? When I think about winning streak records, I'm reminded of Kurata's streak of twenty-five games and Master Kuwabara's twenty-seven games, but…" Amano pointed towards Akira with his pen. "It would be a major event for a rookie player to break the record. Have you been thinking about this?"

Akira looked away, thinking of Shindo. "No, not really," he answered. "And to be fair, Shindo is holding a winning streak too."

"Yes, but you have an ambition, right?" the man asked. "To surpass your father and become the best, things like that?"

Akira sighed, just barely able to keep it from being too heavy or too loud. _This again…_

Apparently not noticing his look of awkwardness, the reporter leaned closer with a somewhat excited smile on his face. "Actually, we are discussing an article on you for the monthly magazine," Amano said. "At first it was going to be a father-son angle, but I think it would work with just you. Though some say that it's too early in your career but…" he made a decisive motion with the pen. "Something like 'player of the twenty-first century'…"

While Akira's expression cooled somewhat, the reporter's smile widened. "I'd like to discuss this with you. How about over dinner tonight, after you're done teaching?"

_Article about me. Even the mere thought feels cheap when I know that Shindo is so much stronger than I am,_ Akira thought with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I have somewhere to go afterwards…" he didn't lie often, but sometimes it was just unavoidable.

Amano sighed, looking disappointed. "Well, some other time then," the man said with a smile. "Sorry for bothering you during your break."

"Not at all," the young pro answered with smile and a shake of his head, relieved that he got out of it so easily

With a smile the reporter turned to leave. While leaving he raised his hand to look at his wrist watch. "Oh, it's already time… I guess I'll go call the institute," he murmured, heading towards the payphones. "They may have the results for the pro exams already…"

"Mr Amano," Akira raised his voice, making the man glace at him over his shoulder. "Could you tell me the results once you have them?"

"Oh? Sure," the man nodded, looking curious. "Is there someone you know in the exam?"

"In a way," Akira nodded. _Shindo's insei students are in the exam. I want to know if any of them passed,_ he thought. Around the beginning of the pro-exam he had been offered a chance to teach an insei who was taking the exam, but he had declined. Not only had he been busy with school work but also the Honinbo and Meijin preliminaries… he would've been stretched too thin.

_It was tempting though,_ he thought, leaning back as he waited for Amano to return, hopefully with the results. _To try and see if a insei I tutored would've been better than the insei Shindo tutored… but in the end it wasn't worth the trouble. Students can't be their teachers after all._

xx

Been a while, huh? My apologies. I'll try to pay more attention to this story, but other ideas and stories keep getting in the way. Which sucks since we're so close to the end too. And gah, was it ever hard to get back into the Hikago mood after so long.

Heh, lookie, we have finally met Hikaru's father. Or my version of him anyway. Also I decided not to make a big fuss about the pro exams this time, just don't have the energy to start a "who's the better teacher" competition between Hikaru and Akira. Any thoughts of who should pass? I already have my own plans for it, but hearing opinnions is always fun.

I'll try to update quicker next time.

edit: Changed Hikaru's father's name from Osamu to Masao


	31. XXX Reassuring measures

**XXX chapter**

**Reassuring measures**

"So, how goes Go?" Akari asked while Hikaru forced himself to remember the various historical facts she had pointed out to him. "You were entering that tournament the last time we talked about Go, I think."

"Honinbo tournament, yeah. It's still the first preliminary right now, but I've already passed it. In November the second preliminaries will start," Hikaru answered, frowning at the girl's notes. They were very clear but the use of red and pink and purple in them was making his head hurt. Or maybe that was just the whole history thing. He had never been good at it. _How on earth did I keep up before this?_

"Because you went through your school work twice," Sai answered calmly. "Maybe you should trying copying her notes? Writing them down might help you remember them better."

_Good idea, I'll try that,_ Hikaru nodded and looked up. "Mind if I copy this down? It might actually stay in my head if I write it."

"Alright," the girl nodded, leaning against the side of Hikaru's bed. While the boy went to get a notebook or paper he could use, she looked around the room. "It's been a while since I've been here. You've been painting a lot, huh?" she murmured, eying the sketches which had been pinned to one of the walls, art supplies and one half-finished painting on a stand. "Did you finish those big paintings you were making at that school you go to?"

"Yeah, I did. They've both been sold, the first one to some hotel or what ever and a private collector bought the second one," Hikaru answered, finding an old notebook and sitting down with it. He decided to colour code his notes too - with black, yellow and occasional red. "I haven't been painting much after that though, busy with other things."

"Like what?"

"Like this stuff," Hikaru motioned at Akari's notes. "And Go too, of course. Well, I haven't been that busy with that now that I stopped teaching the insei, but… anyway."

She looked at him curiously. "Insei, aren't those people who are trying to become pros? I think Tsusui once told me about them," she stretched her hands. "I thought insei are already taking lessons at the Go institute. Why would they need you to teach them."

"They didn't really, I was more like giving them pointers," Hikaru shrugged and started to copy the notes. _Heh, my handwriting is better than it was two years ago,_ he noticed as he compared it to the previous notes, which were from grade school.

"It could be that your art has improved your handwriting," Sai mused with a smile, leaning forward. He smiled a bit teasingly. "There is still room for further improvement, I believe." Hikaru threw him a slight look of annoyance but there was no edge to it.

"There was another pro-exam, right? Were any of the insei you know in it?" Akari asked curiously.

"They all were," the Go-pro nodded. "But only one of them passed." He thought back to the exam record. Ochi had passed with a top record that year, each and every of his matches had been a win. Kadowaki had been stronger than Hikaru had thought, and had ended up taking one of the three places. And the last place had been taken, just barely, by Waya.

_Waya passed the last time around too,_ Hikaru mused with a little frown. Just like last time, Isumi had quit as an insei and had quit going to his preferred Go dojo. _I never did find out where he went,_ he frowned. He had been too busy with the beginner-dan games, then starting as a first-dan player and then… then Sai had vanished.

"Do you think it's because you taught him?" Akari asked teasingly.

"Not really, he was a pretty good player in the beginning too," Hikaru answered with a shrug. "I think he would've passed without my help too." He frowned at the notes. "Okay, what is this supposed to mean?" he pointed at a sentence that made no sense to him. Akari leaned over to read it, laughed softly at him, and then started to explain.

A few weeks later, Hikaru met Toya in the oteai games. Comparing the other second-dan's skill against his own strength had been very interesting back in the game they had played at the art-school, but Hikaru could see that maybe it had some negative effects. Going back to Sai's hand from his hand seemed to confuse his opponent slightly.

"I don't understand you," the other young pro sighed to him during lunch break. "It's like you are two people at once. It's…. confusing."

"My Go and Sai's Go," Hikaru answered while digging into his lunch.

"That doesn't make much sense," Toya gave him a pointed look. "I was playing against… Sai's Go the last time?"

"No, that was mine. You're playing against Sai's Go now." The look the other gave him made Hikaru grin but thankfully Toya didn't seem too mad at him for being confusing.

Naturally Sai won the game, Toya did put up one heck of a fight and both he and Sai seemed satisfied with Toya's progress. While they cleared the board and started to discuss the game, Hikaru stifled all thoughts of bitter fear that still lingered somewhere inside him. Or at least tried to, but they seemed to circle his thoughts like vultures, swooping down every time he found that something that had happened in the future-of-before, happened now.

"Your dad took the Ouza title just few days back, right?" he asked from his opponent, trying to ignore the memory of what would be coming next. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Toya smiled briefly before going back to the game.

_There's still time before that,_ Hikaru thought. _It's only October now… there's still time until April._ And yet the memories of a future which could or could not come to pass still seemed to loom over him and leave him and all his attempts of keeping things calm in cold shadow. But Sai was satisfied and content. That was enough for him. It had to be.

While Toya's winning streak ended at twenty-two games, Hikaru's and Sai's still continued unbroken.

x

With Akari's and occasionally Kaneko's help Hikaru managed to keep his school scores above average. His parents seemed to approve of the effort he was putting in, though Hikaru had to wonder if they noticed that he was only working so hard so that they'd allow him continue with Go as he had. But in the end it didn't matter that much, he supposed. As long as he would keep the status quo, things would work out.

Though Hikaru got orders for more art works thanks to the fact that the collector who had bought the second folding screen apparently had plenty of collector friends who had apparently found his work good, Hikaru didn't start more big projects. But in his free time, between Go and studying, he would paint smaller paintings like the scrolls, which he then handed over to Nakano to be sold. The headmaster of the art school clearly wished that Hikaru would paint bigger projects, but he understood that Hikaru couldn't spend as much time with art as before. He did seem to hold big hopes for the next summer though.

Eventually Hikaru entered the second preliminary of the Honinbo tournament. Sai had no more trouble with it than he had had with the first preliminary, but the opponents were of slightly higher level. Either way, the spirit seemed to have a lot of fun and that was all that mattered.

Christmas came and went and they entered a new year. It was then when Hikaru's success finally seemed to sink in. At January, Hikaru and Sai broke the winning streak record with twenty-eight straight wins. After the twenty-eighth game, a man carefully approached him in the lobby of the institute. "Good afternoon. You are Shindo Hikaru, correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, that' right," Hikaru, who had been making a kifu of his last oteai game, nodded. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Amano, I'm from the Weekly Go magazine. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to get an interview with you," the man said.

"With me?" Hikaru asked with shock. _Why would this guy want to interview me?_

"Because we defeated Toya?" Sai asked unsurely. "Maybe?"

_That was way back!_

"Yes. You just broke the record for longest winning streak, previously set by master Kuwabara with twenty seven games," the man nodded. "That is something to be talked about. There are many people who are getting interested in you now and it is starting to seem that you will go far, so I'd like to get an article. Just an introduction to the general public…"

Hikaru didn't like the idea too much, it wasn't him who deserved the publicity after all, but eventually he agreed to have a chat with the man over ramen. The interview didn't go how the reporter had planned though. The young pro circled around the questions and gave answers that didn't give too much information. Hikaru could tell that the man didn't know what to think about him.

Hikaru stepped around the usual questions of how breaking the record made him feel and how did he think things would go from here. He admitted that he knew Toya Akira from before and that Toya was one of the most interesting opponents he had played. They also talked briefly about the beginner-dan series and the match against Toya Meijin, but in the end the man seemed less than satisfied by the answers Hikaru was giving.

"Let's talk about something else than Go for a while," Amano finally said. "Do you have any other goals in life? Or maybe other interests?"

Hikaru thought about it. "I guess my other passion would be art," he then admitted. "Painting, drawing… that sort of thing. I'm not as serious about it as I am with Go, but I have managed to paint some big projects and sell them."

"Oh?" Amano asked with slight disinterest. "What sort of art works do you create?"  
"Mostly historical scenes from the Heian period, naturally all of them relating to Go," Hikaru answered, but it was obvious that the man wasn't really interested in art. The conversation turned back to Go and Hikaru admitted to the man that he occasionally taught amateurs and had given free lessons to insei. In the end the interview was pretty awkward, ending with question of who Hikaru thought was the best Go player. The answer was obvious.

"Sai?" the reporter asked curiously. "Who is he?"

"My former teacher and dearest friend," Hikaru answered with a soft smile. They finished the interview with that and with Amano's awkward gratitude. The article in the monthly Go magazine was pretty small and short, but it spread like wildfire over the internet, where Sai had been a legend for over two years. Hikaru was more than relieved that his contact information wasn't public.

Another thing which became somewhat known over the internet and within the circles that knew of Sai was Hikaru's art, or some of it anyway. Hikaru was in no way a famous or well known artist, but one of Sai's fans apparently was somewhat of an art fan as well, and had visited the store which sold some of Hikaru's smaller works. They had bought one, taken a picture of it and put it onto the net. Now an image of Sai playing against a young boy in the garden of a Heian palace was being connected to Hikaru and through him to the internet persona of _sai_.

_Pretty much what I wanted, but still a bit odd,_ Hikaru mused while reading the forum posts about his art of Fujiwara no Sai, Hikaru himself and _sai_. Sai himself chuckled amusedly but it was obvious that he was somewhat flattered, embarrassed and overall very happy that his skill over the internet now had a face - his own face.

The beginner-dan series of that year came and went. Ochi won while Waya and Kadowaki lost. Hikaru's winning streak continued, raising more than a few eyebrows and suddenly Hikaru went from the surprisingly lucky nobody to the not so lucky and not so unknown somebody - luck had little to do with Sai's skill after all. Suddenly thoughtful eyes followed him when he entered the institute and people whispered around him. It was a bit unnerving.

When he saw an advert of the Amateur Go festival, where they had went and where they had met the merchant selling faked products along with Kurata sixth-dan for the first time, he decided to go. Not just to show the event to Sai - and prevent the merchant from selling his fake Gobans - but to get some normalcy back. Being somewhat well known in the Go-world wasn't that much fun in the end.

x

"Wow, there are so many people playing Go here," Sai spoke with wonder when they arrived to the festival. The look on his face made the long way to get to the place worth it.

_Yeah, there's ton of stuff in events like these. Shidou-Go, lectures, they sell Go-related stuff and they're even playing on computers over there,_ Hikaru nodded towards where a handful of computers had been set up for people to use. Unlike last time when he had been somewhat surprised to see so many people showing up for a local event, this time he knew what to expect. _Shall we go watch?_ he asked.

"How about the merchant you told me about?" Sai asked, peering over the crowd in hopes of seeing the offender. "Should we not deal with him first?"

_Just walking right up to him might not be a good idea, we just got here. It would look a bit suspicious,_ Hikaru mused even though he too was itching to give the man what was coming to him. _Besides the last time I only managed to get the whole thing sorted out thanks to Kurata sixth-dan. And that was only after you played that pro, Gokiso… and kicked his butt._

"Can I do that again?" Sai asked with narrowed eyes, probably remembering what Hikaru had told him about the man and itching to teach the man some humility.

_I'll try to arrange it,_ Hikaru promised. _For now let's just look around a bit, we'll go back to the crooked salesman later. How about we go and watch the people playing here?_

They headed to the tables where some amateur players were trying their skills against each other. It was both amusing and in a way more nerve-racking than watching pro-games, with both players missing important openings and failing to notice the flaws in each other's protections. It was entertaining in either case.

"Would you like to play yourself?" a woman apparently in charge of this aspect of the event asked with a smile, seeing how Hikaru was stifling smiles and chuckles at the games of the others. "You can still sign in."

"No thank you, I'm just looking around," Hikaru answered. With a nod the woman walked away while Hikaru and Sai continued to watch. They also checked out the computers to see what sites people were playing on. They were all sites where Sai and Hikaru frequented as well, popular sites with players of all ranks. Of course the internet ranking system was different from the real thing, though.

_Let's go to check out the salesman now,_ Hikaru then decided. Sai walked determinedly ahead of him towards the tables where the Gobans had been set on display. Even before the boy caught up with him, the spirit was eying the merchandise with a look of suspicion. _What do you think?_ Hikaru asked amusedly.

"Yes, it looks like Kaya but it isn't," Sai nodded seriously, his eyes slightly narrowed. He turned his eyes to the spectacled salesman who was just then explaining the supposed quality of the stones and the bowls to a customer. "I guess men like him exist in all ages," the spirit mused with displeasure.

_I suppose so,'_ Hikaru mused, stepping forward and examining one of the Gobans. It was marked as a Kaya board with a price of two hundred thousand yen with a three hundred thousand yen price crossed out over it. Reaching his hand out, Hikaru ran his fingers over the surface. _Hey, I can tell the difference myself,_ he suddenly noticed with surprise, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes. _How on earth can I tell the difference?_ He certainly hadn't been able to the last time.

"You can?" Sai asked curiously. "Even without knowing it before, you think you could tell the difference between these and real Kaya Gobans?"

_Yeah,_ Hikaru frowned. _Something about the wood… it just seems different._

Sai thought about it for a moment before raising his fan and smiling. "I think I know why. Every day we play with Torajiro's Goban. That is made of Kaya, and it is a very high quality Goban - it was quite expensive even in the days of Torajiro," he nodded thoughtfully. "And then, in the art school, we play with Spruce boards made by the students there. Going back and forth between two qualities, you have learned to tell the difference."

_Hm. You might be right,_ Hikaru answered, straightening his back and folding his hands. _That's kinda cool._

"Goban, hmm? That sounds good," a man stepped towards the Goban looking curious, catching the attention of both Hikaru and the merchant. "I'd like to spoil myself someday with a good Goban like these ones…"

"Instead of someday, how about today?" the salesman asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm still such a poor player."

"They say that you improve faster with a quality board," the merchant grinned, motioning between the boards. "This one is two hundred thousand and that one is two hundred and fifty thousand… All these boards are high-quality Kaya wood. We are also having a sale right now, so please…"

"They are good quality," Hikaru spoke out while Sai seethed at the man. "But they aren't Kaya."

"What?" the merchant asked with surprise and shock. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm serious," Hikaru answered, raising his eyebrows and pointing at the boards. "These are made of Spruce, not Kaya. I've been in a school where in woodworking class they made Gobans, so I can tell. I'm not saying that the boards are bad or anything, they're very well made, but…"

"What is going on over here?" another voice spoke from behind Hikaru. Looking over his shoulder he saw the pro who last time had been bullying the students in Go. "Hey kid, don't interfere with business."

"I'm just stating the facts. This guy's selling Spruce as Kaya," Hikaru shrugged, Sai nodding decisively beside him.

"What are you talking about? Do you think that we would cheat these good people?" the elder pro, Gokiso, asked indignantly.

"You're in it too?" Hikaru asked, raising his eyebrow. "Not much of a Go-pro are you?"

"You punk," the pro pushed him away, frowning at him angrily. "Get lost, you're hampering business."

But thankfully the could-be customer had heard enough. "Um… I, I think I'll wait till I get better to buy one," the man hastily said and made his retreat. Hikaru smiled happily, gloating a bit over the fact that he had managed to prevent someone from wasting their money on something that should've cost a lot less than it did.

Gokiso glared at Hikaru. "See what you did? Get lost now before I'll have someone remove you from the event."

"I didn't do anything," Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows and smiling. "I just told the truth."

Before the elder pro could say anything, a voice spoke up from where the fake antique Goban was. "Wow, a Goban Honinbo Shusaku played on? Seriously?" Hikaru turned to look over his shoulder to see a man examining the Goban that was sitting on it's side so that the bottom - and the signature there - could be seen. "You're selling this?"

"We just got this from an antique dealer the other day," the merchant said, quickly bustling closer. "This is the Goban used by master Shusaku when he was teaching Go in Takamatsu."

"While staying there, he even autographed the Goban," Gokiso said, stepping forward with a smile, pushing Hikaru out of the way.

"Yes, this is it," the salesman quickly said, motioning at the so called signature. Combined with Gokiso, the claim seemed to actually seem plausible to the poor customer.

Hikaru had other ideas though. _Takamatsu__ huh? Had fun?_ He asked, glancing at Sai while walking forward to inspect the supposed antique. Then he took off his backpack and dig into it in search of one of his many books about Shusaku - he had a collection of them these days. This one had a copy of the man's signature.

"Yes. I got to see many places with Torajiro," the spirit said happily before frowning at the Goban. "It is impudent to imply that this could be Torajiro's Goban. How dare these people insult Torajiro with a fraudulent signature!"

_Indeed,_ Hikaru nodded and quickly searched the page where the image of the signature was. Somewhere beneath the surface he felt something at the notion of Sai getting so passionate about this, but he ignored it. His partner had the every right to feel insulted.

"Six million, wow," the customer mused. "Hm. I don't think I can…"

"You can pay in instalments," the salesman quickly assured. "Fifty or even a hundred is fine. We will even pay the interest rates…"

"I wouldn't buy it," Hikaru spoke, stepping around the men and then holding the book beside the Goban so that the signature in the book was side by side with the one in the Goban. "That ain't Shusaku's writing."

"You again!" the salesman glared at Hikaru. "This is definitely real!" the man grabbed the book from Hikaru's hand. "What is this supposed to be anyway?" he asked, closing the book and stopping. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the cover.

"Let me see that again," the customer snapped, taking the book from the merchant's hands. He searched for the signature again and then compared the two signatures together. "Yes. Yes, you're right. It's not the same handwriting." With an annoyed sigh he handed the book back to Hikaru. "Thanks kid, you saved me a fortune," he said.

"You're welcome," Hikaru smiled and with a nod the man walked away, still looking a bit annoyed.

"You stupid kid," the merchant snapped at Hikaru. "Why would you be carrying a book like that around anyway?"

"Why would you be cheating people like this?" Hikaru answered with a frown, turning his eyes to Gokiso. "And you why would a pro lie like this? Or did you write the fake signature yourself?"

"Why you little…"

"What is going on here?" a man joined the conversation. By the look of the patch on his sleeve, he was the organiser of the event.

"This brat is interfering with my business," the merchant said.

"That's because you people are selling fake products, you cheats," Hikaru answered with a frown, pointing at the Goban. "Those aren't Kaya and that so called antique isn't Shusaku's board. You're just cheating money from people."

"Bah, nobody will listen to what a kid says," Gokiso murmured with an annoyed smile while Hikaru glared at him.

The organiser coughed. "Master Gokiso, your Shidou-Go sessions are about to start," he said. When Gokiso turned to leave, throwing an irritated look towards Hikaru, the manager took hold of Hikaru's arm. "You, follow me," he said, leading Hikaru away from the tables with the Gobans. "Is it true that the boards are fake?" the man asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. He explained about the different wood and the faked signature.

"I had a feeling that something weird was going on," the man nodded. "I have been hearing bad rumours surrounding that Gokiso and he's the one who asked me to go with this seller. I couldn't refuse but now… I'll keep my eye on things." The man nodded. "Sorry about this. I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

Hikaru nodded and Sai sighed. "That's it?" the spirit asked with annoyance. He still seemed to be angry about the whole thing.

_No, not yet,_ Hikaru answered, looking around until he found where Gokiso had went. Not finding him right away he walked into the crowd, looking left and right until Sai pointed the man out.

"Hikaru, look. That man from earlier is playing Shidou-Go," the spirit said.

"Oh," Hikaru spoke out loud, noticing the designated area where the Shidou-Go sessions were held. _That's the guy from before, who left without buying a Goban. He's playing Gokiso…_ Hikaru thought and looked up to Sai. _That's the game you took over and turned around in the past-future._

"Let's do that again," Sai said determinately, heading towards the tables where the teaching games were being played. Hikaru hurried after him.

"My my, you're full of openings," Gokiso was just saying when they got there.

"Ah, the bottom left… it's dead," the amateur he was playing spoke, looking distraught.

"I guess you do improve faster with a quality board," Gokiso chuckled. "Maybe you should've bought it after all…"

_Yeah, just like I remembered. Horrible Go,_ Hikaru sighed, looking down to the board between the two.

"A superior player bullying a lesser player… this is not Shidou-Go," Sai frowned darkly. His eyes were flashing with the sort of anger only a true teacher - and a true player - can feel in these sort of situations. "Just what sort of teacher does this man think he is?"

"This is…" the amateur sighed, apparently seeing no way out from the situation Gokiso had driven him into. "I'm done no matter how you look at it."

"It's not over yet," Hikaru spoke together with vehement Sai. "You can still win, mister," the young pro added.

"Heh, what can he do from here?" Gokiso asked. "But fine, shall we keep playing?" as the amateur made hasty motions of denial, the elder pro chuckled. "The kid behind you says you can still win."

"Then why don't you try it?" the man quickly sat up from the chair and made a hasty retreat.

"Yeah, why don't you, after all that talk," Gokiso smirked. "But if you can't come from behind, you must leave this event."

"Sit down, Hikaru, sit down! I want to teach this man a lesson!" Sai almost growled - as much as someone like Sai can growl anyway.

Hikaru stifled a smile and glanced at the spirit whose eyes were flashing with accepted challenge. With a soft huff of amusement the boy slid his backpack down from his shoulders and set it to the floor before sitting down. "Very well," he said. _Sai, remember that he's still a pro._

"I have no intention going easy on this man," the spirit promised with a glint in his eyes. "Tell him that if you come back from behind, he will have to remove the fake Torajiro's Goban."

_Alright, alright, I was going to anyway,_ Hikaru agreed and looked up to Gokiso. "If I can come back, you will remove the Goban from the shop, the one you're saying is Shusaku's," he said.

Gokiso sneered. "Hah, go ahead if you think you can."

Sai definitely did. The game was a slaughter. _I rarely get to see Sai this passionate. If the man wasn't so dislikeable I'd feel sorry for him,_ Hikaru mused to himself as Gokiso struggled to survive and ultimately failed. It was a beautiful game, even in anger Sai had lost none of his usual talent and grace.

"It's because I didn't take it seriously," the elder pro muttered, glaring at the board while Hikaru leaned back with satisfaction. "If it wasn't that, this…"

"Huh? Let's see, let's see," voice interrupted. Looking up Hikaru saw that Kurata sixth-dan had walked up to them and was now eagerly looking down to the board. "Is this the one?" the man asked, making Hikaru wonder how the man had found out about the game.

"Kurata!" Gokiso spoke out with surprise, and before the other pro could take a closer look he quickly ran his hand over the board, destroying the patterns of the game. Hurriedly he started to gather the white stones to their bowl. "I played some embarrassing Go…" the man said, closing the lid. "If you saw it, you'd laugh."

"Hey, don't forget your promise!" Hikaru called after the man as he hurried away.

"I would've laughed? I wish I saw it…" Kurata murmured while Hikaru shook his head and started to clear the board from the black stones. "Hey, hey," he elder pro spoke. "You won? You came back from way behind?" when Hikaru didn't answer the other pro made excited sound. "Really? No way. Really? 'Cause the opponent was a pro and if you could to that, then…"

The man suddenly leaned closer and looked at Hikaru with narrowed eyes, making the younger pro almost jump back. "I've seen you before," Kurata said seriously, raising one eyebrow. "Are you a pro?"

"Yes," Hikaru answered, closing the lid of the bowl of the black stones. "I'm Shindo."

"Oh, now I know. I saw that article about you in Weekly Go! Oh yeah! You're the kid who broke Kuwabara's record! That artist kid!" Kurata said, pointing at Hikaru in realisation, before turning the finger to point the direction where Gokiso had hurried off. "What was that promise with Gokiso, the one you were talking about before?"

"Oh, that?" Hikaru asked and then explained.

Just like he remembered, Kurata took cheating like that seriously and soon they headed to where the Gobans were being sold, the organiser of the event joining them. Hikaru had a feeling that Kurata couldn't tell the difference between Kaya and Spruce, but with just a few innocent questions that he somehow made seem very knowing he managed to make the manager of the shop lower the price.

"Have you already sold some?" Kurata asked.

"T-that is…"

"Show me the names of those who bought from you," the festival's organiser said sharply. "I'll track them down and tell them what happened and we'll settle this properly." The salesman wasn't happy about it, but he had little choice. Hikaru savoured the way the man flustered when the names were demanded.

Then they moved to the so called Shusaku's Goban. Hikaru dug out his book and though Kurata wasn't a specialist in that sort of thing, he could tell the difference between the real and the fake signature. The organiser asked that the Goban would be removed from the shop and the whole thing was settled.

"You're an interesting kid," Kurata mused. "You shouldn't go bragging too much about beating Gokiso, though. That guy's a washed up pro, there's a lot of them around… everyone at the top is barely hanging on."

"Really?" Hikaru asked somewhat amusedly.

The man shook his head. "Yeah. Beating the top players isn't that hard. Even Toya Meijin is at his peak right now…" he folded his hands. "Old man Kuwabara seems confident, but he's desperate. Tricks, mind games. He's using anything he can protect his title. But he'll fall soon. To me or to Ogata… or someone else." He sighed and frowned. "For me the real scary guys will come from beneath. That's why I fear Toya Akira more than Toya Koyo."

He turned to look at Hikaru who had raised his eyebrows. "And you too. I didn't kind of believe it when I first heard about you. I mean, no one's heard about you before, but now I'm going to keep an eye on you too," he narrowed his eyes somewhat threateningly, but it looked amusing more than anything else. "The battle with those on the bottom will be to the death…"

Then the man started to laugh. "Though that's still a ways away. First the top!"

"Well, he seems confident," Sai spoke with mixture of awkwardness and amusement.

_Yeah_, the boy chuckled.

"What was your name again?" Kurata asked after overcoming his fit of confident laughter.

"Shindo," the younger pro answered. "Shindo Hikaru."

"Hm. It seems that my Shidou-Go time is starting. Well then," the man turned to leave, but not before pointing somewhat accusingly at Hikaru. "I'll remember you though, the Honinbo Shusaku calligraphy expert who broke Kuwabara's winning streak record."

_Calligraphy expert…_ Hikaru sighed and shook his head before turning to look at Sai. _Shall we continue looking around now that we've dealt with the crooked salespeople?_

"Yes!" Sai nodded excitedly and hurried on. With a smile Hikaru followed him, savouring the spirit's excitement and telling himself that seeing Sai happy was enough to reassure him. It didn't work too well, but he was determined not to let it ruin the day.

xx

The end is drawing closer and closer, just two more chapters to go... makes me sad. I made Waya pass instead of Isumi because I think that Isumi really needs to go to China to toughen up. That back bone he grew there did him great deal of good, yep yep. Of course that has nothing to do with this story since Isumi will never again be shown in it, but... yeah.  
Next chapter up soon, I hope.


	32. XXXI Facing fear

**XXXI chapter**

**Facing fear**

March came sooner than Hikaru would've liked. Well, there was nothing wrong with March in particular, it was actually rather nice month. The certificate and award ceremony was held then and this year it was even better than last year. _I still can't believe we're getting awards!_ Hikaru cheered silently while examining his suit.

"Well, we have done extremely well," Sai noted out with little bit of amusement and without hint of modesty. But why to deny the facts? They were still holding their winning streak. "It's only appropriate that we would be acknowledged for it."

_You mean that it's only appropriate that_ you _would be acknowledged for it. I didn't do anything,_ Hikaru grinned and then frowning at the suit. It was the same one he had worn last year when he had officially became a pro. _I need to buy a new suit,_ he sighed morosely. The suit was too small for him now. _Why did I have to grow so much in a year?_

"Better to grow than not to. You don't want to remain short forever, do you?" Sai smiled. Hikaru just sighed before heading out of his room to bug his mother so that they could go out and buy him a new suit - hopefully one that would fit him next year too.

So March wasn't completely bad, but March would lead to April. In April Toya Koyo would collapse. Then April would lead to May and in May… Hikaru wasn't looking forward to that. Not at all.

"Pro for a full year now, hard to believe it," Mitsuko hummed later when the clothing shopping had been done and Hikaru had a brand new suit. "Have you enjoyed it? Being a Go pro and playing…"

"Yeah, I have," Hikaru said, though it sounded more like assurance and promise rather than answer. His mother still worried that he was giving away his childhood by starting a career so early. "It's what I want to do for the rest of my life. And maybe paint a little."

The woman chuckled, straightening his tie. "Well, as long as you enjoy it," she said though there was still little bit of worry in her eyes. "Do you need to take any paperwork to the institute this time? You needed a resume and medical health certificate last time…"

"It was then. Now I just have to show up and they will give me awards and free money," Hikaru grinned, gaining admonishing look from her. He chuckled. "I'm fine. All I need is my wonderful personality and fancy looking suit and I'll be just fine."

"How they handle you I have no idea," Mitsuko chuckled and sat up. "Well, you seem like you're ready to go. When are you going to be home?"

"I don't know. I might grab something to eat afterwards, the ceremony was pretty lengthy last year," Hikaru shrugged. _Come on Sai,_ he motioned to the ghost who quickly jumped up to follow him as he in turn followed his mother out of the room. "I'll try to be home before dark."

"Alright, good. Have fun then."

Waya was already there when Hikaru got to the institute. "For a guy participating this ceremony for the first time, you seem awfully calm and casual," Hikaru pointed out seeing the elder boy. Waya's jacket was open and he had his hands casually in his pocket.

The former insei looked over him. "I expected you to show up in sneakers and hoodie," he answered, raising his eyebrows. "Suit doesn't really fit you, Youkai."

"Aren't you polite," Hikaru rolled his eyes but grinned. "Excited?"

"Nah, not really. I'm just an extra after all," Waya shrugged and looked at him curiously. "How about you, Mister Longest Winning Streak? Congratulations about that, by the way. And aren't you getting award for highest winning percentage too?"

"Yeah, thanks. And no, I'm not nervous," the second-dan shrugged and looked around to see if Toya had showed up. "Kurata is getting the award for most wins, though," he said with a sigh. _Though that isn't out fault,_ he thought, glancing at Sai who was looking around curiously. _The higher-dans just get to play more games than us lower-dans… _His eyes then found the sixth-dan. "Oh, there he is."

"Oh, it's Shindo," the elder pro said, pointing Hikaru with his finger and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I'm still keeping eye on you," he said seriously, narrowing his eyes even more before walking away.

"You know Kurata?" Waya asked with surprise.

"I met him in a Go event," Hikaru chuckled. "He's bit of a weirdo."

The beginner-dan shook his head with amusement. "Look who's talking."

Hikaru sniffed at him before noticing a familiar face. "There you are," he said, lifting his hand in greeting. "Hello, Toya," he said as the boy with neatly cut hair walked closer. "Did I honestly get here before you did? That would be a first."

"I've been here for half an hour already, I came with father," the other second-dan answered before looking at Waya curiously.

"This is one of the insei I was tutoring, Waya Yoshitaka. He's one of the beginner-dans this year," Hikaru introduced the former insei, who nodded in greeting.

"Congratulations," Toya said somewhat curtly before looking at Hikaru. "We should find out seats. Or at least you should, since you're getting an award."

"Yeah, right. Nice seeing you Waya and good luck," Hikaru said to the first-dan who nodded. Then the boy with bleached bangs followed his fellow second-dan. "Why are you here anyway?" Hikaru asked, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Not to be rude or anything but you, uh… aren't getting an award, right?" _Last time around he got the awards we're getting this time,_ Hikaru thought to Sai, who looked a bit guilty at that.

"Father asked me to be here," Toya answered calmly. "And you're getting awards; I wanted to be here to see it."

"I'm touched," Hikaru grinned, patting the other's back. "Maybe next year you'll get awards and I won't - and I'll show up just to congratulate you."

"I doubt that," the other pro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on," he then said, leading Hikaru to their seats. The other pro followed with a cheerful smile, happy that Toya was little less stiff with him than he had been during the last ceremony.

Overall the ceremony went much like it had gone last year, except this time Hikaru had to go up to accept his - Sai's - awards. It was a new and novel experience and quite gratifying someway. _Heh, solid proof of your skill,_ Hikaru thought to Sai as they headed back to their seat. _Not that it really needs any proving._

Sai smiled and nodded as they sat down to watch rest of the ceremony. After it Hikaru had to give few words to the various reporters about his still lasting miraculous winning streak, and few pictures were taken of him, but he knew that the articles would no doubt end up being small. Longest winning streak and highest percentage of wins or not, Kurata with most wins and the Meijin who was again best player of the year and other like that would take most of the articles, and it would be their pictures which would be displayed.

"Congratulations," the Meijin himself said to him once most of the hassle was over and people were helping themselves to the snacks served at the event. "I had a feeling that you'd do well."

"Thank you, master Toya. And congratulations to you too," Hikaru smiled.

The elder pro nodded. "I'm still waiting for that even game," he then said thoughtfully. "It's been over a year now."

"Ah, that…" Hikaru frowned a little, feeling a slight shiver running down his spine. "I'll… I'll see what I can do."

The elder pro nodded and walked away. Sai, who had been listening avidly, inched closer to Hikaru. "Can we?" he asked hopefully. "Other than while playing you, I have not had a good challenge since I played the Meijin," he said carefully. "Or are you still…?"

Hikaru sighed and looked away. "I'll think about it," he promised, but there was a bit of avoidance in his tone and mannerism. He couldn't help but think of the time. The May that still broke his heart, the May he had tried not to think about… was now so close.

x

In the end getting awards changed really nothing, but Hikaru hadn't really expected it to. His eyes were already set on something else. Ogata challenged Toya Meijin in the Judan finals as March turned into April and then, fourth of April when Hikaru himself was facing a third-dan player… Toya Akira failed to show up to the match. As the administrator fetched confused looking Kadowaki to explain what first time around had been explained to Hikaru, the second-dan sighed.

_Some things can't be changed I guess,_ he thought with a frown. Sai, whom Hikaru had long ago told about the possibility of the Meijin collapsing, seemed worried too but he didn't let it hinder with the game - too much anyway. Their third-dan opponent got one hell of game though.

Even before the rumours and whispers reached those who had been playing that day, Hikaru was already contemplating on what to do. Last time around he had visited the Meijin in the hospital - mostly thanks to Sai's constant urging - and ended up finding out that the Meijin was playing net Go. That had lead to _the_ game… which had been the final straw. After that Sai had… truly gotten worried the first time around. After that Sai had known that his time on Earth was limited.

"Will we visit Toya Koyo?" Sai asked quietly that night while Hikaru sat on his bed, hugging his knees. The boy couldn't answer. This time they knew that the Meijin would recover and that the collapse wasn't serious, but still… something was nagging at the back of Hikaru's head, painfully and insistently.

What if all his efforts to keep Sai were for nothing? What if Sai would still fade away in the fifth of May like he had first time around? What if there was no stopping that?

It was possibility that twisted Hikaru's heart like knife ever night he went to bed, and made him check the Goban every morning. So far the stains had stayed strong and dark, and Hikaru had tried to think of the possibility as little as possible, but now he forced to face it. What if Sai would fade? Burying his face to his knees and rocking himself slightly, Hikaru knew what followed that if. If Sai were to fade, then there were two possibilities.

If Hikaru would do nothing and Sai were to fade, then he would be remembered through the kifus Hikaru had meticulously recorded and spreaded across the net. He would be remembered through Hikaru's paintings, which he would continue to paint until the end of his days. He would be remembered by Hikaru, by Ogata, by Toya, by Waya, and by everyone else who had played him - he would be remembered as the first Shindo Hikaru, as the Shindo Hikaru who had broken the winning streak record in his first year as a pro.

But there was another possibility too. If Hikaru would still arrange the game that had been played the last time around, the 'net game between Toya Koyo and Sai, then Sai… would also be remembered for that. And it had been the most magnificent game Hikaru had ever seen; even to this day he hadn't seen a game greater than that. Not only had it been great, but the game had been watched by Go players all around the world, kifus of it had probably been spreaded across the 'net servers last time around…

And now that Hikaru thought about it, that had been important even back then. Spreading Sai's wisdom. That game had certainly done it. Also that game had been important to Sai, the one game he had wanted to play possibly from the beginning. If Sai's time was limited, did Hikaru have the right to deny that game from him?

Either way, Hikaru would still end up broken and wounded. He doubted that God would give him the change to relive this all again… and so he would be forced to continue living his life as broken player.

_But he is happy now,_ Hikaru thought to himself, glancing down to Sai who was sitting on the floor and looking at him worriedly. _He isn't sad like last time, Sai is happy. I have let him play. Only few times I've played myself, against Ogata and against Toya, all the other games have been Sai's… I have let him play. Last time I didn't and that is why he left…_

He took a shuddering breath and rested his chin on top of his knees. "I'll… we'll go visit Toya Meijin," he then spoke with a voice of someone who had just agreed to their own death sentence. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Sai nodded and sat up. Then, for the first time in both times he had been with Hikaru, the spirit sat down on Hikaru's bed before gently gathering the trembling boy to his arms.

x

Sai had met and known many sorts of people during his long life and non-life - and some of them had been great warriors and men and women braver that their outwards appearance led to believe. But it was during the walk to the hospital to see Toya Koyo that he came to believe that Hikaru was possibly the bravest person he knew. Even though the boy was holding onto his hand like child afraid of getting lost, he was incredibly brave.

Thinking back to the times when Hikaru had demanded his hand, the spirit smiled sadly. Hikaru had been afraid then too, but he was terrified now. It had taken the entire last night to calm the boy now and he was still trembling just slightly, his hand a little bit too tight as it clutched onto Sai's own. With so much fear running rampant inside him, Sai had no idea how Hikaru could move at all. But not only was Hikaru moving, but he was moving steadily and towards the main source of his fear.

So very scared and still facing his terrors head on. That was bravery truly was. Not taking risks or fighting great battles, but doing something despite fearing it. And that was what Hikaru was doing.

Sai wished that he could reassure his young companion. To promise him that what had broken Hikaru's heart in the future would not happen again. To swear to remain… that he'd never fade again. But he couldn't and they both knew it. If it was the will of the God, he would fade again and there was nothing they could do about it.

The spirit sighed. The same fear that had taken residence in Hikaru's heart was trying to take hold of Sai as well, no matter what he tried to do to stop it. He did not want to leave Hikaru anymore than Hikaru wanted him to fade, the prospect was scary. But like his young partner, he faced that fear and fought against it, determined to enjoy every single second he had to the fullest. His hand was probably clutching onto Hikaru's hand with equal fervour, but the boy said nothing of it.

"Here we are," Hikaru mumbled, flinching slightly as the doors closed behind them, leaving them in the hall inside the hospital building. _It's been a while since I was here, but I think I should still remember where the Meijin's room is…_ his thoughts floated to Sai. _He had a private room in the fourth floor…_

Trustingly Sai followed the boy as Hikaru headed towards the elevators. Soon enough they were in right floor where Hikaru headed towards the room where the Meijin was. _I'll be alright,_ the spirit thought and squeezed his fingers against the back of Hikaru's hand and got almost reflexive squeeze back.

The room, which a rather sizeable one with a window, television and couple couches, was the right one. Inside Toya Akira's father was sitting on a bed, dressed into a white robe. He wasn't alone. Master Ogata was also there along with a young woman and a balding man.

_That's __Ichikawa__ from the Toyas' Go salon,_ Hikaru thought before speaking out. "He…hello," he said a bit awkwardly, his fingers tightening even more.

"Shindo!" Ogata spoke with surprise. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yes, I… uh, wanted to see if master Toya was alright," Hikaru quickly said, making it sound surprisingly honest considering that he had known months earlier that this would happen and that the man would be alright.

"Don't say such things, master Ogata. He came all this way," the young woman, Ichikawa, admonished the man, before turning to look at Hikaru. "So, you're already a pro too?" she asked. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm from the Go salon where you played Akira."

"I remember," Hikaru nodded with a brief smile, turning his eyes to Toya Koyo. "I heard that you collapse because of heart problems, master Toya, umm…"

"I'm fine now," the Meijin said with a smile. "Though they are telling me to stay here for ten days or so."

Even though Sai had known it before, hearing the words from the man himself did relieve him slightly.

"Maybe you should stay here for a month, master Toya, and take it easy," Ichikawa suggested with a smile. "You've been working too hard."

"Yeah you can stay here except for game days," the yet unnamed mad sitting beside the young woman said.

"You can play as much as you want from here too, right master Toya?" Ogata asked, making the elder man chuckled. When the other two seemed confused - Sai was a bit confused too since he didn't see a Goban anywhere - Ogata turned to motioned something that was sitting on the table beside Toya Koyo's bed. "This. I got permission to set this up yesterday."

"A laptop computer?" Ichikawa asked.

"I thought he wouldn't get bored if he could play internet Go," the blonde man smiled.

The woman chuckled. "For master Toya to learn how to use a computer…"

"No, no, I just learned how to play Go on it," Toya Meijin chucked. "I still can't make much sense of it otherwise."

"Oh, now I see," Sai murmured, glancing at Hikaru who was steadily looking forward and probably trying not to look as scared as he no doubt felt. "That's why you organised the game while he was still in hospital. Because he only then learned to play Net Go."

_And he was going to stop playing it after he was released, it was the only opening,_ Hikaru answered, releasing his grip on Sai's hand only to adjust it and then tighten it again. He glanced between the guests and Toya Meijin and, to Sai's slightest embarrassed amusement, made his wish for their departure rather obvious.

"Well then," the unnamed man sat up. "Shall we go, Ichikawa?" he asked, glancing at Hikaru meaningfully

Ogata looked at Sai's young companion as well before sitting up. "I'll be leaving for the day, too," he said while the woman promised to take the gifts Toya Meijin had received to the man's home. Hikaru and Sai stepped out of the way as the three gathered the gifts and then carried them out. With final backwards glance that promised questions later, Ogata left them alone with Toya Koyo.

The Meijin smiled. "Thank you for coming," he said, motioning to the couch where the others had sat. "Please sit."

"Thank you," Hikaru nodded and stepped forward. Since he didn't let go of Sai's hand, the ghost sat down beside him, feeling a bit awkward sitting in such seat. Seiza always had felt more comfortable form of sitting for him.

"Was there something special you wanted when you came here?" Toya Koyo asked. "You had a quite serious look about you when you entered…" he smiled. "Perhaps the rematch?"

"Ah…" Hikaru smiled tightly. "In a way," he nodded and was quiet for a moment. "There is someone whom I would like… ah, wrong wording. There is someone who would like to play you, master Toya. And more than rematch between you and me, I would like to see that game happen."

"Hikaru?" Sai asked confusedly. Was Hikaru going to make them play over the internet if he could? Why do that when they could just play in person? Unlike last time, Sai's Go had Hikaru's face and Hikaru had not for a moment feared the association, so why now…?

"You speak of your friend, this… _sai_ person. Ogata has mentioned him a few times - and I have seen some of his games," the Meijin motioned towards the computer.

"Yes," Hikaru nodded. "Sai has always wanted to play you, master Toya, but… he can't can only play internet Go," he bowed his head a bit. "I play for him, but it's not always enough." He looked up. "I'd like him to have this game."

"Why now?" the man asked "And why does he only play in the internet?"

"Because he just… can't play anywhere else, it's just not…" Hikaru sighed, his hand shaking a bit. "And why now… why now…" he swallowed and drew a slightly quivering breath. "Sai might… might not have eternal time and I… if it's possible, I want to give this game to him." The words broke Sai's heart a little. Thinking about it was one thing, but hearing Hikaru admit his fears aloud…

The elder man stared him seriously. "What is his real name?" he asked.

"Sai is his real name," the younger pro shook his head before looking up seriously. "You know how strong I am. Sai is stronger than me - he's the one who taught me to play Go originally. And for a long time he hasn't had any challenge, especially not in the internet since not many pros play there, but you…"

"Hikaru," Sai whispered. _I don't want to fade, I don't want to even think of fading, of leaving Hikaru behind…_ he thought to himself, bowing his head a bit before looking up to Toyo Koyo. _But it is true. If I'm fated to fade then… one game against this man, one game is all I ask..._

The elder pro stared at Hikaru for a while, folding his hands. "You think he doesn't have much time left?" he then asked.

"It's a possibility I don't even want to consider, but… but…" Hikaru grimaced sadly, staring at his and Sai's clasped hands. "But life isn't perfect and we might not always get what we wish for. Because of that…"

After moment of tense silence, the Meijin nodded. "Very well. A game against your teacher is bound to be a great one," he mused, before pointing towards the laptop. "But give me few days to get more used to this. It is very different from holding the stones."

"Then, next week?"

"Yes. The game four for the Judan tournament is on Thursday and the following week there is the fifth game… so Saturday next week will do well. That way the game will not interfere with the fifth game," the Meijin nodded.

"Thank you," Hikaru nodded deeply. "Please, play seriously, master Toya."

"Of course," the elder pro answered.

Hikaru looked up and got a thoughtful smile to his lips. "We wouldn't want you to say that it was because you weren't serious when you lose," he said with a strange tone of his voice, which made Sai look up. It was like Hikaru was saying the more than slightly rude words just to hear the man's reaction to them

"Me, lose?" the Meijin asked softly. "You are seriously thinking of it, aren't you? That I might lose?"

"Yes, I am," Hikaru answered with certainty. "I have sat by Sai while he has played hundreds of games. I know his strength."

"Hm. Fine. If I lose to your friend, I will retire," the Meijin said with certainty.

"I'm not asking you to do that," the boy answered softly while Sai stared at Toya Koyo with growing wonder.

"No. No you aren't," the man agreed. "The game will be a week from today at ten am. Each side gets three hours of time. Is that alright?" he then asked. "I'll make sure I will get no interruptions that day."

Hikaru was quiet for a moment before smiling and standing up. Still holding onto Sai's hand, he bowed deeply. "Thank you, master Toya," he said with heartfelt tone and straightened up. "You will not regret it," he added, bowed again and turned to leave.

"Hikaru," Sai whispered when they were out of the room. "Thank you, but… but why did you push it? He already agreed to play me."

Hikaru smiled sadly. _Because I realised that he needs this game to be serious just as much as you do,_ he thought and led Sai to the elevator. Once the doors had closed, he turned to face the ghost, leaning in and resting his forehead against the spirit's shoulder. _Don't leave me, Sai,_ he pleaded silently. _Please don't disappear._

Sai rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. _I don't want to,_ he answered but couldn't promise something he didn't know if he could keep.

xx

Feel the angst piling. One more chapter to go and I'm done with this story. Can't really believe it. Over year's worth of writing... Well, to be honest, there is still the epilogue thing, but it's not really part of Watch and Learn as it is.

This hasn't been betaed, my apologies for that. I did my best to clean it up but most often than not I'm completely blind to my own mistakes. If something pokes you in the eye feel free to point it out so that I can correct it.


	33. XXXII Finishing the game

**XXXII chapter**

**Finishing the game**

The game between Toya Koyo and Sai had been even more magnificent than Hikaru had remembered - and it had been watched by more people than he recalled. Hikaru had made sure that every of Sai's internet fans knew about the game - he had advertised it anonymously in various forums and message boards to make sure everyone knew and could watch. And watch they did, most sticking around the entire length of the game and ever since then lengthy internet discussions of it had been held.

That… didn't comfort Hikaru much, though. Unlike last time, this time he was hyper aware of the weight of the game and the follow up. This time he was not as ignorant of the impact as he had been last time. This time he could see the change in between them and in Sai's eyes. It was like machine stuck motionless for a long time had started working again, some wheel that had been petrified was slowly spinning again. And Hikaru feared nothing more than the feeling of how time was slowly running out.

_Why couldn't things stay the same? Why does it...?_ he sighed, Sai's hand clasped tightly in his as he walked to the hospital building. He wanted to discuss the game with Toya Meijin - no, he needed to. _I don't understand why this has to happen again. Sai is happy this time, he is content, I let him play… why is time running out again?_

"Perhaps it was predestined from the start and there is no changing it. No averting this fate," Sai answered sadly but he didn't seem to be in the sort of pain that was clutching Hikaru's heart. "Maybe my time was never meant to be infinite. I have remained for a long time… far longer than I perhaps should have…"

_What's decade or few against thousand years?_ Hikaru thought back desperately while leading Sai inside. _What difference it would make against thousand years? Why can't be it just thousand plus some fifty, sixty years, or how ever long I'll live?_

"I don't know, Hikaru… I don't know," the spirit whispered. Hikaru sighed with desperate frustration and led him towards the elevators.

Toya Koyo wasn't alone when Hikaru got there - his wife was there also. Though the woman was nice in her own right, Hikaru was thankful when the Meijin asked her to leave them alone. After she had left, Hikaru took seat in the couch and sighed.

"I want to thank you for the game," he then said to the Meijin, bowing his head a bit while Sai sat down beside him. "It was magnificent, the greatest game I have seen Sai play. A really…" he trailed away. "Thank you."

The man stared at him silently for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Are you _sai_?" he asked. "During the game I was reminded of you. The game we had in the Room of Profound Darkness…"

"I'm not Sai. That was just…" Hikaru smiled and shook his head. "Same Go, different player, I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back with a slightly awkward look about his face. "I was hoping I could discuss the game with you, since Sai can't." Discussion was something neither the Meijin nor Sai had had last time. Hikaru wanted to leave nothing out this time.

The elder pro was quiet for a moment. "Will you let me play Sai again?" he then asked. "On the internet is fine. He won't have to reveal his name, just…"

Hikaru glanced at Sai who bowed his head sadly. "I don't know if there is time for that," the boy with bleached bangs spoke sadly. Last time around he had had an oteai game in the following week and an overnight job on the weekend, while the Meijin himself had had his last official game against Ogata and then… then the man had resigned. There hadn't been the time.

"I see…" there was an undertone of bitter disappointment in the elder pro's voice before he sighed. "Very well," the Meijin said, reaching for the laptop.

"Are you going to hold onto your plan of retirement?" Hikaru asked while the man brought out the digital kifu of the match between him and Sai

"I stand by my words. I plan to remove myself of the Go world after the fifth game of the Judan finals," the man said, clicking the kifu open and turning the laptop so that both he and Hikaru could see it. "Retirement is not such a horrible thing for me. I see a good side in it."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows in question and the man smiled. "I will rid myself of all the hassles and responsibilities of being a pro player. I won't have to do any more interviews… it's not like I won't be able to play Go anymore," the Meijin said. "I still have this body. Even if it's not a title game, I can still play seriously. Yesterday's game was truly that. Against unknown opponent, Go that great was born…"

Hikaru smiled sadly. _I guess after all the time he has been at the top of the Go world… it has left Go stagnant for him,_ he mused, turning his attention to laptop. _It's even likely that he knows all the pro players and their styles by the heart by now. Go has stopped being challenging and exciting…_ "Shall we discuss the game, then?" he asked.

Before the Meijin could answer, they heard a knock from the door. It was opened to reveal Ogata. "Here again, Shindo?" the man asked, not looking overly surprised. He glanced to the Meijin and then to the game displayed on the computer screen. "That's… the yesterday's game. I was watching it in the internet…"

"We were about to discuss it," Hikaru said, glancing at the Meijin and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," the man agreed, looking up to Ogata. "Would you like to join us, Ogata?"

The blonde man blinked and then stepped forward. "Sure," he said and took seat beside Hikaru. He glanced at the boy curiously. "You arranged the game last time you came here, didn't you? Why?"

"Because Sai deserved it," Hikaru answered looking up as the door opened again. He lifted his eyebrows. _I though that there was a bit of a crowd here the last time around,_ he thought a bit awkwardly while raising his free hand in greeting. "Hello, Toya."

"Shindo?" the other second-dan asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing at his father - and noticing the game on the laptop screen. "That's the…"

"Game from yesterday. You were watching it too, Akira?" the Meijin asked.

"Yes. I was with a study group yesterday, they were watching the game…" the dark haired boy trailed away, looking between Hikaru and his father. "Um… was that really that friend of yours, Shindo?"

"Yes, that was Sai," Hikaru nodded, squeezing Sai's hand in his.

"We were about to discuss the game," the Meijin said, motioning his son to join them. Soon after the discussion began - and in a way it was just as great as the game. With four players of their level talking about it and adding their input, it was exactly what the game deserved, what Sai deserved. Every hand was analyzed and every possible outcome was discussed and though Hikaru knew that more could be learned from the game, for now this was good. It was enough to tell that one of Sai's greatest lessons had been passed on. Even midst of the heartache, it was a comforting thought.

The talk lasted until the visiting hours were over, and they told to leave. Ogata was kind enough to give Hikaru and the younger Toya a ride home. "Why really did you arrange the game between your teacher and the Meijin?" the blonde man asked from Hikaru who was sitting beside him. Akira - and Sai - on other hand sat in the back seat. "It was a incredible game, but why now? Because of the Meijin's collapse?"

"No. I arranged it because Sai… in a week Sai might not be here anymore," Hikaru answered with a shake of his head. "This might've been his only chance. I wanted to give it to him."

The ninth-dan glanced backwards to the other second-dan, but neither of them said anything. The car fell into a slightly awkward silence until they came to Hikaru's house. There the boy thanked the elder pro for giving him a ride home, before heading to his room. There he and Sai played until late in the night.

In the next day Hikaru started a new painting. It was also the start of the single worst week of his life.

x

Sai couldn't help but wonder how this week had been back in the future Hikaru had lived and left behind. His young partner had told him that he had not realised what was happening until after that Sai had already vanished. What had it been like for that version of him, that alternate Fujiwara no Sai whom Hikaru had known first, to suffer through this week alone and with Hikaru being so ignorant?

Even with Hikaru holding his hand and keeping close, checking the Goban almost every half an hour when he was in the room… it was painful. The spirit could feel it inside him, the change that was coming and the time which was running out. It was frightening, even more so that walking into that river had been… all those thousand years ago.

_Why? Why does it have to be like this?_ He wondered over and over and he wasn't the only one. Those thoughts had been circling in Hikaru's head for longer than they had interrupted his calm. And they probably hurt Hikaru more because this was the second time Hikaru was being forced to go through it - and this time he was not as blissfully ignorant as he had been last time.

It did not mean that Sai wasn't frightened. He was, and it was a strange sort of fear. It was impossible to explain, but he did not fear the possibility of vanishing itself, not like Hikaru did. Perhaps being a spirit he simply could not fear death, because he didn't. He feared the end of their time, of leaving Hikaru behind. Of never seeing him again. Of never playing Go with him again.

_What is the meaning of this all if I am just to disappear?_ He wondered not for the first time while Hikaru concentrated into his painting. _What was the purpose of the thousand years I remained? What was the purpose of my time with Torajiro and now with Hikaru? Just to leave a mark in the history of Go, a handprint, a record of skill and games…_

He glanced at the books and folders filled with kifu. His kifu, carefully preserved by Hikaru. That and the paintings and the rumours would remain. His young partner had made sure that he would not be forgotten. And even after all of this, Sai knew that Hikaru would continue to paint him, continue to spreading his image as far and wide as possible…

_With a broken heart,_ Sai mused, turning his eyes back to boy. That scared him probably the most. Hikaru was already broken in a way, had been ever since returning to the past. Sai had wished and hoped that he would have the time to heal those cracks in Hikaru's heart, but… but this would possibly only break his partner's heart further.

_What will become of Hikaru when I'm gone?_ Sai could almost see it as he closed his eyes. Hikaru breaking apart and painting until his hands turned numb. Would he stop playing Go? Close his heart off something he so dearly loved because he could not share it with Sai anymore… To his horror the spirit could see that as well, it fit the image of that horrifying future so well, too well. It fit Hikaru far too well.

_I need to persuade him against it,_ the spirit thought with determination. _If this week is my last as his companion, I must make him promise me that he will continue playing. That he won't merely record me and with that distance himself from Go._ The thought felt bitter and pained and jealous because he still wanted to play but… _But if I cannot, then he must at least play in my stead. Play the games I cannot play._

"What are you painting, Hikaru?" Sai asked, looking up.

_You,_ the boy answered quietly, making a motion of invitation with his hand. _Come and see._

Hikaru was painting him standing amongst water lilies and reeds, knee deep in water. For never having seen the place, the boy had captured the moment of his death with admirable detail. "Your painting skills have greatly improved since the time when you began painting," Sai mused, running his hand over the surface of the painting, but unable to touch it. "Why this scene?"

_I can't think of anything else right now,_ the boy sighed, giving him a smile that lacked all of Hikaru's usual warmth and kindness. _I'm sorry. I'm just…_ he sighed. _I should try stay positive. And we should do something fun, something we enjoy, something… something worthwhile. And instead I'm painting this. It's stupid, I should just -_

"It's alright," Sai said, taking Hikaru's wrist before the boy could do anything drastic to the painting. As painful as the scene was, it was amongst the most beautiful artworks the boy had created and it wasn't even finished. "We only have the oteai game this week," he said carefully. "So we should have some free time. I would like to visit Heart of Stone and play some Shidou-Go…"

Teaching with Hikaru was something he enjoyed greatly and would no doubt miss. Like the boy had once said, their skills complimented and completed each other when they were teaching. Yet they hadn't had the time for it in a while, and before… before it would be too late, he wanted to have the chance to rememorize it.

Hikaru took a deep breath and nodded. _We'll do that._

x

The Meijin lost his final game and Ogata took the Judan title, just like he had done the last time around. Unlike the last time, Hikaru wasn't worried though. Not only had he heard from Kurata - back in the past-future which was now the present - that the Meijin's Go had changed, turned younger, renewed… but he had seen it in the man himself. The game against Sai had changed Toya Koyo - or at least opened his eyes to the possibility of changing. The impact Sai could have was really great.

Though in the past-future-present Hikaru had met Kurata sixth-dan in a ramen restaurant and after dinner and talk ended up playing one-colour Go against the man, he couldn't repeat that experience. For one, he couldn't remember the exact time when Kurata had been at the restaurant and for two it was possible that the man wasn't going to be there at all. The future had changed after all and Hikaru had long since stopped trusting the information he had about it. Not that there was much of it left.

_Strange how much the_ unknown _future, one I haven't yet seen, scares me…_ he mused to himself while leading Sai to the Heart of Stone so that they could have at least one teaching session together. He hoped that there was lot of customers there to teach.

There was and Hikaru and Sai started teaching immediately. The salon's casual atmosphere and Sai standing behind his shoulder were both so familiar and dear that for a moment Hikaru could even forget his worries just for a little while. Then the salon's owner turned the TV on and Toya Meijin's retirement was reported in the news. A it seemed to sent the salon into confused frenzy, Hikaru sighed sadly.

"Why did he retire? Shindo-pro, do you know why the Meijin retired? Is it because of his health problems? I thought those were solved!" one of the customers asked, pointing his finger almost accusingly at Hikaru. "And did you know about this?"

"I think he retired because he wanted to," Hikaru answered calmly while clearing the boards. Their happy teaching session was over. Continuing now, with this hassle about, wouldn't be fun at all.

"I hope that Toya Koyo will find opponent worthy of him even outside the world of professionals," Sai murmured.

_Me too,_ Hikaru agreed with a sigh. _What do you want to do now, Sai?_

"Let's go home, and play," the spirit answered. "We have the oteai game tomorrow… The day after it, how about we go and see how the Go club of your school is doing?"

Hikaru of course agreed to it.

The oteai game was short and brutal, Sai's desperation running all over the board. The idea of it being Sai's last official game didn't please Hikaru either, but he had to feel sorry for the poor woman Sai so thoroughly crushed. Hikaru would've apologised, but he couldn't, not with Sai sitting beside him and hiding his shivering behind his fan. He did offer the shocked woman apologising smile, but it probably wasn't enough.

The rest of the day Hikaru painted before sitting down and playing Go with Sai until late in the night. He kept staring at the stains on the board almost the entire game but despite his distraction Sai didn't beat him even nearly as brutally as he had beaten their opponent that day. The spirit was probably as distracted as he was.

_The stains seem as dark as they've always been,_ Hikaru mused with little bit of fear. _But I've been staring at them for weeks and months… maybe the colour has been ebbing away so slowly that I haven't noticed? Maybe they aren't even nearly as strong as they were in the beginning?_ Sai was probably thinking something similar.

The following day Hikaru visited the Go club during recess. They were practicing for the next junior high tournament. They had gotten loads of better too. Hikaru had known of Akari's and Kaneko's improvement, they had talked about go when the girls had helped him study, but the other's had improved too. While visiting them and catching up with what they had been doing, Hikaru and Sai played some Shidou-Go against the club members. It was a good day.

"Hikaru," Sai spoke when they were heading home after the day. "Can I play Toya Akira?" the words 'for the last time' weren't said out loud but Hikaru still heard them.

_He's in __Nagoya__, he had game there,_ the boy answered, remembering the game schedules. He had been following Toya's schedule as well a his own - habit born from the times when he had been so far behind the other boy. _But I'll see what I can do. In the least, he should be back by tomorrow…_

"How about master Ogata?" the spirit asked quietly.

_He might be still depressed over the Meijin's retirement - he was the last time around - or he might be celebrating winning the Judan title…_ Hikaru thought about it. _I'll send him an email when we get home. Maybe he will agree to an internet game._

Ogata did not only agree to play _sai_ on the net, but he also agreed to relay a word to Akira that Hikaru wanted to play him unofficially. The game between Ogata and Sai was held that night and it was a good game, even if not as magnificent as the one against the former Meijin. Sadly it didn't seem to fill the need both Hikaru and Sai had, but even so Hikaru sent the man a email, thanking the man for his time. Ogata replied that it was the least he could do for someone as great as _sai_.

They played Toya Akira in the Toyas' Go Salon after school the following day. The other second-dan's improvement in comparison to the last time was once again great and more than satisfying. It was obvious, though Sai didn't say a word, that the spirit mourned the loss of all the future games between them and that he could not be there like he was now, to witness the young Toya's development.

"He is already great," Sai murmured as they cleared the board. "One day he will be magnificent."

Considering all they had done for and because of Toya Akira, it was somehow fitting that the game was the last one Sai played through Hikaru.

x

_Last time I had a job over the weekend,_ Hikaru thought to Sai on the final day. _A seminar held by the institute, I was playing Shidou-Go there. Master Ogata was there too… he got really drunk, celebrating his first title…_ he chuckled painfully. _You played him. He made few mistakes because the whole drunkenness, but… that was the last full game you played._

"We weren't friends with him then," Sai spoke, remembering the stories Hikaru had told him of the different time he had lived.

_No. No we weren't. If anything, he scared the heck outta me. He kept demanding to let me play you - I had slipped about the whole keeping you secret business few time too many I guess. I felt kind of sad for him, though. Despite the mistakes the game between you two was great, but I doubt he never remembered it. It was kind of… meaningless._

The boy trailed away with a frown, staring at the Goban between them. "Meaningless," he then repeated out loud. "Just what the hell was the meaning with all of this if you're just going to disappear again? What was the point?"

"Hikaru…"

"No, seriously? Why send me back in time if nothing was going to change?" the boy shook his head with disbelief. "I did _everything_ I thought would work, I let you play, I made pictures of you and sold them, I recorded your kifu, spreaded them across the internet, I told people about you - I told almost everything I knew about you to Toya… I tried to make you happy and you're still going to be taken away from me? Just what was the point in this?"

Sai frowned, unable to give him the answer.

"Was your purpose just to play that game against Toya Koyo? If so then why sent me back at all? You played the game in the other time too, why… why did I go through this if it means nothing in the end?" the boy's almost accusing questions gained a desperate tone and his eyes gleamed with moistness. "It's like this is all some cosmic joke and now I have to suffer through you leaving all over again."

"Maybe it will be easier to handle this time?" Sai asked carefully, sadly.

"No, it won't be!" Hikaru shook his head in denial, ignoring his mother's voice coming from the downstairs, telling him to be quiet. "It will be harder! I'll break down, Sai, I'll really break down this time!" he stood up and started to pace in the room. "And I know this time God won't send me back. I had my second chance. Did I fail it or was it really futile from the start?" he asked desperately, tearing his hair. "Did all of this, does… does it really mean nothing at all? Or did I fail again? _How did I fail this time?_"

"Hikaru," Sai stood up quickly and stopped him from trying to kick the bowl of Go stones. Quickly the spirit wrapped his hands around the trembling boy. "You didn't fail, you didn't," he said while Hikaru made a strange struggling motion as if at the same time trying to hold him close and get away from him. "I was happy with you, I really was. I have never been happier."

"No, no you weren't, I kept losing it and I made you sad," the boy whispered. "I tried too hard and you worried over me and… and you really shouldn't have because I was fine - and you weren't… and now you're going to leave and I can't do anything to stop it…"

"I don't want to leave, Hikaru, you know I don't," the spirit whispered carefully easing Hikaru to the floor before the boy would fall down. "I want to stay and play hundreds and thousands of games against you and with you. I want to stay, I really do…"

"But you can't," Hikaru moaned with agonising finality. "You can't and you'll leave me and… and… and what will I do? Sai, what will I do without you?"

"You will play Go," Sai answered with voice steadier than he felt. "You will paint and you will play Go."

"No I won't, it won't have any meaning if you're not there. You're the reason I learned, it… it won't matter without you."

The spirit sighed. "Yes it will," he whispered. "You will play Go - you will play against Toya Akira and master Ogata and Waya and everyone else - even against Toya Koyo one day - -"

"No, no, no, I don't want to," Hikaru shook his head almost violently. "I want you to play them and I want to watch - and I only want to play against you."

"I know," Sai murmured, rocking him gently. "But I can't stay as I have. And you have your Go, your beautiful quirky style, that the world needs to see more often. Don't hide it, Hikaru. Don't hide away, don't lock yourself away from Go. Skill like yours shouldn't be hidden - you are meant to play."

"Not without you, I don't want to play without you," the boy answered, his fingers taking hold of the fabric of Sai's white Kariginu. "Why does God have to take you away again? It's not right. He should… should… he should give you a body of your own again! Yeah, so that you could hold the stones again yourself and play all the gamed without needing my body to help you… so that you could stay…"

The spirit closed his eyes. _Oh, what I wouldn't give to have that,_ his thoughts floated to Hikaru. "I want to stay, I want to remain…" he said, his own desperation finally breaking through the charade of calmness he had kept up for his partner. He chuckled painfully. "Even a span of one mortal life, I would so like to…"

Hikaru sniffled and then gasped, drawing back. He looked down to Sai's knees, as they slowly started to fade out of sight, and then up to his eyes. "Sai, no. No! Don't do this to me again! Sai, please!"

"Hikaru," the ghost whispered sadly. "Hikaru, it was fu…"

"Sai, no! God! Please! Let him stay! Give him a body and let Sai stay!"

Somewhere downstairs, a phone started to ring.

xx

And we have come to the end. Not quite what I had in mind originally, but I'm still somewhat satisfied with it.

Now, what are my after thoughts after wriing this monster of a fic? Well, I could've done better. I did loads of mistakes, and I don't just mean the typos and missing words and stuff like that, though they are plentiful. I mean with the story. There are aspects I didn't utilise and people I ignored completely, some I didn't use to their full potential. And I did plenty of mistake with Hikaru and Sai. I think my biggest regret this story is that I didn't use the fame factor as much as I could've. I guess after reading so many Hikago fics where it plays important role, I didn't want to gore with the mysterious reputation of Sai as much, but I got stuck with it and ended up avoiding it completely. Which was wrong of me because the mysterious fame of Sai was important part of the original. I should've kept that in moderation but it's too late now...

Oh well. I'm sorry for the possible mistakes, I'm busy with other stuff to get this proofread at this time. I'm sorry for the sad ending. This is the real _end _end of Watch and Learn but there is an Epilogue thing coming up eventually, be sure to stick around for that. It might lighten things up a bit.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Teaser  
**

Akira frowned slightly, staring up to the house where Shindo lived but not yet daring to go inside. He still wasn't completely done digesting what had happened that day and neither was probably anyone else. He could only wonder what master Ogata would think, once he would find out.

Shindo Hikaru had missed oteai game - his opponent had won by default. That would've been nothing out of ordinary had it been anyone else - maybe there had been emergency or maybe they were sick, but Shindo? No. For one he hadn't informed any emergency or other reason why he had missed the game and for two, it was first game he had _ever _missed. It was _Shindo_ after all, he was late but he did not turn down a game, ever.

Also the record breaking winning streak, which had been growing longer and longer with each game… was broken because Shindo hadn't shown up. That was already shaking people up, Akira knew he certainly had been shaken.

Taking a deep breath, he finally walked up to the front door. He had no idea what he would say to Shindo. All he wanted to know was why. Why and was he going to come to the next match. Trying to plan a talk with Shindo was stupid anyway, with the other pro's habit of turning conversations around until they were balancing on their heads and no one knew what they were about anymore.

Akira rang the door bell, wishing that his hands weren't a clammy as they felt. The door was opened by a woman whom he assumed to be Shindo's mother. "Hello," the woman greeted him with slightly surprised look about her face, taking in his Kaio-uniform. "Are you… one of Hikaru's friends from the Go institute?"

"Yes, I passed the pro exam at the same time as he did," Akira answered with a nod, somewhat relieved that the woman had offered him the opening for conversation. "Is Shindo here?"

"Hikaru, he… um…" the woman sighed. "He isn't. Last Saturday he left for Kyoto."

"What? _Kyoto_? Why?" the young Go-pro asked with confusion. He had been following Shindo's game schedule and was certain the other second-dan had no games or events in Kyoto.

"I'm not actually sure," the woman frowned with slightly worried look about her face. "Hikaru got a phone call from Kyoto City Hospital and after that he just… dashed out. He called later that he was staying there for a while - asked me to inform his school that he'd be missing days…"

"Hospital?" Akira asked slowly.

"Yes," the woman shook her head with a sigh. "That boy is so impulsive," she murmured and then glanced up a the phone stared to ring. "I need to get that. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Thank you," Akira said, stepping inside. As the woman went to answer the phone, Akira stayed by the doorway a bit awkwardly. He wanted to know more about why Shindo had gone to Kyoto but he didn't wish to impose upon Shindo's mother's hospitality.

"Hello, Shindo Mitsuko speaking," the woman answered the phone before staring up a bit. "Hikaru!" she exclaimed, making Akira snap his eyes up. "Oh good thing you called, your friend is here - what? The institute phone number? Yes, I should have it… alright, I'll get it. But Hikaru, your friend is here, umm…" the woman turned to look at the go-pro. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Toya Akira," the boy quickly answered, already taking off his shoes. "Can I talk with him?"

She turned to the phone again. "Hikaru, a boy named Toya Akira is here, do you want to…? Alright. I'll get the phone number while you talk," the woman turned to Akira and offered the phone. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Akira thanked her while taking it and pressing it against his ear. "Shindo," he spoke to the phone. "You missed your oteai game today, I thought…"

"I completely forgot about that, I'm sorry. Damn, I should've thought of giving them a call before but I, uh, got distracted by other things," the other pro answered awkwardly. "I figure I lost by default then?"

"Yeah. Your winning streak is broken. It… startled lot of people," Akira sighed. _And I'm one of them,_ he thought awkwardly. "Why are you… why did you go to Kyoto?" he asked, though he already had a slightest theory. After that very memorable internet game, he had had a talk with his father and Ogata and had found out thing or two of Shindo's mysterious friend.

"I just have something I need to take care off here," Shindo answered. "I'm going to take official leave from Go so that I won't lose all my games by default -"

"You're not leaving entirely, are you?" With Shindo being so damn mysterious and confusing he might just do that for what ever mysterious reason he had at the time. In everything but Go other second-dan was very hard to predict. _Scratch that, he's anything but easy to predict with Go,_ Akira corrected, remembering all the games and the two different hands.

"No, I think I'll come back but I don't know when. It… might take a while," Shindo answered somewhat flippantly - like being absent didn't matter. "This is important to me."

"More important than Go?" Akira asked a bit disbelievingly. Everything Shindo did was about Go, his entire life was Go, he even painted about Go. What more could there be for the mysterious Youkai?

"You should know that there is one thing in this world far more important to me than Go," Shindo's voice was gently rebuking, making Akira wince just lightly. He got the eerie feeling that Shindo could see him when he heard the other's chuckle from the phone. "Is my mom back yet? I need that phone number so that I can call the institute you know."

"Um, yeah. Do you want me to give the phone to her?" Akira asked, turning to look at Shindo's mother who was waiting close by with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yeah, sure. And don't worry, Toya. I'll be back in Tokyo and before the institute Gobans as soon as I can."

Akira handed the phone to woman and stepped back. Figuring that his talk with Shindo was over, he turned to put his shoes back on. Then, after bowing to Shindo's mother as his thanks, he turned to leave. While heading towards the train station, he thought about Shindo, Sai and the strange notion of a person being more important than Go.

xx

Dun dun dun and now my secret has been revealed. Oh yes, I am evil person. I did say that the Epilogue has little to do with Watch and learn, and it really doesn't. This is more of teaser of the sequel, really. And yes indeed, there is a sequel. I've been planning for it, waiting for it, heck I've been _dreaming_ of it ever since I wrote the prologue to Watch and learn. To me this story is nothing but a prequel to the actual story, which is _"Trial and error"_.

However, Trial and error is vastly different from Watch and learn. They are really different stories and will concentrate onto different things. Of course Go still plays important role, Hikaru no Go just doesn't feel right without it, but there will be other things that will be important. Relationships and life in general will be what sequel is about. It will also have a more realistic and dramatic tone to it - and it's a bit more angsty too. And if you squint your eyes and become too serious about it, you might see shonen-ai in Trial and error, though that's not what it will be about at all. Just a word of caution.

So, here we go. Watch and learn is now officially over. I thank you all for your company during this year long journey of Go and hope to see at least some of you eventually on the path of Trial and error.


End file.
